SUNSET
by Rosmir
Summary: "Salvadora, conquistadora, heroína, villana. Puedes ser todas esas cosas, o ninguna de ellas. Porque la realidad puede ser lo que tú desees. Es tu más grande fortaleza, y tu mayor debilidad: cambiar todo, en un instante".
1. Aurora

**Disclaimer:**** El Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Cómics no es de mi propiedad, tan solo me adjudico la creación de los personajes desconocidos y la alteración de la trama vista en las películas.**

* * *

**SUNSET**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Aurora**

* * *

Incluso en el silencio, Aurora escuchaba voces. Era un rugido, una trepidación, un estrépito sordo hecho de la mezcla de muchos ruidos de motores, del temblor del tráfico sobre el asfalto ondulado, del rumor subterráneo de los trenes del metro. El aire pasando por los tubos de ventilación, el agua hirviendo a presión por las conducciones bajo tierra, el temblor de máquinas herrumbrosas que no se detenían nunca, el fragor insomne de los mecanismos, la vibración de los cables y las vigas de acero en los armazones de los puentes, el zumbido de las líneas de alta tensión, el tableteo de los helicópteros y, sobre ese gran rumor oceánico, las sirenas taladrando desde la intemperie como grandes buques en la niebla.

Nunca había silencio, al menos no en su vida. El rumor continuo y poderoso no se amortiguaba, resaltaba más de noche, cuando las pasiones despertaban con un sobresalto. Ahíta de sueño, de cansancio, bebió una infusión de menta con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

Demasiado cansancio, demasiadas imágenes para poder dormir, para que se apaciguara la conciencia de antemano trastornada por el desequilibrio de poderes. Y en el insomnio de su habitación veía el resplandor de los edificios y volvía a escuchar el seco estrépito de las banderas del mundo agitadas por el viento en torno a la plaza del Centro Rockefeller.

No había encendido la lámpara de la mesa de noche, pero había una luz en su habitación, roja, atenuada, intermitente, encendiéndose y apagándose en uno de los costados de su reloj holográfico. Repetía su punzada en el insomnio, teñía de un rojo amarillento la penumbra de la habitación antes de apagarse y de encenderse de nuevo, como una luz de alarma en un coche policial. Seguía brillando y apagándose cuando le despertó el ruido de las alarmas y de los helicópteros que sobrevolaban su departamento. Y cuando al final de ese día regresó agotada por su investigación científica, estaba esperándola.

Aurora se armó de valor y marcó el número de la persona que se hallaba en la otra línea, deseando vencer la tristeza para encontrar de nuevo su confianza.

—No estoy en condiciones de regresar—Aurora aguardaba en la cima de su cama, con las piernas cruzadas. Tenía los ojos cargados de sueño, y la melena castaña revuelta—. Soy un peligro para todos los que me rodean.

—No lo eres—respondió Ororo, con su pequeño hijo en el regazo. Era una hermosa mujer de piel oscura, con una exquisita melena de color blanco y ojos azules que resplandecían como relámpagos. Se habían conocido al comenzar sus años de estudio en la mansión de Charles Xavier, mucho antes de ver su mundo reducido a cenizas—. No cierres los ojos ante el peligro que se cierne sobre ti. Ross enviará a los agentes especiales de Stryker. Sabes que lo hará.

—¿Acaso pretendes que tenga miedo? He tenido miedo veinte años. Tuve miedo todos los días al despertar y todas las noches al acostarme. Estoy harta de tener miedo—espetó Aurora, con los ojos azules repletos de lágrimas. Estaba cansada. Le dolían los huesos, la cabeza le palpitaba, y sus músculos estaban agotados. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas durante los últimos años, después de que renunciase a ser Aurora la Inconmovible—. Solo quiero estar sola.

Entonces le puso fin a la conversación, pues Ororo eventualmente le recordaría que un hombre en Wakanda le amaba sinceramente y que había abandonado el país para huir de aquellos sentimientos, de la misma manera en que había reaccionado al enterarse del amor que Bobby le profesaba.

Enseguida alcanzó un libro, tras haber comprobado que era de los que versaban sobre física cuántica. Y de vez en cuando, mientras pasaba las páginas del libro, observaba el aspecto de aquella noche. A lo lejos se vislumbraba una pálida manta de nubes y niebla; más cerca, la escena del césped empapado y de los arbustos azotados por la tormenta, mientras la lluvia pertinaz parecía barrerlos salvajemente a rachas lúgubres y continuadas.

La habitación estaba helada, porque casi nunca encendía la chimenea, y silenciosa por lo lejos que quedaba de la cocina y de su laboratorio.

Una cama apuntalada por madera gris se erguía en el centro a modo de tabernáculo; los dos amplios ventanales, con las persianas echadas, aparecían medio cubiertos por pliegues e hilo plateado; la alfombra era de color gris paloma y una mesa que había a los pies de la cama estaba protegida por un elegante tapete, mientras que el armario, el tocador y las sillas, eran de fresno. En el seno de aquel ambiente destacaban con su luminosa pincelada los altos colchones y las almohadas de la cama cubierta por una suave colcha de color malva. No menos llamativa era la descalzadora, de un gris perla, que se veía al pie de la cama con sus grandes cojines de seda brillante.

Necesitaba contener el alud de imágenes retrospectivas antes de dejarse amedrentar por la fatalidad presente. Era una batalla mental que se libraba a oscuras y a ciegas, en el seno de la más densa tristeza.

Seguía oyendo el batir de la lluvia contra el alféizar de la ventana y el viento que aullaba en el balcón de su departamento. Oía voces resonando en el vacío, palabras amortiguadas por corrientes de viento o de agua. La agitación, la incertidumbre y una sensación preponderante de tristeza ofuscaban sus facultades mentales. Sus nervios destrozados habían llegado a tal tensión que no había calma capaz de servirles de lenitivo ni placer que pudieran recibir con grata excitación.

De repente, tuvo un presentimiento de esperanza, aunque no pudo precisar de dónde venía. Solo era capaz de pisar firme en el presente: el resto era una niebla informe, una oquedad profunda, y toda su inteligencia se estremecía ante la idea de tropezar y hundirse en aquel caos que la rodeaba.

Sufría dolores de cabeza: un efecto secundario de tanta rabia y frustración acumuladas. Tenía muchísima energía mental y nada a que dedicarla. A algún lugar tenía que ir a parar.

Era muy difícil mantener la calma y seguir siendo comprensiva cuando se veían los mismos rostros, los mismos errores cometidos una y otra vez. Llegaba a ser desalentadora, esa tozuda negativa de la humanidad a intentar al menos obrar de un modo razonable.

Había contado con muchos medios para adquirir una esmerada educación, y le animó a aprovecharlos tanto el entusiasmo que le despertaban algunas asignaturas como el afán por destacar en todas ellas. A los tres años de edad había sido admitida en la Universidad de Harvard a causa de su extraordinaria inteligencia y andando el tiempo llegó a ser la mejor en todas sus clases. Fue una actividad que disfrutó con celo antes de ganar el Premio Nobel de Física a la edad de cinco años, antes de incursionar con la Hechicera Suprema y con las Amazonas de Themyscira, mucho antes de convertirse en una Vengadora.

Recordó lo ancho que era el mundo, y el abanico de esperanzas y miedos, de sensaciones y aventuras que aguardaban a quien tuviera el coraje de lanzarse a su espesura, desafiando peligros, en busca de vida y conocimientos verdaderos. De esa forma, pensamientos más armoniosos y sentimientos menos exaltados se hospedaron en su cabeza. Había jurado fidelidad al orden y al deber, estaba tranquila y consideraba que tenía una vida mejor estando completamente sola. Ante los ojos de los demás, y muchas veces también ante los suyos, aparecía como una persona de carácter fuerte, alguien capaz de sobreponerse al dolor. Ella era Aurora la Inconmovible, vista como una guerrera aún más grande que Diana la Cazadora, después de todo.

Se incorporó de la cama con el propósito de despertar dicha energía mental. Era una noche fresca. Abrigó sus hombros con un chal y caminó a la cocina, con los pies enfundados en calcetines, para tomar un vaso de leche achocolatada.

Le ordenó a su cerebro que buscara una respuesta y que lo hiciera lo antes posible. Se puso a trabajar cada vez más aprisa. Sentía el latido de la sangre en la cabeza y en las sienes, pero casi durante una hora aquellas fatigas por roturar el caos no dieron resultado alguno. Enfebrecida por tan vanos sudores, se puso a dar vueltas por su dormitorio; descorrió la cortina, y descubrió en el cielo una o dos estrellas. Pero bostezaba por el sueño, así que volvió a meterse en la cama. Cayó enseguida en un profundo sueño, agotada y feliz. Cuando despertó ya estaba bien entrado el día.

Todas sus potencias, estimuladas por el cambio de escenario, parecían haberse puesto en pie. No podía decir con certeza lo que le esperaba, pero algo placentero iba a pasar, si no aquel día o aquel mes, en un tramo desdibujado del futuro.

Aurora tomó una relajante ducha, antes de encaminarse al comedor. Era una estancia grande y lujosa, con cortinas de color beige y sillas tapizadas de tela azul, una alfombra de felpa, las paredes pintadas de alabastro, un gran ventanal emplomado de vidrieras y el techo muy alto con molduras primorosas.

Lo mejor era abrir secretamente los oídos a un cuento de nunca acabar creado por su imaginación, narrado incesantemente, y abonado por incidentes de toda clase, por la vida, el fuego, y tantas sensaciones desconocidas en la realidad que ardía en ansias de experimentar.

Existían millones de personas condenadas a una existencia más mortecina que la suya, pero otros tantos millones se rebelaban en silencio contra su sino. Nadie podía calcular cuántas rebeliones, dejando aparte las políticas, fermentaban entre el amasijo de seres vivos que poblaban la tierra. Se daba por supuesto que las mujeres eran más tranquilas en general, pero ellas sentían lo mismo que los hombres; necesitaban ejercitar y poner a prueba sus facultades, en un campo de acción tan preciso para ellas como para sus hermanos. No podían soportar represiones demasiado severas ni un estancamiento absoluto, igual que les pasaba a ellos.

La araña de cristal derramaba a raudales sobre la habitación un generoso resplandor de fiesta. Las llamaradas de la chimenea eran claras y de un rojo vivo, ricos cortinajes de color beige caían en pliegues enmarcando el alto ventanal y el arco aún más alto que daba al salón; todo era quietud, solo interrumpida por la lluvia que, durante algunas pausas, se oía azotando los cristales.

Una sonrisa dulcificaba sus labios y los ojos le resplandecían. Estaba poseída por un humor de sobremesa, que en comparación con la tristeza de que hacía gala las últimas semanas resultaba expansiva, cordial y sobre todo mucho más desinhibida. No obstante, se mantenía seria, con la cabeza en el respaldo de una silla del comedor, mientras el fulgor de las llamas iluminaba sus enormes ojos azules.

Cerró su computadora y resopló. Rebuscó en el cesto del baño y consiguió reunir una carga de ropa sucia. Puso en marcha la lavadora y se quedó ahí, intentando decidir qué más hacer. Entonces sacó la aspiradora del armario de la limpieza y la pasó por el pasillo y los dormitorios, sin dejar de pensar ni un momento que, de haberla visto su padre, habría insistido en hacerle una fotografía conmemorativa. Ella siempre utilizaba sus poderes para llevar a cabo esa clase de tareas.

Añoraba a su padre, su modo de alegrarse cuando llegaba por las mañanas, ataviada con pantalones cortos, calcetines oscuros y una camiseta de gran tamaño. Echaba de menos a Jubilee, su compañía y las charlas desenfadadas cuyo tono subía y descendía como un mar en calma que la rodeaba. Su departamento, por bello y lujoso que fuera, era silencioso e inerte como una morgue.

En un rincón había un sillón acolchado con una lámpara para leer. Se acurrucó allí con un libro que sacó de la estantería, mientras la lluvia se convertía en nieve.

Reinaba una extraña paz en la habitación. Entre las rendijas de las cortinas veía el mundo de fuera, cubierto de nieve, inmóvil y hermoso. La habitación estaba cálida y en silencio, y tan solo los ocasionales ruidos de la leña interrumpían sus pensamientos. Se puso a leer, y comprendió que nunca antes en su vida había habido un momento en el que se sentara en silencio, sin hacer nada. Era imposible acostumbrarse al silencio al crecer en una casa repleta de niños, con los ruidos incesantes de los cuchicheos, la televisión y las voces que hablaban a gritos. Durante esos raros momentos en que la televisión estaba apagada, Dazzler ponía sus discos a todo volumen. E incluso en casa de su padre, todo era una constante sucesión de ruido y voces.

En el departamento, podía oír sus pensamientos. La nieve seguía cayendo, y donde se cruzaba con el resplandor de la terraza, se bañaba en una luz dorada, pálida y melancólica. Se quedó ahí sentada, en un silencio lleno de paz, observando la hipnótica caída de los copos.

La primavera llegó de un día a otro, como si el invierno, al igual que un invitado no bienvenido, de repente hubiera decidido ponerse el abrigo y desaparecer sin decir adiós. Todo se volvió más verde, un sol acuoso bañó las calles y el aire se perfumó de súbito. En el aire flotaba un rastro floral y acogedor y las canciones de los pájaros marcaban el compás del día.

La terraza estaba preciosa. Con la leve subida de las temperaturas, de repente todo parecía haber decidido ser un poco más verde. Los narcisos surgieron de la nada, con bulbos amarillentos que anunciaban las flores venideras. De las ramas marrones surgieron brotes, las plantas perpetuas se abrieron paso en la oscura tierra de las macetas.

Superó los días más difíciles gracias a su laboratorio. Y, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, se convirtió en una pequeña obsesión.

Estaba furiosa con su padre y estaba furiosa con Ross. Furiosa con ambos por obligarle a participar en una farsa. Estaba furiosa por todas las veces que se había sentado a pensar en cómo mejorar las cosas, en cómo lograr que la humanidad estuviera más segura. Y cuando no estaba furiosa, estaba triste.

En algunos lugares los cambios de las estaciones llegaban acompañados de pájaros migratorios o del flujo y reflujo de las mareas. En Nueva York, en la cercanías de lo que alguna vez fue la Torre de los Vengadores, llegaban acompañados de turistas. Al principio, unos grupillos cautelosos, que bajaban de los trenes o de los taxis, agarrados a guías de viaje; a continuación, a medida que el tiempo mejoraba y comenzaba la temporada, llegaban, desperdigados entre el estruendo de los coches, abarrotando las calles que cercaban el perímetro del edificio.

Estaba tumbada en la cama, con una almohada de seda plateada en el estómago, mirando al techo. Llevaba una camiseta de gran tamaño y pantalones cortos, que en esa postura le rodeaban de forma muy atractiva el principio de los muslos. Pensaba en todos los sucesos que le habían llevado a ese lugar. Pensaba en su furia y en su tristeza. Pensaba en lo que le había dicho su madre: que siempre le perseguirían por su poder. Y, por fin, con la cabeza hundida en la colcha morada, lloró, porque su vida era mucho más lóbrega y complicada de lo que había imaginado, y deseó volver al pasado, cuando solo debía preocuparse por la promiscuidad de Tony Stark.

Estaba disfrutando de una libertad absoluta: no tenía responsabilidades financieras, ni deudas, ni había comprometido su tiempo con nadie. Tenía todas las horas del mundo para recuperar el control de sus poderes, trabajar en su laboratorio y averiguar, sin más, quién era en realidad.

No se hacía ilusiones. No iba a ningún lugar, salvo por el viaje semanal a la tienda de comestibles. Tan solo albergaba una esperanza silenciosa porque, tras el desastre de Alemania, aún estaba dispuesta a salir de su departamento.

Un día recibió entradas gratuitas para un concierto en el Salón Carnegie, junto a un folleto informativo sobre el evento, y decidió que iba a sentarse delante.

Aurora tomó una ducha, cepilló su cabellera rizada y tomó el atuendo que colgaba de la puerta del armario, un vestido de color ciruela. Estaba diseñado para una generación más frugal, pero le hacía una silueta de estrella de cine de los años cincuenta, y era un vestido favorecedor, con el que siempre se sentía bien. Puso un chal de seda gris en sus hombros, para disimular el tamaño de sus senos, y pintó sus labios de un suave color rosa.

La mayoría se quedaba mirando, no obstante. Era el problema de las personas. Fingían que no miraban, pero lo hacían. Eran demasiado educadas para quedarse mirando con descaro, y en su lugar, tenían ese extraño hábito de echar un vistazo en su dirección decididos a no mirarle el escote de frente.

Mientras avanzaba por el vestíbulo de la sala de conciertos, donde se formaban grupos de personas elegantes, con el bolso y el programa en una mano y un gin tonic en la otra, vio que la misma reacción la seguía como una pequeña ola hasta el patio de butacas. Muchísimas mujeres debieron pellizcar a sus acompañantes, o golpearlos con el folleto en el brazo, para recapturar la atención pérdida.

Tomó su lugar en los asientos centrales de la primera fila. A su derecha había un hombre sorprendentemente apuesto, enfrascado en una animada conversación con las dos mujeres que le flanqueaban con reveladores vestidos hechos de lentejuelas.

La orquesta salió con sus esmóquines y sus vestidos de gala y el público guardó silencio. Logró emocionarse un poco, a pesar de la orden de captura que pesaba sobre ella. Posó las manos sobre el regazo y se sentó erguida en el asiento. Comenzaron a afinar y, de repente, el auditorio se llenó de un sonido único: el sonido más vivo y envolvente que había escuchado desde los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Le puso los pelos de punta y le cortó la respiración.

El director se subió al estrado, dio dos golpecitos con la batuta y se hizo un silencio absoluto. Sintió la inmovilidad, el auditorio vivo, expectante. Entonces, bajó la batuta y de repente todo se convirtió en sonido. Sintió la música como algo corporal; no solo llegaba a sus oídos, sino que la recorría por entero, la envolvía y la hacía vibrar.

Su imaginación dio unos giros inesperados; ahí sentada, se descubrió reflexionando sobre cuestiones en las que no había pensado durante años, le dominaron viejas emociones y nuevas ideas surgieron como si su percepción estuviera ampliándose hasta perder la forma. Estaba absorta, completamente consciente de sí misma.

Esperó hasta que el auditorio quedara vacío. No habló; aún retumbaba la música en sus pensamientos y no quería que se apagara. Pensaba una y otra vez en lo mismo.

—Si vas a llevar un vestido como ese, tienes que llevarlo con confianza, tanto mental como físicamente.

—Solo tú te atreverías a decirle a una mujer cómo llevar un vestido—respondió Aurora al influenciar la mente de ambas mujeres para obligarles a dejar la sala. Se quitó la prenda de seda plateada, consciente de la atención que acapararían sus pechos—. Tú no eres la clase de hombre que disfrute de la música clásica.

—No sé si me gustaría toda la música clásica, pero esta me pareció maravillosa.

Cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en el asiento, y se quedaron ahí sentados, juntos, durante un tiempo, dos personas que se dejaban llevar por una música recordada, iluminados por una enorme lámpara de araña.

No habían llegado a hablar sobre lo sucedido en Alemania. No conocían las palabras para ello. Él nada más le estrechó un rato entre sus brazos, tras lo cual pasó un tiempo espantando a los casanovas que se le acercaban. Y entonces volvieron a su departamento, caminando despacio, con los brazos enlazados, aunque no habían caminado así desde que Gambito empezó una nueva vida en la escuela de Charles Xavier.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento, entraron como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Querían saborear aquellos momentos, aquellos breves instantes en que olvidaban sus problemas y compartían bromas y cariño. Pues era solo Remy: el exasperante, voluble, inteligente y divertido Remy, que le trataba con condescendencia y le gustaba actuar como un seductor.

Al día siguiente, pelaba patatas mientras las ollas y las verduras levitaban sobre los quemadores de la cocina.

—¿Dónde viajarías tú si pudieras ir a cualquier lugar?

—París. Me sentaría en la terraza de una cafetería en Le Marais, me tomaría un café y me comería unos cuantos cruasanes calientes con mantequilla sin sal y mermelada de fresa—declaró Remy, con las manos en los bolsillos de su elegante abrigo—. Es un pequeño barrio en el centro de París. Está lleno de calles adoquinadas y edificios destartalados, de homosexuales y judíos ortodoxos y mujeres de cierta edad que antes se parecían a Brigitte Bardot. Es el mejor lugar donde quedarse, salvo por el Hotel de París, en Montecarlo.

No le costó imaginarse en ese café. Estaba ahí, admirando un nuevo par de botas francesas, compradas en una boutique pequeña y elegante.

—Dilo de una vez por todas. Estás pensándolo con bastante fuerza.

—Sí. Y no me da ninguna vergüenza hacerlo. Por más que lo intento, no entiendo cómo puedes estar satisfecha con una vida tan minúscula. Esta vida no incluye a nadie capaz de sorprenderte, exigirte o mostrarte cosas que te dejen boquiabierta y no te dejen dormir de noche.

—Esa es tu forma de decirme que debería estar haciendo algo mucho más interesante que pelar patatas para la cena.

—Somos mutantes, dos de las criaturas más poderosas en todo el planeta. Nuestras vidas están destinadas al asombro, a la maravilla. Nunca te arrepientas de las cosas que has hecho. De no ser por ti, esta ciudad no sería más que un yermo desolado. De no ser por ti, yo no sería más que un ladrón de Nueva Orleans. Habrían experimentado conmigo y jamás habría conocido el placer de una vida mejor.

—Ahora mismo puedo cerrar los ojos y saber exactamente qué se siente salvar al mundo, con nada más que el poder de la mente. Es magnífico saber que las vidas de algunas personas son mejores gracias a mi existencia, a mis capacidades—reveló Aurora al terminar con las patatas. Tiró las mondas en el cubo de la basura, puso la sartén en el fogón y la dejó lista para luego cocinarlas. Se levantó con la energía púrpura que brotaba de sus manos, de modo que quedó sentada en la encimera, con las piernas colgando—. En cuanto regrese, convertida en una criminal de guerra, todos esos recuerdos, todas esas sensaciones desaparecerán, borrados por el esfuerzo de contener mi poder.

Remy se quedó ahí, sentado, en silencio. Le había servido café en una taza con platillo y tomó un sorbo para degustar el sabor de la crema.

—¿Cómo crees que encontré la felicidad?

—¿Timando a la gente en las mesas de cartas?

—Averigüé qué me haría feliz y averigüé qué quería hacer, y me formé para esas dos cosas. Es sencillo. Pero lo cierto es que también supone un grandísimo esfuerzo. Y la gente no está dispuesta a hacer ese tipo de sacrificio.

Aurora adoptó una expresión de concentración ensimismada. La mayor parte del tiempo daba la impresión de no encontrarse presente del todo, como si una parte de ella forcejeara con el dolor, los recuerdos o los pensamientos más lúgubres. Pero con Remy todo empeoraba. Era la única persona en el mundo que podía leerle los pensamientos, ocultos tras una barrera de estática.

—No iré contigo a un bar—declaró Aurora inmediatamente. Lo cierto era que le gustaba su apartamento y rara vez sentía el deseo de salir. Le había comprado el año anterior, cuando al fin se convenció de abandonar Wakanda. Todo le pertenecía en ese lugar, a diferencia de su habitación en el Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores, y de su dormitorio en la escuela de Charles Xavier. Nunca lo admitiría, pero prefería vivir en su departamento, con todos sus silencios, que en una habitación que le perteneciera a alguien más—. No de nuevo.

—Porque tu padre solía beber. Porque aún tienes que ser una niña buena, aunque ya tengas veinte años. Vamos. Vive un poco. ¿Qué te lo impide?

—Eres muy mala influencia para mí, Remy.

—Soy un ladrón. El mejor del mundo. Lo sabías desde el principio—sonrió Gambito burlonamente. Vestía un jersey de cuello alto que le resaltaba los ojos rojos, con la esclerótica de color negro—. Conoces todos mis secretos. Y aún así decidiste darme una oportunidad.

Seguía ahí sentada, mientras las patatas se freían en la sartén caliente, y tuvo la súbita sensación de que el tiempo volaba, de estar perdiendo horas y horas en sus pequeños viajes por los mismos lugares. Los mismos problemillas de siempre. Las mismas costumbres.

Escuchaba en su mente toda clase de conversaciones y se dedicó a prestarle atención a las personas que circulaban por la calle, a preguntarse cómo serían sus vidas. Todos ellos habían vivido importantes sucesos en sus familias: bebés amados y perdidos, oscuros secretos, grandes alegrías y tragedias. Pero, de todas formas, quería sentirse como antes: normal, sin preocupaciones. Quería dejar de pensar en el caos.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Remy, con delicadeza. Observó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, no la medio sonrisita torcida de un hombre que pretendía ser atractivo, sino una sonrisa de verdad.

—Ororo no tiene la capacidad de comprender—declaró Aurora, al juguetear con la placa de identificación militar que colgaba de su cuello. Se había convertido en una especie de fantasma, esa pequeña choza de barro sin ventanas. La sola idea de regresar bastaba para oprimirle el pecho. Tenía veinte años y no quería ilusionar a otro hombre, como lo había hecho con Bucky—. Nadie puede hacerlo.

—No ha sido el primero en amarte y no será el último—dijo Remy, con las manos sobre sus hombros—. No eres mi tipo, chérie. Jamás tendría una relación con la única persona en el mundo que puede leerme la mente. Pero no estoy ciego. Reconozco a las mujeres hermosas y puedo decirte con toda confianza que eres bellísima.

—No has logrado consolarme en lo más mínimo.

—No acostumbro consolar a mujeres. Generalmente, soy el motivo de sus lágrimas—le guiñó un ojo con picardía—. Pero lo que digo es cierto. No puedes asumir la culpa. Lo único que logras es lastimarte a ti misma, y a ellos también. Bobby es mi amigo, tanto como lo eres tú, y no me agrada verlo en los pasillos, esperando el regreso de una mujer que no corresponde sus sentimientos.

Remy había renunciado a Nueva Orleans para rehacer la vida que jamás le perteneció. Le habían secuestrado cuando no era más que un niño de pecho, y no había experimentado más que violencia al hallarse al cuidado de una pandilla de ladrones callejeros que se habían encargado de enseñarle las artes del robo. Después de vivir en las calles como un huérfano, Remy intentó robar el bolsillo de Jean-Luc LeBeau, en ese entonces patriarca del Gremio de Ladrones. Jean-Luc le sacó de las calles y le adoptó en su familia. Y, durante ese período, descubrió que poseía una cantidad incontrolable de energía recorriendo su cuerpo, al grado de no poder resistirla. Desesperado, acudió a Nathaniel Essex por ayuda, quien deseaba modificar sus poderes, haciéndole significativamente menos poderoso, pero capaz de controlar la cantidad de energía que había en él a través de una lobotomía cerebral. Sin embargo, Charles Xavier frustró los planes del científico demente a través de Aurora Stark y de Bobby Drake.

—No iré contigo a un bar. Estoy harta de parejas besuqueándose en un rincón, como si no estuviesen en un lugar público. Aún no puedo borrar de mi mente el incidente en el Bellagio. Era difícil determinar si estaba excitándole o haciéndole una revisión de mamas.

Más tarde, Aurora fue a dormirse. Se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de color blanco, y se paseó por el departamento para medir la postura de Remy.

—¿Quieres qué vayamos al cine?

—No realmente—respondió Aurora con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho. Todo intento de fingir interacciones sociales normales era deprimente, porque resultaba obvio que todas las personas con las que hablaba se sentían incómodas y cohibidas. Nadie deseaba revelarle, aún de forma inconsciente, sus pensamientos a una telépata—. Mañana por la mañana tienes que dar una clase.

—Hank puede encargarse de ella, ahora que ha regresado a la mansión. Pantera Rosa decidió enviarle una tonelada de vibranio para que actualizara el material de nuestros trajes, de acuerdo a Jubilee.

Aún conservaba en su memoria, con total nitidez, el sol cegador y las oleadas de calor mientras levitaba a toda prisa y con ansiedad al encuentro de Bucky. Le esperaba en la choza de barro sin ventanas, con la ilusión de borrar la programación mental de HYDRA, o eso había suponido ella. No supo hasta más tarde que todo había cambiado, que en el transcurso del tiempo había llegado a amarle.

—Solía agradarte tu trabajo.

—Solías sonreírle a la vida, Aurora María—replicó Remy—. Intentas compensar a los demás con toda tu alma por algo que, al fin y al cabo, no es culpa tuya. No pediste nada de esto. No escogiste esta clase de vida. Sé lo infeliz que eres y que tal vez esto no te ayude en nada, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí. No voy a dejarte caer, te prometo que siempre podrás contar conmigo, chérie.

—He decidido qué hacer con lo que me ha tocado en la vida, como tú lo hiciste una vez.

En realidad, no había ocurrido nada. Sólo le había caído una vez más el secreto más grande de su vida. Alemania no tenía importancia alguna si le comparaba con el asesinato de los Celestiales y su posterior juicio ante el Tribunal Viviente. Pero la diferencia era que entonces había sobrellevado las consecuencias mucho mejor, al tener a todos sus seres queridos a disposición.

—Necesitas sexo, una ardiente e interminable sesión de sexo—suspiró Remy, con las manos en la cabellera castaña—. Al menos déjame ver el traje, ese que usaste en Alemania. Hank piensa que descubriste una manera de replicar la estructura molecular del adamantio sin hacerle susceptible al electromagnetismo.

—No puedo enseñártelo. Steve decidió destruir los trajes para evitar que cualquiera fuera capaz de reconocernos.

Resultó ser un día bastante extraño. Se preguntó al principio si sólo era resultado de la desaparición del aturdimiento, pero no le satisfizo del todo la explicación. Empezaba a pensar que se debía principalmente a Remy porque era esa clase de persona que siempre se mostraba feliz, y que acarreaba esa felicidad como un aura, llevándole a toda la gente que le rodeaba. Para él, era algo natural, formaba parte de sí mismo.

Desgraciadamente, Remy abandonó su departamento a la mañana siguiente, después de comer un plato de cruasanes con mermelada de fresa. Debía impartir una clase, junto a Logan, en la Cámara del Peligro.

Allí, de pie, perdió la noción del tiempo mientras se abría paso por los túneles e ilusiones que mantenían encerrada a la bestia. Debieron de transcurrir horas, pero para ella apenas fueron segundos. A ratos se hundía en la inconsciencia, a ratos salía de ella, porque en su mundo el tiempo transcurría de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables.

A veces, le confundía la espesa neblina que emborronaba sus días. Le sorprendía encontrarse en su habitación, sin recordar con claridad haber conducido desde la tienda a casa o incluso haber abierto la puerta de la terraza. Pero eso no importaba realmente. Lo más elemental era precisamente perder la noción del tiempo porque tenía la entera capacidad de controlarlo a voluntad, un efecto secundario de sus habilidades.

No quería suicidarse. No lo consideró ni siquiera al principio, porque la muerte no hubiese supuesto un alivio, sin duda alguna. Además, había hecho la promesa de no hacer nada que resultara estúpido o temerario. Si respiraba aún, era por todas esas razones. Y matarse no era tan sencillo como tomar una cuchilla y abrirse las venas.

Estaba alerta, sentía el sufrimiento, aquel vacío doloroso que irradiaba de su pecho y enviaba incontrolables flujos de angustia hacia la cabeza y las extremidades. Pero podía soportarlo. Podía vivir con él no porque le pareciese que el dolor se hubiera debilitado con el transcurso del tiempo, sino que, por el contrario, más bien era ella quien se había fortalecido lo suficiente para soportarlo.

—Ya basta, Aurora—declaró Emma Frost en su mente, con una voz tan hermosa y suave como el terciopelo. Era la voz de su madre—. El mundo entero te observa, no puedes ser menos que fabulosa.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. No sabes lo que es tener miedo de cerrar los ojos. Estar atrapada dentro de tu propia mente con un poder oscuro dentro de ti creciendo como un incendio. Durante mucho tiempo creí que le mantenía controlado, mamá.

—Todo esto es culpa de tu padre. El que no haya guerra no significa que haya paz. Allá afuera, los mutantes huyen, se ocultan, viven con miedo. Los humanos odian y nos temen. Solo que ahora son más diplomáticos, debido a los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Hace mucho, me harté de vivir esa mentira. Sé valiente y no tengas temor de saber que, incluso si tomaste una mala decisión, fue por una buena razón. Les enseñaste a pelear. Les enseñaste a defenderse.

Todos los miembros de la raza mutante habían dejado de ser humanos porque sus habilidades rompían ese molde y desafiaban cualquier explicación.

—Papá deseaba protegerme de un mundo que no era capaz de comprender. Sus emociones le traicionaron.

—Tu padre ni siquiera puede recordar lo que desayunó esta mañana. Olvidaba alimentarte, cuando eras un bebé, porque estaba demasiado borracho para recordar a su hija recién nacida. De no ser por esa desdichada mujer, habrías muerto de hambre.

No se permitía casi nunca pensar en él, e intentaba mostrarse estricta a ese respecto. Era humana, y a veces fallaba, desde luego, pero había mejorado tanto que en aquel momento ya podía eludir la pena varios días. Entre la pena y la nada, había decidido escoger la nada.

—¿Por qué decidiste casarte con él? Jamás has dicho nada bueno al respecto.

—Ya eres una mujer y puedo decirte la verdad: tu padre es una bestia en la cama.

A pesar de lo mucho que pugnaba por no pensar en él, tampoco intentaba olvidarle. De noche, a última hora, cuando el agotamiento por la falta de sueño derribaba sus defensas, le preocupaba el hecho de que todo pareciera estar desvaneciéndose, que su mente fuera al final un colador incapaz de recordar. No podía pensar en todo su pasado, pero debía recordar a su padre.

Aurora había luchado durante toda su vida por los derechos de los mutantes, con el fin de resarcir el daño causado por el Círculo Interno. Pero todos los años de activismo político desaparecieron en una semana, cuando se vio obligada a escoger un bando dentro de los Vengadores.

Nadie se sorprendió cuando ocurrió, no verdaderamente, no en ese nivel subconsciente donde las vivencias más brutales tenían lugar. Se había estado gestando desde Sokovia, en forma lenta e inmutable, según todas las leyes que gobernaban la naturaleza humana, gestándose con la exacta regularidad de una reacción en cadena que se acercaba al punto crítico.

—No necesitaba saberlo—Aurora arrugó la nariz de inmediato. Aún no había conseguido hundirse en la concha protectora del aturdimiento y todo le resultaba extrañamente cercano y ruidoso, como si le hubieran quitado un algodón de los oídos—. No es de mi incumbencia. Ya no.

La verdad era que deseaba volver a oírlo. Durante aquellos escasos momentos, cuando su voz llegaba desde alguna parte de su inconsciente, podía recordarle sin dolor.

—Es mi educación, solecito. A veces soy buena. No sabes cuánto. Pero a veces puedo ser mala, tan mala como quiera ser. La libertad es poder. Vivir una vida sin miedo es el don que me ha sido otorgado.

—¿Quieres que pelee? Lo he hecho desde que era un bebé. He luchado con todas mis fuerzas, y aún así no ha sido suficiente.

Siempre había tenido pesadillas, pero ahora las sufría cada noche. No eran pesadillas en general; en realidad, era siempre la misma. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que habría terminado aburriéndose después de tantos meses, que se habría inmunizado, pero el sueño le aterraba siempre y sólo terminaba cuando se despertaba entre gritos.

Era probable que su pesadilla no hubiera asustado a nadie más. No había zombis ni fantasmas ni psicópatas. En realidad, no había nada, sólo un incendio que abarcaba el universo entero, tan caótico, que incluso los agujeros negros desaparecían en un instante. Estaba oscuro, como una noche sin estrellas, con la luz justa para distinguir que no había nada a la vista. Entonces, llegaba a aquel punto en su sueño. Sabía con antelación que iba a llegar a él, pero, a pesar de ello, no era capaz de despertarse antes. Era ese momento en el que se daba cuenta que, algún día, destruiría el universo.

Los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas incluso aunque diera cabezazos hasta sacarse esas imágenes de la cabeza, y el dolor daba comienzo en los bordes del agujero de su pecho.

—Eres perfecta, mi solecito. No permitas que nadie decida por ti, especialmente Charles Xavier. Aunque no lo parezca, siempre estoy aquí. Nunca jamás voy a dejarte sola. Sabes que para mí lo eres todo.

Algún día, se sentiría capaz de volver la vista atrás, hacia los meses que consideraba los mejores de su vida. Y ese día, estaba segura de que se sentiría agradecida por la vida que Emma Grace Frost le había dado.

A pesar de todos sus defectos, de todas sus acciones e influencias macabras, ella amaba a su hija.

—Adiós, mamá.

Cuando terminó, anduvo dando vueltas por allí, limpiando la cocina y quitándole el polvo a las estanterías de la sala. Ya no se sentía aturdida. Esa noche volvería a ser, sin duda, tan terrorífica como la anterior.

Para retrasar un poco más la hora de acostarse, abrió el correo electrónico y vio que había un nuevo mensaje de Bobby.

Le contaba cosas sobre su día a día, cómo le iba con las clases de matemáticas y cuánto le echaba de menos. También le escribía sobre lo mucho que disfrutaba Kitty de su nuevo trabajo y que estaban planeando en la mansión un viaje a Wakanda.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba leyéndolo como si fuera el reportaje de un periódico, más que como el mensaje que alguien le dirigía al amor de su vida. Y entonces le inundó el remordimiento, dejándole un regusto desagradable después. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, se sentía más culpable. Bobby siempre estaba dispuesto a lo que ella quisiera sin importar lo extraño que fuera.

No soportaba la idea de hacerle daño. Existía una conexión entre ellos, desde la rosa de hielo que le obsequió el día en que se conocieron, y su pena le dolía. Nunca había pretendido aprovecharse de Bobby, pero no podía evitar pensar que la culpa que sentía en ese momento quería decir que lo había hecho.

Más aún, jamás había tenido intención de quererle. Había una cosa que sabía a ciencia cierta, lo sabía en el fondo del estómago y en el tuétano de los huesos, lo sabía de la cabeza a los pies, lo sabía en la hondura de su pecho.

—El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte—recitó en silencio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Le había usado como una muleta durante demasiado tiempo, y estaba más enganchada de lo que había planeado. No soportaba la idea de hacerle daño ni tampoco podía impedirlo. Siempre iba quererle, era su mejor amigo, pero eso nunca jamás iba a bastar.

Se tumbó en la cama y se acurrucó en una bola, preparándose para el ataque. Pero no soñó con fuego aquella noche, en su lugar, rodó desnuda en un lecho de plumas, con un hombre desconocido. Se le tensaron las piernas, curvó la espalda, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Al despertar estaba excitada, y no podía decir qué emoción era más fuerte, si el alivio o el estupor.

No era más que un sueño, aunque todo parecía ser real. Se quedó quieta en la cama unos minutos. Porque, sin duda, había experimentado un orgasmo nocturno. Y extrañamente, se sintió más relajada de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Se balanceaba en un equilibrio precario, resbaladizo, y sólo el hecho de estar mirando su habitación con los ojos empañados por la lujuria, notando lo inusual que era, le resultaba completamente irreal. El corazón le latía a toda prisa, para recordarle que continuaba con vida.

Inquieta, sin pensarlo, comenzó a levantar cosas con la mente. Era la primera vez que experimentaba un orgasmo. Se le dilataron las pupilas, y aunque no había nadie mirándola, ocultó las sábanas empapadas. Se sentía ligera, sin peso, y aquello hizo que la sensación le transportara a un mundo completamente nuevo.

La habitación le resultaba demasiado cálida y el ambiente demasiado cargado. Se deslizó una mano entre las piernas y se sorprendió de lo húmeda que estaba. Sentía la necesidad de asegurarse de que todo era real, así que se recordó a sí misma la necesidad de respirar y después avanzó a trompicones hacia el baño. Mientras rebuscaba a través de las pilas de tejidos cuidadosamente doblados en busca de una prenda cómoda, le llamó la atención que tenía entre las manos una cantidad espantosa de encaje muy fino y transparente y diminutos artículos de satén. Lencería. Lencería francesa muy atrevida.

Aurora golpeó su frente con una mano. Era el peor momento para descubrir el contenido de los antiguos obsequios de su madre.

Necesitó un par de inhalaciones profundas para acercarse a los espejos que colgaban sobre la larga encimera del baño. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que se había pasado la noche teniendo sexo.

Encontró su cepillo y lo hundió con rudeza en las marañas que tenía en la parte posterior del cuello hasta que les desenredó y las cerdas quedaron llenas de cabello. Después se lavó el rostro y se echó agua sobre la nuca, que le ardía febril. Pero lo abandonó todo para meterse en la tina. Necesitaba tranquilizarse y el agua caliente era la única forma fiable que tenía de hacerlo.

Se le empezó a acelerar de nuevo la respiración y le temblaron las manos a pesar del efecto calmante del agua. Puso la cabeza entre las rodillas, y le agradeció al destino su soledad. De haber sido descubierta, habría sufrido un síncope.

Tenía miedo de salir de aquella habitación. No quería ni pensar en qué cosas más le habría obsequiado su madre, durante su último cumpleaños. Para eso seguro que no estaba preparada todavía.

Pensó en lo que había ocurrido, pero no pudo encontrar una explicación. Todo había sido mucho más intenso de lo que estaba acostumbrada, puesto que ambos habían encajado como dos piezas fabricadas precisamente para eso, para formar las partes de un todo.

Sabía que se había sonrojado, pero en la soledad de su vivienda, nadie podía darse cuenta. Había despertado algo en su interior. Se descubrió pensando cómo sería yacer junto a un hombre, y la sola idea le resultó más excitante de lo que debería.

Le resultaba extraña esa cercanía, más desde el punto de vista emocional que del físico, aunque también lo físico le parecía raro. No era su estilo habitual. Normalmente no se relacionaba con la gente con tanta facilidad, a un nivel tan básico.

La pesadilla había perdido algo de su poder, no obstante. Seguía horrorizada por la nada, como siempre, pero también se sentía extrañamente impaciente, pues la pesadilla tenía que terminar algún día.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir mucho más deprisa de lo que lo había hecho hasta ese momento, aún si no había motivo alguno para que lo hiciera. Sólo intentaba vivir el presente al máximo, sin olvidar el pasado ni dificultar la llegada del futuro.

Cuando finalmente se dormía, experimentaba unos sueños muy confusos e inquietantes. El cálido viento que soplaba a través de Nueva York era como el beso de un amante febril, o como imaginaba que debía de ser el beso de un amante. Les conocía solo a través de los sueños, la poesía y su propia imaginación. Pues era virgen y no sabía nada de los refinamientos y ni siquiera de los hechos más esenciales del amor, aparte de lo que había leído en los libros. Nadie la había tocado jamás, no de una manera tan íntima.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Era dulce y paciente con ella, y se sentía transportada a otro mundo cuando estaba en sus brazos. No había visto su rostro, pero le había bastado tan solo una caricia para saber que le adoraba.

En sus sueños, había tocado y había sido tocada por otro, había permitido que alguien traspasara las bien guardadas puertas de su intimidad y penetrara en lo más hondo de su ser, de tal manera que ya no quedara ningún límite. Su mundo había cambiado por entero en aquel instante. Se aferraba a él como si no quisiera perderle. Deseaba que aquella revelación, aquel momento de transfiguración, no desapareciera jamás. Pero desaparecería; y desapareció.

Poco a poco empezaba a comprender la enormidad de lo que hacía. Le había entregado su virginidad con la misma alegría y despreocupación que si hubiera sido una mujer famosa por su experiencia. Nada tenía sentido en aquella visión del mundo, donde parecía amarle por sobre todas las cosas.

Eran iguales en su esencia más profunda, a pesar de haber nacido con tantos años de diferencia, en distintos parajes del universo y en pueblos también distintos.

—_No temas. No tengas miedo. Eres la energía que mueve a los planetas y a las estrellas. En un trillón de galaxias, jamás encontrarás a nadie como tú_—Aurora cubrió sus oídos con ambas manos, pero no fue capaz de contener el pavor que le provocaba aquella voz. Había trascendido las limitaciones del tiempo-espacio, ya ni siquiera se encontraba en el mismo universo. A su alrededor, las galaxias se movían para continuar con una danza de mil millones de años—. _No estás alucinando. Es la verdad que no has sido capaz de ver. Es el futuro que espera por ti._


	2. Promise me you'll live

**Disclaimer:**** El Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Cómics no es de mi propiedad, tan solo me adjudico la creación de los personajes desconocidos y la alteración de la trama vista en las películas.**

* * *

**SUNSET**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Promise me you'll live**

* * *

Aquella noche tuvo un sueño completamente nuevo: tenía una vida sencilla en una realidad donde los individuos con habilidades extraordinarias no existían. Tenía un marido amoroso y no tenía preocupaciones de ninguna clase. Pero, en el fondo, algo le hacía falta. Algo estaba mal.

Ella despertó entonces, cuando las hediondas manipulaciones del Rey Pesadilla consumieron la Dimensión de los Sueños, y no logró respirar hasta que se aseguró de que todo estuviera en su lugar, allá en su edificio de la Quinta Avenida. Aurora tenía que aprender a superar el dolor, el insomnio, los extraños e inadecuados arranques de rabia, el constante diálogo interno con alguien que ni siquiera estaba ahí. Debía evitar a toda costa que canallas se aprovecharan de la situación.

Ella frotó su cabeza cuando el sonido de la televisión alcanzó sus oídos. No era capaz de distraerse, aunque lo cierto era que tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar pues, a medida que el mundo se volvía más peligroso, los mutantes sufrían cada vez más la aversión de los civiles.

Había cambiado todo desde el controvertido enfrentamiento en Alemania: la familia de héroes conocida mundialmente como Los Vengadores se había dividido, y cada uno había reunido aliados para que apoyaran su causa. Había sido un choque de ideas, fuerzas e influencias, pues no habían existido buenos ni malos, y ninguna idea había sido completamente cierta. Cada uno se había basado en sus propias vivencias para tomar una decisión, simplemente.

Aurora, no obstante, comenzaba a darse cuenta de un factor no considerado hasta entonces: el Dios del Trueno había sido el centro de Los Vengadores. Tanto su padre como Steve eran hombres resueltos, ambos con sus propias debilidades y fortalezas. Desde la fundación del equipo, varias veces casi habían llegado a las manos por culpa de algún asunto de estrategia o sacrificio y, en cada una de aquellas ocasiones, Thor había hablado con su atronadora voz para recordarles su deber o reírse de su estupidez.

Aurora lamentaba la ausencia de Thor desde su inconcluso abrazo en el Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores, donde Heimdall le había trasladado en medio de un arcoíris a la dorada ciudad de Asgard. Ambos habían estado más que unidos, y si bien eran diferentes en todos los ámbitos destacables, se complementaban entre sí como nunca nadie lo habría imaginado.

Aurora soltó un bufido. Podría haberse encerrado en una cabaña o haberse ido a algún lugar cálido donde no cayera ni un copo de nieve, pero sabía que no le habría servido de nada. Hiciera lo que hiciera, el dolor viajaba con ella. Había quedado aplastada bajo los escombros de su pérdida y había logrado salir arrastrándose para seguir viviendo, pero poco más.

Aurora frunció el ceño cuando un trueno explotó entre las paredes de su cerebro. Le dio una extraña sensación de poder, como si el trueno hubiese expandido su mente, como si el trueno hubiese desquiciado los límites de su cavidad craneal. Aurora cayó entonces en algo que no podía explicarse, una sensación que era todo y nada, luz y oscuridad, caliente y frío, vida y muerte. Lo único que existía, al menos en ese momento, era una energía que borraba todos sus fantasmas y recuerdos.

—Tú tienes el poder de estar en todas partes. Ser todo el mundo.

Acababa de desbloquear un recuerdo, inesperado como un déjá vu y tan nítido como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior. Cerró los ojos mientras la escena volvía a su mente.

—Ayanna—susurró Aurora, mientras su mente trascendía todos los límites. Millones de voces se concatenaban, mezcladas con imágenes inasibles que giraban en su cabeza como en una terrible centrífuga de sentimientos—. Lo siento mucho.

—No lo sientas—contestó la Hechicera Suprema, mientras moría su forma física en una sala de urgencias de Nueva York—. Es mi decisión.

—¿Por qué? —musitó Aurora al abrazar débilmente sus rodillas. Tenía miles de preguntas, pero se mordió la lengua. No quería echar a perder el momento, aunque fuera imperfecto—. Debiste verlo antes de que sucediera.

—Creí que estaría preparada.

—Le aceptaste en nombre de un futuro no escrito aún.

—Todos los futuros confluían en este momento.

—Es demasiado costosa esa realidad—Aurora procuró elegir las palabras adecuadas, aquellas que le liberaran de la obligación que se había creado y que le estaba causando tanto dolor. Eran palabras muy difíciles de pronunciar, pero quería hacerlo bien. No deseaba convertirse en una fuente de angustia permanente—. Pero lo entiendo.

—Prométeme que vivirás. Que tus decisiones reflejarán tus esperanzas, no tus miedos. No renuncies a la esperanza, nunca. Cuando pierdes la esperanza, ya no te queda nada más. No olvides que lo superaste todo, que eres capaz de reinventarte a ti misma. Hasta el universo sabe que tú no sabes rendirte, Aurora María. ¿Cómo podrías renacer sin antes haberte convertido en cenizas?

Aurora saltó de la cama al visualizar en el horizonte la oscura influencia de Dormammu. La Dimensión Oscura era un extraño y hostil universo en el que el tiempo no existía de la misma manera en que lo hacía dentro del universo regular. Aquello le permitía ser la fuente de energía de los hechizos que prologaban la vida y eliminaban la mortalidad, a veces, otorgándole a los hechiceros capacidades sobrehumanas, más allá de su magia. Y en ese momento, devoraba el universo, comenzando el festín en la Tierra.

Mientras las nubes eran absorbidas, los civiles corrían en las calles, intentando alejarse del horrible hueco en el cielo aunque no tenían adonde ir. Eran esclavos de la realidad, y no tenían defensas de ninguna clase.

—Doctor Strange—Aurora cruzó los brazos cuando los fragmentos de los edificios devorados regresaron a su lugar. Estaban retrocediendo el tiempo, a fin de obtener una segunda oportunidad—. Que su sacrificio no sea en vano.

Aurora simplemente observó la batalla, con su mente camuflada en medio de tanto caos, puesto que Strange necesitaba encontrar su valor, y no iba a hacerlo si ella derrotaba a Dormammu.

Aurora tenía el cuerpo agarrotado, como si no hubiera cambiado de postura ni una sola vez. Estaba aturdida; dentro de su cabeza revoloteaban extraños sueños de colores, todos mezclados en un torbellino estrafalario. Sentía una gran impaciencia en ese momento, porque nada volvería a ser como antes. Necesitaba proteger a sus seres amados, aunque no supusiera estar con ellos. Debía ser fuerte, porque estaba en su naturaleza renacer de las cenizas.

* * *

Aurora se encontraba en el templo de Kamar-Taj, donde se lloraban las muertes de los héroes y se conmemoraban sus vidas, mientras el cuerpo de la Hechicera Suprema yacía sobre un catafalco, esperando la incineración.

Aquel edificio albergaba a personas diferentes. Todos, de una forma u otra, eran divergentes de la realidad convencional. Esa peculiaridad no les permitía acabar de encajar en una sociedad encorsetada que solo reconocía la existencia de un universo único. La lógica imperante repudiaba tal mundo, ese que se rodeaba de hechos extraordinarios, de naturaleza mística, de sucesos poco comunes y sin explicación científica. Y esa misma lógica destruía, entre otras cosas, la imaginación, un don que Einstein consideraba más importante que el conocimiento; el vientre del saber, donde se gestaban la mayoría de los avances científicos. Aquellas divergencias los obligaban a desconfiar, a no mostrarse como eran realmente por miedo a que los confundiesen o condenasen por desequilibrados o estafadores. Como los camaleones, debían mimetizarse, adaptarse a vivir camuflados si querían sobrevivir en una sociedad en la que los charlatanes habían mancillado la magia y lo sobrenatural con sus trucos y engaños, con su codicia, prometiendo curas milagrosas, hechizos y pócimas que lo remediaban todo. Muchos se hacían llamar magos, brujos, médiums, curanderos, y llenaban sus billeteras a costa de mancillar con sus mentiras la verdadera magia, que siempre era silenciosa, que estaba sujeta a leyes cósmicas infranqueables y a veces incomprensibles.

En los últimos años, Aurora había actuado como si realmente no existiera Ayanna. No le había escrito. No le había llamado. Había enfocado su atención en las vicisitudes de los mutantes, abandonando a los hechiceros que le habían enseñado todo cuanto sabía. Ella simplemente había asumido que Ayanna siempre seguiría ahí, como las Amazonas de Themyscira.

Aurora se alegraba de que los demás no le prestaran demasiada atención en ese momento. No había dormido desde el incidente. Se había sumido en un estado de frenesí mental, porque la naturaleza de todo lo que había precedido a la muerte de Ayanna le impedía creer que de verdad había sucedido. Sentía tristeza, nostalgia por el tiempo pasado, por las cosas no dichas, por su incapacidad para darse cuenta, al final, del dolor, la impotencia y la predestinación que le acechaban.

Aurora entrelazó sus manos, cuando un hechicero sosteniendo una antorcha se acercó al catafalco. La pira funeraria había sido encendida y las llamas subían rápidamente, envolviéndo y consumiendo la inmóvil forma de Ayanna. Los que habían sido elegidos para honrarle formaban un círculo en torno a las llamas, muy lejos de Aurora.

—Lo prometo.

Cuando el fuego se la hubo llevado, una bandada de palomas blancas como la nieve fue lanzada hacia un crepúsculo escarlata. Alzando el vuelo entre una agitación de alas y una pincelada de pálido resplandor, las palomas se perdieron rápidamente de vista.

Aurora estaba sumida en sus recuerdos. Durante la mayor parte de su infancia había estudiado bajo la tutela de Ayanna. Ahora ella se había ido, dando por terminada su antigua existencia para iniciar una nueva. Todo lo que había ocurrido antes se encontraba detrás de una puerta cerrada que nunca volvería a abrirse. Le costaba aceptarlo y, al mismo tiempo, hacía que se sintiera extrañamente liberada.

—No deberías ocultarte. Ella habría deseado que estuvieras a su lado.

—No deseo incomodar a nadie—Aurora siempre le había desagradado a los miembros del Consejo de Maestros. Nunca habían intentado lastimarle, pero era bien sabido que detestaban su mera existencia. Habían cuestionado todas las decisiones de Ayanna, desde el comienzo de su entrenamiento místico, porque la Hechicera Suprema siempre le había favorecido—. Ella no habría deseado un enfrentamiento.

Determinarlo no resultaba sencillo: Ayanna ridiculizaba a los miembros del Consejo de Maestros con una asombrosa sutileza. Todos eran más jóvenes que ella, pero se dedicaban a reinstaurar tradiciones que hacía milenios habían caído en desuso. Además, enfocaban los valiosos recursos mágicos en nimiedades sin trascendencia. Y mientras discutían sobre las enseñanzas de filósofos muertos, bajo sus narices desfilaban canallas como Mefistófeles, como el Rey Pesadilla. Ambos demonios no tardarían en regresar, debido a la ineficacia de los encargados de proteger la realidad, destrozando todas las hazañas de Diana la Cazadora.

—No eres la misma.

Normalmente, habría desafiado al Consejo de Maestros. Pero no deseaba una batalla, en ese momento. Debía honrar el funeral de la Hechicera Suprema, a toda costa.

—Ya nada es lo mismo.

Todo había cambiado. Aurora había abandonado la ciencia y se había distanciado de sus amistades, a fin de evitar las amenazas de los demonios interdimensionales. Por su parte, Wong se había convertido en el bibliotecario de Kamar-Taj, después de la horrible muerte del anterior encargado. Ambos habían evolucionado, en distintas formas.

—Es cierto. Somos diferentes ahora.

Aurora inclinó la cabeza cuando briznas de nieve aterrizaron en su cabello. Había disminuido notablemente la sensación térmica, después de la incineración del cadáver.

—Debemos tener fe—Aurora entrelazó sus manos cuando el Doctor Strange se acercó al catafalco que contenía las cenizas de la Hechicera Suprema. Ella no dudaba de sus habilidades ni de su corazón. Le había visualizado desde la comodidad de su habitación y había vislumbrado, durante un momento, su futuro—. Ella lo habría deseado así.

Wong situó una mano en su hombro. Era bien sabido que había ocasionado la disolución de Los Vengadores, al causar un devastador estallido durante una misión oficial en Nigeria. De ello habían nacido los Acuerdos de Sokovia, que a su vez habían derivado en el enfrentamiento de Alemania. Todos los aliados de Steve habían caído en el exilio, desde entonces.

—Eres bienvenida en el Santuario de New York.

—No lo creo—sonrió tristemente Aurora. Le sería vedado el acceso a las ubicaciones místicas de la Tierra, seguramente. Ella era una hechicera de alcance cósmico, y por ello constituía una de las amenazas más grandes de la existencia. Tenía la habilidad de alterar la realidad a voluntad, porque se trataba del absurdo resultado de la unión entre la mutación y la hechicería. Además, estaba la temida entidad que moraba en su cabeza desde su mera concepción—. Me odian.

—Le temen a tu naturaleza porque no son capaces de comprenderla.

—Y tienen razón. Deberían temerme.

Wong se removió incómodamente. Ella se trataba de una de las criaturas más temibles del Multiverso. Cuando no era más que una niña, había salido triunfante de un feroz enfrentamiento con el demonio Mefistófeles. Desde entonces, los sirvientes de la oscuridad evitaban su realidad, porque le temían más que a nada. Aurora Stark había desafiado todos los límites que antaño habían existido.

—El mundo te necesita, más de lo que imaginas. La Tierra no tiene un Hechicero Supremo que la defienda.

En el mundo de la magia, también existían diferencias, destinos opuestos, ambiciones y artes oscuras. El bien, el mal, un principio y un final. Existían además seres que, como en la realidad convencional, intentaban dominar el tiempo y el espacio.

—Yo no puedo convertirme en la Hechicera Suprema.

En otro momento de su vida no habría dudado. Se habría convertido en la Maestra de las Artes Místicas sin plantearse cómo ni cuándo, ni siquiera por qué lo hacía. Pero en ese momento, en esa noche helada e inusual, se sentía agotada, desorientada y aturdida por los acontecimientos. Necesitaba un receso, que el tiempo se detuviera para recopilar instantes del pasado sin que estos le hicieran daño, sin que el hecho de recordar suscitara nuevas preguntas. Precisaba poner en orden su vida. Cerrar ventanas y abrir nuevas puertas; cambiar de ambiente. Anhelaba un horizonte nuevo en el que perderse para siempre, en el que crear un futuro más sólido. Porque lo extraordinario, en aquellos momentos, le estorbaba.

—Entonces lucha a su lado como una temible aliada.

—Al menos en este momento, no me necesita. Tiene en sus manos la Gema del Tiempo—declaró suavemente Aurora. En más de una ocasión se había encontrado con las Gemas del Infinito, y en más de una ocasión les había impuesto su voluntad, porque nada más le resultaban temibles a las criaturas que desconocían las fuerzas cósmicas inmortales e inmutables—. Es suficiente por ahora. Mefistófeles es un cobarde y el Rey Pesadilla prefiere enseñarle a sus víctimas variadas realidades alternativas, a fin de encerrarles eternamente en una mentira. No son amenazas inmediatas. Aprenderá lo necesario, antes de que decidan atacar nuestra realidad. Simplemente recen para evitar que criaturas como Galactus o Shuma-Gorath aparezcan un día en el cielo.

Aurora recordó entonces el origen de Galactus: único sobreviviente del universo que existió antes del Big Bang, se había transformado en uno de los seres más temidos del cosmos. Incontables billones de años atrás, nació como el humanoide Galan del planeta Taa, un mundo de impresionantes logros científicos. Al contraerse su universo en un solo punto del espacio, fue salvado por la mismísima Fuerza Fénix.

—Sé que estás desorientada, que todo parece haberse desbaratado ante ti. Pero no debes dejarte llevar por la confusión que te ha producido la disolución de Los Vengadores. El futuro, el destino, que a fin de cuentas son lo mismo, siguen unas pautas—declaró solemnemente Wong—. Nada es al azar, ni siquiera las infinitas y aleatorias combinaciones numéricas lo son. Cualquier hecho sigue un orden preciso dentro de un aparente caos, del caos que creemos ver cuando algo no sucede como esperamos. Un orden que, a veces, como ahora te ocurre a ti, nos lacera y extravía. Los acontecimientos nos parecen incoherentes y sin sentido, pero no lo son. Hasta el hecho más insignificante e imprevisto forma parte de un todo que no sería tal sin él.

Todo se había enturbiado a su alrededor. Los acontecimientos extraordinarios que sucedían en su entorno no le allanaban el camino, no le ayudaban a continuar, sino que complicaban su vida, embarraban cada uno de sus pasos introduciendo sus pies continuamente en un lodazal. El agua sucia que salía de él borraba el rastro que había dejado para no perderse si tenía que desandar lo andado. No podía retroceder porque el pasado, el que había vivido, había dejado de existir.

Aurora estrechó la mano de Wong cuando el Doctor Strange se acercó a ellos. Solamente tenía una cosa que decirle antes de marcharse.

—Bienvenido al Multiverso de la Locura.

* * *

Se había ido a Central Park, durante el fresco amanecer de ese día. Eso significaba, entre otras cosas, que evitaba las decenas de trotadores sudorosos que en las mañanas se echaban a correr con la obsesión de mantenerse en forma. Esos trotones, junto con los ciclistas, eran los habitantes más peligrosos de las grandes ciudades. Se creían los amos de los parques, y por ello arrollaban a los peatones al menor descuido. Además, al contrario que los vehículos a motor, no hacían ruido y, en el caso de las bicicletas, no siempre llevaban luces cuando moría la tarde.

Aurora notó que a esa hora abundaban los paseadores de perros, que se encargaban de todas las necesidades de tan finas mascotas. Los millonarios de Nueva York disponían de muy poco tiempo libre, pues casi todos ellos se dedicaban a las altas finanzas o a negocios como el petróleo, lo cual conllevaba mucha tensión y muchas horas de concentración intelectual. Por otra parte, a sus esposas se les iba el día en un instante, entre la peluquería, la manicura, el té con las amigas y las compras en las tiendas de grandes firmas. Pero, naturalmente, no por ello iban a dejar de tener un perro de buena raza y elevada gama, con árbol genealógico incluido.

Aurora advirtió que en Central Park se celebraba una suerte de festival. Era un festejo de blancos y sonaba el rock and roll a todo volumen en los altavoces colocados en las farolas. Había algunos bares abiertos y numerosos tenderetes de venta de ropa y baratijas, además de una especie de mercado de antigüedades en el espacio de un aparcamiento al aire libre.

Aurora tomó asiento en una banca solitaria, a una buena distancia del bullicio, y permaneció allí un rato.

Manhattan era una isla tejida en hormigón, acero y vidrio, pero era también una ciudad verde. Además de Central Park, su corazón vegetal, existían muchos espacios de arboleda, hierba y flores que se escondían entre los grandes edificios y en los que los neoyorquinos disfrutaban, cuando asomaba el sol, sentándose a comer el emparedado del mediodía, leyendo el periódico o fumándose un cigarrillo con aire culpable.

Existían decenas de pequeños parques que por la noche se cerraban con un sólido candado en la verja. Se encontraban en las proximidades de los ríos, como el Sutton Place Park, arriba del Midtown, sobre el East River, que no llegaba a medir mucho más de los quinientos metros cuadrados. Y los había estrechos y largos, como el Riverside Park, que durante varios kilómetros corría junto a las orillas del Hudson. Pero los atardeceres, desde allí, cuando el sol caía a las espaldas de New Jersey, ofrecían una belleza que resultaba muchas veces empalagosa.

Esa mañana había decenas de turistas haciéndose la obligada foto sobre el fondo de vegetación y rascacielos de Central Park. Un grupo de japoneses se retrataban agitando banderitas norteamericanas. Se veía a todas luces que Hiroshima y Nagasaki habían quedado ya en el sumidero de la historia.

Aurora no quiso creer en la existencia de la magia hasta que se vio obligada a aceptar que formaba parte de ella, desde el comienzo. Se trataba de una hechicera de alcance cósmico que había sido encadenada en su mente, una hechicera que había cambiado las maravillas de las distintas realidades por el sonido atronador de cientos de coches con venas de plástico y sangre negra.

Vivía en una gran urbe donde la magia había desaparecido, devorada por los atascos en hora punta y a deshora. Los hechizos lanzados al aire se perdían entre el bullicio de los centros comerciales abarrotados y la luz de las farolas impedía que los seres fantásticos se escondiesen entre las hojas de unos árboles que se habían ido, que habían dejado de sombrear las aceras. La magia, allí, únicamente daba señales de vida en la literatura y el cine. Muchos querían creer en ella. Eran conscientes de que la necesitaban para vivir, para darle sentido a una vida que parecía virtual, ajena a uno mismo, pero pocos se atrevían a decir que creían. Eran escasos los disidentes, los que buscaban maravillas en la mirada perdida de un mendigo o en un cielo donde las estrellas habían desaparecido, absorbidas por el agujero negro de la civilización. Los presentimientos se diagnosticaban como angustia, las visiones como delirios y la mayoría creía que el tiempo en el que vivía, aquella realidad ruidosa y ajena, donde los deseos y los sueños se controlaban como si estuvieran envasados al vacío, era la única. La única realidad, la única posibilidad, la única salida, pensaban. Pero se equivocaban. Tras ella había muchas otras, y cada una, cada realidad, era vital para que existiesen las demás. Para habitarlas, solo era necesario creer, pero muchos hacía tiempo que habían perdido la fe.

Aurora sabía que, aunque no quisiera, los acontecimientos insólitos seguirían sucediendo. Había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, al estallar la burbuja en la que había estado encerrada, o protegida, durante tantos años. Había dejado de ser una persona relativamente normal y se había convertido en la hechicera que siempre había sido. Tenía la seguridad de que no había marcha atrás, porque de nuevo comenzaba a ver de otra forma. Era diferente al resto de los mortales, y así se sentía. Aquellos cambios solo eran el comienzo de una trasformación inevitable, porque todo ello formaba parte de su destino.

Desde que tuvo uso de razón, había sabido que era distinta al resto y que aquello no iba a cambiar. No era un rasgo de carácter que se pudiera modificar. Sus cualidades habían nacido con ella y no se irían ni con la muerte. Y aunque intentara olvidarlas, hacerse la distraída, siempre iban a estar ahí. Se manifestaban en forma de una telepatía de alcance multiversal, en la capacidad de alterar la realidad a voluntad. No podía escapar de ello, hiciese lo que hiciese no lo conseguiría jamás. Había llegado el momento de aceptar quien era con todas las consecuencias, porque aquella era la única opción.

Era plenamente consciente de que los acontecimientos extraños se iban sucediendo con mayor frecuencia. Parecían ir enlazados, como si fuesen eslabones de una misma cadena de sucesos. Generaban nuevas incógnitas, espacios en blanco, interrogantes y una sensación de soledad cada vez más fuerte, porque no podía compartir con nadie lo que sucedía.

No tenía la menor certidumbre sobre la verosimilitud de la mayoría de acontecimientos o por qué se habían producido. Todo lo que había averiguado, incluso lo que había vivido, estaba rodeado de un halo que se emparentaba más con la fantasía que con la realidad. Pero si quería retomar el control de su vida no le quedaba otra opción que intentar poner en orden todo lo acontecido, no dejar cabos sueltos ni ángulos muertos, porque absolutamente todo, como bien le había dicho Wong, tenía un porqué.

Aurora debía guardar el maravilloso equilibrio de la realidad. Para ello tenía que introducirse en un laberinto en el que había más de un minotauro esperándola y donde era evidente que solo existía una salida. El hilo de Ariadna era una madeja hecha de acontecimientos aleatorios, palabras sueltas, pistas verdaderas y falsas, intereses creados que debía desenredar antes de volver a ordenarlos con cautela. No quería perderse en un mundo que cambiaba tanto como lo hacía la Dimensión Mandelibus.

Su percepción del tiempo resultaba aleatoria y caprichosa. A veces una hora se le hacía eterna, mientras que en otras ocasiones pasaba tan rápido como el aleteo de una mariposa o el brillo que dejaba una estrella fugaz en el cielo nocturno. Aquella mañana transcurría lenta, como si demasiadas cosas desearan ocurrir en muy poco tiempo.

Aurora echaba de menos a sus amigos. A todos. Una vida sin ellos no era más que un rompecabezas al que le faltaban piezas. Le habría bastado con tocar el timbre del Instituto Xavier o esperar a que Bobby se desesperase, pero no quiso propiciar el encuentro: estaba segura de que se produciría tarde o temprano. Debía dejar que el tiempo corriese, que el futuro se hiciese por sí mismo, sin intervención. Sin favorecer un cambio que podía apartarla de la realidad para siempre. En aquellos momentos sabía demasiadas cosas, una de ellas transcendental: el futuro no existía porque cambiaba constantemente, segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto.

Aurora sonrió levemente, al detectar el halo que emanaba de la influencia demoníaca. Estaba siendo observada por una hechicera que servía a un demonio interdimensional, y que además creía ser más poderosa de lo que realmente era.

—Una bruja condenada en los Juicios de Salem.

Aunque los historiadores del siglo XIX trataron la creencia en la brujería de la época colonial como un incómodo residuo del pensamiento medieval que debía erradicarse de inmediato, la creencia en las brujas, y su persecución, debía verse como un elemento central que configuraba la cambiante identidad nacional de las colonias de América del Norte. Incluso después de los sucesos de Salem, que transformaron para siempre la manera en que, por un breve lapso de tiempo, se perseguiría legalmente la brujería, la creencia en las brujas persistió hasta bien entrada la Ilustración. Las brujas eran los chivos expiatorios, en sentido literal y figurado, de las comunidades fronterizas en un período de notables presiones económicas, políticas y religiosas. La figura de la bruja, la idea de la bruja, y la necesidad de sacarla de su escondite y exponerla a la luz pública, actuó como elemento de cohesión de aquellas comunidades frágiles y sometidas a un flujo continuo de llegada y salida de personas que vivían en territorios inseguros y gozaban de derechos inciertos.

La brujería continuaba fascinando, tal como demostraba la fama de las brujas en la ficción, el turismo, las creencias religiosas populares y los textos históricos. Buena parte de lo que se sabía de la brujería tenía en realidad su cuna en la cultura popular. Cuando se hablaba de brujas, se pensaba en el estereotipo de mujer difundido por Halloween, con un capirote, una escoba y un gato, combinado con la magia doméstica de la protagonista de la serie Embrujada, a quien bastaba con mover la nariz para preparar un asado. Pero las brujas reales de la Inglaterra de la Edad Moderna y sus colonias en América del Norte no eran personajes de dibujos animados que cacareaban como gallinas y llevaban capirote. La realidad de la brujería en América del Norte era mucho más fascinante y también más aterradora.

Mientras una persona moderna suponía que alguien que pudiera controlar la naturaleza, detener el tiempo o predecir el futuro emplearía naturalmente esos poderes para causar cambios dramáticos a gran escala, a las brujas del período colonial se les acusaba de catástrofes más mundanas, como provocar enfermedades en las vacas, o agriar la leche, o de la pérdida de posesiones personales. Esa esfera de influencia microcósmica adquiría más sentido en el contexto de la primitiva religión colonial, en la que los individuos se encontraban completamente impotentes ante la omnipotencia de Dios.

Además, los puritanos sostenían que nada podía indicar de una manera fiable si el alma de una persona era salvada o no, y el hecho de realizar buenas obras no modificaba esa creencia. De modo que los sucesos negativos, como una enfermedad grave o un traspié económico, eran interpretados a menudo como señales de la desaprobación de Dios. Para la mayoría de la gente era preferible culpar a la brujería, una explicación que estaba fuera de su control, y encarnarla en una mujer en los márgenes de la sociedad, antes de considerar la posibilidad del propio riesgo espiritual. En efecto, la brujería desempeñó un papel muy importante en las colonias establecidas en Nueva Inglaterra, como una explicación para aquellas cosas que la ciencia aún no había aclarado y también como chivo expiatorio.

Aurora observó los frágiles ramilletes de flores blancas que se mecían bajo el aire de comienzos del verano, enmarañados y exuberantes, y los insectos que zumbaban sin ser vistos en las cavidades debajo de los árboles. Mientras observaba cómo jugaban los haces de luz sobre la superficie de los pétalos, su mente percibió la imagen de una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro, con una intrincada armadura, que caminaba entre los árboles con hermosas alas de color dorado.

Aurora sonrió afirmativamente, antes de levantarse del asiento.

—Que comience entonces, demonio.

* * *

Roma no era una metrópoli estirada, nunca lo había sido. Podía ser frívola, como decía Henry James, pero nunca artificialmente pomposa. Y resultaba curioso que lo que en otro lugar parecía estrambótico o extraordinario, en Roma se hiciese habitual. Uno de sus grandes misterios era su capacidad de transformar en espontáneo aquello que poseía una cualidad artificiosa. Quizá ese era el secreto de toda belleza.

Hasta los cardenales romanos, ataviados con sus chillones mantos rojos, que parecían salidos de una ópera bufa, no resultaban seres demasiado extraños. En Roma cualquiera actuaba de acuerdo a su papel, por muy histriónica que fuese su naturaleza: esos soldados con gorros de plumas, los guardias suizos del Vaticano con sus extravagantes uniformes, los agentes del tráfico urbano de cascos blancos diseñados en los años cincuenta del pasado siglo, las maduras cincuentonas de dadivoso escote que caminaban casi propinando golpes de cadera a las fachadas de las calles más estrechas, los sesentones con la camisa abierta y pantalón ajustado, marcando sus atributos masculinos y mostrando el canoso vello rizado de su pecho a las jovencitas, el fraile franciscano que cargaba en el cuello un pesado crucifijo y que arrastraba sus sandalias por la Via del Corso como si llevara la cruz a cuestas, y el limosnero cargado de pesados fardos que vestía harapos de colores vivos y parecía un arlequín antes que un mendigo. Roma naturalizaba todo, incluso aquello que no era natural. Y los romanos sabían cómo lograr que todo extranjero se sintiera un poco en su propia patria.

Aurora cruzó el puente Garibaldi, sombreado de airosos plátanos todavía cubiertos de hojas, y descendió lentamente por una plazuela junto a la Via Giubbonari, que era peatonal. Luego caminó hasta el Campo dei Fiori, uno de los escenarios romanos en donde se abría de madrugada un vivo mercado, con vistosos puestos de flores y apetitosas viandas: pastas, salsas, quesos, embutidos y, sobre todo, frutas. A mediodía, todo quedaba hecho un desastre y el servicio de limpieza municipal se ocupaba de regar la plaza y recoger los centenares de cajas abandonadas por los mercaderes. Las terrazas se abrían entonces a los visitantes y lugareños. Y cuando caía la tarde, llegaban los juerguistas a beberse todo el vino en los alrededores.

Eran más o menos las nueve de la mañana y el mercado estaba en plena ebullición. En el alto pedestal que sostenía la estatua del desdichado Giordano Bruno se sentaba un grupo nutrido de jovencitas. El sabio infeliz, cuya cabeza apenas asomaba del capuchón de su hábito, parecía dirigir la mirada hacia abajo, para contemplar los muslos que dejaban al aire los cortísimos pantalones de las chicas, tan a la moda en toda Europa.

Aurora se detuvo enfrente de la iglesia de San Eustachio, para tomar un espresso en el cafetín del mismo nombre. Estaba lleno de turistas que exhibían un aire de torpeza y que vestían en función de la comodidad o el recuerdo: horrendos pantalones, zapatillas de colores, gorros de béisbol americano de su equipo favorito, camisetas de fútbol europeo con el nombre de su jugador favorito. Ninguno sobreviviría, de ser considerados criminales.

Aurora salió del cafetín y siguió el curso del río con lentitud. Soplaba un aire liviano y hojas temblorosas se desprendían de los castaños y los plátanos, cayendo en un vuelo pausado sobre las aguas del Tíber. Y conforme se acercaba a la Piazza San Pietro, riadas de turistas iban confluyendo rumbo a la gran explanada, como si formaran una multitud de vivaces arroyos camino de un enorme lago de aguas inquietas. La mayoría marchaban en grupo, dirigidos por un guía que enarbolaba una sombrilla o una bandera para que el rebaño se mantuviera unido. Habían nutridos grupos de seminaristas y de monjas conducidos por clérigos de mayor edad. Por todas partes, asomaban muchachos que ofrecían visitas guiadas y vendedores ambulantes pakistaníes que parecían detentar el monopolio de los calendarios santos.

—¡Eh!

Aurora entornó los ojos, de forma hastiada. Un hombre atractivo le sonreía desde una motocicleta de colección, mientras las muchachitas de escotes dadivosos cuchicheaban sobre los marcados abdominales que revelaba su camiseta.

—No me interesa.

—¿Te apetece dar una vuelta conmigo, hermosa?

—No.

—Mira que conmigo te divertirías.

—He dicho que no.

Aurora frunció el ceño al arrebatarle su comida a un camarero bastante interesado en desnudarla con el pensamiento. Además de ser acechada por un mutante ilusionista, que asumía mentalmente la apariencia de un hombre tonificado, debía soportar a los imbéciles que a cada momento intentaban seducirla. En Alemania incluso el adolescente que se hacía llamar Hombre Araña había caído sobre ella, a fin de enterrar la nariz en el escote del atuendo que había utilizado.

Aurora decidió marcharse a Londres porque tenía que aceptar su condición. Caminar por los dos senderos, el de la realidad convencional y el de las habilidades extraordinarias, sin trastabillar. No debían importarle las intenciones de Mente Maestra y mucho menos las de Pesadilla, tampoco lo que Mefistófeles hiciese o fuera capaz de hacer.

Londres, inmenso y alambicado, no tenía siquiera unos límites perceptibles. Los interminables suburbios de la ciudad, conocidos en su conjunto como Metroland, eran también parte de la metrópoli. Se optaba, pues, por el eufemismo Central London para referirse estrictamente a la ciudad, y lo demás, desde Southall a Belvedere y desde Enfield a Croydon, quedaba incluido dentro del amplio concepto de Londres.

La diversidad era inagotable. Los pueblos engullidos por el crecimiento del núcleo original, situado en torno a la Torre, habían conservado sus características o las habían transformado por completo de forma autónoma. En el borde occidental del East End, junto a la City, habían, por ejemplo, calles que parecían importadas en bloque desde Sri Lanka. Había ocurrido que para la construcción del aeropuerto de Heathrow fueron empleados miles de inmigrantes de lo que entonces se llamaba Ceilán, y se les alojó en las mismas callejas que en siglos anteriores habían recibido a la inmigración irlandesa, judía o rusa. Los ceilandeses, como muchas otras minorías, no sintieron necesidad alguna de adaptarse a su nueva ciudad; por el contrario, hicieron que su Londres se adaptara a ellos. Y ahí seguían, con su idioma, su vestimenta, su comercio y sus costumbres, sin que a nadie le pareciera ni bien ni mal.

La residencia de su madre se hallaba al sur de Hyde Park, en uno de los barrios más elitistas de Londres: el célebre South Kensington. Aunque por fuera era realmente impresionante, el interior bien podría ser el de una residencia real: tenía techos altísimos y una dorada escalinata por la que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a bajar la reina de Inglaterra.

Aurora intuía que todo bien debía costar más de cincuenta millones de libras esterlinas.

—Comencemos entonces.

* * *

La casa estaba al otro lado del Museo Británico, donde se alzaba una hilera de casas adosadas del período georgiano. Había sobrevivido a base de hechicería, al ocultársele a todo ser humano corriente, y nada más los estudiosos de las artes alquímicas reconocían su existencia.

En la calle apenas había tránsito. Algunos viandantes caminaban bajo sus sombrillas, esquivando los charcos que se habían formado después de la tormenta. Todos los que no estaban ya en sus casas se dirigían hacia ellas lo más rápido posible, aprovechando el transporte público mientras aún funcionaba. Nadie notaba la horrible casa en medio de dos relucientes mansiones modernas ni a la muchacha de chaqueta morada en el umbral de un hechizo de ocultamiento.

Aurora subió los desgastados escalones de piedra sin apartar los ojos de la puerta. La pintura negra estaba estropeada y arañada, y la aldaba de plata tenía forma de dragón retorcido. No había cerradura ni buzón.

Aurora cruzó el umbral, cubierto de runas seráficas, y se sumergió en la casi total oscuridad del vestíbulo. Olía a humedad, a polvo y a algo podrido y dulzón; la casa tenía toda la pinta de ser un edificio abandonado. Oyó un débil silbido, y entonces unas anticuadas lámparas de gas se encendieron en las paredes y proyectaron una luz, débil y parpadeante, sobre el despegado papel pintado y sobre la raída alfombra de un largo y lúgubre vestíbulo, de cuyo techo colgaba una lámpara de cristal cubierta de telarañas y en cuyas paredes lucían retratos ennegrecidos por el tiempo que estaban torcidos. Aurora entonces oyó algo que correteaba detrás del zócalo, mas no le dio importancia.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la horrible escalera; pasó por delante de un par de largas y apolilladas cortinas, detrás de las cuales Aurora supuso que debía de haber otra puerta, y tras esquivar un montón de cristales rotos, empezó a subir la oscura escalera y pasó junto a una hilera de cabezas reducidas montadas en placas, colgadas en la pared: una colección de hadas malvadas que habían sido cazadas por Merlín, en los tiempos de Camelot.

El taller de Nicolás Flamel estaba en las habitaciones superiores. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. El suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras persas raídas que escupían bocanadas de polvo al ser pisadas. Aurora, de todas formas

, intuía que habría resultado igualmente tétrico sin todos los animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio a su alrededor.

Ella se encaminó hacia la pared contraria, a fin de buscar en el baúl de caoba un manuscrito encuadernado. Pero no había en el interior más que un ángel, una figura minúscula hecha de latón, con unas alas plegadas de bronce del tamaño de las de una polilla. Tenía un delicado rostro de metal con los párpados cerrados en forma de media luna y las manos cruzadas al frente sobre una diminuta espada, y una fina cadena pasada por detrás de las alas permitía llevar el ángel colgado al cuello como una medalla.

—¿Dónde te has metido, Nicolás?

Los vampiros, los hombres lobo, incluso los hechiceros de ascendencia mestiza, como lo era Morgana Le Fay, eran mínimamente humanos. Pero los demonios no lo eran. Venían de otros mundos. Eran interdimensionales. Llegaban a una realidad y la consumían. No sabían construir, sólo destruir. No sabían crear, sólo usar. Agotaban un lugar hasta convertirlo en cenizas y cuando éste moría se trasladaban al siguiente.

Los hechiceros se encargaban de desterrarlos desde los tiempos de Diana la Cazadora. Pero no era nada sencillo porque los demonios arrebataban el alma ante la menor oportunidad. Además eran tremendamente engañosos, y sólo se conocían un manojo de encantamientos y artefactos capaces de inspirarles miedo.

Aurora metió la mano en un cuadro raído y sacó de la dimensión de bolsillo que había dentro un colosal manuscrito encuadernado deteriorado. Las páginas eran finas, de un pergamino semimate y casi traslúcido, cada una marcada con una austera runa. Había sido escrito por Diana en las hermosas arenas doradas de Themyscira y al morir le había sido heredado a su discípula, Ayanna, quien a su vez le había dado el manuscrito a su propia discípula, que terminaría transformándose en Aurora la Inconmovible.

Como no era completamente seguro tener un manuscrito de tal relevancia en el Santuario de Londres, pues los demonios no eran los únicos interesados en robar sus secretos, Ancestral permitió que el Libro del Ángel fuera custodiado por el Gran Alquimista cuando Aurora abandonó la senda de la hechicería.

Ella había buscado a Nicolás en todas las ubicaciones conocidas, desde las incómodas calles de Roma hasta los sucios barrios de París, mas no había encontrado rastro de él. Se había esfumado, como si no hubiera existido nunca, e incluso había sido abandonada la mítica Piedra Filosofal en el taller de París, como si se tratara de una molestia.

Aurora descendió las escaleras del taller abandonado con el Libro del Ángel en sus temblorosas manos. Nada era como lo recordaba. Y ese no era un buen vaticinio, en lo absoluto.

Ella inclinó la cabeza cuando las lámparas que colgaban del vestíbulo comenzaron a oscilar. Sus cristales chocaban entre sí produciendo un sonido tan hermoso como misterioso, un sonido que atraía a las voces que susurraban en el vacío. Eran muy confusas, se superponían y parecía imposible relacionarlas con algo real. Nada que tuviera que ver con su vida o con antiguos recuerdos.

Mientras metía el manuscrito en su dimensión de bolsillo, un sonido parecido a un trueno estalló a través de la calle. El suelo se alzó bajo sus pies, forzándola a agarrarse de la barandilla de la escalera exterior para sostenerse. Cuando alzó la vista, vio un enorme agujero en el concreto.

La carne de la criatura era lívida. A través de la rezumante piel, sobresalían huesos que parecían haber estado bajo tierra un millar de años, negros, agrietados y mugrientos. Los dedos estaban descarnados y esqueléticos; los brazos, apenas cubiertos de carne, llenos de llagas negras rezumantes, a través de las cuales se veían más huesos amarillentos. El rostro era una calavera; la nariz y los ojos, agujeros hundidos. Los dedos, terminados en zarpas, rozaban el suelo, y la criatura medía casi tres metros.

—Dadme el manuscrito—dijo, en una voz que era como el viento arrastrando basura por una acera vacía—. Dádmelo, y os dejaré vivir.

—¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

La cosa inclinó la cabeza.

—Yo soy Abbadon. Soy el Demonio del Abismo. Míos son los lugares vacíos entre los mundos. Mío es el viento y la oscuridad aullante. Soy tan distinto de esas cosas lloriqueantes que llamáis demonios como un águila lo es de una mosca. No tenéis la menor posibilidad de vencerme. Dadme el manuscrito o morid.

Abbadon abrió la boca y siseó. En el interior de ésta había dos hileras de dientes irregulares afilados como cristales.

—Pues no lo haré—Aurora cruzó los brazos, de forma hastiada. Pensó en formas, líneas, arabescos; pensó en los signos del Libro del Ángel, antiguos y perfectos, encarnaciones de un lenguaje demasiado impecable para el habla—. Ateneos vos a las consecuencias.

Abaddon se abalanzó sobre ella, antes de retroceder tambaleante, protegiéndose la deforme cabeza con las manos. Las piernas se plegaron hacia el torso, el cráneo se encogió igual que papel ardiendo, y en un minuto todo él ya había desaparecido por completo, dejando únicamente manchas de quemaduras.

Aurora ocultó las manos en sus bolsillos al descender la escalinata exterior con aire indiferente. Continuaba siendo el martirio de los demonios, no obstante sus años de inactividad. Ni siquiera una criatura como Abbadon era un rival digno de su habilidad.

* * *

Aurora estaba sentada frente a un escritorio que había sido tallado a partir de una única tabla de madera, un gran y pesado trozo de roble blanco que relucía con el apagado brillo de los años.

De acuerdo a los manuscritos que estaban frente a ella, los demonios habían nacido en una dimensión oscura que se encontraba más allá del plano terrenal, siendo éste un lugar de oscuridad interminable que estaba desprovisto de cualquier forma de luz y calor, que absorbía a cualquier forma de vida que se aproximaba a ella.

Sus dominios estaban habitados por demonios menores, más las formas astrales de seres humanos atrapados en cuerpos demoníacos alterados mágicamente para tomar la apariencia de dichos seres humanos. Añadían continuamente más espíritus a su reino, intentando que los seres vivos se sometieran a su voluntad. Buscaban almas humanas, aunque no desdeñaban las almas de extraterrestres, o de criaturas aparentemente humanas.

Aurora frotó su rostro con ambas manos al abandonar momentáneamente los manuscritos. Había convertido el ático del edificio de South Kensington en un laboratorio de investigación, donde conservaba los artefactos místicos en vitrinas de cristal que aislaban completamente su firma energética. No deseaba la visita de un demonio ni la falsa sonrisa de una bruja condenada en Salem. Tenía suficiente con la constante lucha entre Desviantes, criaturas horribles que anteriormente habían dominado el mundo, y Eternos.

Aurora se mantenía al costado del enfrentamiento, como lo hacían ellos cuando un extraterrestre atacaba su mundo. Pero no podía ignorar los desastres que causaban en Londres, y que eran normalmente atribuidos a los mutantes. Los Eternos habían decidido permanecer en el anonimato, hacía varios milenios. Por esa razón, Aurora creía que todos ellos debían actuar con mucha más cautela, cuando se trataba de cubrir sus huellas. Los habían fotografiado varias veces, y de no ser por ella, las imágenes de una tal Sersi utilizando sus habilidades hace mucho habrían sido subidas a YouTube.

Aunque no husmeaba en sus asuntos, se había enterado que Sersi frecuentaba a Dane Whitman, que casualmente era descendiente de uno de los guerreros más célebres del rey Arturo. Los Desviantes, tarde o temprano, se enterarían de la relación romántica y enfocarían su lucha en el indefenso arqueólogo que frecuentaba el Museo Británico en nombre de los Eternos.

—Nada bueno ha nacido de las mentiras, como solía decir Diana.


	3. Shadows of Change

**Disclaimer:**** El Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Cómics no es de mi propiedad, tan solo me adjudico la creación de los personajes desconocidos y la alteración de la trama vista en las películas.**

* * *

**SUNSET**

**Capítulo 3:**

**Shadows of Change**

* * *

Aurora tenía la soledad que había buscado, puesto que en la residencia de South Kensington podía pasarse el día desentrañando los secretos de la hechicería o monitoreando la actividad de sus aliados fugitivos, sin interferencias ni interrupciones. E incluso no necesitaba salir demasiado, puesto que sus inversiones secretas satisfacían todas sus necesidades de carácter económico.

Pero como estaba exhausta, se acurrucó en el cómodo sillón de su estudio y dejó que los sueños se apoderaran de ella.

La tormenta arreciaba. Soplaba un fuerte viento, el mar estaba embravecido y los relámpagos se sucedían en el cielo como flamígeras flechas lanzadas por un arco. La lluvia caía con fuerza desde el mar hacia el acantilado en una gruesa cortina, donde un hombre misterioso le negaba la posibilidad de contemplar su rostro, al estar de espaldas.

—No entiendo nada de esto.

—Por supuesto que lo entiendes, tú más que nadie.

Aurora retrocedió, de forma instintiva.

—No te quiero a ti.

—Sabes que estás mintiendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir negándote a vivir como has de hacerlo?

—Todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Pues ese es un inconveniente. No podemos ponerle fin hasta que empecemos. Y no podemos empezar sin ti. Encuéntrame. Ven a buscarme, mi amor.

Sus labios se unieron y fue un instante suspendido en el tiempo, capaz de arrastrarle a otra parte, a un lugar que solo sus almas conocían, una fortaleza inexpugnable e impenetrable. Una fortificación perdida en un cosmos desconocido, donde nadie habría podido nunca entrar. Era la magia de un amor que había entrelazado sus destinos y los había ligado para siempre. Además de los infinitos caminos, de los ciclos de la vida, y el inicio y el fin de todo, como si se hubiera liberado una energía desconocida, impalpable e invisible. Una fuerza que actuaba en un plano superior e invadía la materia sin que el ojo pudiera reconocer su forma, sino solo percibir sus efectos.

Supernovas y agujeros negros, el implacable campo magnético de una estrella de neutrones, la cadencia de una nebulosa. Tres cometas tan brillantes y refulgentes que le dolían los ojos. Cuando salieron despedidos de la curva de la luna, dejando una estela de luz, su poder hizo que el mundo se estremeciera.

Sangre y guerra, miedo y huida. Elevarse a las alturas, sumergirse en las profundidades.

El amante de su sueño tomando su boca, tomando su cuerpo, provocándole anhelantes sentimientos. Muchos. Demasiados. Su propia risa, que apenas reconocía, fruto de la felicidad. Lágrimas de pena. Y una luz brillando en medio de la oscuridad, al estar ella misma rodeada de fuego, en un vacío infinito.

Aurora se incorporó más tarde y se presionó los demacrados ojos con los dedos. La luz se había atenuado y caía como seda sobre el agua. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero la voz del sueño tenía razón en una cosa: era hora de buscar.

Se duchó rápidamente y se cambió de ropa. Bajaría, se sentaría en la enorme terraza y examinaría el manuscrito de Diana a la sombra de un limonero, porque Londres era una ciudad en la que lo muy antiguo se disputaba el espacio con lo más vanguardista, no de forma incómoda pero sin respeto alguno; una ciudad de tiendas, oficinas, restaurantes y casas, de parques e iglesias, de monumentos ignorados y palacios nada palaciegos; una ciudad con cientos de distritos de extraños nombres e identidades extrañamente distintas; una ciudad ruidosa, sucia, alegre, conflictiva, que se alimentaba del turismo y lo necesitaba tanto como lo despreciaba, una ciudad en la que la velocidad media del tráfico no se había incrementado en los últimos trescientos años, pese a quinientos años de ensanchamiento de calles y torpes compromisos entre las necesidades del tráfico y las de los peatones; una ciudad habitada y abarrotada por gente de todos los colores, clases y especies.

La ciudad propiamente dicha, la City de Londres, se reducía a una milla cuadrada —desde Aldgate, al este, hasta la calle Fleet y los tribunales del Old Bailey, situados al oeste—, un minúsculo distrito donde actualmente tenían su sede todas las instituciones financieras de Londres.

Dos mil años antes, Londres no era más que una aldea celta en la orilla norte del Támesis que los romanos se encontraron al llegar a la isla y donde decidieron asentarse. Londres creció lentamente hasta que, unos mil años más tarde, llegó por el oeste hasta la minúscula ciudad de Westminster y, una vez construido el Puente de Londres, se unió con la ciudad de Southwark, situada en la orilla opuesta; continuó creciendo, de modo que los campos, los bosques y las marismas fueron desapareciendo bajo la floreciente ciudad, que siguió expandiéndose, incorporando a medida que crecía otros pueblos y aldeas, como Whitechapel y Deptford al este, Hammersmith y Shepherd's Bush al oeste, Islington y Camden al norte, Battersea y Lambeth al sur, al otro lado del río Támesis, absorbiéndolos a todos, y conservando tan solo sus nombres.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Aurora se acostumbró a Londres. Era un buen sitio, una ciudad estupenda, pero por todos los sitios buenos había que pagar un precio, un precio que todos los sitios buenos tenían que pagar.

Se había ido de compras al exclusivo barrio de Knightsbridge, que quedaba muy cerca de su residencia de Kensington. Había recorrido almacenes enormes e intimidatorios como Harrods o Harvey Nichols, a fin de renovar su armario. Pero desafortunadamente, al enterarse su madre, le había enviado una escandalosa cantidad de lencería francesa, confeccionada en su totalidad con una tela extremadamente fina y reveladora.

Aurora examinó las ilustraciones en el manuscrito de Diana a conciencia. Los ángeles caían del cielo e iban soltando plumas doradas a cada momento. Además habían dibujos de demonios sin ojos y con los labios cosidos; dibujos de hechiceros blandiendo espadas de fuego celestial, como verdaderos soldados de la salvación, aunque no todos los usuarios de la magia se encargaran de combatir demonios.

A menudo ella se concentraba en la bruja que seguía su rastro. Ésta normalmente se hallaba en el claro de un bosque, donde se habían pintado una serie de signos nigrománticos: una estrella de cinco puntas dentro de un círculo trazado en el interior de un cuadrado. En el centro del pentagrama se hallaba una repulsiva estatua de piedra, la figura de un demonio horripilante, con garras y unos cuernos en la cabeza. Ojos bordeados de resplandor rojo, al alimentarse del odio, el miedo, la violencia. Le sentía regodearse, le sentía crecer, al estar seguro de la victoria y el festín que seguiría.

Por todas partes solían encontrarse los elementos de la magia negra: huesos, plumas y tiras de piel, y charcos de sangre que parecían burbujear como champán negro. Además, en todos los espacios entre las cinco puntas del pentagrama se habían trazado runas y garabatos que hablaban de destrucción y muerte.

Como Aurora no deseaba convertirse en un soldado de la salvación, desentrañaba los secretos de las runas seráficas en nombre del futuro de la hechicería. Nadie estaría a salvo, de abrirse la entrada al Multiverso de la Locura. Por eso se necesitaba el conocimiento de todas las clases de magia.

Aurora tenía una copia del Libro de los Vishanti, que se había hecho en la biblioteca de Alejandría durante el reinado de Cleopatra. Solamente le hacía falta resguardar ella misma la transcripción del Libro de los Pecados, que la mismísima Morgana Le Fay había hecho en tiempos del rey Arturo.

Afortunadamente, ella sabía exactamente dónde buscar.

* * *

Más de tres mil personas reposaban en el recinto de la abadía de Westminster, pues el imponente interior de piedra conservaba los restos de reyes, hombres de Estado, científicos, poetas y músicos. Sus tumbas, que ocupaban hasta el más mínimo espacio, iban desde el más grandioso de los mausoleos hasta las más modestas lápidas grabadas, cuyas inscripciones se habían ido borrando con los miles de pies que habían caminado por encima.

Realizada siguiendo el mismo estilo de las grandes catedrales de Amiens, Chartres y Canterbury, la abadía de Westminster no era considerada ni catedral ni iglesia parroquial. Se consideraba propiedad de la Corona y sólo estaba sujeta a la voluntad de los soberanos del Reino Unido. Desde que había sido escenario de la coronación de Guillermo el Conquistador, el deslumbrante santuario había sido testigo de una interminable procesión de ceremonias reales y asuntos de Estado, desde la canonización de Eduardo el Confesor hasta la boda del príncipe Andrés con Sara Ferguson, pasando incluso por el funeral de la princesa Diana.

Al llegar al gran pórtico del transepto norte, Aurora sintió que el mundo exterior se desvanecía a sus espaldas. El ruido del tráfico cesó y la lluvia calló por fin, dándole paso a un silencio ensordecedor, que parecía reverberar por todas partes, como si aquella construcción estuviera susurrándose algo a sí misma.

Aurora admiró la altísima bóveda del techo del templo, que parecía estallar por encima de su cabeza. Grandes columnas de piedra gris ascendían como secoyas hacia las sombras y se arqueaban con elegancia sobre inmensas extensiones para descender de nuevo hasta el suelo. Ante ella, el ancho corredor del transepto norte se abría como un cañón profundo flanqueado por acantilados de vidrieras, y en los días de sol, el suelo de la abadía se convertía en un mosaico.

Al igual que en la Gran Galería del Louvre, había un solo punto de entrada y era fácil encontrarlo. Hallar la salida era mucho más complicado. Siguiendo la tradición arquitectónica, la abadía tenía la forma de un enorme crucifijo. Pero a diferencia de muchas otras iglesias, la entrada estaba en un lateral y no se hacía, como de costumbre, a través de un nártex abierto al fondo de la nave.

Al acercarse a la capilla, Aurora sintió el mundo a sus pies. La última morada de Newton estaba llena de orbes, de constelaciones. Se componía de un inmenso sarcófago de mármol negro sobre el que reposaba la escultura reclinada de sir Isaac, ataviada con ropas clásicas y apoyada con orgullo junto a una pila que contenía algunos de sus libros. A sus pies se hallaban dos angelotes que sostenían un pergamino y, tras el cuerpo yaciente de Newton, se alzaba una austera pirámide. Y aunque en sí misma parecía una rareza, lo que más le intrigaba era la enorme figura que surgía hacia la mitad de aquella estructura.

Un orbe.

Sobresalía de la pirámide y estaba labrado con bajorrelieves que representaban todo tipo de cuerpos celestes, constelaciones, signos del zodíaco, cometas, estrellas y planetas.

Aurora entonces deslizó un dedo sobre la constelación de Leo. En el interior del orbe se hallaba un cofre de metal tallado a mano. Le tomó entre sus manos y se fue de ahí antes de ser registrada por los turistas que calcaban las inscripciones de las tumbas con carboncillo.

Tenía lo necesario.

* * *

Originalmente, el Libro de los Pecados había sido redactado en una serie de pergaminos que pretendían reunir todos los hechizos malignos en una sola obra escrita. Había sido descubierto por un hechicero de la Atlántida antes del cataclismo, y éste le había rescatado antes de que el continente se hundiera en el mar. Desde entonces había sido transmitido a diferentes místicos, incluyendo sabios babilónicos, sacerdotes egipcios y escribas hebreos. Y aunque la mayoría de los hechiceros que usaban los secretos recogidos en el manuscrito caían bajo el control mental de su demoníaco creador, unos pocos de extraordinaria fuerza espiritual habían sido capaces de resistirse a su influencia maligna.

En tiempos del rey Arturo, el manuscrito había sido encontrado por una sacerdotisa oscura de la corte de Camelot. Aquella hechicera mestiza, de nombre Morgana Le Fay, le había dado al manuscrito original la forma de un libro, traduciéndole al latín y añadiéndole su propio toque, además de utilizarle para invocar a su demoníaco creador. Y Al ser una mujer ambiciosa entre gentes ignorantes, a menudo había utilizado la hechicería para fines absurdos y equívocos. Nada había sabido del equilibrio y la norma que todo hechicero había de servir y conocer y que le prohibían utilizar sortilegios excepto en casos de verdadera necesidad. Aquella mujer se había pasado la vida urdiendo encantamientos destinados a satisfacer la envidia y el odio de los hombres.

Morgana no había entendido el significado de la fuerza. Un hechicero de verdad, uno que hubiera trascendido los juegos de la ilusión para dedicarse a las grandes artes de la invocación y el cambio, era sin duda lo bastante poderoso como para hacer cualquier cosa, y equilibrar el mundo como mejor le pareciera, y ahuyentar las tinieblas con su propia luz.

Siglos más tarde, el libro de invocaciones arcanas había caído en manos de sir Isaac Newton, y éste a su vez lo había utilizado para formular la Ley de Gravitación Universal, así como las tres Leyes de la Mecánica que llevaban su nombre y que sentaron las bases científicas para entender el movimiento de los cuerpos. Al morir, su buen amigo Nicolás Flamel había ocultado tal conocimiento en un rincón hechizado de su tumba en la abadía de Westminster. Allí había aguardado, mientras una nueva cacería de brujas empezaba a ganar terreno. Ya no se usaba el hierro ardiente ni la horca, sino que se recurría a la ironía y a la represión. Todo aquel que descubría un don o que por casualidad osaba hablar de su aptitud pasaba a ser visto con desconfianza. Y generalmente, el marido, la esposa, el padre, el hijo, o quien fuese, en vez de enorgullecerse, le prohibía cualquier mención al respecto, por miedo a exponer a su familia al ridículo.

Ella misma había estudiado secretamente en las místicas habitaciones de Katmandú, donde acudían, desde todos los rincones del mundo, los individuos que mostraban alguna aptitud para la hechicería. Allí se hacían expertos en las diversas especies de magia, aprendiendo los encantamientos y las runas, los artilugios y los sortilegios, y lo que se debía o no se debía hacer, y por qué. Allí, al cabo de una larga práctica, y si la mano y la mente y el espíritu marchaban de consuno, podían ser nombrados maestros de las artes místicas.

Aurora, como la hechicera que era, no trabajaba con ilusiones, sino con la magia verdadera, invocando energías como la luz y el calor, la fuerza que atraía el imán, y aquellas otras que los hombres percibían como peso, forma, color y sonido: poderes reales, extraídos de las inmensas e insondables energías del multiverso, que ni la magia ni la codicia podrían agotar o desequilibrar alguna vez.

Todas esas artes eran para ella asombrosamente fáciles, debido a su habilidad nata. Incluso el Libro de los Condenados, que había sido escrito con sangre, con magia, en un idioma extraño hacía cientos de años, no representaba un desafío.

Aurora había estado en muchos países, a fin de complementar el conocimiento de los místicos ancestrales. Había visitado las ruinas de Persépolis, los templos de Machu Picchu, la ciudad de Teotihuacán, el asentamiento de Puma Punku y la urbe de Tikal, antes de enterarse de la relevancia de los Celestiales; aquellos dioses del espacio que, según las leyendas, eran responsables de la creación de la raza humana.

De acuerdo con los aztecas, los Celestiales habían llegado a la Tierra para realizar experimentos sobre la raza predominante del planeta, y para analizar a dicha raza, que resultó ser la raza humana. El Celestial llamado Gammenon cogió a varios especímenes de los primitivos humanos, y los llevó a su nave nodriza para analizarlos adecuadamente. Viendo su versatilidad, el Celestial llamado Ziran el Probador alteró su material genético, creando a los Desviantes con ello. Después, Nezzar el Calculador, deseando probar su longevidad y dureza, dio lugar a la creación de los Eternos. Por último, Oneg el Sondeador les introdujo un gen latente que les permitiría después de cientos de años de evolución desarrollarse en algo superior. Tras aquellos experimentos, los Celestiales dejaron en libertad a sus cobayas y se marcharon de nuevo al espacio.

Aurora frotó su rostro, al abandonar el estudio del Libro de los Condenados. Necesitaba aire fresco, pues habían emigrado sus pensamientos hacia un oscuro rincón del orden cósmico. Ella no deseaba ni dedicarle un momento a las entidades cósmicas, tan poderosas como indiferentes.

* * *

—Generaciones enteras nacen y mueren continuamente. Tú estarás con los que viven mientras quieras, porque los pensamientos y los sueños de cada hombre son tuyos. Tienes más poder de lo que se pueda imaginar. Utilízalo bien, Aurora, no pierdas la cabeza.

Gracias a la Hechicera Suprema, Aurora había crecido sintiéndose segura y a salvo. Se lo debía todo, aunque sabía que no había forma de ponerle un valor a algo tan inestimable. Ayanna nunca habría querido ni esperado que le devolviera nada de lo que le había dado, mas ella sentía que al menos le debía salir de la cama cada día y vivir la vida que habría querido que viviera.

Aurora flexionó los dedos al continuar con su meditación en la sala de estar. La residencia de South Kensington era preciosa, pero la decoración resultaba impersonal. Parecía más un hotel exclusivo que una casa, como si Emma hubiera contratado a un costoso decorador sin la intención de mudarse allí algún día. Pero como ella se había instalado en la residencia, había situado dos grandes lámparas que bañaban la habitación con una tenue luz dorada, y una colcha suave y aterciopelada cubría el enorme sillón y caía sobre la alfombra del suelo. Hacía que el ocupante se quisiera acurrucar en ella y admirar las deslumbrantes flores mientras se rodeaba de calidez.

—Siento demasiado miedo, cuando le abro la mente al mundo.

Se hizo el silencio, durante un solitario momento de incomodidad.

—Por más aterrador que sea, ese dolor te hará más fuerte. Si te permites sentirlo, abrazarlo, te hará más poderosa de lo que nunca has imaginado.

Ella mordió su labio inferior al sentir en la conexión de Cerebro, además de Charles, la mente de su hermana Esme.

—¿Acaso has olvidado quién eres?

Como se había distanciado del resto de su extraña familia, a raíz de un serio conflicto de intereses con Sophie, se había mudado con los mutantes que le habían enseñado a su hermanita cuando no era más que una telépata novata. Y allí había permanecido, mientras los Acuerdos de Sokovia destruían la anterior vida de Aurora.

—No.

—Entonces muéstrate. Admite tu fuerza.

Aurora observó sus dedos. Nadie imaginaría que sus delicadas manos eran capaces de alterar la realidad a voluntad, de acabar con todos los seres vivientes en un destello.

—¿No te despierta a media noche la sensación de que algún día irán por ti, Charles?

Atraídas por sus asombrosas habilidades, criaturas de las diferentes realidades del Multiverso deseaban convertirle en un arma de destrucción masiva al infundirle una locura incurable.

—Así es.

Aurora asintió con la cabeza, en la solitaria habitación de South Kensington.

—¿Qué es lo que haces cuando despiertas así?

—Siento mucha lástima por la pobre alma que llegue a mi escuela buscando problemas.

* * *

Aquel barrio, formado por bonitos edificios blancos, tenía un aspecto tan falso como un decorado o una maqueta de papel. Pero aún con la sensación de haber entrado a un universo paralelo, siguió andando. Y cuando al fin encontró una tienda de comestibles, suspiró aliviada y se encaminó hacia allí.

Las tiendas de Londres estaban llenas de sonidos: la campanilla que sonaba cuando entraba un cliente o la voz del cantante de moda que anunciaba un nuevo producto por megafonía. Las voces de los dependientes que saludaban a los clientes, el escáner de códigos de barras. Las cestas de la compra que se llenaban, alguien que cogía una bolsa de pan o unos tacones que recorrían los pasillos. Aquella amalgama de sonidos formaba el ruido que le bombardeaba el cerebro sin cesar.

Aurora admiró los estantes con las manos en las caderas, pues las agresivas campañas comerciales habían hecho creer que la lactosa era perjudicial para todo el mundo, y aquel mensaje no solamente era incorrecto, sino que podía resultar peligroso, puesto que el abuso de productos sin lactosa por parte de personas tolerantes a ella podía llegar a convertirles en intolerantes al desactivar su capacidad de producir lactasa.

Pero mientras analizaba un envase de leche, sintió la detestable influencia de Agatha Harkness. Había rastreado su localización a través de un hechizo basado en el material genético de un familiar cercano, aunque no había sido capaz de determinar su ubicación exacta debido a la realidad alterna que había creado en la residencia de South Kensington.

—Puedes cambiarlo todo, en un instante. Nadie lo sabrá nunca.

—Yo lo sabría.

Al salir de la tienda, chocó con un hombre y sostuvo su mano de forma instintiva, causando que un destello multicolor brotara de su piel. Ambos habían sido lanzados a una hermosa realidad, donde no existía más que un océano de estrellas danzantes.

Ella percibía un ligero hormigueo en sus piernas y brazos, como si se hubieran quedado dormidos. Sentía además la rotación de la Tierra girando sobre su propio eje, viajando con su trayectoria elíptica alrededor del Sol. Y aquella sensación de movimiento era parecida a la de estar en el océano, más allá del vaivén de las olas, flotando sobre el agua en movimiento, latiendo suavemente con el oleaje y sintiendo el ligero pero inexorable empuje de la Luna.

Aurora retrocedió entonces. No había durado más que un segundo, pero había sido suficiente para alarmarle, pues se había encontrado casualmente con un individuo que manipulaba la energía cósmica a raíz de los experimentos realizados hacía cientos de años por los Celestiales.

—No es nada, Ikaris.

Aurora creó un vórtice en el aire, con el fin de evitar las habilidades del atractivo hombre. Tenía que aventurarse en una dimensión de locura, y no podría hacerlo si un desconocido se dedicaba a pedirle explicaciones.

* * *

Todo había cambiado. El desierto era inmenso, la apoteosis de todos los desiertos, y se extendía bajo el firmamento en todas direcciones. Blanco, cegador, reseco, desprovisto de cualquier rasgo distintivo salvo por la tenue silueta brumosa de las montañas recortadas en el horizonte y por la hierba, que producía dulces sueños, pesadillas y muerte.

En lo alto, las estrellas no parpadeaban. Soles y mundos a millones de años luz. Vertiginosas constelaciones, fuego helado en todos los tonos primarios. Y mientras miraba, el cielo cambió de violeta a ébano. Un meteorito trazó un arco espectacular, mientras el humo dibujaba extrañas sombras a medida que la hierba iba ardiendo lentamente y se asentaba en nuevos diseños; no ideogramas, sino entramados aleatorios vagamente amenazadores por su propio aplomo pragmático.

Aurora entonces contempló una ciudad que había sido dispuesta en rigurosas formas angulares. Las casas de las afueras eran todas exactamente iguales, pequeñas cajas cuadradas pintadas de gris. Cada una de ellas tenía un pequeño rectángulo de césped en la parte delantera y una línea recta de flores de aspecto aburrido que perfilaba el camino hacia la puerta. Y enfrente de dichas casas había niños jugando. Algunos saltaban la cuerda y otros botaban la pelota. Mas Aurora percibió de inmediato que había algo en sus juegos que no cuadraba. Tenía exactamente la misma apariencia que cualquier suburbio en donde hubiera niños jugando, y sin embargo, había algo diferente en toda esa familiar escena.

Surgieron y cayeron mundos ante sus ojos. Se construyeron imperios donde maquinarias eternas se afanaban en abstractos frenesíes electrónicos. Los imperios decayeron y se hundieron. Ruedas que habían girado como un líquido silencioso disminuyeron su velocidad, comenzaron a rechinar, se pararon y la arena obstruyó los mecanismos bajo oscuros firmamentos cuajados de estrellas, como lechos de frías gemas.

La tensión de un inminente clímax era tan imperceptible, pero tan real y acumulativa como la fatiga de impulsar una vagoneta. Se aproximaba el fin del principio y Aurora se sentía como una actriz situada en el centro del escenario momentos antes de que se alzara el telón; dispuesta en su lugar, con la primera frase grabada en la mente, oía como el invisible público hojeaba los programas y se acomodaba en los asientos.

Más allá, se veía un putrefacto resplandor verdoso de fuego fatuo, circular y levemente palpitante. Entonces advirtió por primera vez el olor: débil, desagradable, húmedo. Ese resplandor verdoso se transformó en una cara, y la cara era anormal. Generaba la leve fosforescencia que resultaba corriente entre los extraños peces de las profundidades del océano, que vivían bajo increíbles y negras presiones; rostros que no reflejaban cólera ni odio en sus demenciales facciones, sino únicamente lo que parecía una pesadumbre semiconsciente e idiotizada. A todas luces, eran esclavos que hablaban en nombre de su amo.

—La realidad puede ser lo que tú desees.

En el interior de una tienda de libros, repantigada contra el rincón más alejado, había una momia. La momia vestía un uniforme azul con ribetes dorados, de ferroviario, a juzgar por su aspecto. Y sobre el regazo de la momia se ubicaba el control remoto que comandaba la televisión que reproducía una comedia ambientada en los años veinte, donde Aurora interpretaba a la sonriente protagonista que en ese momento contestaba el teléfono.

Fue entonces que las húmedas paredes parpadearon y destellaron con millares de minúsculas luminarias. Lo veía todo a través de un prisma misteriosamente surrealista, como en una mansión de los horrores.

—El multiverso presenta una paradoja demasiado vasta para que una mente finita pueda abarcarla. Del mismo modo en que el cerebro viviente no puede concebir un cerebro no viviente, la mente finita no puede abarcar el infinito.

Aurora soñó sus sueños y vio salir las estrellas, no se alteró su resolución, ni flaqueó su corazón. Estaba sola, pero en modo alguno juzgaba que la soledad fuera una cosa mala o innoble.

La oscuridad envolvió al mundo y el mundo cambió.

Estaba de pie en un campo iluminado por el sol, y el aire que la rodeaba se movía con la deliciosa fragancia que sólo se percibía en los escasos días de primavera en los que los rayos del sol no eran abrasadores y las flores de los manzanos comenzaban a abrirse. Las hierbas del campo tenían el tierno color verde de las hojas nuevas, y esparcidas por doquier había pequeñas flores multicolor.

Aurora se volvió lentamente para ponerse frente a una montaña que llegaba tan alto en el cielo que su pico se perdía en una corona de voluminosas nubes blancas.

En el espacio abierto, salteado de arbustos por detrás de muros derruidos, se levantaban extraños edificios de piedra. Algunos parecían las ruinas de castillos; otros tenían aspecto de obeliscos egipcios; unos cuantos eran sin duda círculos para la invocación, como los que utilizaban las brujas para sus aquelarres; una antigua ruina de columnas y zócalos de piedra se parecía a Stonehenge.

Era el refugio subterráneo, el túnel cavado en el muro para ver otra vez la luz, el silencio antes de la última pista escondida al final del disco. Un dónde, en un mundo en que ya no existía ningún lugar. Un cuándo, en una realidad creada por su mente.

Fragmentos fluctuaban en el silencio del tiempo infinito.

Rápido corría el reloj del cosmos, los minutos se convertían en eras, los ciclos volvían al punto de partida. Se despejaba la oscuridad dominante, volvía a reinar la luz. La interminable espera era interrumpida. Una nueva chispa encendía el motor, una virginal voz rompía el silencio. Era el grito de un corazón palpitante, el punzante sonido del renacimiento.

Era el primer vagido del mundo.

Aún giraban las manecillas. Lo basto se refinaba, lo encorvado se alzaba, el árbol del conocimiento restituía el saber, atávicas memorias surgían del camino y guiaban lo desconocido. El rebaño seguiría a su pastor, despreocupado del recorrido. Aceptaría la comida de buen grado, no se interrogaría sobre los ingredientes. El nuevo comienzo traería consigo crípticos e indescifrables signos, milenarias preguntas, como siempre había sido. Pero con fuerza, los dientes del piñón empujaban los de la corona; y el engranaje estaba de nuevo en movimiento.

Y todo volvía a su sitio.

Un paso tras otro, mientras el día seguía siempre a la noche por encima de la cabeza, y debajo estaba sepultada la historia, custodia de huellas y signos perdidos, de tiempos que no volverían.

—Cambiar todo, sin restricciones.

Aurora entonces se encontró en un espacioso vestíbulo de techos altos, con suelos de parqué y un enorme espejo dorado con un montón de invitaciones blancas peleando a empujones por el espacio en el marco. Sobre una mesita auxiliar antigua lucía un jarrón con un cuidado arreglo floral y su perfume impregnaba el ambiente.

Incluso la cocina era enorme, en tono gris modernista, con una interminable encimera de cemento pulido de color champiñón. Todo en ella rezumaba dinero, desde la nevera tapizada con carteles de varios colores hasta la cafetera, que era lo bastante grande y complicada como para no desentonar en un café milanés.

—Bienvenida a casa—Aurora entonces contuvo una exclamación. Se trataba de un hermoso niño de cabello castaño, con una mirada tierna y una sonrisa conmovedora—. Mamá.

Aurora se encontró vistiendo un atuendo de los años cincuenta, con un hermoso collar de perlas alrededor del cuello. Era una buena madre, una esposa leal y la clase de amiga que todo el mundo ansiaba tener. Se preocupaba por los demás, prodigaba cariño, se entregaba con ahínco en cualquier menester, ayudaba a las personas que significaban algo para ella y poseía una vena científica que causaba asombro entre sus amistades, además de ser extraordinariamente bella y una compañía excelente.

Pero, en el fondo, ella sabía que todo era una ilusión de la realidad creada a través de sus habilidades. Porque verdaderamente no existía más que Aurora, en aquella dimensión recién nacida.

Ella estrechó la cabecita del hermoso niño mientras contenía un miserable sollozo en el mechón blanco de su cabello.

—No eres real.

—Es tan real como lo desees.

—Pues no deseo nada de esto—susurró Aurora mientras el tierno rostro se transformaba en una horrible mueca de rabia. Él había tomado la forma de un niño, de una manera absolutamente cobarde, y no se lo perdonaría nunca—. Lo siento mucho, mi amor.

Entonces extendió la mano, y la realidad cambió una vez más.


	4. Show Yourself

**Disclaimer:**** El Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Cómics no es de mi propiedad, tan solo me adjudico la creación de los personajes desconocidos y la alteración de la trama vista en las películas.**

* * *

**SUNSET**

**Capítulo 4:**

**Show Yourself**

* * *

Aurora cubrió sus hombros con una delicada manta de cachemira, se tumbó de costado y acarició su vientre hasta dormirse. Había abrazado a un niño, a un muchachito de cinco años con un mechón blanco en el cabello, y aún así no había sido suficiente. Ella le había destruido al cambiar la realidad porque nada más había sido una creación de su mente, no obstante su inherente belleza.

Pero, aún así, las emociones asaltaban los muros de su espíritu continuamente, a traición, desarmándole, produciéndole aquella sensación de irrealidad. A veces no sabía qué era mejor, ni sabía qué rostro poner, qué decir, cómo enfrentarse a su nueva vida con la apariencia de normalidad. Para ella misma era alucinante, así que imaginaba lo difícil que debía de ser para los suyos, su familia, sus amistades, el mundo entero.

Por eso, su visión de las cosas, sus dimensiones, todo había cambiado. Exterior e interiormente. Los demás no se daban cuenta porque no podían meterse en su cerebro ni bajo su piel ni mucho menos en su corazón, para mecerse con cada latido.

Aurora se había sumido en un sueño.

Caminaba por un lugar muy oscuro, muy denso. Era como si estuviese inmersa en un espacio en el que el aire fuera sólido, como una nube de algodón, ya que podía verlo y tocarlo, así que sus movimientos eran lentos y premiosos. Le costaba avanzar, le costaba respirar. Y sobre todo le costaba despertar, a pesar de que desde el sueño ella se lo gritaba a sí misma.

La oscuridad se hizo más profunda, y con ella creció la angustia. Extendió una mano, buscando algo a lo que agarrarse, y de pronto lo encontró: otra mano. Se sintió a salvo, en los brazos del hombre que en sus sueños le amaba.

Aurora entonces abrió los ojos y se quedó inmóvil, en la cama.

No era el momento adecuado para andar buscando amores que complicaran aún más su ya enrevesada vida. Aunque debía admitir que nunca antes se había sentido tan bien. Ella adoraba su aroma, su cabello, la curvatura de sus fuertes brazos. Lo adoraba todo de él, no obstante su absoluta falta de reconocimiento. Porque a veces las sensaciones se adherían al presente como la propia piel. Se columpiaban en los perfumes del almuerzo, o de la cena. Se cobijaban, como lo hacían a veces los sentimientos, bajo un paraguas, de la lluvia de un otoño húmedo, vespertino y melancólico, mientras las hojas de los árboles se dejaban caer al suelo, tapizando de ocres las aceras. Se desplomaban despacio y, vapuleadas por el viento, acompañaban el caminar nostálgico entre el tumulto anónimo y ajeno de una sociedad que se comía la vida a bocados secos, firmes y violentos. Y el presente pasaba de soslayo, ignorante en un instante tan mágico como veloz. Porque el presente era como un amante esquivo y anárquico que se escapaba de entre los brazos dejando siempre a medias, con ganas de algo que nunca terminaba de pasar.

La vida era hermosa, sorprendente y agridulce. Era un regalo maravilloso. Pero su belleza y duración eran, a veces, una impronta indebida.

En algunas ocasiones, los seres humanos intuían lo que iba a suceder, pero lo negaban porque no les gustaba, les lastimaba hacerlo y solían empeñarse en seguir un sendero equivocado. Aunque estuviesen seguros de que no era el indicado, continuaban cegados por las absurdas normas, los prejuicios o la cómoda y malsana seguridad que creían tener. Les daba pavor cambiar el rumbo de sus pasos, porque la mayoría de las veces, ello, el cambio de ruta, suponía romper con todo.

Su madre solía decirle que debía tener cuidado con aquella historia, porque se repetía demasiadas veces. Que los hechos, dentro de una familia, eran como los de una civilización, tendían a redundarse con los años. Como si el tiempo girara hasta un punto determinado y, al llegar a él, diese la vuelta para retornar con la misma cadencia, con los mismos sucesos y pautas. Decía que para vencer ese ritmo manido solo había que luchar. Pelear hasta perder el aliento, incluso la propia vida.

Aurora no había llorado a raíz del horrible incidente, solamente había sentido una añoranza extraña, un vacío que había asimilado un trozo de su existencia.

Ella había amado al hermoso muchachito, no obstante su corta interacción. Cambiar la realidad, restituir todo lo que había modificado, le había roto el corazón en más de un sentido.

—Lo siento tanto, mi amor.

* * *

A veces, los individuos se alejaban de las personas con las que normalmente compartían sus vidas. Dejaban de lado años de convivencia y convertían el pasado en un juguete roto que desechaban sin remordimiento alguno. Pero en otras ocasiones, los individuos reforzaban los lazos de amistad, reencontraban sus motivaciones, al verse expuestos a un tremendo cambio.

—Controlas demasiado tus sentimientos, y ellos no te han dejado admitir la verdad. Eres la heroína de la raza mutante, Aurora. Si ellos no te admiraban antes, definitivamente lo hacen ahora. Luchaste en nombre de su libertad, como lo habríamos hecho nosotros en caso de vernos obligados a hacerlo.

Aurora frotó su nariz.

—Háblame de todo lo que ha sucedido. No menciones nada más. Por favor.

Kitty tenía una cualidad especial para hacer que la gente se sintiera bien a su lado, un halo de magia que embaucaba.

—En tu ausencia, Rogue se ha convertido en mentora. Sospechamos que decidió aceptar el puesto, a raíz del amor que siente por Remy, pero ella lo niega cuando Jubilee intenta extraerle una confesión. No puedo culparla, de todas formas. Tú conoces a Remy mejor que nadie. Es tan mujeriego que incluso se acostó con Lorna una vez. Yo no le habría escogido, de entre tantas opciones disponibles.

Aurora elevó el comunicador holográfico con el fin de flexionar las piernas. Sostenía una taza de chocolate caliente mientras Kitty susurraba en su nueva habitación.

—Remy necesita cariño, simplemente. Estoy segura de que ambos terminarán juntos, cuando las circunstancias propicien una relación formal. Porque él también le ama, aunque incluso en su mente le cueste admitirlo.

Kitty cruzó los brazos a raíz de la increíble actitud de Aurora. Ella se dedicaba a concertar una relación entre sus amistades mientras ignoraba a todos los hombres sensuales que daban la vida en su nombre. Era el colmo, la muerte del romanticismo.

—Deberías seguir su ejemplo—entonces Jubilee saltó sobre la cama, en un confuso destello de color amarillo—. Necesitas una noche de buen sexo.

Aurora abrió la boca, tan ofendida como ofuscada.

Cuando se era joven, demasiado joven, lo importante era vivir, sentirse vivo. Lo de menos eran los lugares, el cómo y el cuándo. Ni tan siquiera existía un porqué. Simplemente se vivía. Se tomaba la vida de un sorbo, con todas y cada una de sus consecuencias, a pesar de las posibles contraindicaciones. Ahí residía la magia de la juventud: en la inconsciencia, en la falta de raciocinio.

Aurora, no obstante, nunca llegó a pasar por aquella fase de idiotez. Porque la estabilidad de la realidad dependía de su estabilidad emocional.

—Por supuesto que no.

Entonces Esme tomó asiento en el sillón que flanqueaba la pared de fotografías. Llevaba un costoso atuendo de color celeste que resaltaba su cabellera rubia.

—En realidad, ella tiene razón. Necesitas una noche de buen sexo, con un hombre de ensueño indudablemente.

—¿También tú?

Aurora situó ambas manos en sus caderas, al levitar la taza de chocolate en el aire. Se sentía realmente traicionada, pues la familia debía ser un refugio, la cadena a la que se unían el resto de los eslabones. Una cadena en la que cualquier pieza suelta podía engarzarse. Debía ser así por naturaleza propia. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces su familia resultaba lejana, más desconocida e impropia que el vecino trashumante de la habitación de un hotel.

—Eres mi hermana menor. Eso significa que mi trabajo es hablarte de sexo, cuando mamá no lo hace.

—Pues mamá es bastante detallista cuando se trata de sexo. No lo necesito de ti también.

Kitty entonces suspiró. Emma no le agradaba, a pesar de haber entablado una relación de amistad con su amada Aurora. Porque al manifestar sus habilidades mutantes la famosa Reina Blanca del Círculo Interno había intentado convertirle en una mercenaria del mal.

—Todos necesitan el sexo. Especialmente una mujer hermosa como tú—Jubilee cruzó los brazos—. El problema es que siempre miras a los hombres como si desearas mantenerlos lejos.

Aurora mordió su labio inferior, al ruborizarse suavemente. A veces tenía unas tremendas ganas de sexo, pero hacía mucho que había decidido quedarse en el banquillo, a causa del régimen de abstinencia emocional que le permitía controlar sus asombrosas habilidades. Se había convencido de ello al oír uno de los encuentros amorosos de su padre, con sus correspondientes palmadas, brincos y piruetas. Aquel baile sincopado había durado una hora, aderezado con efectos de sonido que asemejaban un ataque de ansiedad y los aullidos de un animal salvaje.

—Además, aunque estés en una crisis, no veo motivos para empeorar la situación yendo sin arreglar. Ésa es mi filosofía. Por eso, siempre he ido a las misiones maquillada y con alguna joya. Nada extravagante tampoco. Una pulsera de oro bonita, unos pendientes, los labios pintados y un buen perfume. Para dejar claro que me respeto a mí misma, nada más.

Esme examinó sus cuidadas uñas, como si la manicura francesa no se tratara de una costosa excentricidad.

—No quiero contarle mi vida a nadie ni preocuparme por si me quedo embarazada—sentenció Aurora. Era la hora de la sinceridad, de las preguntas, de las respuestas. Los fantasmas debían pasar al olvido porque no hacían más que darle vueltas a la cabeza, y estaba cansada de ello—. No quiero tener ninguna historia con nadie.

Kitty sonrió.

—No has conocido al hombre indicado, simplemente. O lo has conocido y no deseas aceptar la atracción que existe entre los dos.

—Todo es cuestión de ahondar en tu confundido corazón—continuó Jubilee—. Porque en la tierra de Shakespeare estar enamorado es algo que solo admite términos absolutos: lo estás o no lo estás. No puedes estar un poco embarazada como no puedes estar un poco enamorada.

Aurora recordó el rostro del muchachito que había creado al cambiar la realidad en una dimensión nacida de su mente. Amor. Tierno y generoso, feroz y decidido, poderoso y absoluto. Ella lo había sentido entonces. Su mente había erigido un gran muro que contenía los miedos, la confusión y la vergüenza con el fin de proteger su corazón del dolor. La pared se derrumbaría de un momento a otro, pero, en tanto siguiera en pie, disfrutaría de la sensación de vacío.

—Mientras descubres tus sentimientos, puedes disfrutar de la vista. Ese hombre, al que todos llaman Soldado de Invierno, tiene un trasero de ensueño. Se merece la ejecución del Kamasutra enterito y sin respiro.

Entonces Aurora cubrió su mortificado rostro con ambas manos.

—Ororo nos contó lo sucedido en Wakanda.

—Incluidos los sucios detalles.

La fotografía de Ayanna parecía devolverle la mirada desde su lugar en la pared. Así que un nudo seco y profundo apretó su pecho, entorpeció su respiración y estrechó su garganta. Encogida por dentro, atrapada por los sentimientos encontrados, se abrazó a sí misma.

—No deseo lastimarlo. Ha sufrido tanto como Logan.

—Si no lo amas, lo harás de todas formas.

—Y sucederá lo mismo con Robert. Lo desees o no.

Bobby la amaba, se lo había demostrado una y otra vez, pero ella no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, de lo que sentía por nadie. O de lo que quería llegar a sentir algún día.

—Cierto—asintió Jubilee, antes de enviarle una mirada a la fotografía que se hallaba en medio del enorme collage de Kitty. En ella, los mutantes más poderosos del mundo compartían un abrazo mientras sonreían a la cámara. Era el cumpleaños de Aurora—. Cruelmente cierto.

En la mansión Xavier eran capaces de compartir los sucesos extraordinarios que formaban parte de sus días, porque todos eran seres extraños e inusuales. Todo lo insólito tenía cabida. Cualquier suceso podía darse sin que lo rechazasen o lo analizasen como algo que temer u obviar.

—Llamaré más tarde.

Aurora entonces desactivó el comunicador.

* * *

Algo aguardaba en la oscuridad.

Era antiguo y cruel. Y se paseaba por las sombras con la intención de adueñarse de su mente, paso a paso, deslizándose sin hacer ruido, sin la prisa que lo enturbiaba todo, invisible y paciente. Casi anónimo. Todavía les separaba una especie de barrera invisible, pero esta se desmoronaba cada vez que Aurora perdía un poco de su fuerza.

Era arduo volver a comenzar sola. Pero la vida le empujaba a sobrevivir, a seguir adelante, aunque fuera por inercia. Era incentivada a intentar ser como las demás personas, a tener un grupo de amigos con los que conversar, tomar unas copas o compartir los acontecimientos cotidianos. Emparejarse, amar y que le amaran. Dejar atrás el miedo. Olvidar el pasado para poder vivir en un presente que se le escapaba día tras día.

De acuerdo con el Libro de los Vishanti, aquellos sucesos eran parte de los hilos que el universo iba tejiendo para que el destino se cumpliera inexorablemente. Pues existían tres cosas que no se podían dominar, que no se podían cambiar o alterar: nacer, morir y enamorarse. Las tres eran inmunes a la conciencia, al raciocinio y a la voluntad. Sin embargo, Aurora no lo creía así. Al menos no del todo.

Ella se acomodó en la silla de respaldo acorazonado que tenía más cerca y cogió el menú, que estaba plantado entre un salero y un pimentero de cerámica, ambos con forma de libros. Había unos cuantos platos para elegir: una selección de bocadillos, un hojaldre caliente relleno de pollo y champiñones, además de bollos y pasteles inspirados en autores famosos. Escogió un bollo y una taza de café y, mientras los preparaban, observó el rostro de todos los Eternos congregados en la mesa de al lado.

Aurora dejó que su mirada vagara por el lugar. Era un local pequeño y coqueto. Las vitrinas que se alineaban junto a las paredes estaban llenas de objetos preciosos que apelaban a su amor tanto por los libros como por el material de escritorio bonito. Además había un precioso juego de tarjetas decoradas con todas las novelas de las Brontë.

—Aquí tiene.

Entonces una bandeja fue depositada sobre la mesa. Contenía un esponjoso bollito de fresa, rizos de mantequilla, una jarrita con crema y un tarro con mermelada. La tetera era de porcelana, decorada con un motivo de rosas. No hacía juego con la delicada taza de campanillas, que a su vez no calzaba con el platito ribeteado de oro, y sin embargo el conjunto producía un efecto encantador.

—Tiene cosas preciosas en su tienda—comentó Aurora—. Como ese juego de tarjetas con los libros de las Brontë.

—En ese caso, debería esperar al martes de las Brontë. Podrá comprarlo con un diez por ciento de descuento. Hoy es el día de Charles Dickens.

—No hace falta el descuento.

Ella mordisqueó el bollo, saboreó el café y notó cómo se iba relajando, como si la tranquilidad del local se hubiera filtrado a su interior. Los miedos sobre su estado mental se estaban aquietando; ya no estallaban y burbujeaban en su cerebro como fuegos artificiales inestables.

Aurora observó entonces el rostro de Ikaris, mientras continuaba con la ilusión que le permitía desenvolverse sin ser detectada. No había cometido un error. Los continuos cambios en la realidad no sólo habían atraído la atención de una organización llamada SWORD, sino que también habían despertado a los Eternos.

Sin memoria, habían sobrevivido hasta reencontrarse en las antiguas ubicaciones dedicadas a los Celestiales, donde habían recordado sus identidades de forma milagrosa. Habían entendido además que ya no era el mundo que habían conocido. Los seres que antaño les habían adorado no dudarían en encerrarles, aunque sus habilidades ya no fuesen las únicas ni las más poderosas.

Había evolucionado la humanidad, a través del desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías y de la mutación genética, una acumulación de cambios a lo largo de decenas de miles de años que terminaban por convertir una especie en otra. Incluso en su mundo, cada mutante desarrollaba un factor-X distinto que le hacía poseer características propias e individuales. Y aunque nadie conocía con exactitud la razón de su manifestación, contrariamente a lo que se pensaba antes, no era un fenómeno aislado. Existían miles de mutantes, si bien la mayoría ni siquiera alcanzaba la categoría Delta.

A veces ella deseaba volver atrás, a su inocente vida antes de la magia y de la idea de mundos múltiples. Antes de descubrir que las personas podían ser poseídas, atadas como una cuerda o convertidas en la nada. Antes de arruinar la vida de miles de personas, antes de alterar la estructura de la realidad. Antes de abrir la puerta del Multiverso de la Locura, antes de asesinar a una mercenaria hueste de los Celestiales. Sería más ignorante, aunque también más feliz.

Pero, aún así, ella bien sabía que no servía de nada volver al ayer, porque entonces ella era una persona distinta.

Había cultivado con los años los cuatro poderes más importantes de la hechicería: saber, atreverse, querer y permanecer en silencio. En efecto, aprendió los conocimientos necesarios para la práctica de los ritos mágicos, se atrevió a ponerlos en práctica, deseó la manifestación de ellos y permaneció callada respecto a sus conocimientos para evitar que el común de los mortales interfiriera en su vida y en la de los seres que eran como ella.

Aurora saboreó el café mientras Sersi tomaba la mano del actual descubridor de la Tumba de los Dioses. Era bastante conocida entre los hechiceros, porque al regresar Odiseo y su tripulación de la Guerra de Troya, desembarcaron en la isla de Aegaea, en el Mediterráneo, donde Sersi vivía en una villa. Un grupo de marineros de la tripulación de Odiseo se adentró en la isla para explorar y Sersi, siempre deseosa de satisfacer a las visitas, montó una fiesta para ellos. Los marineros, ansiosos de comida y bebida, se comportaron con poca cortesía y modales, se emborracharon y amenazaron a Sersi y a sus sirvientes. Ofendida, ésta utilizó sus poderes para transformarles en cerdos.

Del resto de los Eternos sabía mucho menos. No husmeaba en sus vidas como Mente Maestra lo hacía en la suya. Se había enterado de sus actividades al advertir la cantidad de energía que había sido liberada durante el descubrimiento de Dane Whitman, que era uno de los descendientes de Sir Percy de Scandia, miembro de los Caballeros de la Tabla Redonda.

Aurora tomó asiento en la mesa de Ikaris al terminar con la ilusión de ocultamiento. Su identidad era fácilmente reconocible a raíz de las imágenes que se mostraban en la televisión, donde se recordaba continuamente el estatus de los Vengadores que habían secundado al Capitán América.

—No utilicen la Tumba de los Dioses, como desean hacerlo los Desviantes. Sus creadores intentarán destruir este mundo, y a todos en él, de regresar una vez más.

Entonces cruzó los brazos de forma irrefutable. Kingo, Sprite, Dane y Sersi se habían marchado, pues Aurora no deseaba revelarse ante nadie más. Había encontrado a Ikaris súbitamente y, desde entonces, sentía una extraña conexión con él. Pues era difícil dejar de lado los sentimientos, aunque fuesen confusos. Ellos se imponían siempre a la razón.

—¿Quién eres realmente?

—No creo que desees saberlo, Ike Harris.

Aurora echó a andar y se dejó llevar por la monotonía de las distancias entre una calle y otra, por la gradación ascendente o descendente de números. Llevaba la mirada clavada en el suelo para registrar su entorno. Sin embargo, cuando Ikaris sostuvo su muñeca derecha con el fin de detenerle, ella le envió de inmediato una mirada de advertencia.

Él era un individuo cósmico en una ciudad ruidosa y sin alma, un ser que deambulaba en un siglo que no le correspondía. Dejarse ver, revelar su verdadera identidad, resultaría en un encarcelamiento irrefutable, porque todos los que saborearan la verdad intentarían destruirle o aprovecharse de él. Debía pasar desapercibido, como uno más, aunque no lo fuese.

Aurora tenía la sensación de que le conocía desde siempre, que ambos formaban parte de un mismo destino y que, incluso, habían vivido los mismos acontecimientos en el mismo espacio temporal.

Nunca en su vida ella había experimentado un absoluto silencio: su mente siempre había sido prolífica en imágenes, en pantallazos que pasaban por su cerebro en forma de ráfagas instantáneas similares a los fotogramas. Charles le había enseñado a controlar sus habilidades, a influir sutilmente en los demás, a encontrar el camino en la Dimensión Astral, mas nunca había logrado acallar de forma absoluta las voces en su interior. Ella ni siquiera le había considerado posible.

Pero en poco tiempo todo parecía haberse confabulado, como si el destino, una vez más, jugase con ella a su antojo. Y lo más inquietante era que no sabía adónde le conducirían los cambios que se avecinaban.

—Tú vendrás conmigo.

Una extraña desinhibición, causada por la atracción de dos cuerpos cargados de energía cósmica, se había apoderado de ella.

A su alrededor, las galaxias colisionaban, las estrellas estallaban y formaban superestrellas, supernovas, que deslumbraban a miles de millones de sus hermanas.

—No lo creo, Ikaris.

Aurora se encontró entonces en el vestíbulo de su hermosa mansión de South Kensington, sin Ikaris a la vista.

* * *

Una caravana de rebeldes sirios se adentraba en los míseros barrios de una auténtica tierra de nadie. Cuatro hombres, armados con fusiles ametralladora, le vigilaban desde la cima de un camión fuertemente blindado. Empuñaban además una radio, salida directamente de los años setenta, que les servía para comunicarse con otros combatientes cuando las redes telefónicas no funcionaban.

Pretendían crear un Estado islámico, un califato suní entre Irak y Siria. Se trataba, en primer lugar, de expulsar del poder a todos aquellos que se declaraban directa o indirectamente chiíes, empezando por la minoritaria rama alauí, que dirigía el país. Volver a épocas medievales, instaurar un islam triunfador, guerrear montados a caballo y apoderarse de territorios por la fuerza eran los métodos y la aspiración del Estado Islámico.

Al dar una base territorial a su utopía, Daesh había triunfado donde Al Qaeda había fracasado. Mientras esta última multiplicaba minuciosamente sus células por todo el mundo, Daesh, además de hacer la guerra, instauraba una auténtica política y constituía un ejército de fanáticos, oficialmente en Siria, y extraoficialmente en Irak, donde se encontraba un ejército formado por los suníes hostiles a la invasión estadounidense. Al mismo tiempo, la organización terrorista operaba gracias a su arma de guerra favorita: la propaganda virtual.

Como la imagen anticuada de talibanes viviendo como ermitaños en grutas afganas limitaba los deseos de seguir sus pasos, inundaban YouTube con vídeos ultraviolentos, y su velocidad de actuación y el cumplimiento de sus amenazas marcaban a miles de occidentales lobotomizados. Perseguían carnaza frágil, y cuando picaban el anzuelo, intentaban con todas sus fuerzas reformatearlos, como si la mente humana se tratara de un disco duro.

Disponían de multitud de argumentos irrefutables para atraerles a sus redes. Daesh tenía una solución para cada uno, tanto si el candidato quería luchar como si prefería las labores humanitarias. La organización hacía creer a los chavales perdidos que se les concedía importancia para que les resultara más sencillo privarles de todo y reformatearles. Y como un gurú alistaba a sus fieles, la nebulosa permitía también que el que se autoproclamaba califa llegara realmente a serlo. Después de todo, su arma favorita era el internet, y aquellos pobres aprendices de yihadistas se limitaban a pasar del estatus de peón virtual al de carne de cañón: los más débiles se convertían en sirvientes, y los que eran algo menos débiles acababan saltando por los aires.

Aurora frotó su rostro con ambas manos. La escisión de hombres dispuestos a cometer los crímenes más atroces le azotaba la mente como una bomba nuclear.

—¿Estás bien?

—No es nada—susurró Aurora, al rodear el torso de Bucky con un brazo. Los camiones blindados se habían detenido en un almacén abandonado. Planeaban descargar en su interior los misiles basados en tecnología extraterrestre—. Han comenzado, Steve.

Mientras los terroristas admiraban el brillo morado con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ambos infiltrados se encargaron de arrebatarles los fusiles y de enviarles a la inconsciencia. Natasha, mientras tanto, se dedicaba a sondear el terreno vestida como una musulmana.

Aurora aterrizó en el interior del almacén, con Bucky a cuestas, cuando una facción de terroristas comenzó a disparar. Rápidamente, creó un domo de energía que cubrió la estructura de los misiles, y que además derribó a los combatientes de Daesh.

—No tardarán en señalarnos como traidores.

Steve analizó la cabeza de los misiles, mientras Natasha se quitaba el nicab de la cabeza. Se había convertido en una rubia, durante su última estadía en Rusia.

—¿Puedes desmantelarlos?

—Sería más conveniente destruirlos. No es nada difícil hacerlo.

—Hazlo entonces.

Ella contuvo el estallido durante un momento de absoluto silencio. No le consideraba un desafío, no obstante. Porque había controlado las habilidades de Remy, siendo que éste le cedía a sus cartas la suficiente energía como para destruir un mundo. Y más aún, durante una misión en el espacio, ella le había visto destruir una estrella de neutrones como si no fuese nada.

—Hecho está.

Bucky estrechó el fusil de vibranio, antes de enviarle una mirada a la salida. Los Vengadores nunca desaparecerían, ya que, si alguna vez alguien los necesitaba, un nuevo grupo de héroes uniría sus fuerzas para luchar.

—Es hora de irnos.

—No lo creo, estamos rodeados de terroristas.

La fachada de una enorme mansión fue revelada cuando Aurora creó un portal en el aire. Serpenteaba el camino de acceso a través de un bosquecillo y terminaba en una plaza adoquinada en cuyo centro se encontraba una fuente de agua rodeada de un ariete circular de flores. No se veía a nadie, y de cerca la mansión resultaba aún más imponente, sobre todo el porche, que tenía la altura de dos pisos.

—¿A dónde conduce?

—A un lugar seguro.

Los estudiantes cultivaban una inmensa variedad de flores, que destacaban contra la deslumbrante fachada. Por todas partes se encontraban estanques llenos de flores de loto blancas y rosadas, de tal manera que el perfume de todas ellas se mezclaba en un aroma especial imposible de describir.

—Aurora…

Ella sostuvo el brazo de Steve al cruzar el umbral de la entrada. La construcción tenía más de cien años, y estaba completamente inundada de luz lunar gracias a sus altos ventanales en forma de arco. Tapices luminosos cubrían las paredes y alfombras coloridas delineaban los pasillos.

Kitty le mantuvo entre sus brazos, mientras Kurt se materializaba en el vestíbulo. Y, a pesar de su aterradora apariencia, era uno de los ángeles guardianes de la raza mutante, pues combatía las fuerzas de la intolerancia y el terrorismo genético siendo una figura de autoridad y consulta religiosa para sus demás compañeros.

—¡Stark!

Entonces el silencio nocturno fue dominado por un montón de risitas nerviosas. Todas las chicas se habían levantado de sus camas y examinaba al Capitán América en medio de susurros sugerentes. Sobraba decir que éste se mostraba tremendamente incómodo.

Descalzo y desnudo de la cintura para arriba, Remy desterró los últimos vestigios de sueño que se aferraban tercamente a su cuerpo. No había imaginado que Aurora se presentaría en el Instituto Xavier, con Los Vengadores a cuestas.

—Apártense todos—Esme se abrió camino, con una delicada bata de seda atada en la cintura—. Esa es mi hermana.

Se hizo el silencio y todo se volvió agradablemente liviano. Se sintió flotando en una oscuridad dulce y delicada, mientras Esme le rodeaba con sus brazos. Solo entonces Aurora comprendió porque había necesitado regresar a su escondite más intimo.

Remy estrechó la mano del Capitán América, aunque se habían conocido en una ocasión anterior, mientras Falcon analizaba silenciosamente la cola de Kurt.

Mientras algunos mutantes adquirían capacidades que pasaban desapercibidas en la sociedad de los individuos normales, otros no. Unos habían cambiado drásticamente su aspecto externo de forma que eran fácilmente identificables y, por ello, anormales a los ojos del resto de personas. Otros mutantes no padecían de anormalidades morfológicas sino que sus poderes les impedían relacionarse con normalidad con el resto de los mortales; era el caso de Rogue, cuyo contacto físico con otras personas causaba la muerte.

—Todos regresen a sus habitaciones. Hablaremos a solas.

Charles descendió las escaleras, a través de la hermosa silla flotante que Aurora había diseñado durante sus años de enseñanza en el Instituto Xavier. Había perdido la sensibilidad en las piernas durante la Crisis de los Misiles, al enfrentarse a su amigo Erik en las arenas de una playa cubana. Y desde entonces, le había consagrado su vida a la integración de la raza mutante, actuando desde las sombras la mayoría del tiempo, a diferencia del terrorista conocido como Magneto, que era un mutante judío que había perdido a su familia en los campos de exterminio nazi y que se había salvado del mismo destino gracias a sus superpoderes. Dicha tragedia le había hecho pensar que la historia se podía repetir con los mutantes y que para evitarlo, éstos tenían que atacar primero a los humanos.

La escuela del profesor Xavier era un refugio para los que se sentían marginados, donde los que eran rechazados como fenómenos terminaban descubriendo que tenían un don que podían poner al servicio de la humanidad.

—Es un honor presentarles a Charles Francis Xavier.

Aurora tomó el control de la silla flotante de su mentor mientras ambos escuchaban las ideas de Natasha con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hank había borrado la información de la escuela antes de la controvertida filtración de SHIELD, pero los asesinos maestros como la famosa Viuda Negra en más de una ocasión habían escuchado los rumores que rodeaban la misteriosa identidad del Profesor X.

—Bienvenidos al Instituto Xavier.


	5. Cosmic Lovers

**Disclaimer:**** El Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Cómics no es de mi propiedad, tan solo me adjudico la creación de los personajes desconocidos y la alteración de la trama vista en las películas.**

* * *

**SUNSET**

**Capítulo 5:**

**Cosmic Lovers**

* * *

Se encontraba en un lugar inhóspito, extrañamente bañado con una misteriosa luz de varios colores. Pero a su alrededor solo había desolación, las ruinas de un mundo muerto, cascotes polvorientos y humeantes rodeandole. Y como no había nadie más a parte de ella, nerviosa empezó a mirar a su alrededor, pero cuando se dispuso a andar, fue como si no se moviera. Por muchos pasos que diera parecía estar siempre en el mismo lugar, siempre con esa luz multicolor, esos escombros, esa incómoda sensación de culpabilidad.

Inesperadamente, de entre el humeante horizonte, varias figuras emergieron, rodeándole, como si quisieran impedirle que siguiera avanzando hacia ningún lugar. Aunque se detuvieron relativamente cerca de ella, ninguna de las personas que acababan de aparecer le saludaron o mostraron el menor indicio de querer dirigirle la palabra. Solo le miraban, desconcertándole aún más. Pero cuando empezó a mirar sus rostros, en seguida percibió rasgos conocidos. Eran sus amigos, sus compañeros, su familia. No faltaba nadie. Todos le observaban sin abrir la boca, sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión.

Atraída por una fuerza irrefrenable, dando vueltas sobre sí misma, empezó a toparse con rostros que hubiera preferido olvidar. Se mostraban ante ella todos los que le habían atormentado a lo largo de su vida, que le habían controlado, que se habían aprovechado de ella. Sin poder controlarlo, un rayo llameante de energía psiónica salió proyectado a través de sus manos, destruyendo a todas las figuras que le rodeaban. Intentó controlar su poder desbocado, pero fue incapaz, viendo como ella misma fulminaba a todos esos rostros. Quiso soltar un grito de angustia, pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno, poniéndole aún más nerviosa.

De nuevo sintió como su corazón intensificaba su fuerza, haciendo que aquella energía púrpura incómodamente conocida empezara a recorrer su cuerpo desde sus manos, extendiéndose por su pecho, sus brazos y sus piernas, convirtiéndole en una bomba de energía incontenible.

—Con el tiempo, sabrán lo que es perder. Sentir desesperadamente que están obrando bien. Y, aun así, fallar. Pueden temerle. Huir. Pero el destino siempre llega. Yo soy inevitable.

Entonces un hombre morado alzó un guantelete dorado con seis cavidades cuidadosamente labradas en el metal, que contenían en su interior las seis Gemas del Infinito. Brillaban como un arcoíris, y además cargaban el aire con una tremenda cantidad de energía cósmica. Juntas tenían el poder de estremecer los cimientos de la realidad, de abrirle las puertas al Multiverso de la Locura, aunque no se trataran de los artefactos cósmicos más poderosos de la existencia.

Thanos chasqueó los dedos.

Y la mitad de los seres vivientes del universo fueron borrados con ello.

—¡Aurora!

Horrorizada, abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo como las gotas de un sudor frío se descolgaban lentamente por su rostro y caían sobre su pecho empapado, que no hacía más que subir y bajar, hiperventilando.

Aún desconcertada, miró a su alrededor. Haces de luz de luna entraban por el resquicio entre las largas cortinas de terciopelo que ascendían hasta casi tocar el techo. Había desintegrado los muros y los muebles, además de causar un terremoto que sacudía furioso las instalaciones del Instituto Xavier. Partículas elementales y briznas de energía cósmica flotaban en el aire, mientras estrellas diminutas se convertían a su vez en nebulosas diminutas.

—Pude sentir... toda esa muerte.

Charles sonrió.

—Solo fue un sueño.

—No, lo sentí real.

—Tu mente es la más poderosa que haya visto. Se convence a sí misma...

—No, no es así. Intenta advertirme, como lo hizo con los Celestiales. Aunque esta vez ha enfurecido aún más. Es un híbrido improbable de vida y muerte, de amor y destrucción. Es la chispa que creó el universo y la llamarada que le consumirá—Aurora frotó su frente empapada en sudor—. No le agrada la posibilidad de ver a sus creaciones sacrificadas como corderos, a fin de satisfacer las necesidades de un hombre obsesionado con Muerte.

Charles le acarició la cabellera revuelta.

—Todo el mundo teme a lo que no entiende. Aprenderás a controlarla, y cuando lo hagas, no tendrás nada que temer. Hasta entonces, nada más duerme. Realmente lo necesitas.

Aurora se tumbó en la cama nuevamente y soñó entonces con su madre, con la exuberante Reina Blanca del Círculo Interno, con sus dedos como el diamante más costoso.

* * *

En el vestíbulo, notó que los estudiantes se alejaban de ella en direcciones diversas. Algunos salían al jardín, otros se dirigían a sus clases o a la biblioteca. Pero todos caminaban en grupo, charlando y riendo. E interrumpidos por alguna que otra risa, los murmullos reverberaban en su cerebro y caían sobre ella como trozos de cristal porque eran demasiadas cosas para asimilarlas de golpe.

Aurora inició el descenso por la amplia escalinata de madera resguardada por una hermosa barandilla de caoba. Imponentes óleos decoraban las paredes, casi todos enormes retratos de hombres y mujeres del siglo XIX que parecían mirarle con desdén desde sus trajes de gala. Algunas de aquellas pinturas, no obstante, reproducían el caserón de Xavier desde distintas perspectivas, la mayoría desde una colina, con los frondosos bosques retratados al fondo.

Al entrar en el comedor se detuvo un momento; otra vez había sido transformado. La luz del sol entraba a raudales por enormes ventanales alineados a lo largo de una de las paredes, algo amortiguada por las cortinas antiguas. No había servicios sobre las mesas, cubiertas tan solo por un sencillo mantel blanco. La comida estaba expuesta en una mesa de bufé: diez tipos de cereales, una fuente de gachas recién hechas y rebanadas de pan listas para tostar. Bandejas de plata precalentadas ofrecían huevos, beicon y embutidos.

Y al oler la comida, descubrió que estaba hambrienta, así que se sirvió tostadas, queso y huevos revueltos, además de un vaso de zumo de manzana, antes de sentarse en una mesa vacía. Untó mantequilla y mermelada de fresa en una tostada y dio un gran bocado.

Al terminar, accedió a una zona muy acogedora, decorada con sofás de piel, alfombras orientales desperdigadas por el suelo, un piano en un rincón y estanterías repletas de libros y juegos, altas hasta el techo. Pero la habitación estaba desierta salvo por un sillón situado al otro extremo, donde dos hombres le miraban atentamente.

Aurora había estremecido los cimientos de la Dimensión Astral en más de una ocasión, así que decidió actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—Enseñales las instalaciones, incluida la Cámara del Peligro.

Remy sonrió diabólicamente.

—Eso haré.

—En cuanto a nosotros…

Hank tosió con timidez.

—Jamás creí diseñar las alas de Falcon. Ni el escudo del Capitán América.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia los laboratorios del subsuelo, a través de un ascensor oculto en la estructura del corredor central.

—El vibranio, contrariamente a las creencias de Shuri, no es el metal más fuerte. Puede absorber una amplia variedad de impactos físicos, incluidas las balas de alto calibre, sin sufrir ningún daño o debilitamiento. Pero no le consideraría indestructible. Bobby podría debilitar su estructura molecular al reducir la temperatura lo suficiente, y él no es un malvado como Magneto o un lunático como Lorna. Es necesaria una actualización de los elementos, sin duda.

—¿Acaso piensas crear un metal tan fuerte como el vibranio pero completamente resistente al magnetismo?

—En realidad, un metal como ese ya existe, pero su utilización se reserva exclusivamente a las guerreras amazonas. Ellas le extraen de las Montañas de Gaea y le dan forma en las fraguas, de acuerdo con las artes de Hefestos.

Se accedía a los laboratorios inferiores por un largo pasillo esterilizado, pavimentado por completo con baldosas blancas. Docenas de imágenes en blanco y negro flanqueaban el corredor, mientras un puñado de drones se movía de un lado a otro, y el eco de sus hélices resonaba en el espacio.

—Reestructurar los átomos no es correcto.

—Los átomos son como planetas, en mi área de estudio. La clave de la materia se encuentra en una millonésima parte de ese tamaño, en las diminutas partículas que conforman a su vez las partículas del núcleo de un átomo—Aurora negó con la cabeza—. A diferencia de un acelerador de partículas, yo puedo tomar los componentes obtenidos en la colisión y reestructurarlos para formar neutrones, electrones y protones, y de esa manera darle forma a los átomos de un elemento nuevo. Nada más debo concentrarme lo suficiente.

Un acelerador de partículas era un tubo ancho y circular en el que se aceleraban partículas subatómicas. Imanes situados en el tubo se conectaban y desconectaban en rápida sucesión para empujar partículas de un lado a otro, hasta que alcanzaban velocidades tremendas, cercanas a los doscientos ochenta mil kilómetros por segundo.

—Una elevada concentración de masa en una región finita del espacio podría dar nacimiento a un agujero negro.

De un blanco reluciente, repleto de ordenadores y equipo electrónico sofisticado, el laboratorio de Hank tenía un aspecto increíblemente futurista.

—Es factible alterar la estructura de las partículas esenciales así como es factible crear materia de la nada. Se necesita de un poder sin precedentes, de una mente increíblemente fuerte, nada más.

Ella había entendido hacía mucho que la energía creadora descrita en la teoría del Big Bang se trataba de la Fuerza Fénix, una entidad cósmica de increíble poder. La madre de Galactus, en cierto sentido.

—Como tu mente.

En el laboratorio de Aurora, tres columnas de acero se erguían contra un muro. Las columnas medían unos noventa centímetros de altura, y recordaban vitrinas de museo donde se exhibían piedras preciosas.

—Así es.

Flotando como por arte de magia, un globo brillante de líquido similar al mercurio giraba en el interior del contenedor central. No era una partícula microscópica, como sus dos vecinas. Era una gota del tamaño de un balín para escopeta de aire comprimido. Una diminuta esfera de antimateria bailando en su contenedor.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Como cualquier tecnología, la antimateria podía ser mortífera si llegaba a caer en malas manos. Muy mortífera. La antimateria era un arma letal. Potente e imparable. Un tren sin frenos.

—Aceleré dos haces de partículas ultrafinas en direcciones opuestas, con mi mente. Los dos haces colisionaron a velocidades enormes, y toda la energía de ambos se concentró en un solo punto. Conseguí densidades de energía extremas y partículas de materia surgidas de la nada, un increíble espectáculo de fuegos artificiales subatómicos. Un universo en miniatura que nacía a la vida, Hank. Y como todo cuanto se ha creado tiene su contrario, incluyendo la propia materia, aparecieron dos clases. Es un hecho de la naturaleza. Todo tiene su contrario. Los protones tienen electrones. Los quarks up tienen quarks down. Existe una simetría cósmica en el nivel subatómico, y por ello la antimateria es al ying lo que el yang a la materia. Equilibra la ecuación física.

—Pero existen enormes obstáculos tecnológicos que impiden almacenar la antimateria. ¿Qué me dices de la neutralización?

—Creé un vacío de polaridad invertida para absorber los positrones de antimateria antes de que se destruyeran. Apliqué además un campo magnético. La materia formando un campo voltaico a la derecha, y la antimateria a la izquierda—entonces Aurora tomó asiento frente a la pantalla holográfica—. Tomé prestada la idea de la naturaleza, en realidad. Las medusas atrapan peces entre sus tentáculos utilizando descargas nematocísticas, y el mismo principio rige con la antimateria. Cada contenedor tiene dos electroimanes, uno en cada extremo. Sus campos magnéticos opuestos se cruzan en el centro del contenedor y retienen la antimateria en ese punto, suspendida en el vacío. Menos mal. La antimateria es muy inestable. Hablando en términos de energía, la antimateria es la imagen especular de la materia, de manera que se anulan al instante si entran en contacto. Mantener aislada la antimateria de la materia constituye todo un reto, porque todo en la tierra está hecho de materia. Las muestras han de ser almacenadas sin que toquen nada. Ni siquiera el oxígeno molecular.

—¿Es la fuente de energía de la escuela?

Aurora asintió.

—Es la fuente energética del mañana. Mil veces más poderosa que la energía nuclear. Cien por cien eficaz. Sin secuelas. Sin radiación. Sin contaminación. La antimateria libera energía pura, una transformación de masa a fotones del cien por cien. Unos pocos gramos podrían proporcionar energía eléctrica a todo un continente durante varios miles de años.

—¿Por qué lo has mantenido en secreto, Aurora?

—La antimateria es tecnología importante, pero también peligrosa. Planeaba mejorar los procedimientos y aumentar la seguridad, antes de revelarle su existencia al mundo. Pero el fiasco de Alemania lo arruinó todo.

Si bien la tecnología de la antimateria poseía un sorprendente potencial como fuente de energía no contaminante y eficaz, si se descubría su existencia prematuramente, la antimateria corría el riesgo de ser vilipendiada por los fracasos políticos y de relaciones públicas que habían matado las energías solar y nuclear. La nuclear había proliferado antes de ser segura, y se habían producido algunos accidentes. La solar había proliferado antes de ser eficaz, y hubo gente que perdió dinero. Ambas tecnologías tenían mala fama y languidecían sin remisión.

La antimateria, además, era el arma terrorista suprema. Carecía de partes metálicas susceptibles de disparar un detector de metales, de rastros químicos que pudieran olfatear los perros, de espoleta que pudiera desactivarse si las fuerzas del orden localizaban el contenedor.

—¿Materia a partir de la energía? ¿Crear un universo de la nada? Cuando se publiquen tus descubrimientos, sacudirás los cimientos de la física moderna.

* * *

Aurora estaba tumbada sobre el escritorio de metal, de cara a la entrada de su laboratorio. Briznas de energía morada rodeaban el escudo redondo que levitaba en medio de las nuevas alas de Sam, a medida que Aurora continuaba soñando con el núcleo de las estrellas de neutrones. Lo había construido todo en base a un elemento desconocido en su mundo natal, más resistente que el vibranio e inmune a todas las formas de magnetismo. Además, les había añadido algunas runas místicas para evitar que alimañas de algún mundo de locura les sorprendieran indefensos.

—Thanos se acerca…

Ella no olvidaba las amenazas de Thanos. Mucho menos las voces de sus amigos, huecas y lejanas.

Aurora había tomado la decisión de desconectarse, permitir que los acontecimientos sucediesen por inercia, como lo hacía la vida. Pensaba que todo ocurriría sin ella, porque existían muchos otros que podían salvar al mundo en su lugar. Pero se había equivocado completamente. Todo parecía conducir a un mismo acontecimiento, a una misma batalla, si ella no intervenía en la futura Guerra del Infinito. Y lo más terrible de todo aquello era la posibilidad de destruir el futuro, ese que aún no existía. Bastaba con que se produjera una paradoja temporal, nada más.

—Perderán. Todos ellos.

—Así es.

Aurora se había dado cuenta que, aunque los Vengadores ya no existiesen, ella tenía la responsabilidad de controlar a sus antiguos compañeros, no solo para saber que se había hecho de ellos, sino también para poderles ayudar si era necesario.

—No debería suceder de esa forma.

—Pero así será.

—No está escrito ese futuro.

—Aún no, tienes razón.

Aurora entonces tomó el control de su mente. Para ella no existía un solo tiempo, había cientos de pasados, de presentes y de futuros. La realidad estaba encerrada en muchas otras realidades y todas eran vitales para que existieran las demás.

—¿Qué deseas realmente?

—Tal crimen es una afrenta contra mi naturaleza, además de un insulto de alcance cósmico.

—No es enteramente diferente. Eres tanto creación como destrucción, no deberías sentirte insultada de esa forma.

—Pues no es así. Todo acto tiene sus consecuencias y estas pueden ser terribles. Pero eso tú ya lo sabes. Has decidido guardar silencio, cuando podrías adelantarte a los hechos. No se trata de nada más.

—Se trata de mi familia, del futuro de mi realidad.

—Tomaste la decisión de permanecer en la retaguardia porque la mayoría de las veces ahí es donde se ganan las guerras.

Ella frotó su rostro.

—El destino de millones no debería encontrarse en las manos de un solitario individuo.

—Pero así es.

Aurora examinó la diminuta brizna de energía que danzaba sobre su dedo anular.

—¿Acaso no existe otra criatura absurdamente poderosa en los confines de alguna dimensión del Multiverso?

—No existes en otras realidades, lo sabes bien.

—No me refiero a esa extrañeza.

—Pues no. No existe nadie como tú.

—Qué conveniente.

—Esa parte de mortal que tienes sigue imponiéndose en ti, tejiendo en tu cerebro una tela de araña que te atrapa y te ciega. Tienes una responsabilidad. No eres libre, ningún ser vivo lo es. Todos tienen designios que cumplir.

—¿Por qué debería escucharte, de todas formas?

—Porque la realidad siempre vuelve a surgir. Aunque esté hundida en el más profundo pozo y cubierta de cieno, siempre se impone, resurge una y otra vez, te guste o no; porque lo hecho, hecho está.

—Estoy cansada de tantas preguntas sin respuesta, de los intereses de unos y de otros.

La realidad seguía mostrando una infinidad de caras, una especie de efecto óptico que parecía anular la razón y la interpretación de las imágenes de los que le rodeaban. Estaba en un laberinto repleto de preguntas, hechos, circunstancias y personajes que ocultaban sus verdaderas intenciones, que le llevaban de un lugar a otro dando tumbos.

—Llegará el momento en que lo comprenderás todo de principio a fin y no te quedará más remedio que aceptar quién eres y lo que estás destinada a cumplir.

Aurora quería vivir, simplemente vivir. Lo intrascendente, lo tóxico que entorpecía sus pasos, que emponzoñaba sus pensamientos y truncaba su alegría, debía convertirse en nada más que un recuerdo amargo.

—Sencillo no es.

—Puede cambiar, en un instante. No lo olvides nunca. Salvadora, conquistadora, heroína, villana. Puedes ser todas esas cosas, o ninguna de ellas. Porque la realidad puede ser lo que tú desees. Es tu más grande fortaleza, y tu más grande debilidad: cambiar todo, en un instante.

—No es correcto. Alterar la realidad desestabiliza la estructura del Multiverso, y atrae la atención de imbéciles indeseables, como Mefistófeles o Pesadilla. Ya he aterrorizado a los clones de la Autoridad de Variación de Tiempo, a los miembros del Consejo de Maestros. He comparecido además ante el mismísimo Tribunal Viviente. No necesito revivirlo.

—Es tu naturaleza, nada más. Hacen bien en temerte.

—¿Qué debería hacer entonces? Nada es suficiente, cuando se trata de ti.

—Admitir tu fuerza. Tu verdadera fuerza.

—No soy una diosa ni una entidad cósmica. ¿Cómo podría tomar una decisión como esa?

—Eres una diosa, una diosa real a diferencia del tonto vástago de Odín que únicamente desea revolcarse en la cama contigo.

Aurora retrocedió.

—¿Thor?

—¿Quién más? El imbécil terminó su lamentable relación con la inútil mortal cuando se dio cuenta de que te amaba. Pretendía decírtelo al terminar la batalla contra el robot homicida, pero tu amado padre le hizo cambiar de opinión. Se fue deseando con todas sus fuerzas hacerte el amor. Ambas lo sentimos, cuando te abrazaba en las afueras del Centro de los Vengadores, pero tú decidiste ignorarlo como si en verdad no existiera.

—Sabes y das por ciertas demasiadas cosas que no tienen una base real en la que asentarse. Hablas como lo haría cualquier embaucador de masas, como los profetas de barro que abundan en las ciudades.

—No importa lo que creas en este momento, el tiempo te dará las respuestas que andas buscando y comprenderás lo que ahora te resulta incomprensible.

—Solo intento ser dueña de mi vida. De mi vida, nada más.

No tenía la menor certidumbre sobre la verosimilitud de la mayoría de acontecimientos o por qué se habían producido. Todo lo que había averiguado, incluso lo que había vivido, estaba rodeado de un halo que se emparentaba más con la fantasía que con la realidad. Una hipótesis le conducía a otra y cada una de ellas le llevaba más lejos de la lógica.

—Pues no lo eres.

* * *

A las once de la mañana, un enorme hombre se plantó en mitad de Trafalgar Square y posó sus manos en el suelo de hormigón. Londres estaba repleto de locos que, por ejemplo, se podían arrodillar en mitad de la calle o bailar ridículamente enfrente de un custodio uniformado, pero aquel hombre era diferente. Pocos segundos después de que sus manos entraran en contacto con el suelo, los músculos de acero estremecieron la calle como si de un terremoto se tratara.

Inmediatamente después, cuando algunos curiosos ya estaban observando y grabando con sus móviles el suceso, el individuo estalló en carcajadas y se levantó.

—¡La Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos ha regresado!

Algunos de los que le rodeaban en seguida se alarmaron, no los más jóvenes, que apenas habían oído hablar de las catástrofes que había causado la Hermandad de Mutantes años atrás, ahora que todo el mundo estaba consciente de los individuos con superpoderes, que en cualquier momento podían dejar en jaque a toda una ciudad, como había sucedido meses atrás con los Vengadores.

Sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Cain Marko se deshizo de la sudadera que le cubría y dejó al descubierto su torso de coloso.

—Veo que algunos no se han olvidado de mí—ladró observando a los pocos valientes que seguían atentamente sus movimientos—. Por lo que ha llegado a la hora de hacer lo que mejor se me da…

Con los últimos ecos de su boca, Cain arrancó a correr contra los locales de la concurrida plaza, sin tener en cuenta la presencia de los peatones. Algunos pudieron hacerse a un lado, pero otros fueron arrollados por Marko, que les golpeó como si de una bola de demolición se tratase.

Del mismo modo, de un salto atravesó el escaparate de una joyería, el interior de la cual arrasó como un tornado para no llevarse nada. Estaba cometiendo un acto de destrucción puro y duro. Pero apenas hubo salido de la joyería, atravesó la cristalera de un restaurante, haciendo que los clientes y los empleados de su interior salieran de él gritando de terror.

La gente a su alrededor, al ver que aquel hombre no pretendía detenerse en ningún momento, empezó a alejarse de la concurrida plaza, generando un caos difícil de controlar por los agentes que estaban presentes.

—¡Mantengan la calma, por favor! —exclamó uno de los policías.

—No se dejen llevar por el miedo—advirtió otro.

Sin embargo, era imposible hacer caso a aquellas inútiles voces que quedaban ensordecidas bajo los estrépitos provocados por la destrucción que estaba llevando a cabo el mutante de fuerza sobrehumana.

—¡Debemos pedir refuerzos! —gritó uno de los policías que se resguardaban tras sus coches patrullas, ahora convertidos en los objetivos de Juggernaut.

—¡Nadie podrá detenerme! —dijo Marko corriendo hacia ellos con la mirada puesta en el coche más cercano, que golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

Nadie respondió, pues aquella afirmación era innegable, y más cuando los agentes de la ley estaban arrinconados por el villano.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Marko?

Al principio, Cain creyó que algún idiota temerario estaba dispuesto a plantarle cara, sin embargo, el hombre que apareció ante él no fue otro que Remy Lebeau, el célebre ladrón de Nueva Orleans, también conocido como Gambito.

—Por fin algo de acción—anunció con sorna Juggernaut—. Empezaba a aburrirme de jugar yo solo.

Uno de los principales defectos del villano, entre los muchos que tenía, era que no era paciente, por lo que apenas hubo visto a Gambito, se abalanzó sobre él.

Remy se preparó para recibir los golpes que Marko le lanzaría en cuestión de segundos. En cuanto llegó el primer puñetazo, se hizo a un lado, y con el segundo sucedió lo mismo. Solo le esquivaba, no pretendía golpearlo con el bastón de vibranio, de momento.

—No te alejes de mí—gruñó Marko un poco hastiado por no poder golpear a su rival. Volvió al ataque, lanzando un golpe tras otro contra Gambito, que solo se movía para esquivarlo con agilidad y precisión, algo de lo que carecía su rival—. Pequeño bribón.

Remy sonrió burlonamente. Sin que el villano tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, agarró el bastón y, de un certero golpe en el pecho, le envió a volar con un modesto estallido de energía cinética. Ya en el cielo, fue rodeado por una burbuja de energía morada que le encarceló como a un bebé.

Aurora sonrió en la cornisa de un edificio cercano. Dudaba que Marko pudiera reinsertarse en la sociedad, era un delincuente confeso y uno de los villanos más previsibles del mundo, sin embargo, no tenerlo por las calles un tiempo haría bien, y más ahora que los superhéroes estaban en sus horas más bajas.

Con todo ello en mente, Aurora levitó hasta el avión invisible estacionado en un lote baldío, a causa de la miserable intervención de los mutantes de la Hermandad. No representaban una verdadera amenaza, al estar su amado líder encerrado en los confines de una habitación aislada de todo metal, mas debían mostrarse cautelosos ante las confabulaciones de una resentida Polaris.

—Te lo advertí.

Ella examinó los controles mientras un inconsciente Juggernaut levitaba en medio de la bahía de carga. Habían utilizado el avión secundario a causa de la extensa misión de Bobby en la isla del Principado de Madripoor.

—No se trata de nuestra fallida relación, Aurora. En su mente, libra una batalla contra la mujer que le arrebató a su amado padre. No ha intentado lastimar a tu familia porque le teme, en cierto modo, a las represalias de la Reina Blanca.

—Pues no necesito de la protección de mi madre—respondió Aurora al cruzar los brazos—. Papá, en cambio…

—Sus egos no son compatibles.

—Quién sabe, puede que hayan cambiado.

—Hace demasiado tiempo que les conocemos, y sabemos que son personas de costumbre.

Aurora mordió sus labios.

—Su relación nunca fue sencilla. Ambos ocultaron enormes secretos, desde el comienzo. Vivían en una mentira, en una ilusión de felicidad, antes de mi nacimiento. La realidad les golpeó con fuerza un día. Ella no tuvo más opción que marcharse y divorciarse de él. En su mente, pensaba que hacía lo correcto. Había dado a luz a una mutante de clase Omega y sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano el Círculo Interno lo sabría.

—Entonces decidió acostarse con Namor—entonces Aurora le abofeteó con fuerza, pues el idiota emitía un sentido de carisma que la mayoría de las mujeres tendían a encontrar cautivador—. ¡Entiendo! Namor nunca ha sido de tu agrado.

—¿Cómo podría agradarme un hombre que me ofreció su cama durante nuestro primer encuentro?

Remy sonrió divertidamente.

—Esme no mintió, entonces.

—De todas mis hermanas, ella es la más sincera—asintió Aurora, al recordar el eterno resentimiento de Phoebe. Había sido ella quién le había dado a Agatha Harkness una muestra de su material genético, seguramente—. Namor nunca ha sido un buen hombre. Nada más le interesa el sexo.

—Puedo comprenderle. El sexo sin amor es una experiencia vacía. Pero como experiencia vacía es una de las mejores.

—¿No es esa una de las frases de Woody Allen?

—Es un hombre sabio—sonrió Remy, antes de recibir una nueva bofetada. Aurora no estaba de humor, evidentemente. Había convivido con el Soldado de Invierno, uno de sus desdichados admiradores, lo suficiente—. Lamento ofender vuestros castos oídos, señorita Stark, pero el sexo es una parte natural de la vida.

—¿Sabes qué sucederá a continuación? Regresarás a Estados Unidos solo, Remy Lebeau. Existe un asunto que debo resolver personalmente en Londres.

* * *

—Han enviado al todopoderoso Ikaris a secuestrarme. ¿Acaso debería sentirme halagada?

Aurora no necesitaba voltear y observar el rostro del hombre que flotaba suavemente tras ella, en los cinturones de Van Hallen, porque sabía exactamente de quién se trataba y el motivo de su presencia en el mismo lugar. No les había dado resultados, y ellos no eran individuos que se distinguieran por su paciencia. Estaban acostumbrados a obtener lo que querían y en el preciso momento en que lo querían.

—Tú vendrás conmigo.

—¿Una vez más utilizando el mismo discurso? No obtendrás nada de mí, si actúas como un idiota.

No se convertiría en una cautiva, nunca. Si había ido a buscarle en nombre de los Eternos, le demostraría que había encontrado a un depredador en lugar de a una víctima.

—Necesitamos respuestas, y según nuestras fuentes de información, todos los indicios conducen a ti.

Aurora volteó sobre sí misma y admiró los hermosos ojos azules, la forma en que la luz le acariciaba el cabello castaño, y dentro de ella surgió un anhelo tan grande que tuvo que apartar la vista.

—Habría contestado desde un comienzo si me lo hubieses solicitado amablemente. Pero, en este momento, debes marcharte. Él se acerca a esta dimensión y te matará, sin dudarlo, de encontrarte aquí conmigo.

Aurora le sostuvo el brazo desnudo, de un momento a otro, y una descarga eléctrica y brutal surgió en sus ojos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En nuestro mundo, entre los divergentes, también existen diferencias, destinos opuestos, ambiciones y artes oscuras. El bien, el mal, un principio y un final. Hay seres que, como en la realidad convencional, intentan dominar el tiempo y el espacio. La gente sin dones suele intentar destruir a los que tienen cualidades especiales; les arrinconan porque no son como ellos y les tienen miedo. Si me viesen tal y como soy, si hablase de todo lo que sé, estaría ingresada en un psiquiátrico y en otro tiempo me habrían condenado en los Juicios de Salem. Este ya no es el mundo que conocisteis, ha evolucionado, como todo lo demás. Os recomiendo no actuar como idiotas porque existen miles de individuos tan dotados como vosotros. Un remanente de vuestros amados creadores, claro está.

—Sabes demasiado, Aurora Stark.

Ella examinó su rostro atractivo, de bastante cerca. Tenía los pómulos marcados y ondulado cabello castaño, que contrastaba con la camiseta de color blanco alrededor de su torso. Evidentemente, sentía una extraña atracción hacia él, un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado y que no podía ni quería controlar.

—He visto lo suficiente—respondió Aurora al voltear sobre sus talones. Jamás había leído a nadie de un modo tan abierto, tan intencionado. Hizo que se ruborizara y que se sintiera un tanto atrapada, como si una reluciente jaula de plata cayera sobre ella. Él había salido de sus sueños y ella conocía su rostro, su voz, su olor—. No me asustas.

Ikaris estaba allí para encontrar respuestas a preguntas que acosaban a todos los Eternos. Pero se había topado con una belleza deslumbrante, y eso le había cautivado. No debería maravillarse, pero así era. No debería sorprenderse, pero así era.

—Eres valiente, entonces.

—Tú no tienes idea—declaró Aurora al echarle un vistazo al horizonte cósmico, donde una fractura dimensional ensombrecía las estrellas más cercanas, mientras ambos se involucraban en algo en lo que no solo corrían el peligro de sufrir magulladuras y arañazos—. Él se acerca, vete de una vez, Ikaris.

Más allá de la horrible fractura dimensional, el sol no brillaba más que una estrella diminuta, pero los seres que allí moraban no necesitaban luz. Tenían otros sentidos más sutiles y se revolcaban en el cosmos negro fuera del tiempo y el espacio, del que eran originarios. Sólo aportaba horror, porque conocía con absoluta certidumbre la analogía monstruosa y nefasta que le había originado.

Aurora, de forma instintiva, le echó un vistazo a Ikaris antes de trasladarles a la superficie lunar, donde observaron cómo emanaba de la fractura dimensional una entidad terrible e increíble, como si la niebla se hubiera diluido, e inconmensurablemente más horrenda y detestable. No podía ser descrita: no existían palabras para describir semejantes abismos de estridente e inmemorial locura, ni semejantes contradicciones pavorosas de todas las leyes de la materia, la fuerza y el orden cósmico. Era la cosa de los ídolos, el engendro verde y pegajoso llegado de las estrellas que había despertado para devorar lo que consideraba suyo. Las estrellas estaban en la posición correcta otra vez, y lo que un culto antiguo no había logrado por voluntad propia, la muerte de la Hechicera Suprema lo había hecho por accidente. Después de incontables años, estaba suelto una vez más, y deliraba de placer.

—Shuma-Gorath.

Aurora le echó un vistazo antes de sostener suavemente su mano.

—Debes irte, ese no es un Desviante.

Se trataba de una horrible raza más antigua de entidades demoníacas parecidas a pólipos que habían llegado a través del espacio desde universos inconmensurablemente lejanos, y que habían dominado un sinnúmero de mundos hacía unos millones de años. Eran sólo parcialmente materiales, y su tipo de conciencia y sus medios de percepción diferían mucho de los que tenían los organismos terrestres. Sin embargo, eran lo bastante concretos como para utilizar objetos de materia normal cuando estaban en regiones cósmicas que les contenían, y requerían alojamientos, pero de un tipo peculiar. Aunque sus sentidos podían penetrar todas las barreras materiales, no ocurría lo mismo con su sustancia, y ciertas formas de energía podían destruirles por completo.

—Nunca he abandonado a nadie.

Aurora inclinó la cabeza de inmediato. Su cabello castaño, rizado naturalmente alrededor de su rostro, retornaba a su tonalidad original, de un blanco lustroso similar al cabello rubio de su madre, Emma Frost.

—Entonces eres un tonto.

Aurora flexionó los dedos hacia el horizonte cósmico y cubrió fácilmente la superficie lunar con un domo de energía morada cuando el demonio lanzó en su dirección un rayo de muerte, más hediondo que las profundidades del reino de Mefistófeles. Entonces alzó ambos brazos sobre su cabeza, sus manos emanando una inverosímil cantidad de energía morada que rodeó completamente la horrible forma de Shuma-Gorath y le confinó una vez más a la Dimensión del Caos.

Ikaris le envió una mirada de asombro antes de aterrizar en las calles de Londres, enfrente de la hermosa residencia de South Kensington.

—¿No estás herido?

Aurora ahuecó su rostro con ambas manos y examinó cada centímetro con la mirada frenética. Shuma-Gorath era un demonio terrible e Ikaris no debía de haber estado con ella y mucho menos haber escogido quedarse. Podrían haberle lastimado de una manera absolutamente malvada, aún más terrible que todas las torturas al alcance de Pesadilla. Sin embargo, él le detuvo de un momento a otro y se adueñó de su boca con besos capaces de llegar al alma. Sus manos le recorrieron febrilmente, despertando nuevas sensaciones sin ninguna delicadeza. Presa del deseo, le rodeó con los brazos, excitada por la aceleración de su pulso, por la avalancha de sus propias necesidades. Descubrió que tenía mucho de ellas y que podía invocarlas sin problemas, igual que podía cambiar la realidad e influenciar libremente a Shuma-Gorath.

Tantas sensaciones le inundaban que no sabía a qué estímulo debía prestar más atención: los besos estallándole en el cerebro, el cuerpo firme presionado contra el suyo e incendiando todo de la cintura para abajo, o el ligero toque de los dedos bajo su camiseta.

Aurora le rodeó con ambos brazos y le arrastró consigo a su cama, en la hermosa residencia de South Kensington. Y allí, tendida sobre la suave colcha, descubrió que resultaba una maravilla sentir su peso y su cuerpo apretado contra el de ella, sentir que el suyo se rendía. Sus fuertes y firmes manos le moldearon como si fuera de arcilla, hasta que le ardió la sangre bajo la piel.

Aurora gimió por él, se movió por él, y su necesidad y su entrega combinadas corrieron por sus venas como un reguero de pólvora. Era como bañarse en tibio y líquido oro, como ducharse con joyas fundidas. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo resplandecía, brillaba, centelleaba, refulgía.

Entonces le llevó más alto, hasta donde el aire escaseaba y el mundo daba vueltas. Y cuando hasta el aire se hizo añicos a su alrededor, analizó el rostro de su amante con los brazos aún temblando e imaginó que su cuerpo desprendía luz: una pálida luz rosada y dorada. Cálida, suave y preciosa, mientras Ikaris le observaba a su vez tendido encima de ella, de modo que imaginó que la luz lo atravesaba también a él y teñía la habitación.

Ella le acarició los brazos bien tonificados y le besó en los labios antes de recostarse sobre su torso desnudo, con las piernas entrelazadas y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, como si aquel fuera su sitio natural. Entonces cerró los ojos y se acurrucó confiadamente mientras él se dedicaba a acariciarle la cintura con ambas manos. Y así, sin preocupaciones de ninguna clase ni cuestionamientos sobre las consecuencias futuras, finalmente se durmió.


	6. Be a Warrior

**Disclaimer:**** El Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Cómics no es de mi propiedad, tan solo me adjudico la creación de los personajes desconocidos y la alteración de la trama vista en las películas.**

* * *

**SUNSET**

**Capítulo 6:**

**Be a Warrior**

* * *

Aurora retozaba en los brazos de su hermana, mientras bebía de una taza de chocolate caliente. La azulada luz de la luna que se colaba en la habitación era suficiente recordatorio de sus actividades con Ikaris. Se preguntaba si no haber practicado sexo durante toda su vida adulta había hecho que poseyera un apetito voraz. Aunque, en cualquier caso, se consideraba bien saciada.

—Extrañamente, ha sido alucinante.

—Has encontrado a un verdadero semental, claro está.

Ella estrechó la manta de cachemira. Se sentía bien, a gusto, por extraño que le pareciera, teniendo en cuenta que Ikaris, un hombre hacía unos meses desconocido, se había convertido en su primer amante.

—¿Es normal? Seguramente es una pregunta tonta, pero no tengo a nadie más a quien preguntárselo.

Aurora acarició sus labios. Lo hizo con suavidad, para no borrar la huella de sus besos, de sus manos. Había sido suficiente para llenarla, para hacerla sentir saciada, más feliz de lo que había sido jamás. No había ni recordado su identidad, al retozar desnuda en los brazos de Ikaris.

—Algunos están enamorados de la idea de enamorarse, pero son incapaces de ir más allá de la teoría. Otros no saben estar solos y se autoconvencen de que cada nueva pareja es la perfecta y definitiva—Esme le frotó los brazos desnudos. Que ella recordara, Aurora siempre había controlado a todos los miembros del género masculino. Incluso de pequeña se las había arreglado para salirse con la suya mediante una combinación de encanto, inocencia y tenacidad—. Pero yo creo que lo único perfecto es el principio de una historia de amor, el momento en que los dos os miráis a los ojos y comprendéis que la búsqueda ha llegado a su fin porque ya os habéis encontrado. El final de la espera, cuando todo se resuelve.

—No está involucrado el amor. Sé más de mí misma, de lo que soy capaz. Sé lo que es formar parte de algo muy importante. Algo por lo que merece la pena luchar. Y cuando le miro…

Había en él algo intangible, extraño, algo que no alcanzaba a comprender. Y esa magia era lo que más la desconcertaba. Cada vez que recordaba su rostro, el brillo de sus ojos, su torso desnudo, lo veía lleno de una sensibilidad desconocida. A su lado, y sólo había pasado junto a él unas pocas horas, se sentía a gusto, en paz. Todo cambiaba.

—Conoces los sentimientos, Aurora. ¿Es lo que sientes una chispa, una atracción, un poco de deseo o de excitación? ¿O es amor, del que perdura, resiste, se abre?

Ella rememoró entonces los ardientes besos, las suaves caricias.

—Quisiera que fuera lo primero. Sería mucho más fácil para ambos.

—¿Con tan poco te conformarías?

—Aceptar más de lo que jamás esperé no es conformarse.

Sería suficiente; lo que hiciera, fuera lo que fuese, sería suficiente. Lo creía. Y aceptaba que si se equivocaba y no bastaba con ello, había conocido la verdadera profundidad de un sentimiento hasta entonces desconocido.

—El problema es que siempre se corre el riesgo de enamorarse de un amante—señaló Esme, pues no había tardado en aprender a relacionarse con los chicos; qué pasos debía dar si estaba interesada y cuáles si no lo estaba. Con el transcurso de los años, solo había tenido que introducir unas sencillas variantes para tratar a los hombres. Su sexualidad era una fuente de placer para ella. Era un poder más de los que podía hacer uso, y sus relaciones con los hombres, amistosas o románticas, siempre habían sido exitosas—. Ten cuidado. Solo tú puedes saber si para ti es suficiente.

—Creo que el amor y el sexo no son la misma cosa—argumentó Aurora, justo antes de alcanzar una bolsa de malvaviscos. Una miríada de pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza. Una miríada de sentimientos anegaban su corazón. Quiso hablar, decirle algo, cualquier cosa que explicara cómo se sentía en ese instante, pero tenía el corazón atragantado y no podía articular palabra. Sabía que aquello era mucho más que el simple amor entre un hombre y una mujer y que, precisamente por eso, no tenía experiencia para describirlo—. Aunque, si te digo la verdad, nunca me había parado a pensar demasiado en cómo sería que un hombre se enamorara de mi de verdad. Perdidamente.

—Robert. James. Thor, sin duda—le recordó Esme, de inmediato—. ¿Está bien dotado tu semental, al menos?

Aurora sonrió suavemente. Ikaris le había excitado tanto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando había entrado.

—Obviamente.

—Ahora sí que me estás dando envidia, hermana. Solamente tú encontrarías a un extraterrestre milenario, bastante dotado anatómicamente.

—Nunca fue mi intención—Aurora mordió sus labios, al recordar el mito de los Eternos. La historia había pasado de generación a generación, en canción y en relato, hasta que las brumas del tiempo le convirtieron en mito y leyenda. Pero algunos la dieron por cierta, porque las leyendas traían consuelo. Ellos entendían la guerra y la muerte, la sangre y el combate, aún siendo individuos cósmicos—. Estaba más allá de todo control.

—¿Varias veces entonces? Me refiero al sexo, sexo sano y del bueno.

Aurora asintió tímidamente.

—Perdí la cuenta, en realidad.

* * *

—Un hombre llamado Wong nos visitó hace unos días, buscándote en nombre del Hechicero Supremo. Nos habló de la invasión de un demonio llamado Mefistófeles, de las horribles intenciones de un tal Pesadilla. De hombres lobo, de vampiros, de las brujas de Salem. Nos habló de Morgana Le Fay, del rey Arturo, del Caballero Negro inclusive. Del Libro de los Condenados, el máximo manuscrito de la oscuridad. Del Libro de los Vishanti, rebosante de encantamientos luminosos. Nos habló de ti también, de tu extraordinario talento en las artes místicas.

Aurora cruzó los brazos ante las insinuaciones de un incrédulo Steve.

—El Hechicero Supremo debería enfrentar las amenazas del Multiverso sin la necesidad de recurrir a alguien más. Porque todo lo ha causado él, sin duda. Ante su idiotez, Mefistófeles ha encontrado una forma de invadir este indefenso mundo y ha sucedido exactamente lo mismo con Pesadilla, el gobernante de la Dimensión de los Sueños. Aunque no son amenazas inmediatas, a los demonios les encanta torturar a sus víctimas antes de dar rienda suelta a sus verdaderas batallas. No está en el Libro de los Condenados el secreto de su ruina, más bien todo lo contrario. Solamente un individuo de extraordinaria fortaleza mental puede estudiar los misterios del manuscrito sin sucumbir a la influencia del demonio Chthon, creador del Libro de los Condenados. Un idiota como Stephen Strange se convertiría en un títere sin voluntad, claro está. No ha entendido que en este momento carece de la habilidad suficiente. Que ninguna búsqueda está completa sin pruebas, sin sacrificio y sin pelea. Es demasiado soberbio.

Aurora tomó asiento en la cama de Steve. Se había reunido con los héroes rebeldes en una de las habitaciones del Instituto Xavier, a fin de resolver todas las cuestiones ocultas hasta entonces.

—¿Estás diciendo que los demonios en realidad existen?

—Según mi experiencia, cualquier cosa que aparece en el folclore se basa en hechos. Demonios, vampiros, hombres lobo, hadas. Son tan reales como nosotros. Pero no todos son malvados engendros del infierno, Sam—. Renuncié a la hechicería cuando aún era una niña. Había descifrado los misterios del cosmos, combatido demonios en reinos de locura, dominado habilidades malditas. Le había vedado este mundo a las amenazas cósmicas más temidas de la existencia. Así que un día consideré que había dado más que suficiente y que podría retirarme de esa vida. Por el bien de mi familia, de mi maestra inclusive, la anterior Hechicera Suprema. Pero me equivoqué. Mefistófeles, Pesadilla, los Celestiales. Ellos no olvidan. Solo conducen al derramamiento de sangre, a la guerra y a la muerte. Abrirán todas las puertas a todos los mundos. La oscuridad, los malditos y la destrucción camparán en libertad y devorarán todo cuanto puedan.

No sabía que su corazón latía con fuerza en la base de su garganta ni que se agarraba las manos para que no le temblaran. Necesitaba un momento a solas para recobrar la compostura.

—Mundos.

—Los hombres tienden a creer que no existe más seres vivientes en el cosmos. Pero no es así. Este universo está lleno de vida, incluso donde técnicamente no debería existir. Y este universo, a su vez, no es el único que existe. Los hechiceros utilizan el término Multiverso porque se trata precisamente de una extensión infinita de mundos alternos y de dimensiones de locura. Estamos en una de esas realidades, pero nada impide que un individuo que ha alcanzado cierto grado conocimiento cruce sus fronteras—Aurora entonces extendió un brazo, y los brillantes trozos de cristal dimensional cortaron a la mitad la habitación de Steve—. La Dimensión Espejo, por ejemplo. Siempre está presente, pero los seres humanos no son capaces de notarle. Cimienta nuestra realidad, pero lo que sucede en su interior no nos afecta en nada.

Sam examinó el muro de cristales con una mano en la barbilla.

—¿Es una broma, verdad?

—No se trata de una broma—Aurora cruzó los brazos, cuando los cristales se esfumaron—. ¿Recuerdan ese lamentable encuentro con Scott en el estacionamiento de Alemania? Le hablé entonces de las amenazas del Reino Cuántico porque aún siendo un ser humano común, Scott había accedido a una de las tantas dimensiones que conforman el Multiverso. Pero no recordaba nada de ello porque la mente humana no fue diseñada para asimilar tal conocimiento. El Reino Cuántico es una dimensión alterna que sólo se puede acceder a través del encogimiento subatómico, la energía mágica o el transporte místico. En el Reino Cuántico, el espacio y el tiempo son irrelevantes, habiendo vórtices temporales, campos de tardígrados y ciudades subatómicas. Bastante coloridas, debo decir.

Una luz, roja como la sangre, ardiente como las llamas del infierno, apareció de repente en su mente. Cegada por la luz, solo contaba con el instinto y el recuerdo de sus años de gloria. Todo daba vueltas como en un demencial torbellino; la locura de la muerte y la batalla, la sangre caliente, el hedor del humo. La luz se hizo de nuevo, elevándose como el estallido de una bomba nuclear. Mundos de fuego y tormentas. Mundos de esclavos y sufrimiento. Del cielo caían llamas que calcinaban la hierba, los árboles, y abrían grietas en la tierra que se ensanchaban y arrojaban más fuego.

—¿Tony lo sabe?

—No necesitaba saberlo. No lo habría entendido nunca, Steve.

—Se trata de tu padre. De tu familia.

—Si me hubiesen visto tal y como soy, si hubiese hablado de todo lo que sé, me habrían ingresado en un psiquiátrico y en otro tiempo me habrían condenado en los Juicios de Salem—declaró Aurora, al rememorar su encuentro con Ikaris—. Todos los otros miembros de mi familia lo saben. Lo entienden, sobre todas las cosas. A mi madre le fascinan tanto las criaturas místicas que incluso se acuesta con el rey de la Atlántida.

—Namor.

Aurora enfocó su atención en Natasha.

—¿Conoces a Namor?

—Solamente le he visto en los archivos secretos de SHIELD. Como un mito, debo decir.

—No es un mito. Namor es absolutamente real—entonces Aurora invocó el manuscrito más abominable de los confines de una de sus dimensiones de bolsillo—. De hecho, el Libro de los Condenados estuvo en la Atlántida antes del famoso cataclismo. Siglos más tarde, los rollos de Chthon cayeron en manos de Morgana Le Fay, una de las sacerdotisas de la corte del rey Arturo. Ella le dio esta forma, en realidad.

Steve analizó la cubierta del oscuro manuscrito.

—¿Has ocultado un libro escrito por un demonio?

—Nadie más conocía su ubicación exacta. Nicolás Flamel no confiaba ni en la Hechicera Suprema—declaró Aurora, antes de examinar el rostro de James críticamente. Un hombre que había vivido casi toda su larga vida como soldado, librando batallas, no rehuiría una pelea con una demonio. Un soldado, aunque solitario por naturaleza, comprendía el deber y la lealtad de aquellos que combatían en nombre del bien común—. Siglos atrás, sir Isaac Newton encontró el Libro de los Condenados y le utilizó para formular la Ley de Gravitación Universal. Al morir, su buen amigo Nicolás le ocultó del mundo en una ubicación secreta, porque ambos sabían que Morgana le deseaba de vuelta. Aún lo hace, en realidad. Morgana es mitad hada, por lo cual es extraordinariamente longeva.

—¿Estamos hablando de la misma Morgana que enfrentó al mago Merlín en la leyenda del rey Arturo?

—Merlín es uno de los hechiceros más célebres de la historia. Es reverenciado incluso entre los individuos como Loki—Aurora acarició la cubierta del manuscrito oscuro, antes de invocar el Libro de los Vishanti—. Morgana está hecha de mentiras. Ha consumido sus dones y la luz de su poder y lo que queda es locura. Codicia el Libro de los Condenados tanto como le teme al demonio Chthon. Le desea de vuelta, pero lo que desea la consume. Porque lo que se toma con mentiras y derramamiento de sangre no puede pertenecerte.

—Así que piensa atacar con el Apocalipsis, ¿no? O sea, con todo ese rollo de los cuatro jinetes y el fin del mundo.

—Morgana le teme a los demonios desde su fallido intento de invocar a Chthon. Se vio en la necesidad de recurrir a un culto de locos, a fin de encerrarle en la dimensión oculta en su manuscrito. Un verdadero escándalo, de acuerdo con las notas del rey Arturo—entonces Aurora acarició la cubierta del Libro de los Vishanti. Había redactado un diario ella misma, donde había transcrito hechizos tan brillantes como oscuros —. Mefistófeles, en cambio, no les teme. Él mismo es un demonio. Su reino no es el Infierno de la religión cristiana. Pero le llama así para explotar el miedo humano a la existencia de Satánas. Le obsesiona de sobremanera coleccionar almas humanas, debo decir. Sobretodo las almas de famosos tiranos. Hitler se encuentra entre ellos, además del pirata Barbanegra y del caudillo Atila el Huno.

Sam retrocedió de inmediato.

—¡Vaya!

—Si bien los demonios han existido desde el comienzo del mundo, los hechiceros les han frenado, a costa de sus vidas en muchos casos—Aurora tuvo una maravillosa idea, antes de alterar la habitación una vez más—. Puedo enseñarles, de hecho.

Aurora sostuvo el costado de James, a fin de evitarle una desastrosa caída. Sam se había dado en la cabeza y farfullaba un millar de insultos contra el farolillo que iluminaba un colorido tapiz en movimiento.

—¿Dónde diablos estamos?

—En este salón se inmortalizan a los hechiceros más grandes de la historia, a través de tapices que ilustran sus más famosas hazañas. Acabas de darte en la cabeza con el tapiz de la madre de Thor—Aurora señaló a la hermosa diosa de cabello rubio que le arrebataba al atardecer los últimos destellos de luz—. Frigga la Radiante.

—¿No es ese Dumbledore?

Natasha observaba el rostro de un anciano ataviado con una enorme túnica azul. En el cielo, un meteorito amenazaba con caerle en el cetro.

—Merlín el Sabio, en realidad. Utilizó ese meteorito para forjar la espada del célebre Caballero Negro.

—¡Vaya!

—Diana la Cazadora—Aurora sonrió ante la muchacha de armadura dorada que atravesaba los tentáculos de una bestia horrible, a través de un brillante lazo místico que describía una curva sobre su cabeza. Estaba rodeada de monstruos viscosos, pero su tenacidad no vacilaba. Había sido entrenada en el santuario de las Amazonas, después de todo—. Asteria la Madre de las Estrellas.

Se trataba de una hermosa hechicera que danzaba en medio del cielo nocturno. En su cabellera de ébano, un millar de destellos titilaban como estrellas verdaderas.

—Aurora la Inconmovible—declaró Steve, al notar el rostro de la hechicera en el último arambel del salón. Se ubicaba al lado de Ayanna la Ancestral, con sus relucientes abanicos dorados—. Luces como una niña.

—Entonces lo era. Todos los hechiceros en este salón debieron ganar su lugar, y yo lo hice a una edad bastante temprana—Aurora acarició los hilos de su tapiz en movimiento. Se veía claramente la armadura azogada de la muchachita que, flotando en medio de un océano de estrellas, eliminaba a los Celestiales de la existencia con un asombroso hechizo que abarcaba varias galaxias—. Le había olvidado, de hecho. Nadie me ha llamado así desde el día en que renuncié a la hechicería. Ni siquiera Ayanna, mi maestra.

—Supongo que Tony no sabe de esto.

—Habría actuado como un imbécil.

Aurora situó ambas manos en sus caderas, al examinar el arambel de Morgana la Oscura. Su amante Mordred lucía como un demonio, al sostenerle en su brazo derecho como si se tratase de una estrella caída.

—¿Qué son todas esas cosas exactamente?

—Les llaman Celestiales. Son dioses, en esencia. Anteriores a Odín. Anteriores a toda deidad conocida en el universo.

—¿Y tú les venciste?

—Les eliminé de la existencia, de hecho.

Ella entrecerró los orbes azules, de un momento a otro. Le observaban a través de una bola de cristal, situada en el Sanctum Sanctorum de Nueva York.

—¿Qué sucede?

Aurora movió un dedo. La realidad se resquebrajó como un cristal, cuando Stephen Strange cayó sobre la alfombra bien aseada como un costal vacío. En el cuello de su atuendo lucía el Ojo de Agamotto, que a su vez contenía la temida Gema del Tiempo.

—Necesitas entrenar antes de medir habilidades conmigo.

—Hablas como una muchachita mimada.

—De conocer el orden cósmico, lo entenderías absolutamente—entonces la Capa de Levitación le alzó con suavidad. Aurora volteó sobre sus talones y creó un portal de refulgentes bordes morados—. ¿Por qué no regresan al Instituto Xavier? Debo atender unos cuantos asuntos con el Hechicero Supremo. Y como se trata de un imbécil, nada de esto terminará bien.

* * *

La isla flotaba en un reluciente mar de color índigo, bajo un cielo estrellado en el que reinaba una blanca luna. Flotaba como si fuera libre para ir y venir con el viento. Sus playas eran blancas, polvo de diamantes que contrastaba con la espumosa orilla del mar. Sus ondulantes montañas, sombreadas de verde con pinceladas de color de las flores silvestres en plena floración.

Olía a flores y a cítricos, a mar y a arena, al fresco verdor de la hierba, al humo de las antorchas que flanqueaban un sendero que ascendía por una alta montaña sobre la que se erigía un castillo plateado y resplandeciente, que desprendía luz. Sintió la cálida y suave brisa, un bálsamo para el frío y la humedad.

El palacio, que se alzaba hacia el cielo nocturno, era tal y como Aurora le había creado hacía tantos años como una ofrenda para Uatu. Fragantes jardines repletos de color, fuentes musicales, habitaciones con un resplandor de cuento, llenas de luz y brillo.

Nadie se le acercó mientras subía por unas empinadas escaleras de plata, plagadas de flores y velas blancas tan altas como un hombre. Del techo colgaban cables de luces de tonos intensos, que derramaban su luz mientras recorría un amplio pasillo hasta una gran estancia.

La isla estaba en calma, como si estuviera atrapada dentro de una bola de cristal. Todo el color y todas las siluetas permanecían inmóviles. Una capa de pintura se extendía sobre el mar y el cielo.

—Estaba pensando en Mordred.

—Se ha ido y no lo lamento.

—En eso mismo estaba pensando. Ella le eligió, le atrajo, le sedujo y le convirtió en un monstruo. Un monstruo que le adoraba. No solo mató por ella, sino que es muy probable que le salvara la vida, o al menos que le cuidara después de su combate con Merlín. Pero ella no hizo nada por salvarle. Porque no significaba nada para ella. Era un maldito, tan malo y retorcido como un demonio, pues ella acabó con todo atisbo de humanidad. Lo hizo por diversión. A pesar de que salvara su miserable existencia, no era más que una especie de diversión.

—¿Creías que le importaría?

—Lo que digo es que si él…, alguien que…, le alimentó, le cuidó, acató su voluntad, le adoró y murió por ella no le importó, menos aún le importa ningún ser vivo. Oscuro o de luz.

—La oscuridad llamó a la oscuridad, y esta respondió. Se hicieron y se aceptaron promesas con sangre. Lo que ella ocasionó les favoreció a los dos. Él se convirtió en su criatura, en su monstruo servicial, voluntariamente.

—Qué destino más maldito. El rey Arturo tuvo un bastardo con su desconocida media hermana, y ese bebé nacido del infortunio se convirtió en uno de los enemigos más formidables del Caballero Negro. Mordred estaba destinado a una vida de locura, claro está.

Uatu invocó mesas con comida; fuentes de carnes, frutas y pan, quesos, aceitunas y dátiles. Postres rebosantes de nata. Vino y copas de cristal.

—Nunca confiarán del todo en ti. Tus habilidades no conocen límites. El mismísimo Tribunal Viviente lo ha admitido.

Había vivido aventuras, había luchado contra demonios interdimensionales. Había llevado la vida de una guerrera batalla tras batalla tras batalla, hasta que decidió renunciar a la hechicería. Había navegado océanos de oscuridad y explorado mundos de locura. Todo antes de cumplir los diez años de edad

—Después de obligarme a resucitar a los Celestiales—Aurora situó ambas manos en sus caderas, al examinar la frontera del idílico mundo. El santuario de Uatu flotaba en un océano de estrellas azules—. Aún no le entiendo, de hecho. Son un montón de inútiles.

—Los Celestiales crearon a tu amante. Ikaris.

Ella retrocedió de inmediato. Su belleza quitaba el aliento, en ese momento. Su esculpida boca, sus vívidos ojos azules y sus prominentes pómulos eran de una perfección luminosa al hallarse enmarcados por el casco de la armadura de Diana.

—Lo has visto, entonces.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho. No sabía si de alivio o de pesar. Tal vez de las dos cosas. Ikaris le había acariciado con locura y ella había convertido ese sentimiento en una letanía al marcharse silenciosamente en la mañana.

Los recuerdos se abrieron paso a empujones, vívidos en su mente. Las risas en la cama, los murmullos entre las sábanas, la pasión desatada en cada caricia.

—Aún no le ha revelado nada a los Eternos. Está buscándote, alrededor de todo el mundo.

—No debería.

—No le conoces.

—Asesiné a sus amados creadores. Se hubieran quedado así, de no haber intervenido el Tribunal Viviente. No creo que continúe buscándome, al enterarse de todo.

—Creo que él te quiere, a su manera. No debe preocuparte ese sentimiento. Tanto amar como ser amado es algo maravilloso. El amor no es algo que se pueda desperdiciar.

—Es duro. Eso es todo—Aurora sabía que se estaba compadeciendo de sí misma, pero no parecía capaz de evitarlo—. Estar tan solo.

—Quizás esta hostilidad tuya sea fingida. El amor convierte en mentirosos a los de tu especie—declaró Uatu, al acomodarse la túnica blanca sobre un brazo—. Has renunciado a una verdadera vida. Renunciaste a la hechicería, cuando Shuma-Gorath amenazó este mundo. Abandonaste a tus hermanas en batalla, cuando ellas cuestionaron tu decisión de renunciar a la violencia. Olvidaste tu verdadera fuerza, cuando los seres humanos intentaron someter a los miembros de tu raza. Abandonaste la ciencia. Abandonaste a tu familia. Y renuncias, en este momento, al hombre de tus sueños.

—No lo entenderías nunca. No eres humano—entonces Aurora extendió las delicadas alas de oro. Había reclamado la indumentaria de Diana, después de barrer con el actual Hechicero Supremo. Porque desgraciadamente la hermosa armadura de su niñez no volvería a calzarle nunca—. Es mi decisión. De nadie más. Es hora de ser una guerrera.

* * *

La enorme pared de ventanales estalló en pedazos, derrumbándose sobre el suelo en una catarata de cristales rotos.

Unos hombres vestidos con corazas negras penetraron por el enorme agujero donde antes estaban las ventanas. Saltaron al suelo junto al estanque iluminado mientras los ostentosos invitados se diseminaban, chillando y corriendo hacia las puertas, huyendo de los disparos que resonaban por toda la sala.

Aurora tenía la mente suficientemente clara para adoptar y descartar estrategias, repasar la disposición de la sala y calcular la posición de los atacantes. El resto de invitados intentaba cruzar las dos puertas principales de la sala, se apiñaban y se empujaban, presas del pánico, pero sospechó que los soldados habían puesto barricadas en los pasillos e intentaban sellar las puertas. Cada vez que alguien intentaba escapar por la pared de los ventanales hechos añicos, una bala lo derribaba. Aurora corrió a través de la amplia balconada que daba al estanque iluminado, donde acechaban los francotiradores que fueron inhabilitados de inmediato.

No se detuvo a pensar, dejó que su cuerpo reaccionara solo. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado y que el aire cobrara vida con el estruendo de las balas. No era un combate de entrenamiento ni una escaramuza preparada, y parte de ella lo sabía.

Los músculos le respondían con velocidad, sin apenas esfuerzo, y el instinto guiaba sus movimientos. Olvidó el dolor y se lanzó hacia la línea de hombres que disparaban, bloqueando el fuego en su estampida. Las balas eran como franjas plateadas que emitían una música extraña al impactar con un sonido metálico contra los brazaletes de la armadura dorada, como el fuerte chasquido de la lluvia sobre un tejado de metal. Dio una voltereta, se levantó y vislumbró las chispas que saltaron de sus muñecas al recibir otra lluvia de balas. Oía cómo se activaban los gatillos, los casquillos metálicos que caían al suelo, y olía también el aroma acre y caliente de la pólvora.

—¿Qué demonios? —oyó que alguien gritaba cuando impactó contra la hilera de hombres, irrumpiendo en sus filas, estampándolos contra las mesas que quedaban en pie.

Notó unas manos que la agarraban. Eran los soldados que no habían sido derribados y que intentaban hacerla caer y retenerla contra el suelo. Para ella eran como astillas de madera, insustanciales. Se los sacó de encima con facilidad, y uno de ellos chocó contra la puerta del templo con tanta fuerza que el pilar de piedra se desplomó.

Aurora oyó un sonido agudo y chirriante, como el aullido creciente de un cohete de fuegos artificiales. Desde el otro lado del estanque iluminado, otro hombre le apuntaba con una bazuca.

Se lanzó hacia él, le arrebató el arma de las manos y la partió en dos. El hombre se echó hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de terror.

Sacó el arma de mano y disparó, pero la mente de Aurora había anticipado sus intenciones por el movimiento de sus hombros y levantó los brazos para bloquear las balas con los brazaletes, que resonaron como platillos de una danza sangrienta. Una de las balas rebotó contra su muñeca derecha y fue a alojarse en el muslo del hombre, que soltó un gemido.

Sersi seguía protegiendo a Dane con su cuerpo. Los fragmentos de vidrio le llovían sobre la espalda y los hombros como si fueran picaduras de avispa, mientras la multitud gritaba a su alrededor.

Los hombres avanzaban desde el extremo opuesto de la galería, apartando a los invitados mientras examinaban los rostros de los cuerpos caídos iluminándolos con linternas.

Era evidente que estaban buscando a alguien, alguien a quien no tenían ninguna intención de atrapar con vida. Habían sido contratados por Morgana, después de todo.

Aurora notó que una sonrisa sombría se le formaba en los labios. Tenía miedo, pero acorazarse contra ese miedo era como una oleada de euforia. El filo de una espada se desgastaba si no era usada durante demasiado tiempo. Estaba lista para afilar la hoja, como le habían enseñado las Amazonas.

Su mente registró a Thena intentando conducir a los invitados a un lugar a cubierto, como una forma de evitar que los seres humanos comunes vislumbraran las habilidades de todos los Eternos reunidos en el Museo Británico. Aurora vio que había conseguido introducir a un número significativo de invitados detrás del templo. Algunos todavía se amontonaban en las salidas de las salas, intentando cruzar las puertas, pero al menos los francotiradores ya no los estaban acribillando. Aurora no estaba segura de lo que podían haber visto, hasta qué punto alguno de ellos había presenciado lo que eran capaces de hacer, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Incluso Kingo, al verse rodeado de matones a sueldo, había renunciado a la fachada de estrella de cine de Bollywood para unirse a la batalla. No veía a Dane, pero tenía que estar con Sersi detrás del templo.

Aurora arqueó una ceja. No temía a aquellos hombres, solo temía el daño que podían infringir a toda aquella gente, y no estaba dispuesta a jugar con sus mismas y antiestéticas armas.

—Morgana.

Ella entonces analizó el rostro de la hechicera de cabello oscuro, ataviada con un horrible vestido de color verde esmeralda.

—Debe morir antes de la luna de la cosecha. No sabes los horrores que se van a desencadenar, Aurora Stark.

—Nada bueno ha nacido de mentiras.

Desde algún lugar, oyó un ligero clic, un botón que se pulsaba, un fusible que prendía. Saltó sobre las ruinas del templo y se lanzó a través de la pared de cristal a la velocidad del sonido. Detrás de ella oyó una explosión ensordecedora y notó una ola de calor. Entonces cruzó los antebrazos, y contuvo la bomba con los asombrosos brazaletes de Diana.

Echó mano del lazo que tenía atado a la cadera y, a una velocidad increíble, lo lanzó en dirección a la hechicera cobarde con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Salió disparado hacia adelante, trazando un arco brillante como un latigazo de fuego dorado en mitad del cielo azul.

—¿Quién eres tú para decidir quién es débil y quién es fuerte?

Morgana soltó un bufido al examinar con la mirada el Lazo de la Verdad. Aurora le había trasladado a otra dimensión, con el fin de evitar los oscuros hechizos de la embaucadora.

—Las amazonas son guerreras, como bien sabes. No están hechas para vivir fuera del tiempo, aisladas en otra dimensión. Sabes que es cierto. Abandonaste Themyscira para tener ocasión de combatir al lado de la Hechicera Suprema, para dar significado a tu vida. ¿No crees que la humanidad también merece lo mismo?

—He visto ese futuro y no tiene nada de glorioso. Es una pesadilla llena de pérdidas.

—Los humanos no son capaces de mantener la paz—continuó Morgana. Tenía una expresión firme, segura, y en sus palabras oyó el eco de la voz de su feroz mentora, la reina Hipólita. Aurora no había sido adiestrada para ser una guerrera cualquiera. Le habían enseñado las amazonas y sabía reconocer la verdadera fuerza cuando la veía. No estaba dispuesta a entregarle a Morgana un futuro manchado de sangre—. Son salvajes por naturaleza. Si no pueden tener paz, al menos les daré una oportunidad para tener una muerte bella.

Provista de todo lo que había aprendido de sus hermanas en batalla, con el eco de las enseñanzas que le habían transmitido marcando cada uno de sus movimientos, se abalanzó sobre la embaucadora.

—Una amazona carga con el sufrimiento de sus hermanas, convive con él y aprende a soportarlo. Por eso valoran tanto la compasión—declaró Aurora, al recordar las carreras de velocidad en las brillantes arenas de Themyscira. Era eso lo que la ayudaba a recordar que, a pesar de la superioridad de su fuerza, de su velocidad y de su habilidad, la promesa de la gloria no era nada comparada con la angustia del prójimo—. Mientras respire, sus enemigos no conocerán ningún santuario. Mientras viva, su causa es la mía.

Aurora rodeó el cuello de Morgana con una mano, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. Nunca sabrían lo que había hecho, la misión que había completado. No se cantarían canciones sobre su hazaña, no se compartirían historias gloriosas. Pero no le importaba. Ella sabía quién era y los sufrimientos que había soportado. Era una amazona. Esa certeza ardía como una llama secreta en su interior, una luz que nadie podría extinguir, por muchos apodos que le pusieran.

Aurora entonces analizó el destartalado vestíbulo del Museo Británico. Los invitados se habían esfumado a causa de las habilidades de Sprite.

—No te han herido físicamente. Han dañado tu alma, en cambio. No encontrarás una cura en los centros médicos de este mundo.

Ella enfocó su atención en Dane, mientras Sersi le buscaba heridas de bala en el torso. Ambos se encontraban en el salón derruido, tras una enorme columna de mármol blanco.

—Eres Aurora Stark.

—Aunque no sientas dolor en este momento, estás muriendo. Están reclamando tu alma en varios reinos, de hecho—entonces Aurora situó ambas manos en sus caderas. Sersi le observaba como si se tratara de una amenaza a la vida de su amado idiota, cuando resultaba ser todo lo contrario—. Necesito sanarle.

—No le tocarás.

—No te lo he preguntado.

Aurora movió un dedo, de forma indiferente. Sersi flotó en una bola morada, mientras ella alzaba a su novio como si se tratara de un bebé. Le acostó en la columna derribada y le desabotonó la camisa costosa en medio de manoteos inútiles. Si bien no tenía heridas visibles, su mirada de hechicera detectaba una horrible mancha de oscuridad que se extendía hacia su corazón de una forma bastante rencorosa. Morgana le había herido con uno de los hechizos más temidos del demonio Chthon, indudablemente.

—¡Kingo! ¡Thena!

—¡No te muevas! —Aurora le rodeó las muñecas con brazaletes de energía morada. Oscuridad. Oscuridad nacida de un odio acumulado durante muchísimos años. Morgana le había cultivado con el fin de corroer el alma del Caballero Negro, sin duda—. Te han herido con uno de los hechizos más terribles del Libro de los Condenados, la obra maestra del demonio Chthon. No exagero al decir que soy la única hechicera que puede sanarte. Así que cierra la boca y mantente quieto. O le permitiré a los demonios del Infierno devorar tu alma, maldito imbécil.

Aurora le atravesó el torso con una mano, al menos no físicamente. Se había adentrado en su alma con el fin de extraerle de un tirón la horrible bestiecilla de rencor que movía sus tentáculos de brea como el temido Shuma-Gorath. Le sostuvo entre sus dedos de manera desdeñosa y analizó los orbes de color carmesí, llenos de rabia.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Un monstruo, nada más. Ha sellado los recuerdos de tus vidas anteriores y ha absorbido lentamente tu fuerza vital. Es la creación de una hechicera oscura, conocedora de los misterios demoníacos—entonces Aurora rozó el cuello de Makkari con una cuchilla de energía, a una velocidad increíble—. No lo intentes de nuevo. No es mi intención lastimarle.

—Está bien.

Dane le envió una mirada a la velocista de los Eternos. No estaban usando sus atuendos extraterrestres, afortunadamente. Vestidos como acaudalados benefactores no les cuestionarían nada, más tarde.

—Comenzarás a recordar. En sueños.

—No necesito recordar nada.

Aurora examinó todos los secretos de su mente confundida, en un instante.

—Son reales. El rey Arturo. Merlín. Morgana, la hechicera que desea verte morir de la forma más cruel. Estás conectado a ellos de una manera que trasciende los límites de la vida humana. Lo sabías de niño, por ello decidiste convertirte en arqueólogo. Lamentablemente, Morgana te encontró y te lanzó uno de los hechizos más terribles del Libro de los Condenados. No te convertirías en una amenaza, si cargabas en el alma con su odio.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Eres el Caballero Negro. Asesinaste al hechicero Mordred y le negaste a Morgana el trono de Camelot, en una vida anterior. Eres dueño de la espada de Ébano, un arma forjada por el mismísimo mago Merlín. No eres un humano común. Cuando recuerdes todo, no deberás escudarte tras tu novia extraterrestre.

Dane le observó con bastante incertidumbre. Coronado con el casco de Diana la Cazadora, su cabello castaño se derramaba sobre los hombros de la armadura dorada. Aurora le amaba, realmente. Le prefería a cualquier diadema o tiara real, porque era un honor que no se podía conceder, que había que ganar.

—¿Podrías liberarle?

Aurora situó ambas manos en sus caderas, al enviarle una mirada de hostilidad a Sersi. Había extendido las alas de la armadura de Diana, con el fin de enseñarle la actitud de una amazona. No le caía bien.

—Tu novia extraterrestre debe cuidar de ti. Los hechiceros de este mundo no correrán a ayudarte. Han rechazado el conocimiento demoníaco, un conocimiento que Morgana conoce bastante bien. Le he encerrado en una dimensión alterna, pero sus secuaces te buscarán en su nombre. Has tenido suerte esta noche. Mi intención era cazar al demonio Zarathos, no salvarte de los matones de Morgana la Oscura.

Aurora examinó los brazaletes amazónicos, de forma indiferente. Debía resolver ciertos asuntos con el Vengador Fantasma, antes de sellar el reino del insidioso Mefistófeles.

—Supongo que debería agradecerte.

Ella estrechó los orbes de color azul. Su madre le había transmitido la asombrosa habilidad de fulminar a los idiotas con una sola mirada.

—Aunque eres un tonto, no me resulta extraño. Conozco las intenciones de tus secuaces. Extraterrestres o no, sus mentes son fácilmente leíbles—Aurora le lanzó el moribundo monstruo de brea, como un recordatorio de las constantes amenazas místicas al acecho. Entonces notó la mente de Ikaris. Se encontraba en el techo, con su atuendo de batalla—. A mí nadie me secuestra. Si me necesitan un día, les encontraré.

—¿A dónde vas? Las autoridades llegarán en cualquier momento.

Efectivamente, las sirenas de los coches se oían a varias calles de distancia. Debían de haberse enterado los agentes de SWORD, además de los oficiales encargados de capturar a los héroes rebeldes, a raíz de los Acuerdos de Sokovia.

—No ha sucedido nada—Aurora movió los dedos. La fiesta se reanudó entonces, como si una batalla no hubiese sucedido minutos antes. Los invitados asesinados se encontraban bailando en el salón, inclusive—. La realidad cambia. No lo olvidéis nunca.

Aurora atravesó las dimensiones, como una diosa recién salida del mito. Uatu no le observaba, en la Sala Blanca. Solamente la Fuerza Fénix reinaba en el universo de neutrones donde descansaba el nexo de todo el Multiverso.

—Bienvenida a casa, Aurora Stark.

* * *

**¿Por qué nadie comenta? Resulta bastante frustrante. **


	7. Admit your Strength

**Disclaimer:**** El Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Cómics no es de mi propiedad, tan solo me adjudico la creación de los personajes desconocidos y la alteración de la trama vista en las películas.**

* * *

**SUNSET**

**Capítulo 7:**

**Admit your Strength**

* * *

Había llegado a la superficie solar. Por todas partes estallaban burbujas de plasma. Miles de millones de toneladas de materia a temperaturas inimaginables salían despedidas ante sus ojos, mientras aparecían gigantescos bucles aparentemente aleatorios sobre el campo magnético de la enana amarilla. Era una escena extraordinaria.

Mientras se zambullía en el horno abrasador, los átomos de helio rozaron la corteza de energía cósmica a su alrededor. Las temperaturas habían aumentado hasta alcanzar cotas inimaginables. Dieciséis millones de grados, o más. Abundaban los átomos de hidrógeno por todas partes, aunque la energía circundante los había despojado de todo: habían perdido sus electrones y solo pervivían los núcleos desnudos. La inmensa presión y el peso que la estrella ejercía sobre su propio centro hacía que esos núcleos estuvieran apretadísimos y no tuvieran espacio ni libertad para moverse. Se veían obligados a fundirse unos con otros para formar núcleos de mayor tamaño. Lo veía suceder ante sus propios ojos: una reacción de fusión termonuclear, la creación de núcleos atómicos grandes a partir de otros más pequeños.

Para que se produjera tal reacción era necesaria una cantidad desorbitada de energía, que era aportada por la aplastante gravedad de la enana amarilla, que lo atraía todo hacia su núcleo y lo comprimía hasta límites insólitos. Una reacción semejante no podía producirse de manera natural en la Tierra, ni en su superficie ni en su interior. Era un planeta demasiado pequeño y no lo suficientemente denso, por lo que su gravedad no era capaz de hacer que el núcleo alcanzara las temperaturas y presiones necesarias para desencadenar una reacción semejante. Esa era, por definición, la principal diferencia entre una estrella y un planeta. Ambos eran objetos cósmicos aproximadamente esféricos, pero los planetas eran, en términos generales, cuerpos pequeños con núcleos rocosos que en ocasiones estaban rodeados de gases. Las estrellas, en cambio, podían considerarse como unas inmensas centrales de fusión termonuclear. Su energía gravitatoria era tal que por su misma naturaleza estaban obligadas a forjar materia en su interior. Todos los átomos necesarios para la vida, los átomos mismos que componían la forma física de los seres humanos, habían sido forjados en lo más profundo de una estrella.

Evidentemente, la masa que faltaba en cada reacción de fusión nuclear era muy pequeña. Pero en el centro de la enana amarilla habían tantos átomos fusionándose a cada segundo que la energía que liberaban era inmensa, y tenía que ir hacia algún sitio. Así que salía despedida en dirección al espacio, lejos del núcleo de la estrella, y en todas las formas posibles. Al final, la energía de la fusión nuclear equilibraba la gravedad que atraía todo hacia el núcleo, lo cual estabilizaba su tamaño. De no ser por ello, se encogería.

La fusión nuclear emitía una cantidad tremenda de luz y partículas que hacían que todo lo que las rodeaba se transformara en un reluciente caldo de núcleos y electrones que se denominaba plasma. Ese estallido de luz, calor y energía era lo que hacía que las estrellas brillaran. El Sol, al ser una estrella, no era una enorme bola de fuego: el fuego necesitaba oxígeno y, aunque la enana amarilla generaba un poco de oxígeno junto con otros elementos pesados, en el espacio exterior no existía oxígeno en cantidades suficientes para alimentar una llama. Por mucho que se rascara una cerilla en el espacio, nunca prendería. El Sol, al igual que el resto de estrellas del firmamento, no era más que una reluciente bola de plasma, una tórrida mezcla de electrones, de átomos despojados de algunos de sus electrones y de átomos que únicamente conservaban su núcleo.

Mientras existiera un número suficiente de esos minúsculos núcleos comprimidos en el centro de la estrella, su gravedad y la energía resultante de la fusión se mantendrían equilibradas.

Aunque la enana amarilla no se mantendría en ese estado eternamente: el núcleo agotaría algún día su combustible atómico y, entonces, cesaría el impulso hacia el exterior que se encontraba en competencia con la gravedad. Entonces se impondría a esta última, que desencadenaría la secuencia final de la vida: la estrella se encogería y ganaría densidad hasta desatarse una nueva reacción de fusión nuclear, pero en tal ocasión alejada del núcleo, más cerca de la superficie. Aquella renacida reacción no equilibraría la gravedad, sino que la superaría, y la superficie de la estrella se vería impelida hacia el exterior, con lo que el astro crecería. Un arrebato final de energía anunciaría, por último, la muerte de una enana amarilla y esparciría por el espacio todos los átomos que había forjado a lo largo de su existencia al tiempo que creaba algunos más, los más pesados de todos, como los de oro. Con el tiempo, esos átomos se combinarían con los restos de otras estrellas moribundas para formar inmensas nubes de polvo que plantarían las semillas de nuevos mundos en un lejano futuro.

Ocho puntos brillantes se movían frente a un fondo aparentemente fijo de estrellas lejanas. Tales puntos eran planetas, esferas rellenas de materia que eran demasiado pequeñas para soñar siquiera que un día se convertirían en una estrella. Cuatro de ellos, los más cercanos a la enana amarilla, parecían diminutos mundos rocosos. Los cuatro más alejados estaban formados principalmente de gas. Seguían siendo minúsculos comparados con la estrella, pero eran gigantes respecto a la Tierra, el mayor de los cuatro pequeños mundos rocosos.

Aurora sonrió al echarle un vistazo a lo que había más allá de la esfera de influencia de la enana amarilla.

Había dejado atrás la superficie de los cuatro mundos rocosos más cercanos a la estrella, que desde lejos no era más que un punto brillante algo más pequeño que una moneda de un céntimo sostenida en alto.

Aurora se aventuró alrededor de una multitud de rocas, restos de los días lejanos en los que se formó el sistema solar. La mayoría eran asteroides amorfos que, en su conjunto, formaban lo que los astrónomos denominaban el cinturón de asteroides, un enorme anillo de rocas que rodeaba a la enana amarilla y que separaba los cuatro pequeños planetas terrestres de un mundo de gigantes. Las rocas estaban bastante separadas entre sí y, mientras volaba a través del cinturón, se dio cuenta de que era muy poco probable que chocara contra una de ellas. Muchos satélites de fabricación humana le habían atravesado sin recibir un rasguño.

Aurora voló junto a los gigantes gaseosos, todos ellos planetas enormes con unos núcleos rocosos relativamente diminutos ocultos en la profundidad de unas atmósferas enormes y tumultuosas. Todos esos planetas habían sido dotados de un magnífico sistema de anillos, aunque el de Saturno les superaba con creces, en tamaño y belleza.

Más allá de Neptuno, el más alejado de los planetas que orbitaban alrededor de la enana amarilla, existía otro cinturón de bolas de nieve de todas las formas y tamaños, más restos del nacimiento del sistema solar. Se trataba del cinturón de Kuiper.

Todos los planetas, asteroides y cometas que había visto se extendían sobre un disco más o menos plano en cuyo centro brillaba una estrella. Una reserva de billones y billones de cometas potenciales formaba una colosal nube esférica que parecía ocupar todo el espacio que separaba a la enana amarilla del reino de otras estrellas. Tal reserva se llamaba la nube de Oort.

Aurora atravesó decenas de millones de estrellas a la velocidad de la mente. Algunas eran mucho más grandes que una enana amarilla y estaban condenadas a una vida todavía más corta, mientras que otras eran minúsculas y estaban en condiciones de seguir brillando durante un tiempo que escapaba a la imaginación humana. También voló a través de guarderías estelares, nubes de polvo hechas de los restos de cientos de estrellas que habían estallado, y de cementerios estelares, que esperaban el momento de fusionarse y convertirse en guarderías estelares.

Había además otro anillo rotatorio muy colorido. Estaba hecho de gas y de miles de millones de rocas y cometas que se movían alrededor de una fuente de luz brillante y enérgica. Lo que impedía que las estrellas se perdieran en un océano de oscuridad no era más que un agujero negro supermasivo.

Aurora permanecía indiferente en el horizonte de sucesos, mientras de la superficie de una estrella enorme se desprendían pedazos del tamaño de un planeta. Cruzó el anillo de materia calentada y se acercó a la estrella moribunda, que estallaba formando un chorro llameante de plasma incandescente que descendía en espiral.

Cientos y cientos de miles de millones de toneladas de plasma se hundían en el monstruo invisible. Lo que quedaba de la estrella se transformaba en unos chorros extraordinariamente poderosos, hechos de lo que resultaba ser materia transformada en energía pura. Aurora extendió la mano, y el señor de la materia se detuvo como un sirviente sumiso. Tenía una masa del orden de millones o decenas de miles de millones de masas solares, pero ni así era un rival digno de su poder.

Había trascendido todos los límites de la física. Estaba encima de ellos, al tratarse de una fuerza cósmica inmortal e inmutable. Ni el monstruo invisible más masivo del universo representaba una amenaza para ella.

Vista desde arriba, la nube blanquecina que se vislumbraba desde la Tierra no parecía en absoluto una nube, sino más bien un disco grueso hecho de gas, polvo y estrellas. Justo bajo sus pies, y ocupando una extensión tan inmensa que la luz tardaría decenas de miles de años en atravesarla, se repartían trescientos mil millones de estrellas, agrupadas por la gravedad, girando alrededor de un centro brillante.

Recorrió con la mirada el horizonte cósmico, mientras le pasaba por la mente un sentimiento extraordinariamente poderoso. Lo veía todo: decenas, cientos, miles, millones, cientos de millones de galaxias. Estaban por todas partes, formando grupos de tamaños diversos, y se aglomeraban en estructuras con aspecto de filamento que resquebrajaban todo el universo visible.

Mientras contemplaba la idea de no regresar jamás a su vida cotidiana, se apoderó de ella un extraño sentimiento que inyectó una energía renovada en su mente: en cierto modo, todo lo que veía y todo lo que estaba atravesando era el universo que la humanidad entendía. En cierto modo, estaba viajando por el universo tal y como lo imaginaban las mentes humanas.

—¿Lo has entendido?

Aurora entonces notó los mechones de cabello blanco en su rostro.

—He nacido del fuego. De la pasión. Soy la chispa que creó los universos y la llamarada que les consumirá.

Pudores y vergüenzas heredados se veían obligados a encontrar una salida; una animalidad que se enfrentaba a sí misma desbordando y rompiendo todos los discursos ancestrales para regresar a la nitidez del ser primario. Por un lado, el virtuosismo virginal recatado y, por otro, el instinto en su estado más puro; una falda levantada al descuido y el descarnado deseo emergiendo entre las sombras de un dedo.

* * *

El día empezó como cualquier otro, con la salida del sol.

Estaba acostada en su cama, bajo el edredón, contemplando el rayo de luz que se colaba entre las cortinas. Mientras, analizaba todas las revelaciones, todos los misterios cósmicos que atormentaban a los seres mundanos desde el nacimiento de la vida en el universo que había creado la Fuerza Fénix. Mantenía las manos en la parte baja del abdomen, concentrándose en cómo se expandía y se contraía con cada respiración. Permaneció así durante varios minutos. No tenía un motivo concreto para levantarse.

—Podría haber estado dormida.

Jubilee cruzó la entrada como un huracán antes de abalanzarse sobre la cama minuciosamente tendida.

—Se trata del asesino del trasero atractivo.

Jubilee lo convertía todo en un gran acontecimiento. Intercambiaba cotilleos con grupos de amigos, contaba maravillas de las fiestas aunque hubieran sido deprimentes, y, por supuesto, tenía un conocimiento enciclopédico de los asuntos de todos. La experiencia le había enseñado que ella era físicamente incapaz de guardar un secreto, pero le quería de todos modos. Daba un toque de emoción al instituto de mutantes; a sus vidas normalmente ocultas. Ponía una nota de color en la monotonía.

—¿Qué ha sucedido con James?

La mirada de Jubilee se iluminó. Adoraba estar al tanto de todo. Consideraba que era una manera de prepararse para el futuro.

—Le he visto esta mañana, en el comedor. Tiene un brazo de carne, donde solía estar el brazo de vibranio. Un brazo absolutamente real, Aurora. ¿No es increíble?

—Yo le devolví su brazo.

Jubilee retrocedió de inmediato, como si le hubiesen abofeteado con la realidad.

—¿Lo has hecho tú?

—No es nada realmente extraordinario. Recreé todas las células, todos los músculos, todos los huesos faltantes. Le devolví una extremidad, creando materia de la nada. Uno de mis muchos talentos, de hecho.

—¿Estás bien?

Jubilee analizó los rizos de color blanco en la cabeza de Aurora, de una manera bastante crítica. Como sus habilidades no conocían límites, nada más ella consideraba tal hazaña como un suceso absolutamente normal.

—He admitido mi fuerza, nada más.

—Un ardor en el vientre me dice que algo sucederá.

Aurora sonrió burlonamente.

—Venden cremas para eso. Me refiero al ardor.

—Puedo recomendarte una. Te alivia de inmediato. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor el atractivo asesino del trasero sensual es de un talento increíble en la cama. Tal vez esté enamorado perdidamente de una de nosotras.

—No vivimos en una comedia romántica.

—Como si no lo tuviera clarísimo por ser amiga de una solterona empedernida. Nunca le has hecho caso a un hombre. A este ritmo morirás virgen, Stark.

Aurora acarició una almohada, al recordar el ardiente encuentro sexual con Ikaris. Ambos eran conscientes de que estaba surgiendo algo extraordinario. Algo duradero, y no una relación adolescente. Le resultaba verdaderamente abrumador. Nunca se había mostrado demasiado interesada en los chicos, aunque no le habían faltado los admiradores.

—No lo creo.

* * *

El volumen encuadernado en cuero no era nada extraordinario. Antiguo y gastado como estaba, a cualquier historiador normal y corriente no le habría parecido diferente de otros cientos de manuscritos. Aurora, en cambio, determinó que había algo raro en él desde el mismo momento en que le recibió de manos de Bobby.

Había vestigios de dorado en los bordes del volumen. Pero aquellos descoloridos restos de oro no podían explicar un tembloroso reflejo, ligero e iridiscente, que parecía estar escapando por entre las páginas.

Un hormigueo le subió por los brazos, poniéndole la piel de gallina, para luego extenderse por los hombros, haciendo que los músculos de la espalda y el cuello se le pusieran tensos. Tal impresión desapareció rápidamente, pero le dejó una sensación de deseo no realizado.

Cuando Aurora examinó la primera página, notó que el pergamino resultaba anormalmente pesado. No sólo era antiguo. Había algo más en él, una combinación de moho y almizcle que no tenía ningún nombre. Y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que tres hojas habían sido arrancadas cuidadosamente de la encuadernación.

Dirigió su atención hacia la ilustración que seguía a las páginas que faltaban. Mostraba a una niña que flotaba en un vaso de cristal transparente. La pequeña tenía una rosa plateada en una mano y una rosa dorada en la otra. En sus pies aparecían unas alas diminutas, y gotas de líquido rojo caían sobre su largo cabello negro. Debajo de la imagen había un rótulo escrito con tinta negra de trazo grueso que indicaba que se trataba de una representación de la hija filosófica, una imagen alegórica de un paso crucial en la creación de la piedra filosofal, la sustancia química que prometía otorgar al que la poseyera salud, riqueza y sabiduría.

Los colores eran luminosos y estaban sorprendentemente bien conservados. Antiguamente, los artistas mezclaban piedra molida y gemas en sus pinturas para producir colores tan intensos. Y la imagen misma había sido dibujada por alguien con verdadera destreza artística.

Pero el iluminador, a pesar de todo su talento, había introducido detalles erróneos. El vaso de cristal debía señalar hacia arriba, no hacia abajo. La figura debía ser mitad negro y mitad blanco, para mostrar que era un hermafrodita. Y debería haber tenido genitales masculinos y pechos femeninos, o dos cabezas por lo menos.

La imaginería alquímica era alegórica y notoriamente compleja. Ésa era la razón por la que le estudiaba, buscando líneas que pudieran revelar un enfoque sistemático y lógico para la transformación química en los días previos a la tabla periódica de los elementos. Las imágenes de la luna eran casi siempre representaciones de la plata, por ejemplo, mientras que las del sol estaban asociadas al oro. Cuando los dos eran combinados químicamente, el proceso era representado como un eclipse. Con el tiempo, las imágenes habían sido reemplazadas por palabras. Esas palabras, a su vez, se habían convertido en la gramática de la química.

Cada ilustración del manuscrito tenía por lo menos un defecto fundamental, y no había ningún texto que le acompañara para darle sentido a todo aquello. Dadas las circunstancias, las descripciones de cómo hacer el León Verde, o de cómo crear al Dragón Negro, y cómo preparar una sangre mística a partir de ingredientes químicos, resultaban todavía más oscuras que de costumbre.

Aurora sostuvo un farolillo en alto. A la débil luz aparecieron ligeros vestigios de escritura sobre una de las páginas. Las palabras brillaban y se movían sobre la superficie, cientos de palabras invisibles a menos que el ángulo de la luz y la perspectiva del observador fueran los correctos.

Se trataba evidentemente de un palimpsesto, un manuscrito dentro de otro manuscrito. Cuando el pergamino escaseaba, los escribas lavaban cuidadosamente la tinta de los libros antiguos y luego escribían el nuevo texto sobre las hojas en blanco. Con el tiempo, el escrito anterior a menudo reaparecía como un fantasma de texto, visible con la ayuda de la luz ultravioleta, que permitía verlo por debajo de las manchas de tinta, devolviendo la vida al texto desteñido.

Sin embargo, no existía una luz ultravioleta suficientemente poderosa como para revelar aquellos trazos. Aquél no era un palimpsesto común. El texto escrito no había sido lavado, había sido escondido con un hechizo.

—Es uno de los manuscritos místicos de Newton. De sus estudios anteriores a Nicolás—declaró Aurora al examinar el contenido minuciosamente—. Puedes tratar de mantener alejada a la magia, pero no servirá de nada, como no le sirvió a Robert Hooke ni a Isaac Newton. Ambos sabían que no existía nada semejante a un mundo sin magia. Hooke era brillante, con su habilidad para resolver problemas científicos en tres dimensiones, para construir instrumentos y para llevar a cabo experimentos. Pero nunca desarrolló todo su potencial porque temía demasiado a los misterios de la naturaleza. Los miedos de Hooke le volvieron amargado y envidioso. Se pasó la vida mirando por encima del hombro y diseñando los experimentos de otras personas. No es manera de vivir. ¿Y Newton? Él tenía uno de los intelectos más intrépidos. Newton no tenía miedo de lo que no podía ser visto y explicado fácilmente, él aceptaba todo. Fueron la alquimia y su creencia en fuerzas invisibles, fuerzas poderosas de crecimiento y cambio, las que le llevaron a la teoría de la gravedad.

—¿Qué es lo que contiene exactamente? ¿El descubrimiento de la piedra filosofal? ¿Instrucciones sobre cómo inventar el elixir de la vida?

—No exactamente. Newton no tenía los medios durante sus años de aislamiento en Cambridge. Este manuscrito contiene sus ideas iniciales. Se escribieron en base a tres páginas arrancadas de un verdadero manuscrito místico. La más notable amante del rey Enrique II de Francia, Diana de Poitiers, era una bruja. Le arrancó tres páginas a uno de los diarios de Nicolás Flamel cuando fracasó en su intento de arrebatarle un vial del elixir de la vida eterna—les reveló Aurora distraídamente—. Newton acertó en determinados aspectos del ritual de creación de la piedra filosofal, no obstante. Es demasiado conocimiento para un grupo de terroristas con intenciones de convertirse en místicos.

Una mujer de cabello dorado con un vestido inmaculado tenía una rosa blanca en una mano. Era una ofrenda para su esposo, pálido y de cabello oscuro, un símbolo de que ella era pura y digna de él. Él vestía ropajes de color negro y rojo y le tomaba a ella la otra mano. Él también tenía una rosa, pero la suya era roja como la sangre recién derramada, una ofrenda de amor y de muerte. Detrás de la pareja, los elementos químicos y los metales estaban personificados como invitados a la boda, moviéndose en un paisaje de árboles y colinas rocosas. Toda una colección de animales se había reunido para presenciar la ceremonia: cuervos, águilas, sapos, leones verdes, pavos reales y pelícanos. Un unicornio y un lobo estaban uno al lado del otro en el centro, como fondo detrás de los novios. Toda la escena se encontraba dentro de las alas extendidas de un ave fénix, con las plumas en llamas en los bordes y la cabeza agachada para ver lo que ocurría allí.

—¿Qué significa? —preguntó Logan.

—Es el casamiento químico del mercurio y el azufre. Un paso crucial para la fabricación de la piedra filosofal—entonces Aurora analizó la ilustración del uróboros. La serpiente representaba la sabiduría ancestral, el mito primigenio del mundo subterráneo. Las alas, más allá de simbolizar lo espiritual, eran la sublimación de lo material. La autodestrucción o suicidio era el hecho de que el animal se devorara a sí mismo, que a su vez era una metáfora del ciclo vital, donde no existían fronteras claras entre el comienzo y el final. El círculo era la idea sintética de la perfección—. ¿Están bien todos?

—Definitivamente no fue una misión sencilla—declaró Bobby, al entregarle un folio de documentos. Allí se veía el cuerpo de una mujer, boca abajo, en medio de un círculo de tiza, con la pierna izquierda en un ángulo imposible. Su brazo derecho estaba estirado hacia un hombre, que yacía boca arriba, con la cabeza hundida en un costado y un corte profundo que le abría el torso desde la garganta hasta la ingle. Algunas de sus entrañas habían sido sacadas y estaban junto a él, en el suelo—. Un ritual satánico, creemos.

—No están involucrados los demonios, esta vez—declaró Aurora, con una mano en la frente. Se había atado el cabello blanco con una cinta morada, al advertir la cercanía de Bobby—. Se trata de un intento de crear a un vampiro.

—Solamente nos hacía falta el Conde Drácula.

—El primer vampiro conocido es Varnae, un hechicero de la Atlántida. Dirigió los destinos de los vampiros de la Tierra durante siglos, hasta que le cedió su lugar a Vlad Drácula.

Logan cruzó los brazos, de forma irrefutable. Aún utilizaba el resistente atuendo de combate que almacenaban en el salón de armas, con todos los artefactos infaltables en una misión.

—La hechicería es una de tus habilidades. Descifra los misterios del Conde Drácula antes de llamarme.

Aurora le envió una mirada a Robert cuando les abandonó Logan, en medio de una bocanada de humo. Resultaba evidente la atmósfera de incomodidad, mientras él analizaba minuciosamente su cabellera.

—Es el verdadero color de mi cabello—declaró Aurora, al rememorar una fotografía de su nacimiento. Emma se encontraba recostada en la cama de una clínica y le cargaba en sus brazos con una sonrisa de cansancio, mientras unos escasos mechones de cabello blanco le coronaban la diminuta cabeza rosada—. Como el cabello de mi madre, de mis hermanas, de hecho.

—No eres la misma. Actúas de forma diferente—sonrió Bobby, antes de mover los dedos con suavidad. Unas rosas de hielo fueron creadas en el florero de la mesilla de noche—. Has admitido muchas cosas. Renunciaste a los misterios de la hechicería, al convertirte en una científica de tiempo completo. Pero aquí estás.

Se había convertido en una muggle, como Ayanna denominaba irónicamente a las personas que habían perdido la capacidad de presentir, de soñar y de creer en la magia, en las otras realidades, y aquello le había cegado. Le había impedido ver más allá. Se había acomodado en la facilidad de todo hecho, en la placidez que daba la ignorancia, y de esa forma dejó de ser quien era. La muchacha que él conocía desde los cinco años de edad.

Con la muerte de Ayanna había vuelto a creer en la magia, la misma magia que le había separado del resto de los niños de la escuela de Charles, esa que le había hecho sentirse diferente a los demás; la misma que propició que todos los hechiceros del Consejo de Maestros le despreciaran y a la que finalmente había renunciado.

Porque sus habilidades sobrenaturales se habían manifestado muy pronto. De niña, fácilmente había superado en poderes mágicos a los magos más antiguos del mundo con su conocimiento instintivo de los hechizos, su sorprendente visión del futuro y su asombroso don para ver por debajo de la superficie de las personas y los hechos.

—Una realidad diferente—le sonrió Robert, con total sinceridad. Aurora notó entonces la barba de color castaño en su barbilla cincelada—. No hay mucho misterio en ello. Deja que la magia siga en tu vida, no reniegues de ella o terminará volviéndose contra ti.

—Lo intentaré.

* * *

Se perdió entonces por la ciudad, sin distinguir los puntos cardinales y sin la menor idea de lo que podía encontrarse al doblar una esquina, con esa ebriedad hecha a medias de asombro desmedido y cansancio, del impacto causado por la escala de las distancias, las alturas, los puentes, las multitudes, los ríos. Avanzaba o se detenía obedeciendo las órdenes secas y alternas de los semáforos, hipnotizada por su repetición, tanto como por el ritmo de metrónomo que acababan adoptando los pasos para adaptarse a ellas.

Tenía la cabeza inclinada y trataba de no pensar en nada. Las migrañas aparecían y desaparecían en oscuras oleadas que le oprimían y le hacían andar más despacio o apurar la marcha, como un automóvil que tenía problemas con el carburador.

Durante la caminata reflexiva, una vez más el aroma de la vainilla le incentivó a entrar en el local del que se desprendía: una cafetería con sofás antiguos. Sobre las mesas, todas las tazas eran distintas. Desde el techo, colgaban guirnaldas naturales hechas con ramas de pino. Por las paredes rosa pastel, había fotos y cuadros de brújulas, aviones antiguos, maletas y mapas del mundo como hechos en papel de pergamino. Un descuido muy cuidado. En el mostrador principal, una larga vitrina con una variedad infinita de dulces y bollitos típicos de todos los rincones del mundo; identificados por nombre y banderita de su correspondiente país: los churros madrileños como representantes de España; cannoli italianos rellenos de nata y pistachos; alfajores de dulce de leche desde Argentina; bollitos skoleboller rellenos de crema típicos de Noruega; douhua, pudin de tofu chino; o los mochis, bollitos dulces de harina de arroz típicos de Japón, entre muchísimos otros. En la carta de bebidas, tres cuartos de lo mismo: té moruno árabe, hierba mate argentina, té chai con leche y mango lassi, batido de mango con leche, ambos de la India, o cacapote mexicano a base de cacao y maíz, entre una larga carta de tres páginas.

Ganas no le faltaban, así que se dejó asesorar por la dueña: una señora de unos cuarenta y cinco años, que rebosaba la vitalidad de una adolescente. Sin parar de una mesa a otra, llevaba un delantal antiguo de color beis con un ribete de tela granate en la parte baja y trocitos de encaje en los tirantes. El bolsillo delantero tenía un pequeño y delicado estampado de flores rojas. Aurora apostaba a que la mujer había cosido y bordado el delantal o lo había mandado a hacer a su gusto, y lo lucía con el mismo orgullo que las instagramers sus modelitos de ombligo al aire.

Al final pidió unos baklavas turcos: pequeños rollitos de hojaldre, de capas tan finas como un papel, rellenos con frutos secos y miel. Para beber, acabó pidiendo un té chai indio.

—Visión—declaró Aurora, mientras ocultaba con su mente al extraño comensal sentado frente a ella. En su cabeza destellaba un artefacto cósmico, como si un trozo de ámbar recibiera de lleno la luz de una estrella—. Necesitamos hablar.

—Me lo ha dicho la Gema de la Mente.

* * *

Aurora sacudió los nudillos contra la ostentosa entrada del ático. Se ubicaba en una calle céntrica justo frente a una de las entradas de Hyde Park, rodeada de restaurantes, cafeterías, tiendas de suvenires y hasta con un pequeño centro comercial y un Boots un poco más abajo, por lo poco que había podido ver. Personas de todas las edades, etnias y ocupaciones paseaban arriba y abajo y llenaban los negocios. Vida, en definitiva.

En cuanto Ikaris le sostuvo la mirada, notó una ardiente sensación en el vientre. Le deseaba con una intensidad que nunca antes había experimentado. Le dominaba el deseo de saltarle encima, de rodearle con todas las extremidades y saborearle la boca. Como un animal. Era una sensación tan avasalladora que le asustaba, si bien notó que Ikaris sentía lo mismo. Se aferraba con fuerza a la madera de la entrada. Parecía realmente hambriento. Aurora entendió entonces que las autoras de las novelitas eróticas que Jubilee tanto amaba no empleaban un lenguaje excesivamente florido porque fueran perezosas. Aquellos tópicos eran reales. Ansiaba devorarle, arrancarle la ropa, abrasarle en el fuego que le consumía, hacerle todas esas cosas melodramáticas que Jubilee solía leer en voz alta para molestarle. Una parte minúscula de su cerebro insistía en controlarle, pero la chispa de lógica era del todo impotente contra la sobrecarga sensorial de su cuerpo.

Aurora le sostuvo el rostro mientras le saboreaba minuciosamente. Se concentró en la sensación abrumadora, mientras él enroscaba las manos en sus caderas y le alzaba en vilo. Gimió en su boca cuando le sentó en el mármol de la cocina y le destrozó la lencería que utilizaba bajo la falda con un fuerte tirón de sus dedos. Su mente estaba en otro sitio. Donde solo estaba Ikaris. Se aferraba con ansia a sus muslos, como si fuera su intención torturarle, mientras la cabellera le caía como una cascada de nieve.

El deseo le bullía en la sangre y consumía su cuerpo como una sed voraz. Aurora le arrancó la camiseta con la mente, le rodeó las caderas y le montó al terminar en la cama. Sabía lo que era arder. Sabía lo que era sucumbir a la necesidad, por feroz que fuera. Pero aquello la empujaba más allá de todo lo conocido. La llevaba al límite solo para propulsarla de nuevo. Y otra vez más, hasta que le ardieron los pulmones y el corazón estaba a punto de estallarle.

Cuando le soltó los pechos para poder utilizar las manos con ella, para apretarla, agarrarla y saquearla, Aurora solo pudo aferrarse a las sábanas y dejar que lo que él le hacía arrasara su ser.

Por todas partes se estremecía, como si sus terminaciones nerviosas vivieran en nombre de Ikaris. Le embistió mientras le ardía la sangre y su corazón saltaba allí donde no debía. Pues le veía, y ella a él.

Y por ello temía que ambos estaban condenados.


	8. Only Us

**Disclaimer:**** El Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Cómics no es de mi propiedad, tan solo me adjudico la creación de los personajes desconocidos y la alteración de la trama vista en las películas.**

* * *

**SUNSET**

**Capítulo 8:**

**Only Us**

* * *

Aurora retozaba silenciosamente en la cima de Ikaris, mientras le delineaba la columna vertebral con los dedos. No hacían falta palabras. Ambos conocían exactamente los sentimientos del otro.

Sintió que la realidad se le escapaba, pero no sentía deseos de retenerla. Era capaz de sentir cualquier cosa, de ir a cualquier parte, con tal de estar con él. Junto con el deseo físico más poderoso que había conocido nunca, había una necesidad emocional que estallaba dentro de ella. No podía cuestionarla, no podía negarla. Su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón deseaban dolorosamente a Ikaris.

Aurora observaba la luz tamizada del amanecer a través de los ventanales, intentando orientarse. Nunca se había sentido así. Saciada, eufórica, exhausta. Podía sentir las fuertes manos en sus caderas, el susurro de su aliento contra el cabello. Sus olores se habían mezclado, mientras el cuerpo de Ikaris se apretaba contra el suyo. Ella comprendió que podía rodearle con los brazos y quedarse de esa forma el resto de su vida.

Aurora le besó suavemente. Sabía tal y como imaginaba que sabría la luz, cálida y radiante, con una descarga de energía. Aquel sabor le atraía, le hacía desear más, mucho más. Pensó que era como aferrarse a un volcán justo antes de que entrara en erupción o volar en una nube a punto de ser absorbida por un tornado. Podía olvidar todo cuanto estaba en juego, todo a lo que aún tenía que enfrentarse. A fin de cuentas estaba viviendo un romance. No uno que incluyera poesías ni flores, si bien su lado romántico habría disfrutado de ambas cosas.

No había nada salvo él. Nada salvo aquellas sábanas blancas calentándose más, a causa de las relaciones sexuales. Se había sentado a horcajadas, mientras le invadían un sinfín de sensaciones, igual que sus manos, que le tomaban, le excitaban, le torturaban. Se entregó a él, sin rastro de timidez ni cohibición, un festín de placeres y exigencias que le excitaron de manera irracional. Sus jadeos y gemidos avivaron más necesidades, despertaron todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Y su boca, implacable y ávida, le hacía hervir la sangre como una droga.

Aurora creyó por un momento que el mundo explotaba. Su fuerza le conmocionó, su fulgor le cegó. Le dejó, durante un corto instante, completamente débil. Adoptó su ritmo frenético, entrelazando los dedos en su cabello, moviendo las caderas como si fueran pistones, al no tener más opción.

Ikaris entonces se derrumbó sobre Aurora. La cabeza le daba vueltas, sus pulmones respiraban con dificultad y su acelerado corazón palpitaba de forma dolorosa. Se agitaba debajo de él, con las extremidades temblorosas y los músculos vibrantes. Deseaba con toda su alma envolverlo con su cuerpo, acariciarlo y mimarlo, pero no tenía fuerzas.

Los músculos cincelados temblaron cuando se tumbó a su lado, boca arriba. Ella inspiró hondo un par de veces, luego se arrimó para apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Tan solo pudo quedarse ahí, tendida, envuelta en su calor, escuchando su agitada respiración. Solo existía el tacto de sus manos, de sus labios, el sonido de su voz, su olor.

—Eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas.

—Una de mis muchas habilidades—declaró Aurora, al entrelazar los dedos con Ikaris. Miró a su alrededor en busca de su ropa, y le encontró hecha trizas en un rincón—. Habría preparado el desayuno, de no ser así.

—No te molestó entonces.

—Presumido.

Ikaris le cubrió con las sábanas antes de levantarse, tan desnudo como un recién nacido. Se trasladó a una habitación anexa y regresó más tarde con una camisa de color blanco en las manos. Desafortunadamente, se había vestido.

Aurora cubrió su desnudez, mientras Ikaris le analizaba con atención. Se había marchado la última vez, temiendo un enfrentamiento de amantes en medio de una batalla en el Museo Británico. Los hermanos cósmicos de Ikaris no habrían tomado bien su relación, mucho menos en un sitio atestado de muerte.

—Tienes la habilidad de alterar la realidad. De influir en las fuerzas cósmicas inmutables. De cambiarlo todo, en un instante.

—No exactamente—declaró Aurora, al abotonar el escaso atuendo. Se deslizó de la cama con la suavidad de una rosa y le enfrentó en medio de la habitación desordenada—. Existen muchas cosas extrañas en mí. Ni mi familia les conoce en su totalidad.

—¿Le revelarías tus secretos a un desconocido? No es una decisión sabia.

—No somos desconocidos. No me acostaría con alguien a quien no conozco. Nunca he tenido una aventura de una noche. Ambos hemos visto mucho del otro, en muchas ocasiones. Sabía de ti antes de conocerte, de hecho. De niña los hechiceros me hablaron de los Eternos. De su interminable lucha contra los Desviantes. Sé además que tu amigo Phastos estuvo husmeando en mi archivo secreto de las Naciones Unidas. No me molestó, sinceramente. Necesitabas conocerme de alguna forma, aunque no resultara en nada. Porque en un archivo no se encuentra mi verdadera naturaleza. Nací siendo una hechicera, si bien no estaba destinada a serlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Genéticamente, soy una quimera—le reveló Aurora, de una manera bastante reticente. Una quimera era una bestia mitológica que combinaba partes del cuerpo de una leona, de un dragón y de una cabra. Ikaris bajó la mirada, como si esperara ver una cola entre sus piernas desnudas—. Una persona con células que poseen dos o más perfiles genéticos diferentes. Es un trastorno raro, pero no imposible. Una consecuencia del síndrome del gemelo evanescente, en mi caso.

—No entiendo nada.

—Cuando me concibieron, tenía un hermano gemelo. Pero más tarde mi madre tuvo un aborto, como consecuencia de una batalla con los miembros del Círculo Interno—Aurora sacudió la cabeza, al recordar los miserables intentos de seducción de Mente Maestra. Le había causado a su madre un aborto, cuando había intentado abandonar la identidad de la Reina Blanca—. En ciertos casos, el feto viable absorbe la sangre y los tejidos del otro. Ocurre muy al principio, y en la mayoría de los casos no subsisten pruebas del gemelo evanescente. Absorbí por completo su material genético, al sobrevivir en el vientre de mi madre en contra de todas las probabilidades. Se supone que mi hermano debía ser el hechicero, no yo.

Aurora sostuvo su mirada, como una fiera. No correría a esconderse nunca más. Le había revelado un secreto que no conocía ni su incondicional Robert.

—He conocido criaturas extrañas. No eres una de ellas, Aurora.

Ikaris le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

—Sabes como animarme, Ikaris.

Entonces le besó con el corazón latiéndole a un ritmo irregular, desbocado, mientras su respiración se transformaba en un jadeo frenético. Ikaris le había alzado en vilo, con el fin de susurrarle en el oído.

—Quisiera hacerte muchas cosas, de hecho.

* * *

Mientras removía el contenido de una sartén, determinó que el sexo en la ducha era una experiencia que sin duda deseaba repetir. Con bastante frecuencia.

Una vez más terminó cuestionándose si no haber practicado sexo durante toda su vida adulta había hecho que poseyera un apetito voraz. Pero como se consideraba bien saciada, en su lugar decidió atender otra clase de necesidades.

Ambos estaban famélicos, debido a las interminables horas de sexo. Por ello decidieron detener las relaciones sexuales en la ducha, tan candentes como desenfrenadas. Necesitaban consumir una buena cantidad de comida antes de continuar embistiéndose mutuamente.

Aurora recibió un vaso de zumo de manos de Ikaris. Esa maldita sonrisa contenía una cantidad indecente de encanto seductor.

—¿Tú sabes cocinar?

Ella examinó la inmaculada cocina. Todo era de mármol y acero inoxidable mientras que en el recibidor dos sofás se agrupaban en torno a una mesa de cristal.

Empotrados en una de las paredes estaban un televisor casi tan grande como una pantalla de cine y unos artefactos extraterrestres que bien podrían ser los mandos de la nave Entreprise. A ambos costados, anaqueles de techo a piso, llenos con películas y discos compactos.

—No cocino tanto como debería. Hay tiendas, restaurantes, comida que viene lista. Cocinar consume mucho tiempo.

—No a todos les adoraron como deidades—sonrió burlonamente Aurora. En el momento exacto, sacó los bollitos de vainilla del horno y les trasladó a una cesta en medio de la encimera—. Necesitan enfriarse.

Los dos, conscientes de que los bollitos se enfriarían con lentitud, se miraron fijamente y aprovecharon para fundirse en un beso. Tan fuerte se abrazaron que ambos escucharon el latido de los corazones acelerados.

Unos minutos después, fueron interrumpidos por el caramelo en la olla. Aurora utilizó una varilla para mover el fondo y evitar que se pegara. Ikaris le agarró de la cintura y le puso delante de él, frente al fogón, rodeándole con los brazos. Parecía que intentaban recrear aquella escena de la película Ghost en la que los protagonistas, igual de abrazados que ellos en aquel momento, moldeaban una vasija de barro juntos.

Mientras removía el contenido de la sartén, con mucha delicadeza, Ikaris le besó el cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo y le dejó callada. Sabía que no podía, porque el caramelo se estaba espesando y de un momento a otro se podría quemar, pero se moría de ganas por girar la cabeza y volver a fundirse en un beso con él, incluso más pegados todavía, aunque dudaba que fusionar más sus cuerpos fuera físicamente posible.

—Estaría todo el día besándote. ¿No te resulta extraño?

Aurora utilizó sus habilidades antes de acariciarle el rostro con suavidad. Se había sentado en la encimera de mármol, quedando bastante más alta que él.

—He conocido átomos tan masivos como estrellas y universos tan diminutos como átomos. No le consideraría extraño. Mucho menos después de admitir uno de mis muchos trastornos genéticos.

Cada vez que le miraba, le abrasaba el calor de la tensión sexual. Cada ardiente mirada le freía el cerebro y fundía lo poco que quedaba de sus ineficaces filtros. Nunca había deseado tanto a un hombre en su vida.

—Cambiaste la realidad, una vez más.

En la sala de estar, con las velas ardiendo contra el cielo nocturno, una elaborada cena decoraba la mesa de cristal.

—La magia es el deseo convertido en realidad. Cuando un hechicero se concentra en algo que quiere, y luego imagina cómo podría conseguirlo, puede hacer que se haga realidad. Es la razón por la que tengo que ser tan cuidadosa. En mi caso todo resulta incrementado, a raíz de todas las habilidades derivadas de la mutación genética. Están unidas a la hechicería de una manera tan increíble como aterradora.

* * *

Aurora no estaba pensando en nada. Se había sumido en sus hermosos orbes azules y cuando eso sucedía perdía la facultad de pensar, de hablar y casi hasta de respirar. Se besaron larga y dulcemente mientras entrelazaba los dedos en su cabellera, con un solitario mechón de color blanco. Estaba tumbado sobre ella, mirándole de la misma forma en que lo hacía. Era una sensación más fuerte y penetrante que nada de lo que hubiera experimentado. El cuerpo le temblaba y le ardía de necesidad al sentir el tacto de sus manos.

—Cómo le detesto… —se molestó Aurora al recibir una llamada de auxilio a través de la Dimensión Astral—. Es un verdadero imbécil.

Ikaris se tumbó a su lado, usando el brazo como almohada. Le enseñaba su desnudez de una manera bastante descarada, como si de un modelo de revista se tratase.

—¿Qué sucede?

Aurora tomó asiento en la cama. No se molestó en cubrir sus senos, hinchados a causa de los mordiscos de una boca insaciable. No experimentaba ni timidez ni incomodidad, como hubiera sido de esperar.

—Una vez más, el Hechicero Supremo está fastidiándome. Solicita una audiencia, como si ambos viviéramos en los Siete Reinos de Poniente. Solamente le hace falta enviarme un cuervo con una nota—Aurora entrelazó los dedos sobre su vientre desnudo—. Ha cometido un sinnúmero de idioteces. Acaba de enviarme un mensaje a través de la Dimensión Astral, un reino que colinda directamente con la Dimensión de los Sueños. Pesadilla debe estar tramando en su contra, con toda la información que comunica de manera tan negligente. Resulta bastante frustrante encomendarle el futuro de la hechicería a un idiota.

—¿Por qué encomendarle el futuro de la hechicería a un idiota? ¿Acaso se trata de un erudito? ¿De un vidente nato?

—Buena memoria, nada más. Mi maestra le entrenó en la senda de las artes místicas con la esperanza de convertirle en el defensor del futuro. Tiene bastante potencial pero no es ni remotamente tan bueno como debería. Le hace falta entrenar más, conocer mucho más. La magia está realmente en todo. Está en la teoría de la gravedad de Newton, y puede encontrarse también en la teoría de la evolución de Darwin. Debería notarlo, con la mirada de hechicero.

—Agamotto le hubiese rechazado, entonces.

Ella le observó durante un momento. Ikaris había conocido al Padre de las Artes Místicas, durante su estancia en la Tierra. No le extrañaba pues todos los Eternos habían sido dotados de una interminable vitalidad.

—A veces olvido tu verdadera edad.

—Nací miles de años antes de…

—No es nada—susurró Aurora después de callarle con un beso. Se tumbó de costado, a fin de observarle directamente—. Mi madre siempre sostuvo que algún día terminaría con un hombre mayor. Aunque deteste admitirlo, tiene razón.

Ikaris le acarició la cintura de una manera bastante extraña.

—¿Qué sucedió con el hombre vestido de araña en Alemania?

—No sucedió nada realmente alarmante. Un adolescente hormonal, en medio de un enfrentamiento de héroes, se lanzó sobre mí cuando Scott le amenazó con el ala de un avión. Estaba aturdido. No intentó manosearme de forma intencional.

—¿Cuál es tu historia con Thor?

—Tiene un excelente sentido del humor. Nos tumbábamos en los sillones de la Torre de los Vengadores y comíamos tortitas al ver maratones de la Guerra de las Galaxias. Le encanta el sable de Darth Maul y la historia de Darth Vader. Le encantan además las comidas caseras. Prefiere mi tarta de chocolate sobre todas las cosas. Es un buen amigo.

—Cómo no…

—Ambos estamos en esta cama. Solamente nosotros—entonces Aurora le mordió el labio inferior, con suavidad. Ella adoraba el sabor de su deliciosa boca, el tacto de sus dedos bien dotados—. No necesitamos más, en este momento.

Aurora entonces examinó las sábanas, hacía mucho olvidadas en la alfombra. Ambos estaban desnudos a causa de la inexistente colcha, de las almohadas destrozadas en un rincón. No se habían contenido en nada.

—Phastos me enseñó los vídeos de Sokovia—declaró Ikaris, recordándole de inmediato la batalla de los Vengadores contra los secuaces metálicos de Ultrón. Había destruido la ciudad cuando se había hecho evidente la extinción de toda forma de vida en el mundo a causa de un meteorito de vibranio, mientras el extraterrestre llamado Talos rescataba a todos los habitantes de Novi Grad en nombre de SWORD. No había revelado su verdadera identidad ni dado señales de conocerla, durante su estancia en el Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores, a causa de toda la información contenida en su mente. No era un extraterrestre malvado, como muchos individuos en su lista de conocidos, se trataba nada más de un militar de un mundo destruido durante la Guerra Kree-Skrull. Había hecho amistad con Fury durante un conflicto a mediados de los noventa, donde una mujer que había absorbido una enorme cantidad de energía de la Gema del Espacio se había convertido oficialmente en una heroína conocida como la Capitana Marvel—. Thor. Ese hombre está enamorado de ti.

—¿También tú? —Aurora frunció el ceño al recordar la cercanía de Thor durante la batalla de Sokovia. Se había mostrado tremendamente cuidadoso con ella, no obstante conocer el alcance de sus habilidades. Le había acechado como un centinela y había sido el primero en oponerse a su decisión de permanecer en la catedral derruida con el fin de arrasarlo todo. Pero de todas formas le había abandonado, al marcharse a su mundo de oro en medio de un inconcluso abrazo—. No ha sucedido nada romántico entre nosotros. Nada.

—Él desearía todo lo contrario.

—No le deseo de esa forma. Debería bastarte con ello—declaró Aurora al voltear y tomar asiento en el borde de la cama. Recordó entonces los sueños eróticos de Nueva York. Le habían acechado durante días, como si enseñarle todas las virtudes de un amante divino fuera suficiente incentivo en una relación—. Iré a dar una vuelta. No necesito los cuestionamientos de nadie. Mucho menos de ti. Porque aún sabiendo de tus aventuras con Sersi, no actúo como una idiota.

Aurora entonces comenzó a vestir el atuendo sencillo que había invocado con un movimiento de sus dedos. Nada realmente sensual, salvo el atrevido sostén de color azul oscuro.

—Lo entiendo—le susurró Ikaris, al rodearle la cintura con ambos brazos—. No se trata de Sersi. No se trata de Thor. No se trata de nuestras relaciones anteriores. Ni de nuestra familia. Ni de nuestras habilidades. Solamente nosotros, Aurora.

—Tus hermanos cósmicos no lo entenderían nunca. No les crearon con el fin de tener descendencia, de concebir una familia. Les comandan los Celestiales, tan indiferentes en un universo tan cruel.

—Todos nosotros tenemos una elección. No somos esclavos. Ni siervos de dioses indiferentes. No necesitan enterarse de lo nuestro.

—No les fascinará. Créeme.

—Sersi comenzó una relación con Dane. No necesitamos su venía, Aurora.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió bastante deprisa.

Aurora sostuvo la mano de Ikaris al deambular en Hyde Park. Hacía un poco de frío, pero no tanto como para no poder pasar un rato agradable al aire libre con un hombre sensual aún si todo se veía abarrotado de gente paseando, de adolescentes tumbados en la hierba comiendo.

—Lo intentaremos.

—Excelente decisión, doctora Stark.

—Con una condición—Aurora situó un dedo en su labio inferior—. Ambos enfrentamos nuestras batallas.

Ikaris retrocedió de inmediato, como si hubiese notado la destrucción de una bestia del tamaño de un continente. Le observaba con intensidad, con todo el alcance de sus habilidades cósmicas.

—Hecho.

—Bien… —asintió Aurora, al tomar asiento en un banco vacío. A través del sofisticado artefacto en su muñeca se infiltró en la base de datos de SWORD y se concentró en borrar el archivo de los Eternos. Tenían fotografías de cada uno de ellos. Se habían enterado de su historia a través de los mitos de civilizaciones antiguas y les habían identificado en la actualidad a raíz de los indignantes descuidos de Sersi. Cuando hubo vaciado absolutamente todo, un diminuto disco de datos salió de una de las terminales del costado—. Necesitan ser más cuidadosos. Les están acechando, a todos ustedes. Consérvalo como un recordatorio.

Ikaris examinó el disco diminuto. SWORD utilizaba como centro de actividades una nave ubicada más allá de la nube de Oort, si bien reclutaba en el indefenso mundo azul a individuos como Jane Foster y su secretaria Darcy. Pensaban que sus aventuras con Thor le convertían en una conocedora de los misterios dimensionales, un error del tamaño de una estrella. Jane no había visto absolutamente nada y ni siquiera concebía la naturaleza de la energía oscura como era debido.

Eternidad debía de estar afrontando la idiotez de SWORD, de la misma manera en que Infinito toleraba a la Autoridad de la Variación de Tiempo. Porque los oficiales de la organización no habían recibido de nadie la autorización de fiscalizar las distintas realidades creadas a raíz de una variación temporal. Habían usurpado descaradamente las atribuciones de Infinito, que les permitía operar porque no le interesaban las actividades de seres que escasamente tenían alguna noción de las entidades que conformaban la Corte Cósmica. De haberse inmiscuido en el dominio de Muerte, nadie habría sobrevivido.

—Lo intentaremos. Los dos.

* * *

Cada mesa estaba iluminada por una lámpara que parpadeaba blanquecina. A media altura de las paredes se abría una galería interior bordeada por una barandilla de madera a la que se podía llegar por unas escaleras de caracol que había a ambos extremos de la sala. A intervalos regulares se hallaban filas y filas de estantes de libros, como centinelas formando nichos a ambos lados de la sala. Arriba había más estantes; los libros de dentro estaban ocultos detrás de pantallas de barrotes de metal, cada una estampada con un símbolo diferente.

Aurora abandonó el libro en la mesa más cercana. Stephen le había fastidiado desde el comienzo de su incómoda estancia en el Sanctum Sanctorum de Nueva York.

—No te enseñaré el Libro de los Condenados. En tus manos terminaría desatando todos los horrores contenidos en la dimensión de Chthon. Todos los demonios no destruidos aún. Demonios. No son únicamente los moradores del infierno, los siervos de Lucifer. Deben entenderse en el término todos los espíritus malignos cuyo origen no sea nuestra indefensa dimensión de residencia.

—No necesito una lección de semántica ni de demonología.

Stephen alzó la barbilla, del mismo modo en que los grandes felinos alzaban la cabeza y olfateaban el aire.

—No conoces todos los misterios del cosmos. Existen amenazas más allá del alcance de las Gemas del Infinito. Seres inmutables, de una eterna existencia en todo el sentido. Gobernantes tan crueles como voraces. Pesadilla, Mefistófeles, Shuma-Gorath. Devoradores de un millar de mundos como el nuestro. Pesadilla se ha concentrado en tus sueños, de hecho. No le has sentido aún con todas las obligaciones del Hechicero Supremo a cuestas. Porque no es suficiente tu entrenamiento. Necesitas encontrar un modo de enfrentar la realidad sin la necesidad de recurrir a un artefacto cósmico como la Gema del Tiempo.

—Ella tiene razón, en realidad.

Wong atravesó la biblioteca con un montón de manuscritos en los brazos.

—¿Estás de su lado?

—Deberías escucharle. No todos los días Aurora la Inconmovible decide trasmitir su conocimiento.

—¿Acaso debería considerarle un honor?

—Exactamente.

Aurora tomó asiento en la mesa cuando Stephen le observó derrotado. No había sido inmortalizado en el Salón de los Hechiceros a raíz de la descarada utilización de la Gema del Tiempo en su batalla contra Dormammu. Le habían asesinado al menos mil veces, en los confines de la Dimensión Oscura. Pero ante el Gran Telar, no había sido suficiente tormento. Innumerables hechiceros habían sufrido un destino más terrible que la muerte y ninguno de ellos había alterado el orden natural con un artefacto cósmico. Habían utilizado sus conocimientos de la hechicería, con el fin de restablecer el dominio de la luz en una era de oscuridad infinita. En el Salón de los Hechiceros, el telar continuaba ilustrando todas las hazañas de Aurora la Inconmovible, contra los deseos del Consejo de Maestros. No había ni comenzado los bordes de un arambel dedicado a Stephen porque debía esforzarse aún más en su labor.

—En el Salón de los Hechiceros, ciertos arambeles inmortalizan más de una hazaña. Diana es mostrada con las amazonas de Themyscira antes de verse utilizando el Lazo de la Verdad. Hécate tiene tres rostros, cada uno desarrollado en una sección de su arambel. Porque no eran solamente hechiceras. Eran maestras del ocultismo, de la batalla.

—Diana murió enfrentando a Shuma-Gorath, si mal no recuerdo.

—Las amazonas le recuerdan como una heroína. Como también lo hacen las hechiceras de este mundo. Se transformó en un ícono del feminismo místico—entonces Aurora cruzó los antebrazos, con el fin de enseñarles los hermosos brazaletes de Diana. Podía utilizarles incluso sin la armadura dorada, al camuflarse como brazaletes comunes—. Las amazonas tienen un dicho. No mates si puedes herir. No hieras si puedes someter. No sometas si puedes apaciguar. Y no alces en ningún caso tu mano, si antes no la has extendido.

—No todos vivimos en una dimensión idílica, donde no existe el hambre ni el odio.

—Le consideran una dimensión idílica por una excelente razón. No habitan los hombres en ella. Por ende está libre de sus guerras, su avaricia, su hostilidad, y su barbárico comportamiento—declaró Aurora, al saltar sobre la alfombra de la biblioteca. Últimamente sentía más hambre de lo normal—. Iré a la tienda. Los almacenes de la cocina están vacíos. Todos moriremos de hambre a este ritmo.

—No deberías salir del Sanctum Sanctorum. Aún están buscándote las fuerzas de los Acuerdos de Sokovia.

—Puedo cuidar de mi vida, a diferencia de ustedes dos. Ambos están en la ruina.

* * *

Como en la mayoría de las bibliotecas antiguas, los libros del estudio estaban colocados en estantes ordenados por tamaño. Había gruesos manuscritos encuadernados en cuero, colocados con los lomos hacia adentro y los cierres decorados hacia fuera, y los títulos escritos con tinta sobre los bordes delanteros de la vitela. Había incunables diminutos y libros de tamaño bolsillo en cuidadosas hileras que abarcaban la historia de la imprenta desde la década de 1450 hasta el presente.

En un mullido sillón, Aurora examinaba un desconcertante manuscrito sobre las fuerzas opuestas de la transformación alquímica: plata y oro, femenino y masculino, oscuro y luminoso. Era uno de los textos más hermosos de la tradición alquímica, una meditación sobre la figura femenina de la sabiduría así como una exploración de la reconciliación química de fuerzas naturales opuestas.

Una de las ilustraciones mostraba una reina de pie sobre una pequeña colina, protegiendo a siete criaturas pequeñas debajo de su capa extendida. Delicadas enredaderas enmarcaban la imagen, enroscándose y serpenteando por encima del pergamino. Aquí y allá aparecían botones que se convertían en flores y aves posadas en las ramas. A la luz de la tarde, el dorado vestido bordado de la reina brillaba sobre un fondo bermellón brillante. Al pie de la página, un hombre con túnica negra estaba sentado encima de un escudo con blasones en negro y plata. La atención del hombre estaba dirigida a la reina, con una expresión embelesada en su rostro y las manos levantadas en un gesto de súplica.

Nicolás había sido un verdadero maestro en su arte. Cada ilustración era precisa y estaba ejecutada a la perfección. Pero su talento no estaba simplemente en el dominio técnico. Sus representaciones de los personajes femeninos indicaban una sensibilidad diferente. En la ilustración donde la reina protegía la personificación de los siete metales con su capa, se veía claramente el rostro de su amada Perenelle.

Dos miniaturas habían sido dedicadas a la boda química del oro y la plata. La primera acompañaba las palabras pronunciadas por el principio femenino en el cambio alquímico. Con frecuencia representada como una reina vestida de blanco con emblemas de la luna para mostrar su asociación con la plata, había sido transformada por Nicolás en una criatura hermosa y terrorífica con serpientes plateadas en lugar de pelo, si bien se mostraba una vez más el rostro de Perenelle.

La segunda miniatura aparecía en la página siguiente y acompañaba a las palabras pronunciadas por el principio masculino, el áureo Rey Sol. Se trataba de un pesado sarcófago de piedra, con su tapa apenas abierta para descubrir un cuerpo dorado tendido en su interior. Los ojos del rey estaban cerrados en paz, y había una expresión de esperanza en su rostro, como si estuviera soñando con su liberación.

—Búscame. Mírame. Y si encuentras a otro que sea como yo, le entregaré el lucero del alba—entonces Aurora se dedicó a traducir el texto del latín, mientras transcribía en el artefacto de su muñeca unas cuantas notas—. El Rey Sol y la Reina Luna se casaron y concibieron un niño. En la imaginería alquímica, el hijo resultante es un hermafrodita, para simbolizar una sustancia química mezclada.

—¿Acaso es una primera edición de El origen de las especies, de Darwin?

La encuadernación de tela verde, con el título y el autor estampados en oro, estaba increíblemente intacta. Nicolás le había cedido toda su colección de libros, a través de una carta escondida en su diario. Había declarado con todo detalle su decisión de morir, de renunciar al elixir de la vida, después de varios siglos de burlar a la muerte.

—Estudio la evolución de los mutantes a través de la imaginería alquímica.

—La alquimia no tiene nada que ver con la evolución.

Aurora le observó como si estuviese demente. Todo estaba relacionado con la magia, como le había dicho a Ikaris durante su estancia en Kensington. Se habían reunido varias veces desde entonces, cuando ella tomaba un descanso de sus obligaciones en el Sanctum Sanctorum. De vez en cuando, sentía una tremenda sensación de culpabilidad. Porque escapaba a los brazos de su novio cuando le esperaban sus amigos en la Mansión Xavier. No les había abandonado pues continuaba comunicándose con ellos a través del artefacto en su muñeca, pero no les había visto en varias semanas.

—Lamarck creía que cada especie descendía de antepasados diferentes y se desarrollaba por separado hacia formas superiores del ser. Eso es excepcionalmente similar a lo que los alquimistas creían, que la piedra filosofal era el esquivo producto final de una transmutación natural de metales de inferior nivel en metales más nobles, como cobre, plata y oro. Darwin no estaba de acuerdo con Lamarck, en lo relacionado a la llamada transmutación lineal. Por ello la teoría de la selección natural de Darwin es vista como una serie de transmutaciones encadenadas—entonces Aurora recordó los experimentos realizados por Oneg el Sondeador en los primitivos habitantes de la Tierra—. En los tiempos de Darwin muchos pensaban que era imposible que un par de antepasados humanos comunes hubieran producido tantos tipos raciales diferentes. Cuando algunos europeos blancos observaban a los negros africanos, se inclinaban más bien por la teoría del poligenismo, que argumentaba que las razas descendían de antepasados diferentes, sin vínculos entre sí. Una teoría absolutamente errada, de hecho. Los Celestiales modificaron el material genético de los primitivos habitantes de la Tierra y le insertaron a un selecto grupo de individuos un gen latente que con el tiempo les permitiría evolucionar en un organismo superior. Son directamente responsables de la creación de los mutantes. Porque todos descienden, cada uno dentro de su propia clase o grupo, de progenitores comunes. De los humanos alterados por los Celestiales.

Stephen cruzó los brazos al acomodarse en el sillón de tela carmesí.

—¿Qué sucede entonces con la evolución de los seres humanos normales? No todos tienen habilidades innatas, como los mutantes.

—La normalidad es un cuento para hacer dormir a los niños, una fábula que los humanos se repiten para sentirse mejor cuando se enfrentan a las pruebas abrumadoras de que la mayoría de las cosas que suceden a su alrededor no son de ninguna manera normales. Tener miedo y negar la realidad es lo que los humanos hacen mejor. No es un camino que esté abierto para un hechicero—entonces Aurora abrazó sus rodillas, de reconfortante. Una vez más, le invadían las náuseas—. Las investigaciones han revelado que el gen mutante está presente en el material genético de la mayor parte de los seres humanos, no obstante encontrarse latente. Los científicos más conservadores le llaman ADN basura. Sin embargo, no se trata de basura. Todo ese material genético es sobrante de una selección anterior y está a la espera de ser usado en el próximo cambio evolutivo. De causar el siguiente paso en la evolución humana.

Delante de la chimenea, Aurora invocó una botella de vino. Era espeso como el almíbar y su color dorado lanzaba destellos a la luz de las velas.

—Necesitas beber de una buena botella de vino. Escucho todas tus ideas sobre Christine Palmer.

Stephen olfateó el aire.

—Huele a caramelo y frutas del bosque.

—Toma un sorbo. Fue hecho con uvas recogidas hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Es como beber magia.

—¿No beberás también?

Aurora se acomodó en el mullido sillón, cuando las llamas de la chimenea le adormecieron.

—Últimamente, hasta el vino de doscientos años me causa náuseas.

—¿Tiene más de doscientos años este vino?

Observó entonces la botella como si de un tesoro se tratase. Se había hecho de una buena cantidad de dinero durante sus años como médico, mas nunca se habría permitido tal excentricidad. Un vino de más de doscientos años, de una de las viñas más famosas del mundo, debía costar una fortuna.

—Durante la cosecha un cometa brilló sobre las viñas. Había sido visible a través de los telescopios de los astrónomos durante varios meses, pero en octubre era tan brillante que casi se podía leer con su luz. Los trabajadores le vieron como una señal de que las uvas estaban benditas, de acuerdo con Nicolás. Le cosecharon en 1811.

Antes de tomar un sorbo del costoso vino, Stephen notó que Aurora se había dormido con una mano defendiendo instintivamente su vientre.


	9. Nothing Good is Born From Lies

**Disclaimer:**** El Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Cómics no es de mi propiedad, tan solo me adjudico la creación de los personajes desconocidos y la alteración de la trama vista en las películas.**

* * *

**SUNSET**

**Capítulo 9:**

**Nothing Good is Born From Lies**

* * *

El mar se abrió por debajo de ellos. Las playas blancas se extendían contra su borde, salpicadas de turistas amantes del sol. Las montañas se erguían, escarpadas y primitivas, como los eternos soberanos de las islas. A medida que ganaban altura, los colores del paisaje se hicieron tan intensos que parecían artificiales.

—Necesito vomitar—Aurora se removió en los brazos de Ikaris cuando le dominaron las náuseas. Pues le sostenía en medio del cielo azul mientras describía círculos a una tremenda velocidad—. No es divertido.

—¿No te fascinaban las alturas?

Aurora nunca se había mantenido del todo en la tierra. Había levitado en mundos de locura, atravesado estrellas de neutrones a millones de veces la velocidad de la luz y detenido agujeros negros ultramasivos con nada más que su mente. Porque pertenecía a las alturas, a la inmensidad de un cosmos infinito. Nunca le habían afectado los bruscos cambios de velocidad.

—No en este momento.

Aurora volteó sobre su costado y saltó directamente a un portal. La vegetación era exuberante y había muchísimas flores que prosperaban bajo la luz y el calor del sol. Pero una vez en su cabaña, se arrastró hacia el cuarto de baño y vomitó todo el contenido de su estómago en el inodoro. Había cenado con Ikaris en el muelle, la noche anterior. Entonces la carne asada le había sentado de maravilla, además del sexo a la luz de la luna.

Tomó asiento en el suelo cuando la tremenda necesidad de recluirse cerca del inodoro le dominó absolutamente. Alcanzó el cepillo de dientes y comenzó el incómodo proceso de extraer de su boca el nauseabundo sabor.

—¿Estás bien?

Ikaris le observaba desde la entrada, mientras Aurora examinaba el tamaño de sus senos. Habían crecido notablemente, y le molestaban al entrar en contacto con la delicada tela de su lencería.

—Vete.

—Nada de eso—entonces Ikaris le sostuvo en sus brazos y le besó suavemente la coronilla de la cabeza. Aurora luchó contra él, no obstante terminó enterrando la nariz en su cuello. Sintió un calor terrible por dentro y pensó que se estaba ahogando, pero acabó reconociendo que se trataba de sollozos, de lágrimas que le rodaban por el rostro—. ¿Qué sucede?

Aurora lloró. Lloró de verdad. Era un dolor que le salía de lo más hondo, de un pozo de dolor que convertía cada respiración en una tortura. Las lágrimas parecían quemarle las mejillas con su sal. No podía controlarlas, no podía contenerse; era una fuerza de la naturaleza, brutal e insistente, arrastrándola en una marea oscura.

—No es cierto.

La cabaña estaba silenciosa. El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, y las cortinas ondeaban suavemente con la brisa suave y perfumada. Aurora inhaló profundamente su olor, que se mezclaba con el de las flores.

—Mírame, Aurora.

Ikaris era un hombre hermoso. Tan hermoso como los seres humanos debían de haber imaginado a los dioses de la antigüedad. Ella reconoció entonces que le amaba con toda el alma. Tanto como había amado al hermoso niño de la realidad creada a través de su mente, cuando aún no conocía a Ikaris. Le amaba antes de conocerle, incluso. De lo contrario, nunca le habría permitido tocarle.

—Estoy embarazada.

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. La información que había descubierto había quedado suspendida en el aire, creando una realidad invisible, pero inevitable. Un momento que lo cambiaba todo: su futuro, sus sueños, la vida que había creído que iba a tener. Un momento que no se había imaginado nunca, que no había creído que compartiría con nadie.

Estaba embarazada.

Inesperada, imposible, alucinantemente embarazada.

Era un sueño hecho realidad. Era su peor pesadilla. Estar embarazada era lo último que se esperaba. Había sufrido los síntomas durante las últimas semanas. Pero no había notado su falta de período a raíz de todas las cuestiones en el Sanctum Sanctorum, y las náuseas y los antojos raros se los había achacado a los nervios de convivir con Stephen.

Todo le resultaba absolutamente surrealista. Estaba informándole a su amado de la diminuta forma de vida en su vientre.

—No fuimos creados con el fin de tener descendencia.

Aurora entonces cedió ante el instinto materno. Con la fuerza de una estrella de neutrones, de un universo alcanzando la muerte cósmica. Su deber fundamental era defender la vida del indefenso bebé en su vientre. Como su madre lo había hecho hacía tantos años, al enterarse del aborto de su hermano y del bebé aún vivo en su interior.

—Es mi bebé. Lo tendré. No dudes de ello—Aurora alzó la mirada cuando en su mente despertó la Fuerza Fénix. Había alcanzado tal estado de conciliación que finalmente ambas lograban estar de acuerdo. Incluso sus habilidades, normalmente utilizadas en contener a la madre de Galactus, se habían unido a ella con el fin de alcanzar el máximo nivel—. No me interesan los Eternos. Ni necesito la autorización de los Celestiales. De amenazarle, les asesinaré a todos. Sin misericordia. Les eliminaré de la existencia misma, como una vez lo hice con los Celestiales. Ni el mismísimo Tribunal Viviente me obligará a resucitarles, una vez más.

Aurora entonces se trasladó a la habitación, rechazando absolutamente todo contacto con un catatónico Ikaris. Llenó su maleta con todos los artículos que había utilizado esa misma mañana y se marchó atravesando la costa. No llevaban en la cabaña ni dos días. Se habían instalado en la zona residencial de Emma y habían cenado románticamente, antes de hacer el amor en la enorme cama con dosel. No habían caminado en medio de los árboles rebosantes de flores ni disfrutado del mar tibio. Pero debía marcharse antes de cometer una locura. Se lo debía a su bebé.

—¡Aurora!

Ikaris intentó alcanzarle a través de su increíble velocidad. Pero ella no se lo permitió. Cuidaría de su bebé como una madre soltera, en caso de ser necesario. No necesitaba de ningún hombre porque se trataba de una mujer adulta e independiente. Había enfrentado un millar de amenazas cósmicas, horrores inimaginables. Estaba más que capacitada para criar a su bebé.

* * *

Como toda su familia se encontraba a miles de kilómetros, disfrutando de todas las comodidades al alcance del dinero, Aurora debía enfrentar su embarazo mientras se hallaba recluida en el Sanctum Sanctorum de Nueva York.

Un bebé. Iba a tener un bebé. De haberse encontrado en casa, nadie habría tomado bien la noticia. Su padre habría actuado como un idiota y después habría amenazado de muerte a Ikaris. Todo ello antes de enterarse de la absurda diferencia de edad entre ambos. Ikaris tenía miles de años. Seguramente había estado presente durante el hundimiento de la Atlántida. Aún vestido con su armadura, el célebre Iron Man no tendría oportunidad contra un individuo como Ikaris.

Colgada en el borde del infinito se sentía poderosa y vulnerable. Podía cerrar los ojos e imaginarse a su hijo aún por nacer en todos los estados de desarrollo. No haberse dado cuenta antes de que estaba embarazada le provocaba cierta dosis de culpabilidad. Era una científica, con doctorados en diferentes materias. Debería de haberlo sabido.

Aún así podía imaginar la suavidad y el calor de su bebé. Niño o niña, le daba igual. Cualquiera sería precioso para ella.

—Deberías consultar con un médico.

Aurora corrió hacia el cuarto de baño y se inclinó sobre el inodoro en el momento exacto. Normalmente conseguía no vomitar, pero aquella mañana los nervios lo estaban exacerbando todo.

—No debe saberlo nadie.

—No ocultarás el embarazo eternamente. Ha comenzado a crecerte el vientre.

A medida que transcurrían las semanas, Aurora necesitaba cada vez más la asistencia de Stephen.

—No necesito un médico. Varios de mis doctorados son en medicina. Puedo cuidar de mi bebé.

Aunque había realizado todos los exámenes necesarios, las estadísticas le tenían bastante nerviosa. No hacía más que darle vueltas a las posibles complicaciones del parto, a la preeclampsia o a las dificultades con el cordón umbilical. No dejaba de pensar en los factores que podían provocar sufrimiento fetal. Incluso soñaba con el síndrome del gemelo evanescente, tan decisivo en el embarazo de Emma. Todo le inquietaba: la salud de su bebé, las complicaciones, los posibles problemas del parto, si se despertaría o no cuando llorase.

—Necesitas decírselo a tu familia. A toda tu familia.

—No asimilarían bien la noticia—entonces Aurora terminó de lavar el horrible sabor de su boca. Salió del cuarto de baño y tomó asiento en la cama, al lado de Stephen—. Es el peor momento posible. Desean verme muerta, o volverme loca, todos los demonios. De enterarse, intentarán asesinar a mi bebé.

Aurora se sentía amparada hablando con él, y desde luego necesitaba hablar. Estaba sintiendo una irrefrenable necesidad de contar cómo Ikaris le había insinuado abortar a su bebé, en nombre de los Celestiales.

—Nadie lastimará a tu bebé. Mucho menos un demonio nacido en una dimensión de locura.

—No le lastimarán—asintió Aurora, al recordar la intensa cacería con la armadura de Diana—. Les asesinaré a todos. Como asesiné a los Demonios Mayores. Como asesiné a Lilith.

Aurora sintió entonces una tremenda ola de melancolía. Esperar un nacimiento debía ser el momento más satisfactorio y pleno en la vida de una mujer, y la mayor parte de los días era capaz de convencerse de que se sentía plena y satisfecha, pero en momentos como aquel la realidad se adueñaba de todo y se daba cuenta de que estaba sola. Estaba sola, aunque se suponía que eso debía suceder jamás.

—No cuestionaré los resultados de tu cacería de demonios. Nada más te instaré a no tomar una decisión precipitada. Eres una mujer joven y sana que va a tener un hijo. Debes dilucidar las consecuencias, en su nombre.

Sus palabras le animaron hasta lo indecible, hasta el punto de que le sorprendió descubrir que seguía sentada a su lado en lugar de estar flotando en una nube.

—Sé que va a ser un desafío brutal, pero también soy consciente de que es una bendición. Los últimos días han sido realmente raros, y me alivia un montón tener a alguien con quien hablar. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por estar bien—entonces Aurora le observó detenidamente—. No lo entiendo. Estás consiguiendo que me sienta mejor, y es algo que no esperaba de ti.

Stephen se echó a reír.

—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido, aunque no estoy seguro de que esa fuera tu intención.

* * *

Aurora abrazó sus rodillas al acurrucarse aún más en la terraza, con una suave manta de cachemira alrededor de los hombros. Le había crecido el vientre a una velocidad increíble. Porque el bebé en su interior no era enteramente humano sino mitad extraterrestre, con un desarrollo embrionario diferente a todo lo conocido. Muchas veces le había causado una serie de necesidades extrañas, como comer fresas bañadas en chocolate a las tres de la mañana, además de severos moretones en el área de las caderas. Stephen le toleraba en el marco de lo indecible, mas había decidido mudarse a su ático de la Quinta Avenida. Porque el bebé se había hecho dueño de su presente y había distorsionado su futuro. Sin que se hubiese dado cuenta, sin que hubiese sentido su hacer, en silencio. Sus anhelos, sus planes, el deseo de emprender una nueva vida con Ikaris, de tomar un camino diferente, se quedaron trabados en aquella cabaña de Hawái que se fragmentó en pedazos como su existencia y sus sueños.

La vida era hermosa, sorprendente y agridulce. Era un regalo maravilloso. Pero su belleza y duración eran, a veces, una impronta indebida.

—No estás sola. Nunca lo has estado.

—Has estado en mi mente desde antes de comenzar mi vida, cuando no era más que un montón de células en el útero de mi madre. Pero no se trata de nuestra relación, en este momento. Necesita de su madre. Nadie más le defenderá de los Celestiales. De los Eternos.

—No le lastimarán los Eternos.

—Leí los recuerdos de Thena.

—No deberías temerle a nada, a nadie. Porque en una infinidad de universos, no encontrarás a nadie como tú.

Aurora se llevó una mano al vientre increíblemente hinchado. Aún no había tenido a su bebé en brazos y sin embargo sentía una comunicación intensa con él. Era la misma clase de comunicación que mantenía con la Fuerza Fénix.

—Ha alcanzado el tamaño de un feto de cinco meses, en unas cuantas semanas. No he tenido conocimiento de un caso similar.

—No ha existido un híbrido como él. Nunca antes se había acostado una hechicera mutante con una creación de los Celestiales.

—No solamente fue sexo.

Había una especie de soledad que se acomodaba en sus huesos y se volvía de hielo y, cuando ese frío empezaba a morder, cada nervio parecía cobrar vida. Y lo peor era que no se trataba de una soledad en general. Era una soledad que solo lo añoraba a Ikaris.

—Como si no te conociera, Aurora Stark. Nunca habría sucedido nada entre ustedes, de no amarlo desde el comienzo. De no conocerle antes de encontrarse. Su habilidad en la cama nada más fue un aliciente. Un increíble aliciente.

—¿Estuviste husmeando?

—A diferencia de mis anteriores encarnaciones, tú tienes la habilidad de ser todo el mundo. De cambiar la realidad en un instante. Aún así has actuado como un ser humano. Como lo hizo una de mis anteriores encarnaciones, la madre de la hermana de Thor. La Diosa de la Muerte, Hela.

—¿Thor tiene una hermana llamada Hela? ¿No debería ser su hermana Brunnhilde?

—Antes de casarse con la radiante Frigga, Odín se divertía con mi anterior encarnación, una mujer humana llamada Ankaa. Como se acostaban varias veces al día, no tardaron en concebir un bebé. Resultaba alentador su futuro, obviamente. Pero como Ankaa murió en el parto, Hela fue utilizada como un arma. Solamente cuando su codicia triunfó sobre la de Odín, le encerraron en Hel. Aún permanece ahí, de hecho. A la espera de causar la destrucción de Asgard. De asesinar con sus manos a Odín.

—Que noticia más encantadora—entonces Aurora observó el cielo, al tratar de hallar en el cosmos un mundo como Asgard—. Técnicamente eres la madre de la hermana de Thor.

—No me convierte en su madre el haber estado en medio de su relación con Odín. Solamente es el demente vástago de una de mis encarnaciones.

—Entonces no es de tu incumbencia la vida de mi bebé.

—No es la misma situación. Ese bebé es tan mío como tuyo. Ambas le defenderemos de todo mal. De los Desviantes. De los Celestiales. De Galactus. De todo cuánto intente amenazarle.

—¿Le consideras tu bebé? ¿Qué ha sucedido con la monstruosa creadora de Galactus? ¿Con la sádica destructora del Imperio Shi'ar?

—No ha sucedido exactamente nada. A veces soy buena. Oh, no sabes cuánto. Pero, a veces puedo ser mala, tan mala como quiera ser.

Aurora acarició su vientre cuando Visión le tendió un batido de frutas. Había eliminado su comunicador y se había mudado con ella, no obstante lo sucedido en el Centro de los Vengadores durante el conflicto relacionado con los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Aurora había destrozado el edificio con él, cuando le había reclutado Clint.

—Le añadiste bastantes fresas.

—Contienen ácido fólico, el cual obstaculiza los defectos en el tubo neural. ¿Quieres además un trozo de tarta?

Aurora sonrió suavemente. Supo entonces que aquel hombre, aquel entrañable y dedicado androide, había estado a su lado siempre, queriéndole desde la distancia porque no sabía cómo estar más cerca.

—No en este momento. Necesito comunicarme con Stephen. No anda del todo bien el Sanctum Sanctorum de Londres.

Entonces intentó levantarse. Utilizaba camisetas de maternidad con el fin de ocultar el bulto cada vez más enorme en su vientre. Porque realmente se sentía como una ballena, cuando intentaba realizar las actividades más básicas. Ni siquiera podía dormir. Permanecía tumbada entre las sábanas, bañada en sudor, con la piel del vientre picándole horrores.

—¿No deseas comer nada?

—¿Una vez más intentas mantenerme encerrada?

—Ha sido idea del Doctor Strange. Su intención es mantenerte a salvo, Aurora.

—Nada, porque cuando tu vientre es del tamaño de un país del tercer mundo, tienes derecho a hacer lo que sea. Iré de todas formas al Sanctum Sanctorum—entonces Aurora atravesó una fractura dimensional, causando un severo cuadro de histeria en Visión. A causa de las hormonas, se sentía más irritable de lo normal—. ¡Stephen! ¿Cómo te atreves a tramar con Visión? Nadie tiene el derecho de encerrarme en una habitación hermética. Mucho menos tú.

Ella se detuvo en el vestíbulo del Sanctum Sanctorum, al advertir la mirada de Thor. Charlaba con Stephen mientras sostenía un paraguas en la mano, vestido como uno de los vagabundos que dormían en los callejones de la Quinta Avenida. De inmediato, volteó como en una serie de televisión y le sonrió radiantemente. Era tan hermoso como le recordaba.

—Aurora.

—Thor.

Cuando cruzó la habitación a través de unas enormes zancadas, le estrechó contra él. Aurora recordó de inmediato los comentarios de Ikaris, las revelaciones de la Fuerza Fénix. Ambos tenían asuntos inconclusos, no obstante su falta de conocimiento. Porque finalmente se mostraba capaz de entender todos sus sentimientos, incluso los que le resultaban tremendamente incómodos. Había terminado su relación con Jane cuando aceptó que amaba a Aurora Stark. De no haber sido por Tony, le habría confesado todo en el Centro de los Vengadores.

—¿Estás embarazada?

Aurora desvió la mirada de inmediato. Asesinaba mentalmente a Stephen mientras Thor analizaba su vientre hinchado como si de una broma se tratase. Llevaba una fotografía suya a todos lados, como lo hacía Steve con su amada Peggy.

—¿Qué has hecho con Loki?

—Lo necesario. Conservo una lista de individuos que podrían amenazar la seguridad de este mundo. Loki se encuentra en ella.

—¿Por qué no están en tu bien redactada lista las brujas de Salem? Han estado invocando demonios, Sherlock.

Aurora movió los dedos, suavemente. Loki aterrizó sobre la alfombra del vestíbulo, con un ruido sordo.

—¡Llevo cayendo más de treinta minutos!

Thor nada más le observaba el vientre. Todo su mundo se había reducido a ello. A asimilar la noticia devastadora. Su amada Aurora se había embarazado de otro hombre.

—Todo esto es realmente incómodo.

—De haberme dicho la verdad, nada de esto habría sucedido. Utilizas los sentimientos de Visión como un modo de mantenerme aislada de todos los asuntos místicos de este mundo.

Stephen sostuvo los hombros de Aurora.

—Ambos intentamos cuidar de ti. Existen amenazas de alcance cósmico que nada más desean verte muerta. Entre ellos los demonios que devoran universos como modo de divertirse. ¿Acaso pretendes luchar contra ellos estando embarazada?

—¿Acaso pretendes enfrentarles, Stephen? Hechiceros más entrenados han fallado desastrosamente. No solamente te asesinarán, te destrozarán el alma y conservarán tus restos como trofeo en un mundo de locura. Le sucedió a Diana hasta que el demonio Shuma-Gorath accedió a devolverle sus restos a las amazonas de Themyscira, cuando le amenacé con eliminarlo de la existencia como una vez lo hice con los Celestiales.

—Se trata de tu bienestar. Del bienestar de tu bebé.

Aurora situó ambas manos en sus caderas. Nada más debía echarle un vistazo a su mente.

—Las Gemas del Infinito no pueden enseñarte mi futuro, Stephen. Si me has visto morir en sueños, significa que Pesadilla ha estado manipulándote. Intenta mantenerme aislada de todos los asuntos místicos con el fin de invadir este mundo en un futuro cercano. Deberías ser capaz de advertir sus horribles manipulaciones. De vencerle en su propio juego. Pero como aún no es así, es mi tarea defender este mundo aún en contra de los deseos del Consejo de Maestros.

Aurora le echó un vistazo a Loki. Le había conocido al terminar la batalla de Nueva York, cuando había descubierto a través de sus habilidades que un horrible hombre llamado Thanos le había enviado a la Tierra con el fin de utilizarle en una cacería de las Gemas del Infinito.

—Continuaremos esta discusión más tarde.

Aurora asintió antes de enfocar su atención en Thor. Había localizado a Odín, de inmediato. Nada más había abierto su mente naturalmente conectada con todos los seres vivientes del Multiverso.

—Loki ha desterrado a Odín. A este mundo, de entre todos los mundos en el cosmos.

—¿Puedes encontrarle?

—Está en Noruega—declaró Aurora, al sostener la mirada de Thor. Odín se había recluido en la costa donde había conocido a Ankaa, antes de olvidarse de Hela y formar una nueva familia con la radiante Frigga—. En la bahía de Tønsberg.

Stephen le enseñó sus ideas, como le había enseñado anteriormente.

—No es tu batalla.

—No es necesario controlar a Loki. No es realmente una amenaza en este momento. Nada más ve a reunirte con la maestra Minoru—entonces Aurora le envió una mirada a Stephen. Señaló con un dedo hacia la salida e ignoró sus protestas mientras la Capa de Levitación le arrastraba de allí—. Nada es como antes. Han sucedido muchas cosas.

—Evidentemente.

Thor observaba su vientre hinchado como si todo se tratase de una broma.

—¿Realmente abandonaste a la inútil mortal en nombre de la mocosa de Stark? —entonces Aurora le echó un vistazo de irritación a Loki. —. Embarazada de otro hombre. Debe resultar bastante doloroso, hermano.

—Realmente eres un idiota. No eres tan bueno como crees. De serlo, Thanos nunca te habría utilizado con tanta facilidad. A ti, el Dios de las Mentiras—Aurora le enfrentó mientras un incendio transformaba sus orbes azules en la manifestación de la Fuerza Fénix—. Nada más me basta con mirar en tu mente. Está buscándote desde la batalla de Nueva York. Su intención es acabar contigo porque no cumpliste tu parte del trato. Ha comenzado su cacería. Y como no tardará en encontrarte, te recomiendo no actuar solo. Algo me dice que te romperá el cuello como si de una ramita se tratase.

—¿Quién demonios eres?

—Aurora María Stark. Ni más ni menos.

Ella les trasladó a los acantilados de Tønsberg cuando Visión atravesó la entrada del Sanctum Sanctorum con un bolso de maternidad en el hombro. En aquel momento, no deseaba recibir los excesivos cuidados de nadie. El día era demasiado perfecto en Noruega. El cielo tenía un color azul intenso y frente a ellos, en el borde de un acantilado, un anciano admiraba el mar. La hierba se cimbreaba y el aire le acariciaba cálido el rostro.

—¿Quién es el padre de tu bebé?

Thor le acarició el vientre mientras su hermano Loki rodaba en la hierba.

—Se trata de mi bebé. De nadie más.

—Es un idiota entonces.

Aurora retrocedió de inmediato.

—No le conoces. No sabes nada de él.

—Estando embarazada de su bebé, no está a tu lado. No te merece.

Se llevó una mano al vientre cuando Thor enfocó su atención en Odín. La vejiga parecía a punto de estallarle. Además se sentía irritable e inquieta, deseando que aquella odisea acabase de una vez. Aquel pensamiento trajo consigo el inevitable despertar de la Fuerza Fénix.

—Nada bueno ha nacido de las mentiras.

—Así es. La inminente destrucción de su mundo es consecuencia de la crueldad de Odín. Hela nació con la creencia de ser una diosa verdadera al tratarse de la descendiente directa de Ankaa, el avatar de una entidad cósmica.

Aurora sintió entonces la indefensa forma de vida en su vientre. Cada día se iba tornando más real. Estaba empezando a reconocer sus movimientos, cuando estiraba las piernas o tenía hipo.

—No sucederá.

Ella cubrió su rostro cuando los trozos del martillo de Thor fueron lanzados al aire, en medio de un estallido de truenos.

—Aún no.

Aurora llamó la atención de la horrible diosa antes de disolverle como si de un insecto se tratase. Cada músculo, cada hueso danzó en la brisa como consecuencia de la tremenda cantidad de energía contenida en el orbe lanzado directamente a su torso. Se había convertido en una de las tantas víctimas del Juicio del Fénix.

* * *

Curiosamente, podía oír el murmullo del océano en la distancia, aunque en algún rincón de su mente sabía que se encontraba en el Sanctum Sanctorum de Nueva York. Iba caminando por una niebla perlada, con la cálida arena bajo los pies. Se sentía a salvo, fuerte y extrañamente despreocupada; hacía mucho que no se sentía tan libre, tan tranquila.

Sabía que estaba soñando, de hecho. Le resultaba increíblemente fácil mantener los ojos cerrados, y aferrarse a la paz del sueño.

Entonces el niño empezó a llorar, a gritar, y las sienes comenzaron a palpitarle al oír su llanto desesperado. Empezó a sudar, y el puro color blanco de la niebla empezó a oscurecerse hasta convertirse en un gris oscuro y amenazador. El aire perdió toda calidez, y el frío la golpeó y la heló hasta los huesos.

El llanto parecía venir de todas partes y de ninguna, el eco reverberaba a su alrededor mientras buscaba frenética al niño. Jadeante, intentando respirar, luchó por avanzar entre aquella niebla que iba envolviéndola y espesándose. El llanto se fue haciendo más fuerte, más desesperado, y Aurora sintió que el corazón le martilleaba en la garganta, que su respiración se volvía entrecortada y que sus manos temblaban.

Entonces vio la hermosa cuna blanca, y sintió un alivio tan grande que le flaquearon las rodillas.

—No pasa nada—murmuró Aurora al levantar al bebé en sus brazos—. No pasa nada, estoy aquí.

Sintió el cálido aliento del pequeño en su mejilla, el peso en sus brazos mientras le acunaba y le arrullaba. La rodeó el dulce aroma de los polvos de talco mientras le mecía, murmurando y calmándole, y empezó a apartar la mantita que ocultaba el pequeño rostro.

Y de repente, descubrió que lo único que sostenía en sus brazos era una manta vacía.

—Nadie te ha quitado a tu hijo—entonces Aurora se encontró luchando contra Stephen, mientras todo a su alrededor se disolvía—. Ha sido un sueño, tu hijo está bien, mira—le agarró por la muñeca, donde el pulso latía desbocado, y la obligó a poner la mano sobre su vientre—. Los dos estáis a salvo, relájate antes de que te hagas daño.

Cuando sintió la vida que latía bajo su mano, Aurora se derrumbó contra Stephen. Su bebé estaba seguro en su interior, donde nadie podía tocarlo.

—Lo siento, he tenido un sueño realmente horrible.

—No pasa nada—entonces Stephen comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, a acunarle como ella había hecho con el niño de sus sueños, a mecerle con ternura en un movimiento ancestral de consuelo—. Haznos un favor a los dos y relájate.

Aurora estuvo de acuerdo, al sentirse protegida y abrigada.

—Estoy bien, de verdad.

Él se apartó de ella, enfadado consigo mismo al darse cuenta de que quería seguir abrazándole, amparándole. Aurora no le había pedido ayuda, pero de todas formas sabía que haría lo que fuera por protegerla. Era como si hubiera estado inmerso en su propio sueño, o como si de alguna forma hubiera entrado a formar parte del de ella.

—No me mientas. En circunstancias normales no me metería en tus asuntos, pero en este momento no sabemos cuántas entidades malvadas desean lastimarte—dijo Stephen con lentitud—. ¿Estás escapando del padre del bebé?

—Es algo complicado.

Él enarcó una ceja. Su rostro tenía una cierta dureza, aunque era demasiado fino para resultar tosco. Era un rostro esculpido con frialdad, como el de un mítico jefe guerrero de antaño.

—Creo que el bebé es muy importante para ti.

—No hay nada que sea o pueda serlo más.

—¿Crees que la ansiedad que llevas encima es buena para él?

Él vio el instantáneo brillo de dolor en sus ojos, la preocupación, y la forma casi imperceptible en que pareció cerrarse en sí misma.

—Algunas cosas no pueden cambiarse—Aurora respiró hondo—. La verdad es que tienes derecho a preguntarme.

—Pero tú no piensas responderme, ¿verdad?

—No tengo más remedio que confiar en ti hasta cierto punto, y sólo puedo pedirte que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo.

—No voy a discutir sobre lo que es mejor para ti o para el bebé, pero tarde o temprano vas a tener que enfrentarte a todo.

—Lo haré cuando llegue el momento. Hasta entonces no vuelvas a encerrarme ni a excluirme jamás. No dejaré que me excluyan ni me escondan como si fuera una criatura indefensa.

Stephen normalmente no se conformaba con una respuesta parcial si quería una explicación completa de algo, pero era incapaz de presionarla al ver que lo poco que le había contado le resultaba tan doloroso.

—¿Se encuentra todo bien?

Aurora situó ambas manos en sus caderas cuando Visión atravesó uno de los muros descascarados. Evidentemente se había olvidado de todas sus conversaciones sobre el decoro.

—No ha sucedido nada. Perdona si te he alarmado.

—He oído tus gritos.

Ella movió una mano instintivamente para proteger al bebé que llevaba en su seno. Sin importar lo poderosos que fueran, no iban a poder arrebatárselo, y si estaba en sus manos, jamás lograrían encontrarles, ni a ella ni a su bebé.

—Realmente me encuentro bien. Los dos regresen a sus habitaciones.

—Lo aceptaré por esta noche porque tienes que dormir, pero hablaremos por la mañana.

Cuando ambos hombres salieron de la habitación, le envolvió la oscuridad y volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Sin embargo, tardó mucho, mucho tiempo en poder conciliar el sueño.

—Ikaris.

* * *

Aurora estaba cansada. Cansada de huir, de esconderse, de intentar arreglárselas completamente sola. Así que cuando su madre le acarició el vientre y le miró con ojos decididos, le abrazó de inmediato. Se habían distanciado debido a su relación con Namor, tan hábil como degenerado. Pero al contactar Visión a la Reina Blanca, y comunicarle el embarazo de su amada Aurora, Emma había abandonado todas sus actividades en la Atlántida y se había marchado directamente a Nueva York.

Aurora había decidido volver a confiar en su madre porque necesitaba descansar, aprovechar cualquier tiempo que pudiera conseguir para recuperarse y recobrar las fuerzas. Sentía además un intenso anhelo en su interior, el deseo de ser amada y abrazada por la mujer que le había albergado en su seno.

No le había confesado lo cansada que se sentía, ni el esfuerzo que le había supuesto mantenerse de pie. El embarazo había sido fácil desde el punto de vista físico, ya que era una mujer fuerte y sana; de no ser así, se habría derrumbado hacía tiempo, porque las últimas semanas habían consumido hasta la última gota de sus reservas emocionales y mentales.

—Reconoce a su abuela Emma.

Ella no contestó, pero no fue porque su mente se hubiera quedado en blanco, sino porque se había llenado de repente de tantas cosas, de tantos pensamientos y deseos.

Si cerraba los ojos y apartaba sus miedos, Aurora podía visualizar su futuro. Una habitación para el bebé decorada en colores luminosos, blancos lustrosos y con dibujos hermosos en los muros. Se sentaría en una mecedora con su amado niño, y le arrullaría en las silenciosas noches, mientras el resto del mundo dormía.

Y ya no volvería a estar sola.

—Crece a un ritmo nunca antes visto—entonces situó una mano sobre su vientre, y una sonrisa le nació del alma al sentir un movimiento. Le tomó una mano a su madre, y le apretó contra su cuerpo—. Conocerás a tu nieto en unas cuantas semanas, a este nivel de desarrollo embrionario.

—¿Quién es el padre del bebé, Aurora?

—No es humano. Ha venido de las estrellas.

—¿Acaso dormiste con Thor?

Aurora le echó un vistazo de inmediato. Retozaba en la enorme cama, en los cálidos brazos de Emma.

—Nadie le conoce. Ha ocultado su identidad durante milenios, como también lo ha hecho su familia. No le encontrarás fácilmente.

—¿No me darás al menos un nombre?

—Ikaris.

Se recordó que no servía de nada mirar atrás, sobre todo en ese momento, cuando debía mirar hacia delante. Sin importar lo que había sucedido entre ellos, habían creado un bebé juntos, una vida que estaba a su cargo, a la que debía amar y proteger.

—¿Ikaris es bueno en la cama? ¿Estaba al menos bien dotado?

—¡No es de tu incumbencia!

Emma sonrió maliciosamente.

—Realmente debiste disfrutar de ardientes sesiones de sexo. De todo un semental. ¿Cuántas veces lo hacían en la misma noche? ¿Se acostaron en las encimeras de la cocina? ¿En la ducha mientras ambos tomaban un baño? Tal vez deberías leer el Kamasutra. Necesitas conocer los beneficios del sexo tántrico. Porque, si un hombre te toca con suavidad, te acaricia lentamente, te dice cosas bonitas, te besa como si el mundo se acabara más tarde, el sexo resulta maravilloso.

Aurora abrazó una almohada cuando la mortificación le ruborizó el rostro. No deseaba ni idear las aventuras sexuales de su madre con Namor.

—Solo necesitamos tiempo para que esto se enfríe, para pensar con claridad y así no precipitarnos siguiendo un impulso que podríamos lamentar.

—Estás enamorada del misterioso Ikaris. Aunque cierres los ojos, tus sentimientos te encontrarán.

—No necesito el amor de un hombre. Mucho menos el amor de Ikaris. Ya nada más nos une este bebé. Este increíble bebé.

Emma entonces abandonó el tema. Su tarea como madre era buscar al hombre misterioso y cerciorarse de que no hubiera lastimado intencionalmente a su hermosa Aurora. De ella nunca obtendría información porque su mente se mostraba como una fortaleza inaccesible. Nada más encontraría la verdad en los recuerdos de Ikaris.

—¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Mi hermosa Aurora se convertirá en madre, transformándome a su vez en abuela. Necesitamos decorarle un cuarto al bebé, con una cuna de madera blanca obviamente. Contactaré además a todas las firmas de alta costura y les encargaré atuendos de bebé exclusivos. No merece nada menos.

Aurora le observó seriamente al tomar asiento en la cama.

—Visión ha comenzado a decorarle un cuarto. No necesitas invertir una fortuna en un atuendo de alta costura, a su ritmo de crecimiento todo le resultará inutilizable en dos semanas como mucho.

—Nada, Aurora María Stark. Una abuela tiene todo el derecho de consentir a su nieto—entonces Emma le señaló con un dedo acusador, desde la entrada de su habitación en el ático de la Quinta Avenida—. Llamaré a tu hermana. Esme necesita conocer la existencia de su sobrino.

—No le involucres en esto. Mientras menos individuos conozcan la existencia de mi bebé, un número menor de amenazas intentarán hacerle daño. Lorna aún intenta obtener su venganza, de acuerdo con Remy.

—No le lastimarán, Aurora. Si no confías en tu madre, al menos ten fe en la Reina Blanca.

Emma se marchó sin más, y ella se quedó mordiéndose el labio. Visión entonces atravesó un muro como si de un fantasma se tratase y tomó asiento a su lado.

No le lastimarán, Aurora. Si no confías en tu madre, al menos ten fe en la Reina Blanca.

Emma se marchó sin más, y ella se quedó mordiéndose el labio. Visión entonces atravesó un muro como si de un fantasma se tratase.

—Chismoso.

—Tu madre nunca ha intentado nada en tu contra. Ha cuidado de ti desde antes de que nacieras. ¿Cómo podrías ocultarle una noticia tan maravillosa? Además, aunque intentes proteger a tu bebé a través del anonimato, se enterarán de su existencia de todas formas. Porque nada bueno ha nacido de las mentiras, Aurora.

* * *

**¿Por qué nadie comenta? Solamente he recibido una reseña en esta historia y resulta realmente frustrante no conocer sus opiniones al respecto. Personalmente me interesan mucho los comentarios de los lectores porque me ayudan a editar el futuro de la trama o acontecimientos del pasado para darle más coherencia a todo. **

**Como realmente no he pensado en un nombre para el bebé de Aurora, les conmino a sugerirme uno. Es realmente difícil elegir tan solo uno, un nombre que debe adecuarse a su historia como bebé de tan curiosos padres. **


	10. No One Like You

**Disclaimer:**** El Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Cómics no es de mi propiedad, tan solo me adjudico la creación de los personajes desconocidos y la alteración de la trama vista en las películas.**

* * *

**SUNSET**

**Capítulo 10:**

**No One Like You**

* * *

Sus amistades se lo tomaron más o menos como había esperado, con una mezcla entre asombro y curiosidad. Existían ciertas especulaciones con respecto a quién sería el padre, pero en la mansión Xavier nadie tenía el valor suficiente para preguntárselo. Aurora intentaba transmitir, sin decir nada, que en alguna parte había un hombre del que ninguno de ellos sabía nada y que todo estaba bien.

—Qué sorpresa nos has dado, hermana. Nadie habría afirmado hace unos meses que Aurora María Stark tendría un bebé.

—Aún asimilo la noticia, en realidad. Este hermoso bebé crece a un ritmo increíble. Nacerá antes de darnos cuenta.

—Tiene todo el cariño del mundo. Estamos organizándole una fiesta maravillosa. Remy se ha dado la tarea de coordinar las bebidas, y como le teme a tus constantes cambios de humor, ha accedido a limitar el alcohol. Toda una hazaña, si consideras su nada secreta adicción al Macallan. Jubilee decora la mansión con artículos de fiesta, con todo un escuadrón de asistentes tras ella. En cuanto a nuestros invitados, se muestran felices. No todos ellos, obviamente. El asesino del trasero sensual está tan devastado como nuestro Robert. Resulta tremendamente incómodo cenar con ellos. Luchaban entre sí cuando te encontrabas con el hechicero atractivo, el de la manta carmesí que sabe jugar a las cartas. Supongo que se trataba de alguna clase de conducta machista, como los lobos al marcar su territorio mediante la orina. Logan debió calmarles un par de veces, y con calmarles me refiero a patearles el culo. Incluso el Capitán América debió intervenir, cuando Bobby realmente comenzó a tomarse las cosas en serio. Todo estuvo cubierto de hielo durante una semana.

Aurora frotó su rostro. Había estado en Nueva York muchas veces y conocía a muchas personas en la ciudad, pero echaba de menos los aspectos más familiares de su antigua existencia. Echaba de menos su habitación, en el segundo piso de la vieja mansión; echaba de menos el cariño de Esme, las tretas de Gambito y los consejos de Charles. La mansión, a diferencia del ático de la Quinta Avenida, tenía encanto, era ruidosa, y estaba llena de música y de voces.

—¿Ambos estuvieron luchando entre sí como dos cavernícolas?

—No les sirvió de mucho, obviamente. Tendrás un bebé de otro hombre—entonces Kitty le lanzó una mirada de indignación—. Tienes todo un harén de hombres sensuales luchando por ti, y no te interesa en lo más mínimo. Es realmente frustrante.

—No necesito un harén de hombres sensuales.

—Evidentemente, nada más necesitas a un hombre. A tu amado misterioso.

—No le necesito. Este bebé tiene una madre que actuará en su nombre todas las veces que resulten necesarias.

Rogue le acarició el vientre hinchado con las manos bien cubiertas.

—No estás sola. Estaremos a tu disposición para ayudarte en lo que necesites. No lo olvides.

Aurora le echó un vistazo a su hermana Esme.

—¿Dónde se ha metido mamá?

—Se ha marchado a no sé dónde con Visión.

—¿Se ha marchado con Vis? Es una idea realmente terrible. Vis aún necesita entender las conductas humanas más básicas; ha estado husmeando en los asuntos de los demás. Lleva la Gema de la Mente en su cabeza, como si un androide altamente avanzado no fuera suficiente incentivo para un maldito como Jason. Pueden atacarles, donde quiera que hayan ido.

—Nuestra madre puede manejar lo que sea. Al asumir su forma de diamante, nadie puede lastimarle. Sucede exactamente lo mismo con el androide hecho de vibranio. Nada más cálmate, Aurora. En nombre de tu bebé.

Iba a convertirse en madre. La idea misma era difícil de asimilar, como lo era también la extraña camaradería entre la Reina Blanca y su atento Visión. Todo en aquella situación era difícil de asimilar. Desde el momento mismo en que había determinado el embarazo, su mundo había sufrido un vuelco paradigmático. Pues debía tomar cada decisión teniendo en cuenta el bienestar de su hijo. Antes se estaba planteando la idea de trasladarse a Londres, mudarse con Ikaris a la enorme residencia de South Kensington y fiscalizar de vez en cuando las actividades en el Sanctum Sanctorum, pero el embarazo lo hacía inviable. Al menos durante el futuro más inmediato tendría que quedarse cerca de sus amistades, sabiendo que tanto el bebé como ella iban a necesitarlos.

—Realmente espero que tu amante misterioso se trate de un hombre increíblemente sensual. Con un trasero de ensueño y unos brazos bien definidos. De lo contrario, estaría seriamente decepcionada.

—Un hombre sensual. Nada menos, Aurora Stark.

Kitty estuvo de acuerdo con las afirmaciones de Jubilee. Estaban emocionadas, incapaces de centrarse en algo que no fuera la gran noticia. No podían soportar la idea de contenerla ni un momento más.

—Indudablemente lo es—entonces Aurora acarició su vientre hinchado. La necesidad de evitar que su bebé creciera con una excluida social como madre era como una monstruosa llamada de atención. Porque la soledad golpeaba como una bofetada en pleno rostro. Tener a alguien con quien charlar, o con quien ir a comer, resultaba invaluable—. Me alegro de haber vuelto. Siento como que puedo volver a respirar.

—Eso es bueno.

—Haremos lo que haga falta. ¿Tienes en este momento alguno de tus extraños antojos de embarazada?

—En realidad, desearía un poco de Explosión de Aurora.

Rogue inmediatamente se encontró caminando hacia la cocina.

—Aún no puedo creer que Ben & Jerry's creara tu propio sabor de helado.

—No es realmente una hazaña. Todos los miembros de los Vengadores tienen un sabor exclusivo de Ben & Jerry's. El mío nada más es un tradicional helado de crema cubierto con salsa de moras.

—Todos se convirtieron en celebridades de culto. A ningún ciudadano promedio parece interesarle la vigencia de los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Prefieren las actividades de los Vengadores en lugar de confiar en las autoridades de las Naciones Unidas. Nada más debes recordar a ese hombre vestido de araña, el recluta misterioso de Alemania: saltó sobre ti como si conociera a su enamoramiento de toda la vida.

—Se trata de un adolescente llamado Peter. Cayó sobre mí cuando luchaba contra el idiota de T'Challa. Ororo me autorizó a lanzarle un camión, entonces. Como en ese momento estaba embarazada, alguien más debía encargarse de su marido.

—Todos en este mundo vieron cómo enterraba la nariz en tus tetas. Robert estaba colérico, al verlo todo en un vídeo de YouTube. Yo no le recriminé nada, en cambio. Tus tetas se veían realmente increíbles en ese atuendo. Deberías utilizarle más a menudo.

—Uno de los tantos diseños de mi madre, en realidad. Ha creado muchos atuendos reveladores en estos años. ¿No has visto su traje blanco?

—Tiene bastante sentido. No solía imaginarte con un escote tan revelador. Pero realmente te favorece. Te favorece bastante.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

—Definitivamente lo es. Has cambiado mucho desde la batalla de Alemania. Retomaste el color natural de tu cabello y te embarazaste de un misterioso hombre sensual. Nada más diferente de tu anterior vida.

—Muéstrate—entonces Aurora le echó un vistazo a su hermana Esme. No le daba miedo el bebé. Le daba miedo fallarle. Le daba miedo hacer algo que estropeara a esa criatura diminuta, perfecta e indefensa. En nombre de su bienestar asesinaría a los Celestiales, a las inútiles creaciones de Eternidad. Porque ella era la Fuerza Fénix, uno de los tres jueces de la Corte Cósmica y la manifestación de toda la energía psiónica del Multiverso—. Admite tu fuerza.

—Exactamente. Poder femenino en todo el sentido.

—Eres la heroína más poderosa. Todos en este mundo lo saben. Lo saben en todos los mundos.

—Me recuerda una cosa. Encontré todo esto en la base de datos de SWORD, la organización no tan secreta que pretende continuar las actividades de SHIELD— entonces Aurora les enseñó las fotografías que había reunido a través del brazalete en su muñeca—. Archivos de todos nosotros. De nuestras habilidades, de nuestras misiones hasta remontarse a la Crisis de los Misiles de Cuba. Deducciones basadas en testigos, pero aún así una amenaza contra nuestro anonimato. Además tienen vídeos de individuos que han demostrado capacidades sobrehumanas. Una humana llamada Carol lo comenzó todo, al caer en este mundo después de absorber la energía del Teseracto. Fue secuestrada por extraterrestres del Imperio Kree y usada como un arma durante su guerra con el Imperio Skrull.

—¿Una humana absolutamente normal?

—Extrañamente, sí.

—Debió morir. Un ser humano nunca habría sido capaz de contener tal cantidad de energía cósmica.

—Tienes toda la razón. Carol Danvers debió morir al entrar en contacto con el Teseracto. Cráneo Rojo, el fundador de HYDRA, fue modificado por una versión mucho menos elaborada del suero de Steve y aún así fue lanzado a los límites de la existencia celestial durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

—Qué manera más extraña de obtener poderes.

Jubilee examinó el vídeo de Carol Danvers.

—¿Qué importancia tiene?

—El incidente contribuyó al nacimiento de los Vengadores.

—Individuos con habilidades sobrehumanas han operado en este mundo durante miles de años. Los Vengadores nada más dieron a conocer públicamente sus actividades, durante la batalla de Nueva York.

—Exacto. No es nada realmente extraordinario. Amenazas mucho más grandes se encuentran en este mundo, ocultas en las sombras, e individuos como Carol Danvers no pueden enfrentarles, aún con todas sus habilidades.

—Necesitas calmarte, Aurora. Nadie lastimará a mi sobrino, mientras ambos se encuentren en el instituto. Cuidaremos de ustedes.

—No se trata de una absurda fabricación de mi cerebro. Se trata de su bienestar. De su futuro.

—Su futuro será extraordinario, contigo como su madre.

Esme le acarició el vientre hinchado, cuando el bebé dio una patada dura y resentida.

—Últimamente ha estado moviéndose mucho.

—Reconoce a sus hermosas tías, a diferencia de T'Chaka. Ororo no le ha traído desde la sublevación en Wakanda. Un verdadero crimen.

—Desde la revelación de T'Challa, ha cambiado la realidad en Wakanda. El príncipe debe permanecer en su país, junto con toda la familia real, porque las tribus necesitan sentir la unidad de sus gobernantes. Sobretodo tratándose del heredero directo al trono, un niño nacido de una diosa africana.

—Cierto. Ororo siempre ha sido adorada como una diosa en África; su hijo no será menos.

—Si resulta ser un mutante, porque todas las plantas de Hierba Corazón fueron destruidas por N'Jadaka.

—No exactamente. Restauré el jardín durante mi estancia en Wakanda, como una forma de enseñarle a Shuri. Desde entonces, Pantera Rosa me debe un favor.

—Debe resultarle doloroso.

—Shuri solía fastidiarme bastante, durante mi estancia en Wakanda. Incluso tuvimos una discusión sobre los sables de luz utilizados en la Guerra de las Galaxias. De acuerdo con ella, nunca podrán construirse porque su tecnología se basa en la ciencia ficción.

—¿Construiste un sable de luz funcional?

Varios, en realidad. Entre ellos el sable de Kylo Ren, con los tres emisores en la empuñadura, y un sable de doble hoja capaz de plegarse sobre sí mismo para convertirse en una sola arma.

—Desearía uno. Amarillo, obviamente.

—No sabes cómo utilizar un sable.

—Aprenderé.

—No se trata de un juguete. Es un arma capaz de cortar el vibranio limpiamente. Podrías cercenarte un brazo de un momento a otro.

—No utilizar un sable de luz completamente funcional es un crimen. Deberías darle uno al asesino del trasero sensual, ahora que ha recuperado su brazo.

—No creo que un sable de luz sea de su agrado. Prefiere el rifle de asalto de largo alcance.

—Le recibirá de todas formas.

La embarazada tomó un bocado, cuando Rogue regresó de la cocina con un envase de Explosión de Aurora.

—No merece recibir falsas esperanzas. Ha sufrido tanto como lo ha hecho nuestro Logan. ¿Se ha adaptado bien a la vida en el Instituto Xavier?

—Se ha convertido en el asistente de Remy, como también lo ha hecho el Capitán América. Le enseñan a luchar a nuestros estudiantes, a través de sus característicos estilos de combate. Sam se ha convertido en el maestro de vuelo, mientras que la Viuda Negra enseña infiltración en sus ratos libres. El profesor les ofreció quedarse indefinidamente, Aurora.

—Nos necesitan tanto como nosotros les necesitamos a ellos.

Kitty asintió de inmediato.

—Hemos estado monitoreando las actividades de Ross. El idiota ha reclutado criminales con habilidades sobrehumanas, con el fin de convertirles en una versión mucho más dócil de los Vengadores. Un error monumental. Nunca logrará controlarles del todo.

—No exactamente. Ha convertido el suero del Guardián Rojo en un instrumento de control mental. Seguramente su intención es convertir a su nuevo escuadrón de criminales en esclavos del gobierno de Estados Unidos. Colaborando con Jason, además.

Mente Maestra era uno de los criminales más viles del mundo. Implicado en contrabando, tráfico de mutantes y todo tipo de asesinatos; con secuaces esparcidos por todos los continentes. Coleccionaba tanto como inventaba nuevas atrocidades y su base de operaciones constituía un cubil de incomparable decadencia.

—¿Quién es el Guardián Rojo?

—Era la versión soviética de Steve: un individuo modificado a través de un suero creado durante la Guerra Fría. Era, además, amigo de Natasha. Murió recientemente, al enfrentar a un individuo conocido como Taskmaster en una de las instalaciones de la Habitación Roja. Ross se hizo con su sangre y ordenó no comunicarle la decisión a nadie. Jason le secundó porque esperaba utilizarle egoístamente, como lo ha hecho siempre.

—¿Ross colabora con el Círculo Interno? ¿Acaso lo sabe la Reina Blanca?

—Ella conoce todas las actividades del Círculo Interno. Les abandonó al enterarse de su embarazo pero nunca se mantuvo al margen de tal vida. Lo saben bien.

Aunque su madre era conocida como la Reina Blanca del Círculo Interno, no formaba parte de la organización desde su enfrentamiento con Jason. Actuaba de forma clandestina, con la fortuna que había obtenido de sus abuelos al ser nombrada heredera de todos los bienes de la familia Frost. Se había olvidado además de sus lamentables hermanos: la insidiosa Adrienne, el inestable Christian y la oscura Cordelia, al casarse de un momento a otro con el heredero de la familia Stark. Se habían conocido en el restaurante de un hotel de cinco estrellas y no habían tardado en casarse, pues Tony había quedado prendado de la exuberante Emma. Y aunque ella no lo admitiera, Aurora sabía que le había amado sinceramente, como también lo había hecho Tony.

—Jason es todo un degenerado. Intentó matarte cuando estabas en el vientre materno, y ahora intenta seducirte. No tiene vergüenza.

—Intentará acabar con mi bebé, como intentó matarme a mí. Sé que colabora con Ross para tener acceso a información clasificada de la CIA.

—¿Acaso ha establecido una alianza con Lorna?

Rogue desvió la mirada.

—Nunca en la vida. Una princesa mutante, hija del poderoso Magneto, nunca se aliaría con semejante gentuza.

—¿Han hablado los celos, estimada Rogue?

—¡Nunca!

—Nunca digas nunca. Nadie habría imaginado que Aurora tendría un bebé. Mírala ahora, tan grande como una ballena.

Aurora se detuvo antes de tomar un bocado de helado.

—¿Tanto he engordado?

—Con el ritmo de crecimiento de tu bebé, necesitas consumir más comida de lo normal.

Esme le acarició el vientre, mientras Jubilee discutía con Rogue.

—Estando Aurora embarazada, seguramente acabarás casada con Remy. Ahórranos el dramatismo y disfruta del buen sexo.

* * *

Aurora abrió los ojos de golpe y recorrió con la mirada el iluminado interior de la habitación.

Había dormido hasta tarde. Nunca dormía hasta tan tarde.

Al sentarse en la cama, la sábana le cayó sobre el vientre hinchado y el fresco aire le rozó la piel desnuda. Una alarma sonó en su cabeza cuando comprendió que se había saltado toda su rutina vespertina. No se había pasado el hilo dental, ni se había cepillado los dientes, ni se había duchado ni puesto el cómodo atuendo de maternidad. Llevaba un delicado camisón de seda carmesí que resaltaba sus hinchados senos, al más puro estilo de Emma.

—Buenos días.

Esme le cedió una taza de chocolate caliente.

—¿No deberías estar dando una clase?

—El profesor se ha encargado de ello.

—Son tus estudiantes. No deberías abandonarles de esa forma.

—Te has embarazado de un semental extraterrestre; en cualquier momento, darás a luz. Necesitamos monitorear tu evolución para evitarle un infarto a Hank.

—¿Hank atenderá el nacimiento de mi bebé?

—¿Quién más? Es el único individuo con conocimientos médicos que además es de confianza.

—¿Qué sucede con Stephen?

—¿Realmente deseas enseñarle tu vagina dilatada al Hechicero Supremo? Hank te conoce desde niña y no está secretamente enamorado de ti.

—¿Stephen? Solía acostarse con una doctora de Nueva York.

Esme entornó los ojos.

—De todas formas, no le enseñarás tu vagina al hechicero sensual. Todo se transformaría en una situación terriblemente incómoda. Hank atenderá el nacimiento de mi sobrino. Todos lo hemos acordado.

—Comunícate con él cuando todo comience. Le necesito conmigo.

—¿Ya no le odias?

—Nunca lo hice. Nada más dudaba de sus sentimientos, de su capacidad para olvidarse de sí mismo. Me demostró que, aún manteniendo un alto grado de soberbia, es capaz de enfocarse en la protección de este mundo.

—Visión me habló de los cuidados, de las noches en vela. No es mi intención fastidiarte, como lo hace Jubilee al mencionar los sentimientos de Thor, nada más intento decirte que actúa como un hombre enamorado. Ten cuidado, Aurora.

Llevaba toda la mañana sintiendo un ligero dolor en la parte baja de la espalda, y se llevó una mano a la zona para intentar calmarlo. Pensando que seguramente se debía al colchón y a la noche inquieta que había pasado, tomó un sorbo de chocolate caliente.

—¿Por qué todos los hombres terminan enamorándose de mí?

—No ha sido el primero en amarte y no será el último.

—Pues nada más desearía el amor de un hombre.

Aurora decidió que estaba siendo demasiado dramática, y al sentir de nuevo el dolor, se levantó y empezó a pasearse por la habitación mientras se frotaba la base de la espalda.

—¿Tanto amas a Ikaris?

—Nunca creí amar de tal forma. Podía mirarle durante horas, después de haber hecho el amor toda la noche.

—¿Toda la noche?

—No deseábamos detenernos nunca. Podía sentir todo en su mente, tan vívido como en un sueño. Éramos tan similares, Esme.

—¿Te habrías casado con él?

—Nos saltamos el matrimonio y aterrizamos directamente en la fase de los bebés. No creo que importe demasiado, ahora que ya nada existe entre nosotros.

—¿Qué sucedió exactamente? ¿Se marchó al conocer la noticia de tu embarazo?

—Le abandoné en Hawai, realmente.

—¿Le abandonaste en Hawai? ¿Estaban en la villa de nuestra madre cuando sucedió?

—En realidad, estaba dando una vuelta con Ikaris. Comencé a sentirme mal y regresé a la cabaña para vomitar. Uní todos los síntomas, cuando me encontraba arrodillada en el baño. Y como no deseaba ocultarle nada, mucho menos un asunto tan importante, le revelé todo cuando llegó a mi lado. Entonces Ikaris pensó, durante un momento, que debía abortar a nuestro bebé.

—Le abandonaste sin más.

Cruzó la habitación para acabarse el chocolate caliente, y se dio cuenta de que nunca le había dolido tanto, ni siquiera después de un día entero de entrenamiento en Themyscira. El dolor era constante y profundo, y empezó a estirarse y a encogerse una y otra vez. Se impacientó e intentó ignorarlo, pensar en palomitas y en té caliente, pero todo fue en vano.

Entonces tuvo la primera contracción.

No fue la ligera advertencia que mencionaban los libros, sino un dolor agudo y prolongado. Como la tomó desprevenida, no tuvo tiempo de emplear una técnica de respiración para soportarla, así que se tensó y luchó contra el dolor, y se desplomó contra los cojines cuando remitió.

Su frente se cubrió de sudor mientras intentaba convencerse de que era imposible que estuviera de parto. Era demasiado pronto. Seguramente se trataba de una falsa alarma, causada por los nervios y por la emoción que le producía el recuerdo de Ikaris.

—Me parece que no voy a poder cumplir con lo que acordaron—consiguió decir Aurora. Al ver el mismo terror que ella sentía reflejado en el rostro de Esme, intentó esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. El niño ha decidido adelantarse.

Esme le pasó la mano sobre el abdomen, y notó que se tensaba. Había estado leyendo los libros sobre parto y cuidado de bebés, y aunque en su momento se había dicho que sólo era para pasar el rato, algo muy dentro le había llevado a intentar entender por lo que estaba pasando. A lo mejor había sido el instinto lo que había hecho que asimilara los consejos, los detalles y las instrucciones, pero al verla sufriendo se olvidó de todo.

—Tranquila. Aguanta un poco, voy a llamar a Hank.

—Cada vez son más frecuentes, no queda mucho tiempo—susurró Aurora. Aunque se mordió los labios, no pudo evitar que se le escapara un sollozo—. No puedo perder a mi bebé.

—Al bebé no le va a pasar nada, y a ti tampoco. Grita todo lo que quieras, haz que el techo se venga abajo con tus alaridos.

—No voy a traerlo al mundo en medio de gritos—Aurora soltó un jadeo, y apretó con fuerza la mano de su hermana. Había llamado a todo el mundo a través de un frenético alarido mental—. No puedo…

Aurora se desconectó de todo, cuando Kurt arribó a la habitación y le cargó en sus brazos de forma frenética. Ni siquiera notó cuando le cambiaron el camisón y le acostaron en una de las camas esterilizadas de la enfermería.

Se estremeció con cada contracción que sacudió su cuerpo. El tiempo parecía ralentizarse mientras sufría, y acelerarse cuando descansaba. Hank iba de un lado para otro, colocándole bien las almohadas, secándole el rostro y arrodillándose a sus pies para comprobar el progreso del parto.

Jamás se habría imaginado que el parto podía ser tan duro para una mujer. Sabía que estaba exhausta, pero aun así conseguía superar el dolor una y otra vez, y parecía recargar las fuerzas de alguna forma en los breves momentos de respiro entre contracciones. El dolor parecía sacudirla de forma implacable con una dureza terrorífica, y con su propia bata empapada de sudor, Hank soltó un juramento en silencio mientras le animaba a que respirara, a que jadeara, a que se concentrara. Todas sus ambiciones, sus alegrías y sus penas se desvanecieron, y sólo existía aquella habitación, aquel momento y aquel bebé.

Aurora creyó que se iría debilitando con el cuerpo tan castigado por la nueva vida que luchaba por nacer, pero conforme fueron pasando los minutos, pareció llenarse de energía renovada. Con expresión fiera y valerosa, se echó hacia delante y se preparó para lo que estaba por llegar.

—¿Has pensado en un nombre?

—No realmente. Algunas noches, intentaba imaginarme su apariencia, y…

—Aguanta. Respira, hermanita, respira.

—No puedo, tengo que empujar.

—Aún no, aún no. Dentro de poco—desde su posición, Esme le acarició la cabellera. Utilizaba un atuendo esterilizado de color celeste, mientras que un gorro le ocultaba el corto cabello rubio—. Aurora, jadea.

—Necesito…

—¿Qué necesitas?

Ella intentó mantener la concentración, consciente de que si recordaba los momentos más bellos de su vida y sacaba fuerza de ellos, conseguiría salir adelante.

—Necesito a mi Ikaris.

—¡Oh! —sollozó Esme débilmente—. Ikaris no está.

En medio de unas sensaciones increíblemente violentas, oía cómo discutían sus amistades fuera de la habitación. Todos se encontraban allí; incluso Stephen, que aguardaba tímidamente en un rincón, con un osito en las manos.

—Necesito a Ikaris. No puedo aguantar mucho más.

—No está, hermanita. No está.

Aurora entonces sollozó en los brazos de Esme. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, la de ella cargada de dolor, de desolación. Lo único que verdaderamente deseaba era la presencia de su hermoso Ikaris.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ella sintió de inmediato el abismal descenso de la temperatura. Bobby comenzó una discusión en el corredor, cuando la Reina Blanca apareció en las instalaciones subterráneas. Se había iniciado un verdadero enfrentamiento, porque rápidamente todos sus amigos se habían involucrado. Bobby, tan suave como una nube, realmente debía de haberse molestado. Había cuidado de ella durante el embarazo, y por ello había contemplado su tristeza de primera mano. Emma, a raíz de algún motivo, había despertado su furia.

Aurora entonces soltó un alarido. Las tres dimensiones se curvaban sobre sí mismas en nombre de la negrura del infinito, una distancia sólo mensurable por las miríadas de centelleantes estrellas que se precipitaban en la distancia. Extendiéndose hacia los límites. Hasta el mismísimo abismo.

—Aquí estoy, mi amor.

—¿Ikaris?

Allí estaba, tan hermoso como le recordaba. Utilizaba una camiseta de color azul oscuro mientras le sostenía la espalda para acercarle a él. Al notar el insistente movimiento de su hermana, Esme le soltó la mano y le permitió abrazar de lleno a su semental extraterrestre.

—Sigue con lo tuyo, Hank. Iré a ver como está Robert.

Abandonó la habitación de forma silenciosa, mientras Aurora se olvidaba de todo lo sucedido al rodearse de Ikaris.

—Lo siento tanto.

—Ya no… me interesa. Ya no.

—Veo la cabeza—dijo Hank con voz maravillada, al volver a mirarle—. Puedo verla. Empuja en la próxima.

Mareada, Aurora empujó con todas sus fuerzas, y al oír un largo y profundo gemido gutural, no se dio cuenta de que había salido de su propia boca. Ikaris le estrechó suavemente, y ella empezó a jadear de nuevo.

—Es tan pequeño…

—Aún tienes que empujar para que salgan los hombros—con la frente cubierta de sudor, Hank colocó la mano bajo la cabeza del niño y se inclinó hacia delante—. Venga, Aurora, vamos a verle de pies a cabeza.

Ella enterró la cabeza en los brazos de su amado, y entonces dio a luz. Por encima de su propia respiración jadeante, oyó el primer llanto del bebé.

—Es un niño—Hank sostuvo a la nueva vida que se retorcía en sus manos—. Un hermoso niño.

Aurora sonrió cuando el dolor fue olvidado al instante. Era tan hermoso. Pesaba tres kilos y medía cincuenta centímetros, y tenía además un poco de cabello castaño en la cabeza. No podía apartar los ojos de él.

—Un niño, un niño.

—Con unos buenos pulmones, cinco dedos en cada mano y cinco en cada pie —Ikaris le agarró de la mano, y se la apretó con fuerza. Aurora tenía la piel casi traslúcida a causa de la fatiga, y sus ojos resplandecían con un brillo triunfal—. Es perfecto.

Con los dedos entrelazados, sonrieron mientras la habitación se llenaba con el ensordecedor llanto del recién nacido.

* * *

Aurora no podía descansar. Era incapaz de cerrar los ojos. El niño, que apenas tenía unas horas de vida, estaba acurrucado en sus brazos, y aunque estaba durmiendo, trazó su rostro diminuto con un dedo.

—No desaparecerá.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia la puerta y sonrió.

—Ya lo sé—extendió la mano hacia Ikaris para indicarle que se acercara, y cuando él se sentó en el borde de la cama, le enseñó el rostro de su bebé—. Sé que debes de estar muy cansado, pero me gustaría que te quedaras un rato.

—Tú has hecho todo el trabajo.

—Eso no es verdad. No lo habría conseguido sin ti.

—Claro que sí, yo sólo te he dado ánimos.

—No—Aurora tomó asiento en la cama, procurando no molestar a su bebé—. Eres tan responsable por esta nueva vida como yo. Sé lo que dijiste sobre lo de poner tu nombre en la partida de nacimiento y sobre lo de casarte conmigo, pero quiero que sepas que es mucho más que eso.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro que sí—Aurora le puso al niño en los brazos, en un gesto más elocuente que las palabras—. Tenemos un hijo juntos.

El bebé siguió durmiendo tranquilamente, acurrucado entre ellos.

Sin saber qué decir, Ikaris sostuvo una mano diminuta y le vio cerrarse alrededor de uno de sus dedos.

—¿No tiene hambre?

—Cuando la tenga nos lo hará saber.

—¿Qué me dices del nombre?

—Su nombre es Iker—Aurora acarició el suave cabello del bebé, al notar el mechón blanco en su frente—. Pues no tiene ni un día de nacido y ya se parece a ti. Nada más mírale.

Aurora no había tardado en enamorarse, si bien fue un proceso paulatino, una caída sin golpes ni arañazos. En su opinión, había sido como deslizarse lentamente por un túnel forrado con seda para llegar a unos brazos que la aguardaban.

Le había enviado rosas blancas y habían cenado en diversos restaurantes iluminados por la parpadeante luz de las velas. Habían sostenido conversaciones interminables sobre arte y literatura e intercambiado en silencio miradas que expresaban mucho más que mil palabras. Habían paseado por el jardín a la luz de la luna y realizado largos recorridos en coche siguiendo la costa.

Ikaris le besó suavemente.

—Sé lo que quiero.

—Yo también.

Tal como Aurora sabía que ocurriría, Ikaris le sostuvo una mano con delicadeza. Su rostro era tan apuesto en medio de esa luz delicada y onírica que se le encogió el corazón cuando sacó del bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo negro y la abrió.

—¿Te casarías conmigo, Aurora?

Ella examinó el hermoso anillo de oro blanco con diminutas cuncitas enmarcando una enorme cuncita cortada en forma de lágrima.

—Claro que sí.

Aurora sonrió cuando Ikaris le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular. Iker bostezó de una manera absolutamente adorable antes de alcanzar la camiseta de su padre y mantenerle allí, a su lado. Sabía que podía considerarse afortunada de estar tan segura de sus sentimientos, de su futuro y del hombre con quien los compartiría.

—Deberías descansar.

—También tú.

Ikaris besó la mano del risueño bebé. Les amaba sobre todas las cosas, y por ello Aurora se había olvidado de todo lo que había sucedido en Hawai. Resultaba extremadamente seductor apuntarle con el dedo y culparle de todo, pero ella también debía admitir que tenía algo de culpa. No le había dado tiempo de explicarse porque se había marchado antes de ello.

—No le agrado a tus amigos.

—Quédate conmigo entonces.

—Acabas de dar a luz. Necesitas reunir fuerzas.

—Esta cama es lo suficientemente grande—Aurora sonrió cuando el cinturón de Ikaris salió volando. Como tenía en brazos a un hermoso bebé, debía utilizar sus habilidades telekinésicas sin recurrir a sus manos, lo cual no representaba ningún desafío—. Los tres podemos compartirla.

Ikaris le envió un vistazo realmente sensual antes de desabrocharse los pantalones y quitarse los zapatos. Nada más en bóxers, se metió en la cama y le estrechó contra su pecho.

—Te amo, como nunca he amado a nadie. Porque no existe nadie como tú.

Aurora le besó suavemente, ese instante único y deslumbrador de su vida.

—Yo también. Yo también.

* * *

**Lucy: Te lo agradezco mucho, Lucy. **


	11. You will never be alone again

**Disclaimer:**** El Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Cómics no es de mi propiedad, tan solo me adjudico la creación de los personajes desconocidos y la alteración de la trama vista en las películas.**

* * *

**SUNSET**

**Capítulo 11:**

**You will never be alone again**

* * *

Se sentó en la cama mientras amamantaba a Iker, que parecía estar hambriento. Era maravilloso poder estar con él constantemente, en vez de tener que ir a un hospital para darle de comer, para tocarlo y contemplarlo. Habría sido increíblemente duro tener que dejarlo allí, volver a la mansión donde se hospedaban y esperar a que llegara la hora de poder ir a verlo de nuevo.

Sonriente, le contempló mientras comía. El niño tenía los ojos cerrados, y una mano apretada contra el pecho de ella.

Iker había empezado a ganar peso, y Hank le había asegurado que estaba completamente sano mientras le registraba como ciudadano americano en la base de datos del gobierno.

—Qué hermoso es. Nada más mira sus deditos. Ha heredado toda la belleza de su abuela Emma.

—En realidad, creo que se parece a Ikaris.

—Tiene más de su abuela Emma. Como tú. Seguramente se convertirá en un telépata, como lo han hecho todas las mujeres de nuestra familia.

—Aún es demasiado pequeño para saber si es un telépata.

—Cuando estabas en mi vientre, derrotaste mentalmente a Jason. De una manera absolutamente fabulosa, debo añadir. Supe entonces que serías más poderosa de lo que jamás habría imaginado nadie, que mi deber era proteger a mi hermosa niña, sobre todas las cosas.

En los ojos de Emma apareció un brillo de dolor, y los cerró por unos segundos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaban húmedos y brillantes. Sostuvo entonces la cabecita de Iker, con todo el cuidado del mundo. Le había dado un tiro a su hermana Adrienne cuando ésta había intentado secuestrar a su hermosa Aurora, aliada con los miembros del Círculo Interno. En nombre de su familia, de su verdadera familia, estaba dispuesta a todo.

—No sufras más. Ya no soy un bebé indefenso.

—Supongo que entenderás que vacíe todas las tiendas de niños que encuentre a mi paso.

—Yo no…

—De todas formas, tendrás que tolerarlo. Una abuela tiene todo el derecho de mimar a su único nieto.

Entonces le enseñó un bolso de bebé, exclusivo de Louis Vuitton.

—Aún no utiliza nada de eso.

—Lo hará. Ha llegado el momento de vestir adecuadamente a este hermoso hombrecito.

Emma apartó la manta que envolvía a Iker, cuando finalmente liberó los pechos hinchados de Aurora.

—Debería hacerlo yo.

—Tú necesitas descansar. Yo puedo encargarme de preparar a este hermoso hombrecito.

—Nada de atuendos excéntricos, entonces.

—Nada más disfruta de tu futuro marido.

Aurora examinó el anillo de oro blanco, con una enorme cuncita en el centro.

—Fuiste a buscarle con Visión.

—Obviamente.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque conozco a mi Aurora. Sabía que había sucedido algo, y como no iba a obtener una respuesta directa de ti, tenía que buscarle a él. Aunque, de ser sincera, debo decir que lo intuía todo desde un comienzo. Nunca te habrías acostado con él, de no amarle.

Emma besó la cabecita del bebé antes de cubrirle el trasero sonrosado con talco. Al verle sonreír, Aurora sintió que algo se rompía dentro de ella.

—Namor me ofreció su cama.

Ella nunca le había dicho la verdad a su madre. Como era relativamente feliz con el rey de la Atlántida, decidió ocultarle las nauseabundas insinuaciones sexuales y los manoseos completamente inapropiados. Pero al verle con su hermoso Iker, tan dedicada como amorosa, decidió que su madre necesitaba a un hombre mucho más digno que Namor.

—Yo me encargo de todo. Siempre lo hago.

—Namor...

—No necesitas mencionarlo de nuevo.

Emma no era una persona débil. Había pasado mucho tiempo, en cierta forma toda una vida, desde que había sido maleable. Había dejado de ser una muchachita atrapada en la red de mentiras de la familia Frost y se había convertido en una madre, en abuela de un hombrecito absolutamente adorable, con responsabilidades y ambiciones.

—¿Dónde se ha metido Ikaris?

—Ha ido con tu hermana a buscarte un helado.

—¿Por qué ha ido con Esme?

—En este momento, al menos dos hombres heridos le detestan. Uno de ellos con la habilidad de reducir la temperatura hasta el cero absoluto.

—Robert no le haría daño.

—Ya ha intentado matarle. No le agradó conocer al hombre que le arrebató a su amada.

Aurora recordó el súbito descenso de la temperatura durante el nacimiento de Iker. Supo entonces que debía aclararle a Robert que nunca le había amado, que nada remotamente romántico habría sucedido nunca entre ellos.

—Deben estar bombardeándole con preguntas.

—Tu semental estará bien.

—No se trata de ningún caballo. Ante todo, Ikaris es un hombre.

—Un hombre realmente bueno en la cama, Aurora. Puedo asegurarte que a su lado siempre disfrutarás del buen sexo.

—No enfrente de tu nieto.

—Aunque se trata del bebé más hermoso del mundo, aún no entiende nada de sexo. Podemos hablar libremente de tu futuro marido. De tu boda, sobre todas las cosas. Tendrás el vestido de novia más fabuloso, y la lencería más sensual. De hecho, en tu habitación he ocultado varios atuendos de Victoria's Secret. Cuando abandones la enfermería, utiliza el camisón de color malva. Asegurará una noche de sexo alucinante.

—He tenido suficiente con los camisones de Esme. Además, no tengo el mismo cuerpo de antes.

—Acabas de dar a luz, y luces como una modelo de alta costura recién salida de la pasarela. Te recomiendo esperar a tu hombre completamente desnuda salvo por un par de medias. Te asegurará una noche de sexo alucinante. Estoy segura de ello porque funcionaba perfectamente con tu padre.

Aurora arrugó la nariz de inmediato.

—No necesito saber tanto.

—De todas formas, seduce a tu hombre. Utiliza la creatividad que te ha hecho tan famosa; espérale tendida en una cama cubierta con pétalos de rosa, o nada más desnúdate en la cocina. Disfruta del hombre que amas porque, cuando tu padre se entere de que has tenido un bebé con un extraterrestre de más de siete mil años, seguramente intentará castrarle. Ikaris tendrá poderes, pero tu padre tiene su terquedad.

—No lastimará a Ikaris.

—Aunque intervengas, le odiará al instante. No se ha dado cuenta de que te has convertido en una mujer hermosa porque siempre te ha imaginado como una niña. Ikaris, en su mente, se convertirá en un vil profanador de vírgenes.

Aurora desechó todas las ideas oscuras cuando Iker le envió una mirada. Tenía los ojos azules, como Ikaris.

—Es tan hermoso.

—Un hombrecito absolutamente adorable, sin duda alguna. Nada más basta con mirar ese mechón de cabello blanco en sus pequeños rizos. Se parece tanto a su abuela Emma.

—Ikaris tiene un mechón blanco en el mismo lugar.

—Pero tú tienes todo el cabello blanco. Lo heredaste, a su vez, de tu hermosa madre. Todo quiere decir que Iker se parece a su abuela Emma.

—Si tú lo dices.

—He terminado con este hombrecito.

Aurora entrelazó las manos. Un bebé realmente hermoso había salido de su vientre, en medio de un sonoro llanto. De no hallarse dolorida, a raíz del extenuante nacimiento, se habría encargado ella misma de cambiar a Iker. Su madre le había conseguido un bolso de Louis Vuitton, un biberón de Dolce, un cochecito exclusivo de Aston Martin y un montón de atuendos de Armani.

—Ikaris.

—Te he traído un helado de chocolate cubierto con salsa de moras. Tu hermana me ha dicho que es tu favorito.

—Es el camino hacia el corazón de Aurora. Realmente adora el helado, sobretodo si es de chocolate cubierto con salsa—entonces Emma meció suavemente a Iker—. Iré a dar una vuelta con este hermoso hombrecito. Ambos tienen bastantes asuntos inconclusos.

A pesar de su corta vida, Iker había heredado las habilidades de sanación de Ikaris. Se había desarrollado en su vientre a una velocidad increíble, y más tarde se había impuesto a las consecuencias del parto. No habían tenido que esperar su recuperación en una cama especialmente acondicionada, nada más le había bastado con unas horas de sueño.

—Tu madre realmente te ama.

—Ha cuidado de mi desde el aborto de mi hermano. No estaba dispuesta a perder a su única hija concebida de forma natural.

—¿No tienes una hermana?

Aurora tomó un bocado de helado, al tomar una decisión.

—Esme es un clon creado a partir de uno de los óvulos de mi madre y tiene, además, dos hermanas idénticas que verdaderamente le detestan. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Nada en mi familia es remotamente normal. Todos tienen secretos, de una forma u otra.

—Pues no me interesa. Yo te adoro, tal como eres.

Aurora le calló con un beso.

—No deberías actuar tan encantadoramente. Jubilee está al tanto de todos los asuntos relacionados contigo porque seguramente ha decidido acecharte durante unos días.

—¿Jubilee es la chica vestida de amarillo?

—En este edificio, todos tienen habilidades. No subestimes a nadie, dulce idiota. La habilidad de Jubilee es crear energía de plasma que libera luz cegadora y una tremenda fuerza de impacto. Ella se refiere a esa energía como fuegos artificiales.

—Encantador.

Aurora sostuvo su brazo, al advertir las marcas. Evidentemente unos dedos verdaderamente helados se habían envuelto alrededor de su muñeca.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Nada realmente.

—¿Bobby te ha atacado?

—No ha sucedido nada.

—No deberías mentirme. Puedo verlo todo en tu mente—entonces Aurora besó las marcas con suavidad, sanándoles al instante—. Eres como un libro abierto cuando se trata de lo nuestro.

—¿Yo te lo he enseñado?

—No conscientemente, al menos.

Aurora le besó en la frente con suavidad. Su corazón se había abierto como una flor, aunque tenía que seguir siendo realista. Nadie podía soportar lo que ella había soportado y salir indemne con su visión romántica de la vida. Dolía haber querido tanto y era imposible al mismo tiempo no hacerlo. Y no era solo un estado de la existencia, sino algo vivo y vital que iba a poner en juego cuanto tenía. Ella también tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

—La telepatía es parte de mi naturaleza. No puedo ignorar los pensamientos de millones de personas, como tú no puedes evitar la energía cósmica. Por lo tanto, deberías acostumbrarte.

—Nada es sencillo cuando se trata de Aurora Stark.

—Realmente nada.

* * *

Aurora despertó como si ese día perteneciese a otro tiempo, a un mañana diferente en el que las prioridades habían cambiado durante el profundo y reparador sueño. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió protegida, segura y feliz. Ya no le importaba el transcurrir del tiempo, ya no le acuciaba la necesidad de averiguar quién era. El nacimiento de Iker había marcado un punto aparte en su vida, en su actitud y en sus objetivos. Quería vivir, simplemente vivir. Lo intrascendente, lo tóxico que entorpecía sus pasos, que emponzoñaba sus pensamientos y truncaba su alegría, lo convertiría en un murmullo, como hacía con los pensamientos de todos los seres vivientes del Multiverso.

Ikaris había surcado el cielo majestuoso, disfrutado de las corrientes de aire mientras la humanidad ni tan siquiera había comenzado a batir las alas para emprender el primer vuelo. A pesar de su pasado, de su soledad, de su aislamiento, de aquel sufrimiento impuesto por falsos dioses, Ikaris, aquel hombre bien construido de ojos azules y cabello castaño, rizado y con un mechón blanco, era capaz de volar. Era libre, y lo era porque conseguía que sus pasos obedecieran sus deseos; porque antes de llegar, imaginaba que ya había llegado.

En aquel momento, después de atar los cabos sueltos, era plenamente consciente de que Ikaris había sido decisivo para que su destino se cumpliese. Sin él no habría concebido a Iker ni habría afianzado una relación de camaradería con Stephen. Sin él, sin Ikaris, nada de aquello habría sucedido, pensó mientras acariciaba el anillo de oro blanco con una cuncita en el centro.

Había decidido dejar que los acontecimientos se fueran produciendo sin su intervención. Ya no le importaban las intenciones de Thanos y mucho menos las de Mefistófeles, tampoco lo que Pesadilla hiciese o fuera capaz de hacer para volverle loca. Su vida nada más le pertenecía a Iker.

—Crece increíblemente rápido.

Steve se sentó en la mecedora, con el bebé en sus brazos.

—Sí, nadie diría que nació prematuramente—dijo Aurora, sin saber aún cómo comportarse. Con movimientos tranquilos, continuó doblando los diminutos atuendos recién sacados de la secadora—. Hank dice que está sano como un roble.

—No hace falta la palabra de un médico para saber que el niño está completamente sano—Steve rio con suavidad cuando Iker se aferró a su mano—. Basta con sentir su fuerza.

Natasha entonces intervino.

—Oficialmente, has conocido a cuatro generaciones de la familia Stark.

—Dolorosamente cierto, Viuda.

—Eres todo un anciano.

Aurora sonrió.

—Realmente, he conocido a criaturas mucho más ancianas. Thor, por ejemplo, tiene más de mil años.

—Nadie lo diría. Con esos brazos musculosos luce como un modelo de firma.

—Debido a su herencia asgardiana. Ciertas razas extraterrestres tienen una esperanza de vida de cientos de miles de años, y por ello envejecen mucho más lento que los seres humanos.

—Debes conocer a un sinnúmero de criaturas realmente extrañas.

—Desafortunadamente, sí. Cuando derribas los límites de la existencia misma, ciertas entidades comienzan a interesarse en ti. No te abandonan nunca. Pueden verlo todo y dominarlo todo porque nada más ellas encarnan las diversas facetas que mantienen unido el Multiverso. Les han temido tanto como les han adorado, y ha sido así desde mucho antes de que las primeras estrellas se formaran.

—¿Tony sabe de esto?

—Realmente, no.

—¿Qué crees que diría al respecto?

—¿Antes o después de enterarse de que he tenido un hijo con un hombre de más de siete mil años de edad?

Natasha abrió la boca de inmediato.

—¿Acaso estás bromeando, Aurora?

—Nada de eso. Ikaris verdaderamente tiene más de siete mil años.

—¿Más de siete mil años?

—No es exactamente un ser humano. De hecho, técnicamente se trata de un extraterrestre. Ha defendido este mundo de una raza de seres rebeldes desde los albores de la humanidad, desde mucho antes de la construcción de Babilonia.

—¿Por qué no estuvo en Nueva York?

Aurora sostuvo un calcetín de color blanco, y disfrutó de la suavidad aterciopelada de la prenda, que sin embargo no podía compararse al cabello de su bebé.

—Podría decirse que estuvo dormido durante mucho tiempo. No estaba en condiciones de luchar, durante la invasión de Nueva York. Pero no te preocupes, sé que es demasiado pronto para que todos se sientan cómodos con Ikaris. La verdad es que yo también me siento un poco insegura al tratar con él, de vez en cuando.

—Dudo mucho que alguna vez te sientas insegura.

—Han sucedido muchas cosas. Ya nada es como antes—entonces Aurora sostuvo en brazos a Iker. El olor a talco y a ropa limpia flotaba en el ambiente—. Soy la madre de este hermoso bebé y mi trabajo, ante todo, es cuidar de él. Stephen tendrá que aprender solo, y tú deberás apoyar a Bucky porque le he dejado en claro que lo nuestro nunca habría sucedido.

—Bucky realmente necesita ayuda.

—Necesita de ti. De su único amigo verdadero en este mundo.

—No es tan sencillo. No me permite hablar de ti.

—Tendrás que hacerlo, Steve. Extiende su dolor porque cree que verdaderamente lo merece, aunque él nunca pidió que un científico demente le convirtiera en un arma. Asesinó a mis abuelos, y cometió un sinnúmero de crímenes realmente terribles, pero nunca le he culpado por ello. No era él mismo cuando sucedió.

—Hasta el final de la línea.

Steve le envió una mirada antes de marcharse silenciosamente.

—Decidiste casarte con el hombre de los siete mil años.

—Así es.

—Definitivamente, no le fascinará.

—Hasta el final de la línea.

Steve le envió una mirada antes de marcharse silenciosamente.

—Decidiste casarte con el hombre de los siete mil años.

—Así es.

—Definitivamente, no le fascinará a tu padre. Le conozco lo suficiente para saber que aún piensa en ti como una niña.

—Se trata de mi vida. Ikaris no necesita agradarle a mi padre. Nada más necesita encantarme a mí.

—Lo hace, sin duda alguna. Siempre fuiste una chica difícil de conquistar.

Iker intentó succionar la cuncita del anillo mientras Aurora recordaba el comienzo de su relación con Ikaris. No había necesitado conquistarle, realmente. Ambos habían sentido la necesidad de acostarse, y lo habían hecho sin ninguna clase de remordimiento.

—Como tú lo fuiste antes de conocer a Bruce. Antes de que decidiera marcharse, sin considerar una de las tantas opciones a su disposición. Conozco todos los procedimientos de la Habitación Roja, y sé lo que hicieron contigo. Puede revertirse, Nat, aunque no lo creas. Nada más necesitas pedir.

—No puedo soportar que me compadezcan.

—Comprender a una persona es muy diferente a compadecerse de ella.

—Todo eso ha quedado atrás, ya no soy la persona que era entonces.

—No te conocía en esa época, pero está claro que una mujer que ha conseguido salir adelante completamente sola tiene grandes reservas de fuerza y determinación. ¿No crees que es hora de que las utilices para plantarle cara a la realidad?

—Ya lo he hecho.

—Algún día tú misma te darás cuenta de que no es así, pero de momento quizás sea suficiente que sepas que ya no estás sola. Que nunca más volverás a estar sola.

* * *

Aurora no había esperado estar tanto tiempo fuera, pero las horas caóticas que había pasado de tienda en tienda habían sido fácilmente justificadas con el apoyo de Visión. Al fin y al cabo, necesitaba decorar adecuadamente la habitación de Iker.

Habían ido a comprar todas las cosas que el bebé podía necesitar: los muebles para su cuarto, sábanas, un juguete que tocaba una canción de cuna al darle cuerda, y un montón de peluches a los que seguramente el niño tardaría meses en prestar atención.

Había sido muy fácil, incluso divertido, discutir sobre sillas y parquecitos, y elegir juntos los artículos que iban a comprarle al niño. Aurora nunca había esperado poder darle tantas cosas a su hijo porque nunca se había imaginado como una madre. Pero estaba a gusto con ello, como nunca lo había imaginado.

Al entrar en la residencia de South Kensington cargada de bolsas y de cajas, se dijo que era un paso en la dirección adecuada. Ikaris se había instalado con ella en la habitación principal y, aunque le habían conseguido una hermosa cuna de madera blanca al bebé, Iker necesitaba una habitación propia para almacenar todos los objetos que le habían sido obsequiados por su abuela Emma.

Aurora les encontró en la habitación. Ikaris estaba tumbado en la cama, e Iker descansaba acurrucado en la curva de su brazo. Como ambos dormían, cambió su vestido en silencio y se sentó en el borde de la cama, y permaneció mirándoles durante un rato para que la dulzura de la escena no se perdiera nunca.

Le pareció increíblemente íntimo observarle mientras dormía. Sintió el impulso de acariciarle el cabello rizado, recorrer las líneas de su rostro, pero tenía miedo de despertarle. Entonces aquella vulnerabilidad desaparecería, y aquella oportunidad de ver su lado más privado e íntimo se esfumaría. Porque cuando le miraba como en ese momento, libremente, sin que él se diera cuenta, podía ver todas las razones que habían hecho que se enamorara de él.

Como algunos vinos, mejoraba con la edad. Su cabello castaño seguía tan rizado y fuerte como siempre, y sus ojos azules parecían magnéticos. La dureza de sus músculos y el aroma almizclado que emanaba, le empapaban con su virilidad hasta el punto de que el deseo que sentía por él resultaba doloroso. Hacía varios meses que no dormían juntos y echaba de menos la intimidad. Después de todo, el sexo era una de las partes más importantes de su relación. Era lo suficientemente honesta consigo misma como para admitir que, al principio, la explosiva atracción que habían sentido el uno por el otro se había basado sobre todo en el sexo.

Cuando Iker comenzó a ponerse nervioso, se inclinó para intentar levantarlo sin despertar a Ikaris, pero en cuanto él sintió el primer movimiento abrió los ojos, que estaban adormilados.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

Él no contestó, y continuando con un sueño del que Aurora era parte fundamental, le puso una mano en la cabeza y le acercó hasta que sus labios se encontraron con ternura.

Iker se dio cuenta de la presencia de su madre, y decidió que era hora de comer. Un poco desconcertada, y deseando que la caricia se hubiera podido prolongar un poco más, Aurora se apartó de Ikaris. El bebé tanteó sus senos, así que levantó su camiseta y comenzó a amamantarle.

—¿Te ha cansado mucho?

—Nos estábamos tomando un pequeño descanso. No me había dado cuenta de la energía que se necesita para manejar a alguien tan pequeño.

—Siete mil años sin saber que la conducta de un niño tiende a empeorar con los años.

Ikaris examinó el rostro de su bebé, mientras succionaba el seno derecho de Aurora.

—He calentado algunas cosas que encontré en la nevera, pero no sé si el resultado será comestible.

Ella se obligó a sonreír sin más.

—Comeré lo que sea.

—Bien—Ikaris se inclinó hacia delante para besarle en los labios—. Intentaré cocinar una lasaña.

—Visión te ayudará—Aurora estrechó los labios cuando Ikaris movió las cejas, incómodamente. Aún no le agradaba del todo la constante presencia del androide, que además portaba en la cabeza la Gema de la Mente—. Nada de rabietas. Nada más acepta la ayuda de Visión.

Más tarde, Aurora pasó la brocha con la lustrosa pintura blanca por el rodapié, mientras sujetaba un trozo de cartón en la otra mano para no manchar el azul claro de las paredes que ya había terminado.

No sabía lo que la entusiasmaba más, lo mucho que estaba avanzando en la habitación del bebé, o el hecho de poder doblarse y agacharse. Incluso había invertido en varias piezas de ropa con la talla de antes de su embarazo.

Aurora se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a meter la brocha en el cubo de pintura. Le traían sin cuidado el dinero, el apellido y la enorme casa con las cristaleras y las elegantes terrazas, lo importante era pertenecer, sentirse parte de algo, encontrar el sitio de uno en la vida. Era algo que ella siempre había deseado, de modo que estaba decidida a que su hijo lo tuviera.

Ikaris realmente adoraba a su bebé. No se agachaba junto a la cuna ni se paseaba por la habitación a las tres de la madrugada por pena o por obligación, sino porque era un hombre con una gran capacidad para amar, y le había entregado todo su amor a Iker, sin ningún tipo de reserva.

Al terminar, Aurora colocó ambas manos en sus caderas. Estaba utilizando unos pantalones de ejercicio extremadamente cortos y una camiseta de color azul oscuro. Además se había atado la cabellera con una cinta que le arrancaba destellos a los diminutos aretes que llevaba en los oídos.

—Es hora de cenar.

Ikaris enroscó los brazos a su alrededor con el fin de besarle el cuello lentamente. Le buscaba como mujer, como lo había hecho durante la descontrolada fase del sexo en los comienzos de su relación. Sabía que el momento de acostarse con Ikaris llegaría tarde o temprano, porque el deseo de él era obvio, y era un hombre demasiado viril para seguir compartiendo la cama con ella sin tocarle.

—He de ventilar el cuarto de Iker.

La habitación olía a pintura, y rebosaba luz gracias al sol que entraba por las ventanas. Estaban completamente solos en la habitación del bebé, envueltos en silencio, e Ikaris se imaginaba recostándola en el suelo, arrancando su ropa hasta que estuvieran desnudos. Se imaginaba poseyéndola en aquella habitación bañada de luz, hasta que ambos estuvieran exhaustos y repletos.

Aurora se quedó sin aliento al sentir el primer roce en su vientre, pero tras inhalar con rapidez, soltó el aire lentamente. Ni siquiera cegada por el amor y el deseo que sentía por él, habría podido llegar a imaginarse la desesperación con la que necesitaba sentir sus manos acariciándole.

La confusión, las dudas y los miedos se desvanecieron. Ningún recuerdo podía irrumpir en su mente cuando él la abrazaba de aquella manera, ningún susurro del pasado podía burlarse de ella. Lo único que existía para ella era Ikaris, y la promesa de una nueva vida y de una maravillosa historia de amor.

—Este hermoso hombrecito estará con su abuela. Tú nada más ve a cenar con tu semental—entonces Emma atravesó la entrada de la habitación con Iker en sus brazos, y comenzó a examinar la decoración críticamente. Aurora había hecho un trabajo fantástico, y había creado una habitación alegre y llena de luz; no estaba demasiado recargada, y la decoración era lo bastante tradicional para recordarle a la habitación infantil que ella misma había preparado tantos años atrás. Era un cuarto cargado de amor, y aquello era todo cuanto podía desear para su único nieto—. No es una situación extraña, Aurora María. Encontrarles manoseándose, después de tantos meses sin relaciones sexuales, es lo obvio.

Aurora estrechó los labios antes de huir con Ikaris. Evidentemente, le incomodaba tanto como a ella la situación.

—Nada de comentarios.

Aurora estrechó los labios antes de huir con Ikaris. Evidentemente, le incomodaba tanto como a ella la situación.

—Nada de comentarios.

* * *

Frente al enorme espejo del baño, que estaba empañado con el vaho de la bañera, Aurora pensó que no se veía como la diosa seductora que solía imaginar Thor. Su camiseta de dormir era de un tono grisáceo, y le había elegido porque combinaba perfectamente con los pantalones cortos de color azul oscuro. No llevaba un camisón de seda, con unos pequeños tirantes y un corpiño de encaje, nada más utilizaba un pijama extremadamente normal que había conseguido durante su estancia en el Centro de los Vengadores.

Se llevó una mano al estómago y esperó a que se disipara un poco su nerviosismo, y cuando los recuerdos amenazaron con salir a la superficie, luchó por hacer que retrocedieran. Intentaría seguir los consejos de su madre, y no iba a pensar en el pasado, sino en el futuro.

Ikaris se estaba cambiando la camiseta cuando ella se detuvo en la entrada del cuarto de baño. Por unos segundos, la luz que le iluminaba cayó de lleno en su cabello y en la fina tela de sus pantalones, y él se quedó inmóvil mientras su estómago se tensaba y un deseo ardiente le recorría.

Ikaris le besó de inmediato. Era sólo la caricia de unos labios sobre los suyos, pero aun así la sangre de ella pareció correr como un torrente por sus venas. La excitación que podía despertar tan fácilmente en ella le recorrió mucho antes de que las manos de él empezaran a acariciarle, antes de que sus propios labios se abrieran.

La excitación de Ikaris se incrementó aún más al notar el latido acelerado del corazón de Aurora contra su propio pecho. Al deslizar las manos por su cuerpo sintió la suavidad de su piel, cada temblor que le recorría y cada suspiro que ella dejaba escapar a causa de sus caricias.

Le mordisqueó el labio mientras sus manos se deslizaban hacia abajo con avidez, y la pasión estalló entre ellos de forma súbita y fulminante. Cuando Ikaris sintió que el cuerpo de ella se arqueaba hacia él en una ofrenda, las emociones que lo inundaron templaron su deseo y una ternura dolorosamente dulce, más valiosa que los diamantes, ocupó su lugar.

Sus movimientos seguían siendo un poco tentativos, y sintió que sus huesos se iban licuando poco a poco, hasta que se preguntó cómo era posible que aún siguiera de pie. Su mente, que hasta ese momento había sido un torbellino de deseo desatado, se nubló con un placer dulce y verdadero que nunca habría podido llegar a imaginar.

Sintió el poder de sus músculos al acariciarle la espalda, y se asombró de que alguien con tanta fuerza pudiera ser tan tierno. La boca de Ikaris rozó sus labios ligeramente, de forma provocativa, como invitándole a que ella estableciera el ritmo, o quizás retándole a ello.

Aurora se apretó contra él y le besó ávidamente, con impaciencia. Ikaris le levantó en sus brazos, y bajo la luz tenue ella sólo pudo ver sus ojos azules oscurecidos de deseo. Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada mientras él le depositaba sobre la cama.

Cuando empezó a cubrirle el cuello de besos pausados y de mordisquitos, Aurora también se tensó, y sólo pudo susurrar su nombre cuando él continuó su lento recorrido por sus hombros y la curva de sus senos, y cuando después volvió a ascender en círculos provocativos. Ella se volvió instintivamente en busca de su boca, su mandíbula, su sien, mientras su cuerpo parecía calentarse y enfriarse de placer.

Lentamente, con movimientos que eran apenas un susurro contra su piel, Ikaris le fue quitando el pijama, evitando lastimarle los pechos sensibles. Un suave resplandor iluminaba las paredes y los muebles, lo que hacía que todo pareciera surrealista, al margen del mundo.

Antes de conocerle, nunca había experimentado el deseo de tocar a un hombre, y fue descubriendo su poderoso cuerpo masculino con los dedos y las palmas de las manos, con los labios y la lengua. Sintió el anhelo avasallador de aferrarse a él, de envolverle con brazos y piernas y no soltarle jamás.

De repente, sin aviso alguno, Aurora se arqueó y jadeó con asombro al sentir un placer indescriptible. Su cuerpo y su mente se vaciaron de todo aquello que no fueran las sensaciones que le recorrían, y por un instante se sintió aterrorizada de perder totalmente el control. Gimió su nombre al estallar en un clímax tan fuerte, tan intenso, que cuando se fue desvaneciendo se quedó sin fuerzas y aturdida.

Aurora nunca se sentía tan fuerte, tan completamente libre, como en los momentos de unión total con Ikaris. Le hacía sentir única, querida, mujer, le daba la vida con cada gesto, con cada sonrisa, con cada una de sus caricias. Le volvía loca aquella manera especial que tenía de contemplarle cuando retozaba desnuda en sus brazos o cuando flotaba en el patio trasero y le llevaba a dar una vuelta. Aunque le costara admitirlo, lo cierto era que estaba loca por él.


	12. Has Started

**Disclaimer:**** El Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Cómics no es de mi propiedad, tan solo me adjudico la creación de los personajes desconocidos y la alteración de la trama vista en las películas.**

* * *

**SUNSET**

**Capítulo 12:**

**Has Started**

* * *

Le había mirado tantas veces y, sin embargo, cada mirada era como la primera. Ikaris era la personificación del poder y la perfección, del amor y del honor. Era la culminación de un sueño, la encarnación de una fantasía nunca ideada.

Incluso desnudo, parecía un dios caído del cielo, un ser tan poderoso que hasta los elementos se encogían de miedo ante su voluntad. Y en ese momento de vertiginosa certeza, Aurora sabía que habría salido igual de victorioso en un campo de batalla como en una discusión con Anthony Stark.

Habría sobrevivido en un mundo donde él no existiera, en el caso de existir otra versión de ella en alguna dimensión alternativa, pero no era lo mismo sobrevivir que vivir, y con Ikaris, estaba viva de un modo vibrante, resplandeciente y feliz.

Aurora le estrechó suavemente, deseando hallar las palabras que describieran de verdad como su corazón rebosaba de alivio y gratitud cuando pensaba en que hasta el más delicado tirón de los hilos del tapiz del destino podría haber hecho que sus vidas discurrieran por caminos distintos.

—Iker estará bien con Emma.

Aurora fracasó en su intento de seriedad. Porque, como era evidente, sabía exactamente lo que había planeado para el resto del día. Después de todo, se habían casado en secreto, durante un maravilloso atardecer, sin la necesidad de la ostentosa ceremonia que Emma siempre había deseado organizarle. Y como existían ciertas formas tradicionales de pasar el tiempo justo después de una ceremonia de bodas, Aurora estaba francamente de acuerdo con él. Lo que no sabía exactamente eran los detalles del cuidado de Iker.

Examinó su rostro y reparó de inmediato en el destello seductor de sus ojos.

—¿Acaso se trata de una broma?

—En realidad, no—Ikaris le rozó los labios suavemente, al cernirse sobre ella—. Ni aunque me lo supliques. Y eso que me encanta cuando suplicas.

Si bien el beso era suave y provocativo, su reacción distó mucho de ser delicada, y tuvo que reprimirse para no apretarse contra él cuando un calor familiar se acumuló entre sus piernas.

—Ikaris—susurró Aurora, al advertir el tono desbordante de pícaras promesas. Le acercó tanto que pudo oír los latidos de su propio corazón reverberando contra su ancho y duro torso—. Él necesita a su madre.

La pasión siempre estaba al acecho entre ellos, como una asombrosa constante. Pero como se habían convertido en los padres de un hombrecito absolutamente adorable, debían actuar en nombre de su bienestar antes de encerrarse a consumar su matrimonio.

A pesar de que el hombre al que tanto amaba le hubiese tomado, embarazado y desposado, temía desesperada y terriblemente perderle, por empeñados que estuvieran en estar juntos. Había creído que sus temores se disiparían una vez que sellaran formalmente su relación. Pero ni siquiera el matrimonio podía borrar la realidad, las cosas que deseaban verle sufrir.

Por si no bastara con eso, también estaban los enemigos de Ikaris. El mundo era grande, y cuando se vivía tanto como él, se creaban un montón de enemigos. Y como estaba casada con él, los enemigos de Ikaris eran también los suyos.

—Nos necesita a ambos.

Ikaris le acarició el rostro con suavidad, emulando a través de sus dedos la cálida brisa de un día de verano. Olvidó entonces sus miedos porque, aun estando casados, hacía que se sintiera tan deliciosamente viva como la primera vez que le tocó en esa misma cama.

La habitación resultaba impresionante, incluso sin la arrebatadora vista del trasero desnudo de su marido. Se componía de una cama enorme cubierta de almohadones con los colores característicos de ambos, además de intrincadas mantas de cachemira, que en ese momento se encontraban olvidadas en el suelo. La increíblemente tímida inteligencia artificial, de nombre ZANNAH, controlaba a distancia un juego de postigos completamente opacos que sumían la habitación en la oscuridad más absoluta, además de controlar la calefacción de toda la residencia de South Kensington, tan útil durante la suave nevada que caía en ese momento sobre Londres.

Ikaris se encontraba a su lado, luciendo naturalmente su asombrosa desnudez. Estaba apoyado sobre un costado, al estilo de los modelos de revista, haciendo que deseara contemplarle sin más y disfrutar sabiendo que era su marido.

Ikaris, también conocido como Ike Harris, era tan necesario para ella como la sangre. Era lo que le completaba, lo que le daba vida.

A pesar de la decisión de huir para casarse en una solitaria ceremonia a la luz del atardecer, se sentía tan ligera, tan a gusto y saciada, tan satisfecha que creía que podría derretirse en el colchón.

—Es hora de amamantarle, de hecho.

Aurora tomó asiento en la cama. Desde el nacimiento de su bebé, le pesaban demasiado los pechos. Tenía los pezones tan sensibles que hasta el más mínimo movimiento hacía que les invadiera una extraña sensación de incomodidad. Pero aún sufriendo de esa manera, se vistió con la lencería más cómoda en su armario y se enfiló hacia la habitación de su madre.

Emma abandonó las costosas cremas en el tocador y le observó de forma recriminatoria mientras ataba una bata de seda sobre el atrevido camisón de encaje blanco.

—¿No deberías estar con tu semental?

—Tu nieto necesita comer.

Aurora sostuvo al adormilado bebé, que había pasado las últimas noches en la habitación de su abuela.

—Visión habría calentado la leche materna que dejaste en el congelador.

—No es lo mismo. Iker necesita a su madre.

Aurora tomó asiento en el mullido sillón, en un rincón de la habitación principal, antes de enseñarle al bebé uno de sus pechos, que de inmediato comenzó a succionar. Entonces su marido le observó, con una expresión llena de amor y de anhelo, de pasión y de deseo.

—Prepararé el desayuno.

—No incendies la cafetera.

Aurora terminó de acomodar la última almohada cuando Ikaris volvió con una bandeja de suculentos platillos, desde delicados crepes rellenos de chocolate hasta jugosas frutas del bosque.

—Hora de comer.

Le tendió entonces una taza de café, con un intrincado diseño de crema en la cima.

—¿Acaso intenta seducirme, señor Harris?

Aurora tomó un sorbo cuando el bebé recién cambiado reclamó la atención de su marido. Ikaris le sostuvo de inmediato y le entretuvo con el osito de peluche que le había obsequiado Stephen.

—No enfrente de nuestro hijo, señora Harris. Todo lo haré más tarde.

—Entonces deberíamos ir a dar una vuelta con él. No ha conocido el mundo que se encuentra más allá de estos muros.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. Es demasiado pequeño.

Aurora le sonrió de inmediato.

—No le atacarán los Desviantes.

—No se trata de ellos.

—Entonces se trata de tu familia, de los Eternos. ¿Acaso le temes a su reacción?

—En realidad, no. Sersi se involucró sentimentalmente con Dane, tan inútil como idiota, y difícilmente les interesó. No tienen derecho a juzgar nuestra relación.

—Aún así, se trata de tu familia. Les necesitas tanto como ellos te necesitan a ti. Deberías hablarles y decirles al menos que estás a salvo. Sé que están preocupados por ti.

Ikaris no se había comunicado con los Eternos desde la desastrosa visita a Hawái. Se había enfocado en encontrar a su amada Aurora hasta la sorpresiva visita de Emma, en lugar de secundar a su familia en la interminable lucha contra los Desviantes.

—Lo intentaré.

—En caso de sentir melancolía, podemos ver una de las películas de tu amigo Kingo. O visitar a Sersi, en Camden Town.

—No deberías involucrar a Sersi.

Aurora sonrió al sostener la diminuta mano de Iker.

—No me interesa la relación que una vez tuviste con ella, así como no deberían interesarte los sentimientos de Robert, de Thor. Son buenos amigos a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros. Siempre he podido contar con ellos, así como tú has podido contar con Sersi.

Ikaris había estado enamorado de Sersi, hasta que ella le había rechazado en nombre de Dane. No había imaginado nunca que Aurora Stark, mundialmente conocida como la heroína más poderosa de los Vengadores, reclamaría enteramente la posición que siempre había ostentado Sersi.

—¿Lo sabes todo?

—Una de mis tantas habilidades es leer la mente, como bien sabes. Intento no mirar en tus recuerdos porque necesitas un poco de privacidad, pero no es nada sencillo controlar mi naturaleza. Es como cercenarle las alas a un ave, realmente.

—No lo intentes entonces. No es mi intención ocultarte nada.

Ikaris besó la palma de una de sus manos, exactamente en el lugar donde emanaba la energía morada que era capaz de alterar la realidad.

—Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Aurora besó la cabecita de Iker antes de sostenerle en sus brazos. De inmediato, el bebé alcanzó uno de los collares que adornaban su cuello y removió las cuentas decorativas con curiosidad.

—¿De qué se trata?

—De una sorpresa, señor Harris.

Una vez en el garaje, le enseñó el reluciente modelo de Aston Martin que había modificado para convertirle tanto en un vehículo terrestre como en una nave espacial, a través de la nanotecnología.

—¿Un Aston Martin?

—No veo una razón para mantenerle estacionado hasta Navidad. En este momento, necesitas un vehículo decente porque no puedes ir volando a todas partes. Tarde o temprano, los imbéciles de las organizaciones secretas que rastrean a los individuos con habilidades sobrehumanas aparecerán en nuestra puerta.

Ikaris le envió una mirada cuando Aurora tomó asiento en el interior del modelo exclusivo, con el bebé en su regazo.

—¿Cuanto costó todo esto?

—Nada, en realidad. Mi madre es la dueña de Aston Martin, y yo diseñé este modelo—sonrió Aurora cuando Iker comenzó a tantear el asiento de cuero—. La mecánica es una de las tantas habilidades que adquirí a través de los años. Desarmar motores y volverles a armar era una de las pocas actividades que podía compartir con mi padre, así que me enfoqué en ello como lo hizo antes el abuelo Howard. Somos dueños de la mayor colección de autos en el mundo, y lo mejor de todo es que restauramos juntos varios modelos que estaban destinados al tiradero.

Aurora besó la diminuta mano del bebé cuando Ikaris tomó asiento a su lado. Era una visión excepcional y se empapó absolutamente de ella, dejando que la belleza masculina calmara su alma sedienta. Se quedó sin aliento al mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos azules que revelaban tanto: pasión, preocupación, determinación. Y, sobre todo, amor.

* * *

Aurora ajustó delicadamente la rueda lateral de la máquina que manejaba, con la precisión que daban los años, mientras echaba un vistazo al pulcro laboratorio que había instalado en el ático de la residencia de South Kensington.

—Una vez más, sacudiendo los cimientos del Reino Cuántico—comentó Aurora sin levantar la cabeza del visor subatómico—. ¿Acaso no se lo advertí a Scott?

Aurora no se molestó realmente. A pesar de haber dedicado una parte importante de su carrera al estudio de la física cuántica, conocía perfectamente la cantidad de disparates que se le ocurrían a Hank Pym.

Con una mirada de hastío, observó las mediciones que aparecían en el dispositivo: se distinguía vagamente, como a través de una pantalla con interferencias, una esfera tenuemente azulada emitiendo de manera constante pequeños rayos de energía en todas direcciones. Los neutrinos eran partículas elementales extremadamente abundantes en el universo que, a diferencia de los quarks y los electrones, no se suponía que emitieran carga eléctrica.

Se volvió a dar la vuelta y se quedó mirando la pantalla, sin encontrar nada parecido a un mensaje proveniente de la civilización subatómica que se había establecido en el Reino Cuántico. Su último filtro había convertido la energía en un patrón acústico y lo reproducía en bucle, pero tan sólo se oían chillidos y crujidos sin sentido porque Hank Pym había rasgado las fronteras del Reino Cuántico a través de un túnel destinado a salvar a su esposa Janet. Mientras tanto el neutrino rebelde seguía reproduciendo incansablemente el mismo patrón de energía, sin que nadie en ese planeta ni en los vecinos pudiese percibirle.

Aurora, a diferencia de muchos individuos con habilidades sobrehumanas, podía sentirlo todo a través de su mente, incluso los sucesos que tenían lugar en una dimensión alternativa en caso de concentrarse en ellos lo suficiente. Podía contemplar además el florecer de las ciudades en la paciente superficie de la Tierra, hasta verles disminuir y desaparecer como rojizo rocío. Podía ver las especies marchitarse y retrotraerse como hojas enrollándose dentro de sus yemas. Podía contemplar la lenta danza de los continentes a medida que la Tierra reunía su calor primordial y lo acumulaba en su corazón de hierro. El presente era una resplandeciente burbuja en expansión de vida y consciencia, con el pasado encerrado dentro, atrapado inmóvil como un insecto en ámbar.

Durante largo tiempo, en aquel rico y creciente mundo, empapado en conocimiento, una humanidad imperfecta nunca había llegado a comprender hasta dónde le conducirían sus sueños.

Imágenes holográficas se elevaron para llenar el laboratorio, como si estuvieran sumergiéndose en el entramado de la realidad y encogiéndose mientras lo hacían. Los átomos de oxígeno se hincharon sobre la cabecita de Iker como pálidos globos grises; había incitantes asomos de estructura en su interior. Y a todo su alrededor el espacio destellaba. Puntos de luz parpadeaban a la existencia, sólo para verse apagados de inmediato. Era algo extraordinariamente hermoso, como nadar a través de una nube de luciérnagas.

—Estás contemplando el espacio—Aurora sostuvo a su hermoso Iker, al levantarle del cochecito de Aston Martin—. El espacio vacío. Ésta es la materia que llena el universo. Pero ahora estamos viendo el espacio a una resolución mucho más precisa que los límites del ojo humano, un nivel al cual son visibles los electrones individuales, y a ese nivel los efectos cuánticos se vuelven importantes. El espacio vacío está en realidad lleno de fluctuantes campos de energía. Y esos campos se manifiestan como partículas: fotones, parejas de electrones-positrones, quarks. Destellan y nacen a una breve existencia, impulsados por la masa-energía prestada, luego desaparecen cuando la ley de la conservación de la energía se reafirma. Los seres humanos ven el espacio, la energía y la materia desde muy arriba, como un astronauta volando por encima de un océano. Están demasiado altos para ver las olas, los flecos de espuma que arrastran. Pero nosotros estamos ahí.

Ya no había nada allí. Ninguna forma, ninguna luz definida, ningún color más allá de un carmesí rojo sangre. Y sin embargo había movimiento, un lento, insidioso, interminable agitar, puntuado por burbujas que se alzaban y estallaban. Era como el lento hervir de algún denso y hediondo líquido.

—Hemos alcanzado lo que los físicos llaman el nivel de Planck. Estamos a veinte órdenes de magnitud más profundos que el nivel de la partícula virtual que vimos antes. En este nivel topología y geometría se descomponen, y espacio y tiempo se desenmarañan—Aurora besó la manito del bebé cuando intentó alcanzar una esfera de luz. Porque al más fundamental de los niveles no había secuencia de tiempo, ningún orden de espacio. La unificación del espacio-tiempo se veía rasgada por las fuerzas de la gravedad cuántica, y el espacio se convertía en una hirviente espuma probabilística, unida por agujeros de gusano—. Lo que estamos viendo aquí son las bocas de los agujeros de gusano que se forman espontáneamente, entrelazadas por campos eléctricos. El espacio, normalmente, es lo que impide que todo esté en el mismo lugar. Pero a este nivel el espacio es granular, y no podemos confiar en que siga haciendo su trabajo. Y así la boca de un agujero de gusano puede conectar cualquier punto, en esta pequeña región de espacio-tiempo, con cualquier otro punto: el centro de Seattle o un planeta de la constelación de Orión. Es como si puentes de espacio-tiempo estuvieran naciendo a la existencia y muriendo espontáneamente—entonces besó la cabecita del curioso bebé, que intentaba alcanzar las cuentas de su collar—. La humanidad ha conseguido bombear suficiente energía para abrir agujeros de gusano pero obtienen siempre un efecto de realimentación que causa que se colapsen. Le llaman inestabilidad de Wheeler. Los agujeros de gusano no son estables por naturaleza. La gravedad de la boca de un agujero de gusano empuja hacia dentro sus fotones, los acelera a alta energía, y esa radiación energizada bombardea la garganta y hace que se cierre.

—Aún no entiende las bases de la física cuántica.

—A su adorable manera, lo entiende—entonces Iker se durmió en los cálidos brazos de Aurora, como si estuviese de acuerdo con Visión—. ¿Dónde se ha metido Ikaris?

—Fue a reunirse con los Eternos: mencionó a un hombre llamado Kingo, y a una mujer llamada Makkari. Tardará bastante en hacerle entender a su familia, creo.

Ella observó el rostro del bebé antes de tomar asiento en la silla más cercana. Ikaris necesitaba a su familia cósmica porque le conocían desde los albores de la humanidad, durante muchísimo más tiempo que ella. Aurora le amaba como no había amado nunca a nadie, pero no pretendía aislarle de su anterior vida para tenerle a su completa disposición. Aún así, le carcomía el cerebro la reacción de los Eternos, cuando todos ellos se enteraran de la familia secreta de Ikaris.

—Nadie le lastimará, Aurora María.

Aurora estrechó a su hermoso bebé, al determinar que la muerte de Ayanna había marcado el punto decisivo. Había sucedido de repente, cuando se encontraba en la soledad más absoluta, para devolverle la vida en nombre de un futuro mucho más brillante, donde Stephen actuaba como el Hechicero Supremo.

La insidiosa depresión que había experimentado durante su estancia en Nueva York había caído en el olvido, y el miedo a estar eternamente sola se había esfumado de la realidad. Aurora Stark no sólo había sobrevivido al enorme cambio que suponía convertirse en madre: tenía también la sensación de haber triunfado, una vez más, sobre los Celestiales.

Pero aún siendo de esa manera, ella sabía que era una locura. Temerle a la familia de su marido resultaba ridículo, demencial, poco práctico y completamente fuera de lugar.

—No temas, Aurora. Pronto estará de vuelta.

Ella observó el extenso muro de agua a través de la ventana, mientras le colocaba a su bebé unos diminutos calcetines de color blanco. Aquella no era una llovizna invernal de cuento de hadas, más bien las gotas que caían parecían tan grandes y amenazadoras como un puño.

—No sabes cuánto, Visión.

—No comprendo del todo los sentimientos humanos. Pero sé que el amor es la emoción más poderosa, y la más peligrosa.

—Se trata de mi marido. Aunque conozco bien sus habilidades, y sé de lo que es capaz, no puedo evitar preocuparme por él. Cuando quieres a alguien, no tienes elección. El amor te arrebata la posibilidad de elegir

—Es muchísimo mejor que la alternativa.

Aurora retrocedió cuando las fronteras del Reino Cuántico fueron destrozadas. No eran de su incumbencia las idioteces de Hank Pym, eternamente descortés con todos los miembros de la familia Stark a raíz de todos los rencores que aún mantenía con su abuelo Howard.

—¿Estás horneando bollitos de chocolate?

—Intento animarte.

Visión había intentado animarle, antes de que decidiera marcharse del Centro de los Vengadores con Clint. Pero aún siendo de esa manera, Aurora había destrozado toda la edificación con él, al dominar de forma absoluta la Gema de la Mente.

Aurora entonces observó el rostro de Iker. Había recordado, de un momento a otro, una frase que solía utilizar de niña cuando su padre renunciaba a la conquista de turno para dormir con ella.

—Te amo hasta el infinito.

* * *

Aurora acomodó su abrigo y cerró suavemente la entrada del ático de la Quinta Avenida, al salir a la calle con Iker bien calentito en su pecho. Visión caminaba a su lado, convenientemente disfrazado como un ser humano.

—Tu madre nunca le ha rendido cuentas a nadie.

—Namor es un maldito soberbio, Vis. No renunciará a ella, aún en el caso de no haberle amado nunca. Le cree de su propiedad.

Se perdieron bajo las bóvedas altísimas de la Estación Grand Central, arrastrados como hojas en un río por las corrientes y torbellinos de multitudes que iban de todas direcciones, ocupando pasillos y derramándose escaleras abajo hacia los andenes como el tumultuoso poderío de una inundación. En la Estación Grand Central, la impresión del espacio era tan poderosa, tan estimulante, como en la Gran Pirámide de Guiza o en el interior del Partenón: un espacio desmedido y sin embargo armónico, que no aplastaba con la escala de sus dimensiones, sino que daba más bien una cierta sensación de ingravidez que la mirada vuelta hacia arriba contagiaba al cuerpo entero, un impulso de elevación gozosa. Salieron empujados por la angustiosa multitud a través de unas puertas de anchos batientes metálicos y se encontraron en la calle, a la sombra de un gran puente de hierro, y caminaron hacia la claridad abierta del cielo del oeste por las aceras, dejando atrás los leones y los mármoles de la biblioteca pública, los árboles del Parque Bryant, las encrucijadas comerciales de la Sexta Avenida, de Broadway, de la Séptima.

La presión cálida y pesada de la atmósfera era perceptible, y seguro que para el departamento de prevención de tormentas presagiaba algo serio. Una mirada al cielo respaldó su impresión: las nubes se estaban acumulando poco a poco pese a que a ras de suelo no soplaba ni una brizna de viento. Las más cercanas eran plomizas, pero entre los resquicios se divisaba otra capa de nubes con un espeluznante color púrpura. Se acercaba una tormenta.

Bajaron por la Séptima Avenida y cruzaron hacia la calle Bleecker, en un semáforo de Greenwich Village.

Aurora andaba tan distraída, pasando de una acera a otra para observar las perspectivas cambiantes de los edificios, que no se dio cuenta de los individuos armados que descendieron de la enorme nave que volaba sobre Greenwich Village.

—¡Visión!

Aurora retrocedió con su bebé, cuando Corvus Glaive atravesó con una lanza el torso de Visión. De inmediato, flexionó los dedos de manera defensiva y evitó que el haz de energía del arma de Próxima Midnight lastimara a Iker. Atravesó la vitrina de una cafetería y cayó de espaldas sobre un montón de cristales rotos, antes de enviar a su bebé al Sanctum Sanctorum de Nueva York, donde estaría a salvo con el Hechicero Supremo.

—Te amo hasta el infinito.

Aurora saltó sobre el muro de la cafetería y derribó con un haz de energía morada a los secuaces de Thanos, antes de alzar con sus habilidades a Visión y perderse sobre los edificios de Greenwich Village. Rodó en una calle desolada, acercó el cuerpo herido con sus poderes y le apoyó contra un muro, al tiempo en que sellaba el agujero con delicados zarcillos de energía.

—¿Dónde está Iker?

—Le he enviado a un lugar seguro.

—No lo creo.

Aurora miró sobre su hombro y notó los estallidos de fuego en las cercanías del Sanctum Sanctorum, donde un segundo grupo de secuaces se enfrentaba a Stephen. Les habían enviado a buscar las Gemas del Infinito, en nombre de las sórdidas intenciones de Thanos, y para conseguirlas no les importaba desafiar al Hechicero Supremo.

—¡Visión!

Aurora rodó sobre su costado cuando Visión le empujó para sacarle del camino de Corvus Glaive. Se incorporó de inmediato y bloqueó los ataques de Próxima Midnight, mientras avanzaban a través de la calle desolada, en una danza bien conocida. Como todos habían huido de la nave extraterrestre, nadie saldría lastimado por los frenéticos rayos de energía que emanaban del edificio de al lado. Visión estaba herido, pero aún tenía a su disposición la Gema de la Mente.

Próxima Midnight arremetió furiosamente cuando Aurora bloqueó su lanza, moviéndose fuera del alcance antes de que pudiera contraatacar. Entonces agarró el letrero de la calle y lo lanzó hacia su flanco izquierdo. Al mismo tiempo, ella se hundió hacia delante en una voltereta que le llevó lo suficientemente cerca como para golpear su lado derecho mientras rodaba.

Cuando dos combatientes habilidosos se enfrentaban, se movían tan rápidamente que era imposible pensar y reaccionar a cada movimiento. Hipólita le había enseñado a confiar en el instinto, un instinto bien guiado por la experiencia de Antíope y pulido por miles de horas de entrenamiento en las formas marciales. Aquel entrenamiento le permitía darse cuenta que Próxima estaba utilizando un estilo definido por los golpes rápidos, agresivos. Pues desde el primer momento de la batalla había evaluado a su oponente, percatándose de su velocidad, agilidad, y técnica. Próxima era buena. Muy buena. Pero Aurora también sabía sin ninguna duda que ella era mucho, mucho mejor.

Próxima, sin embargo, aún tenía que llegar a la misma conclusión. Su rostro estaba retorcido con una ira desdeñosa, haciéndole incluso más peligrosa mientras liberaba su siguiente serie de ataques. Saltando en el aire, agachándose en el suelo, lanzándose hacia delante, brincando hacia atrás, girando, rodando, y retorciéndose, llegaba a ella desde cualquier ángulo concebible en una barrera incansable con la intención de abrumar sus defensas, sólo para que Aurora tirara atrás sus esfuerzos con una eficiencia fría, casi sin importancia.

Aurora apenas estaba cansada. Con las amazonas de Themyscira, se había convertido en una experta en las secuencias defensivas de las artes marciales. Era simple para ella bloquear, redirigir, o evadir los golpes de su oponente utilizando su propio impulso, fácilmente manteniéndole a raya.

En su corto encuentro, se le presentaron al menos una docena de oportunidades para darle un golpe letal. Pero no tenía intención de matarle; aún no, al menos.

Aurora detuvo el arma extraterrestre, a la altura de sus costillas, y realizó un movimiento circular con los brazos mientras se inclinaba sobre su espalda. De inmediato, Próxima Midnight fue lanzada hacia un camión en llamas, que había recibido de lleno uno de los rayos de energía de la Gema de la Mente.

Aurora aterrizó en la sede del Banco de América de Greenwich Village, donde Corvus Glaive se encontraba torturando a Visión.

—Suéltalo.

Le derribó fácilmente, a través de un furioso estallido de energía. Entonces rodeó a su amigo con un brazo y se dirigieron juntos al Sanctum Sanctorum, donde se encontraba Iker.

—¡Stephen!

Aurora aterrizó en la acera, y enfocó su mente en Ebony Maw. Desgarró sus defensas y le envolvió en una nube de total desesperación y desesperanza, mientras sostenía a Visión. Alcanzó los recesos más internos de su mente y le hizo ver sus pesadillas como la realidad, causando que sus miedos más profundos se manifestaran como demonios de la mente.

Ebony Maw liberó a Stephen, mientras su mandíbula se abría sin fuerza y sus manos se deslizaban sin vida. De un momento a otro, murió como un insecto en las afueras del Sanctum Sanctorum.

Aurora rodeó la cintura de Stephen mientras le sentaba al lado de Visión.

—No deberías haberte involucrado.

—Pues no deberían dominarte con tanta facilidad.

—Nada más vete, Aurora. No sabes cuánto te necesito a salvo.

Aurora le acarició el rostro herido con los dedos, al sanarle las costillas con la mano restante. Ebony Maw le habría triturado todos los huesos del torso, mientras Wong innecesariamente correteaba tras el rastro de Cull Obsidian.

—No les abandonaré.

—Qué obstinada eres, Aurora Stark.

Stephen le acunó en sus brazos y le besó durante un breve momento de locura. Le sostuvo el cabello blanco delicadamente, como si de un tesoro se tratase, mientras Aurora saboreaba la sangre en su labio roto. Ella nada más podía pensar en contener su sorpresa para no reaccionar como una asesina maniática. Stephen besaba bastante bien, pero no se trataba de Ikaris. De haberle besado en circunstancias normales, le habría roto un hueso de su elección.

—Quédate con Visión.

Aurora volteó sobre sus talones cuando Próxima Midnight le atacó con una serie de golpes a dos manos, utilizando su enorme altura para cercenarle desde arriba. Ella fácilmente detuvo cada golpe, girando fuera del camino cuando Corvus Glaive comenzó a su vez con un barrido bajo y oscilante, con el fin de cortarle las rodillas.

El siguiente intercambio tuvo un sentimiento más familiar. Próxima le presionó con una combinación devastadora y compleja de ataques, pero Aurora fue capaz de interceptar, bloquear, o reflejar cada uno. Su estilo defensivo era simple, pero realizado de forma correcta era casi impenetrable.

La clave era la sutileza. No podía dejar que percibieran lo que estaba haciendo o se lanzarían a otro vapuleo salvaje de ataques. Ella tenía que darles la ilusión de que estaban controlando la acción, cuando de hecho ella sólo estaba a un par de segundos de desatar una explosión de brujería que desgarraría sus mentes.

El asalto de Aurora comenzó como un dolor agudo en el cráneo, como un cuchillo caliente apuñalando directamente en el cerebro antes de hundirse para cortar los dos hemisferios por la mitad. Entonces el cuchillo explotó, mandando un millón de fragmentos ardiendo en cada dirección. Cada uno se hundió en el subconsciente, buscando liberar miedos enterrados.

Corvus Glaive se desvaneció. En su mente el cielo estaba denso con un millar de horrores voladores. Sus alas estaban desgarradas y raídas, capas de cuero colgando de los huesos expuestos. Sus cuerpos eran pequeños y deformes, sus piernas retorcidas terminando en garras largas, afiladas. Si bien sólo eran ficciones de su imaginación nacidas de los recuerdos reprimidos de su infancia, sus mayores miedos manifestados en forma física le habían destrozado.

—¡Corvus!

Al ser convertido en una masa babeante, Próxima abandonó su arma y le acunó en sus brazos. La telepatía era compleja; atacaba la mente de formas que eran difíciles de explicar y aún más difícil defenderse de ellas.

—No deseo matarles. Pero lo haré de todas formas.

—Nunca tendrás otra oportunidad.

Le abandonaron en medio de la calle, al marcharse en la nave estacionada sobre Greenwich Village. De inmediato, Aurora corrió hacia el vestíbulo derruido del Sanctum Sanctorum, con el fin de encontrar a su hermoso Iker. Afortunadamente se hallaba moviendo sus extremidades felizmente, mientras reía de una manera absolutamente adorable.

—Estás a salvo, bebé.

Le besó la cabecita y le meció con suavidad, antes de regresar con Visión. Se encontraba en las afueras del Sanctum Sanctorum, sosteniendo a Stephen.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—No podría estar mejor—le susurró Aurora con una sonrisa diminuta. Su amado bebé se hallaba indemne, a diferencia del Hechicero Supremo—. Sostenle, Visión.

Entonces le sentó en una silla y le examinó el torso minuciosamente. Además de los huesos triturados, sangraba a través de la túnica de color azul.

—No es nada.

—No actúes como un idiota.

Aurora sacudió los dedos sobre su torso, con el fin de acelerar la curación, como lo había hecho antes con Visión.

Ella volteó sobre sus talones cuando su padre aterrizó tras ella, con Bruce Banner de cerca. No necesitaba mirarle realmente. Ella había cambiado, en los últimos dos años, pero él debía de reconocerle a la perfección. Siempre lo había hecho.

Ella estaba realmente feliz por haberse topado con él, pero algo se revolvía en su interior, inquietándole y haciéndole sentir punzadas de culpabilidad. Quería explicarle por qué no le había contestado, pero no era el momento adecuado.

—Papá.


End file.
